


Niente mi chiuderà più in gabbia

by EthicsGradient



Series: E anche noi potremo essere gloriosi [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chiamiamola Loki!Gravidanza, F/M, Fidanzamento, Gravidanza, Iper analisi dei film, Loki Femmina, Loki Ferito, M/M, Modifica Di Genere, Odino è orribile, Qualcosa a metà fra Gravidanza Maschile e non, Sentimenti di Loki, Spoiler relativi al fumetto prequel di Thor 2, matrimonio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicsGradient/pseuds/EthicsGradient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era bastato un secondo di distrazione perché Loki scappasse.</p><p>Cosa accadde dopo che Thor portò il nostro Ingannatore preferito ad Asgard, perché Loki è potuto scappare, e che cosa accadrà dopo che il piccolo acquario in cui si supponeva fosse tenuto viene lasciato vuoto.<br/>E cosa scoprirà una volta che sarà nuovamente nascosto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FujiDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiDawn/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nothing will cage me any more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992044) by [FujiDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiDawn/pseuds/FujiDawn). 



> __  
> [N.d.T] Un nuovo lavoro, primo di una serie di 3 racconti scritti da FujiDawn che ho trovato abbastanza interessanti da voler fare in modo che possano essere letti anche in italiano. Presumo che vedendo i Tag mi direte che mi piacciono solo i racconti in cui trovo gravidanze maschili, questa è la quarta traduzione, non è proprio così, ma questa serie è troppo particolare e troppo bella per non tradurla. Anche perché come scritto nei tag, non è esattamente una gravidanza maschile. Ad ogni modo è un racconto quasi completamente visto dal punto di vista di Loki, mi piace come sono disegnati i personaggi e stranamente, in questa prima parte almeno, niente sesso esplicito, ma solo una bella storia. Il secondo è già tradotto ed il terzo è in fase di traduzione e sono entrambi un crescendo di avventure e suspence. Buona lettura e come sempre, la traduzione è manuale e tutti gli errori sono miei, se li trovate segnalate nei commenti e io correggerò. Di seguito, i commenti dell'autrice che saranno come sempre inseriti per ogni capitolo ove presenti.  
>   
>  [N.d.A]  
> Ebbene. Un altro. Sono fritta.  
> State attenti per alcune piccole rivelazioni relative a Thor - The Dark World Ho trovato dei fumetti in cui Odino e Loki discutono, e questa conversazione verrà ripetuta in questo racconto, perciò siate avvisati.  
> Questa cosa è stata ispirata da una timeline che ho trovato, una piuttosto bella per quanto posso dire, penso, ed è centrato sui pensieri di Loki, le sue sensazioni, le sue emozioni.
> 
> Donato a Yeah_um_no (Elephantsandtoasters) perché ispirato al racconto "I was Procrastinating", che è davvero adorabile.  
> [ I Was Procrastinating è a questo indirizzo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/804467)

Era bastato un secondo di distrazione perché Loki scappasse.  
Un momento, in cui Thor aveva aperto le manette che impedivano le sue abilità magiche e le guardie non avevano chiuso la porta della gabbia di vetro completamente, era stato sufficiente.  
Loki aveva sospirato, aveva dato al Tonante un occhiata quasi di scusa, prima di svanire in una lieve nuvola di scintille dorate.  
Seguendo una delle antiche vie che connettevano i regni, Loki creò l'incantesimo che lo nascondeva dagli occhi di Odino ed Heimdall di nuovo, sentendolo mascherarlo di nuovo dopo la breve assenza che aveva dovuto sopportare, mentre il Padre degli dei lo Forzava a restare senza la sua magia e tutti i suoi incantesimi erano spariti - salvo quello che gli dava apparenza Aesir.  
Grugnì. Fidati che il re avrebbe nascosto la sua vera origine anche dopo che aveva fatto qualcosa che lo aveva fatto affrontare la prigione fino alla fine del mondo e lo aveva espulso dalla famiglia una volta per tutte.  
Odino che lo chiamava Laufeyson aveva reso molto chiaramente quel punto.  
Perciò aveva fatto a pezzi l'incantesimo di mascheramento che il suo padre adottivo aveva messo su di lui, rabbrividendo per il tono blu che la sua pelle aveva assunto quando la magia era svanita, solo per rimpiazzarlo con un altro - più forte e molto più difficile da spezzare - che non metteva la puzza di magia Asgardiana sul suo corpo.

Il dio emerse dal sentiero, trovandosi in un luogo remoto, freddo, con molta acqua vicina alle rocce dove stava in piedi. C'era una scheggia di sole all'orizzonte.  
Loki inspirò profondamente, la neve che scricchiolava mentre faceva qualche passo.  
Di nuovo su Midgard. Lo avrebbe affrontato. Quel regno a cui era quasi affezionato. Certamente, aveva voluto soggiogare il pianeta, perché era impaziente di fare del male a Thor, ma essendo onesto gli piaceva la Terra ed i Mortali. Erano affascinanti, questi individui dalle vite brevi, i loro miseri sentimenti ed emozioni, sempre a lottare, sempre a trovare nuovi modi di superare gli ostacoli. Loki aveva visitato quel regno molto più spesso di quanto potesse contare attraverso i secoli, osservando e annotando in più luoghi che poteva.

"Ehi!"

Loki ruotò su se stesso. Il suo respiro cristallizzato nell'aria mentre scandiva il panorama, arrabbiato con se stesso per non aver registrato un’altra persona nelle sue vicinanze - o ascoltando il rumore borbottante di un motore, visto che l'umano cavalcava una di quelle motoslitte verso l'Aesir.

"Stai bene? Cosa diavolo stai facendo qua fuori?", il mortale urlò verso di lui prima di fermarsi, aggrottando il viso in confusione.  
"E' fin troppo freddo per fare una passeggiata quaggiù- E tu indossi a malapena qualcosa."

Oh, giusto. Gli avevano spogliato buona parte della sua armatura e cuoio prima di gettarlo nell'acquario. Indossava il sotto giaco verde della sua armatura, assieme ai suoi pantaloni e stivali, ma non portava altri abiti.  
Bene, non era un amante del freddo, ma non gli dava tutto quel fastidio.  
Loki sbuffò e diede un occhiata al mortale.  
"Dove sono, esattamente?" chiese, alterando l' Antico Norreno che si parlava ad Asgard per farlo divenire il linguaggio che usava l'uomo davanti a lui - dopo tutto, era il padre delle moderne lingue scandinave.  
"Presumo che siamo in Islanda, ma sembra io mi sia perso."  
L'umano inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Ragazzo, siamo parecchio sotto zero, sei vestito con una camicia che porterei su una spiaggia assolata, e vorresti sapere dove siamo? E' quella la tua priorità maggiore?"  
Il Dio alzò gli occhi al cielo e incrociò le braccia.  
"La assicuro, che l'ipotermia non mi colpirà. Comunque, non sono stato da queste parti per molti anni, e sembra che non vi siano stelle oggi che io possa osservare per mostrarmi la via."  
L'umano sospirò.  
"Siamo vicini ad Akureyri. E' sulla costa nord. Le serve un passaggio?"  
Loki annuì. Inoltre, gli serviva un piano.

Si fermarono davanti ad una pensione, dove il suo aspetto più o meno svestito aveva attratto gli sguardi di svariate paia d'occhi. Aveva chiesto di una stanza, e quando gli venne chiesto come voleva pagare, Loki rapidamente e discretamente evocò una pepita di oro puro e brillante - che valeva molto più di quanto sarebbe costata la stanza - e si scusò con un incurante "sembra che io abbia perso il mio portafogli. Questo è sufficiente?"  
Naturalmente non vi furono altre domande.  
Quando fu solo in una camera riscaldata, Loki sedette sul letto ed espirò leggermente sospirando di sollievo.

Era nuovamente libero. Certamente, Odino ed il suo imbecille e babbeo di non-fratello stavano certamente cercandolo in quel momento, ma non lo avrebbero trovato. L'incantesimo si assicurava di quello. Loki lo aveva perfezionato negli anni, e non aveva bisogno di alcuno sforzo per tenerlo per qualsiasi durata di tempo, anche dormendo o essendo incosciente (era stato piuttosto disagevole testare la cosa, e non lo aveva fatto volontariamente, ma le cose succedevano). Se gli Dei non lo avessero incontrato per caso, non lo avrebbero mai più visto.  
Rimescolando i suoi pensieri, Loki agitò le sue dita in movimenti bene allenati. Una sacca di medie dimensioni apparve accanto a lui, assieme ad alcuni libri ed una piccola statuetta di legno di un lupo.

Lo stregone prese la statuetta, una ruga che si formò sul suo viso. L'aveva scolpita con l'aiuto delle mani di sua madre. Avevano scolpito il legno con i coltelli, attenti e controllati, senza la magia ad aiutarli. Aveva a mala pena compiuto dieci anni. Si domandò se il secondo, quello che aveva fatto lui da solo e donato a sua madre, fosse ancora posato sulla sua scrivania. Era rimasto lì per l'ultimo millennio, e anche se sperava che fosse ancora lì, la realizzazione che molto probabilmente era andato ora, lo infastidiva più di quanto Loki potesse ammettere.  
Si erano separati, e lui non era più parte della sua famiglia.  
Lo stipò nella borsa, fra le varie gemme e metalli rari che aveva raccolto nella sua lunga vita, da dove era venuta anche la pepita. Non faceva mai male avere una piccola fortuna da chiamare propria.

In una ulteriore riflessione, Loki evocò un intero blocco di carta e pergamena assieme ad inchiostro e una penna - Asgard aveva abbandonato la scrittura con le piume molto tempo prima - prima di iniziare a listare le cose che gli sarebbero servite e come acquisirle prima possibile.  
Si chiese brevemente se qualcuno avesse notato le sue cose svanire dalle stanze in cui aveva vissuto in precedenza o se stessero già ridecorando.  
C'era ovviamente la necessità impellente di un luogo ove abitare. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto vivere nella natura, lo aveva fatto più di qualche volta ed era ben preparato a sopravvivere senza accesso alle cose moderne, ma presumeva che gli umani non avrebbero reagito bene a qualcuno che vivesse come un eremita, uccidendo la loro selvaggina (anche se non gli serviva così tanto cibo) e disturbando le loro foreste. Loki avrebbe attratto molto meno attenzione se fosse semplicemente andato a vivere in mezzo a loro, nelle loro case o appartamenti.  
Dunque dove?  
Ovviamente, uno degli stati scandinavi sarebbe stato bello, a Loki erano sempre piaciuti di più. Si sarebbe adattato rapidamente al loro modo di parlare, come aveva sempre fatto. Le parole erano il suo forte, così come le lingue.  
D'altra parte, Odino e Thor sapevano esattamente che gli piaceva di più il Nord Europa. Quando fossero venuti su Midgard a cercarlo, avrebbero iniziato li. Doveva pensare ad un altro posto.  
Un sogghigno gli attraversò le labbra.

Non aveva visto New York da qualche tempo. Loki vi era stato il secolo precedente, e non contava il breve istante che era stata l'invasione che aveva guidato. La città era affollata e sempre in cambiamento, c'era la possibilità che nessuno lo riconoscesse. Nessuno avrebbe battuto ciglio a lui. Forse gli scherzi della natura (leggi: Avengers) avrebbero potuto, ma un nuovo taglio o forse un colore diverso dei capelli avrebbero fatto meraviglie. Non avrebbero mai creduto che lui tornasse sul luogo della sconfitta. Era a prova di sciocco.  
Spostarsi a New York sarebbe stato difficilmente un ostacolo, anche se avrebbe preferito stare in Islanda per un poco, la sua ultima visita era stata alcuni secoli prima. Sicuramente c'erano cose da visitare, siti da osservare dove lui e Thor avevano fatto cose eccezionalmente stupide come sedurre donne già sposate, esibire la sua magia e Mjölnir (e quello aveva davvero dato il via all'intera faccenda della divinità), così come vagare per i ghiacciai, solo per spaventare gli abitanti dei villaggi.

E dopo? Aveva bisogno di avere accesso ad alcuni documenti ufficiali come un passaporto e simili, preferibilmente Islandese, aveva molte più informazioni su quella parte della Terra che altre, a dispetto del fatto di essere stato assente dell'isola per svariate decadi. Sicuramente era il suo posto preferito.  
Subito dopo essersi sistemato, ci sarebbe stato bisogno di un lavoro. Il denaro non era mai stato un problema su Asgard, perché Loki era stato un Principe e quindi aveva a disposizione qualsiasi cosa, ma qui su Midgard ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. E il suo piccolo tesoro non sarebbe rimasto tale per sempre. Bene, poteva farlo. Poi sobbalzò via dalle sue elucubrazioni.  
Quando aveva deciso di rimanere davvero su Midgard? Aveva otto regni tra cui scegliere, anche Asgard non sarebbe stato così difficile da abitare di nuovo (ma non lo avrebbe fatto - troppi ricordi).

Loki sospirò.  
"Mai cercare di mentire al Dio delle Bugie." borbottò, un lieve sorriso che piegava le sue labbra.  
Voleva restare. Voleva vedere cosa era successo alle persone che lo avevano sfidato, voleva vedere come New York reagiva. Forse voleva anche vedere i danni riparati. Loki si strofinò la tempia mentre pensieri non voluti si risvegliavano. La sua mente era stata una cosa contorta e corrotta dopo che era caduto. Ed era caduto per eoni. Essere trovato da The Other e dal Titano Folle non aveva aiutato la sua sanità per nulla - avevano brandito le loro parole quasi bene come poteva fare lui. La scheggia nello scettro aveva fatto il resto. Lo aveva riempito di verità - Loki sbuffò - e le sue azioni erano scese a spirale.  
Scuotendo la testa, tornò ai suoi piani. E sospirò profondamente.  
Gli serviva certamente uno di quegli apparecchi elettrici che connettevano al resto del mondo.

Un mese dopo Loki era di nuovo negli USA. Una colorazione per capelli ed un taglio corto aveva reso il suo viso irriconoscibile, e quello sarebbe stato molto meglio che un costante travestimento, che lo avrebbe esaurito e sarebbe stato prono al rovinarsi. Aveva acquisito un passaporto - ora era legalmente cittadino islandese, si chiamava Luka Runasson (aveva giocato con Loðinn, che voleva dire 'peloso' o 'lanoso', ed aveva riso molto di più di quanto pensasse; - che una semplice lettera potesse danneggiare un nome in tal modo!) ed aveva una di quelle cose necessarie per cercare di ottenere un lavoro in uno stato straniero. Aveva dimenticato come si chiamava. Non importava molto, pensò.  
Aveva acquistato un piccolo appartamento vicino a Central Park, si era abituato alla valuta e alla tecnologia moderna ed aveva camminato per la città, verificando i danni e le riparazioni.

Gli umani erano una razza robusta. Molti palazzi erano danneggiati, ma stavano facendo meraviglie ed avevano già ricostruito molto. I cadaveri dei Chitauri e dei Leviatani erano del tutto andati, ed anche la Torre di Stark aveva la facciata nuovamente intatta. Era ancora brutta, pensò Loki. Specialmente perché Stark ovviamente aveva mantenuto solo la A del suo nome sulla Torre, quindi rinominandola 'Avengers Tower' in tutti i documenti salvo quelli ufficiali, o così era stato detto a Loki da una cameriera quando si era avventurato a sedere in un caffè di fronte a quel luogo.

"Aspetta Iron Man? Molti dei nostri clienti vengono qui solo per dargli un occhiata, lui vola quasi sempre alla sua torre prendendo questa rotta, sopra alla strada qui.", chiese mentre lui fissava il monumento più a lungo di quanto volesse. Loki scosse la testa.  
"No. sto solo... osservando."  
Lei sorrise e gli tese la cioccolata calda che aveva ordinato.  
"Capitan America mi ha salvato la vita quando quegli Alieni hanno attaccato. Sono grata che loro fossero qui, e dormo molto meglio sapendo che tutti loro - ovvero, gli Avengers - risiedono nella Torre quasi sempre. E' stato davvero carino da parte del Signor Stark offrire loro lo spazio."

Oh, dunque vivevano tutti insieme ora? Che fortuna.  
Se mai avesse voluto ucciderli tutti, gli serviva solo far esplodere quella cosa dunque.  
Sogghignò.  
"Prego, mi dica di più. Sono nuovo in città." disse, sorseggiando la sua bevanda a piccoli sorsi e lasciando che la ragazza gli raccontasse.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dannazione alla sua cattiva fortuna. Il destino non era mai facile per Loki.  
> Cosa succede quando Loki trova lavoro. E chi lo trova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVVISO!  
> Rivelazioni relative al fumetto che fa da prequel diretto a "The Dark World". Il testo in corsivo è l'intera pagina, completa e dannata così com'è. Bah

Tre giorni più tardi, venne assunto al Museo Americano di Storia Naturale come specialista per gli antichi testi ed artefatti scandinavi. Avevano una mostra speciale che stava per iniziare, che ospitava la Mitologia Norrena - Loki strinse i denti e sorrise più amichevolmente che poteva - come un tributo a Thor, per aver salvato la città. C'erano artefatti, testi, quadri, sculture. Ogni tipo di cosa. Apparentemente il suo nome era stato omesso dalle notizie e dai tabloid, perché nessuno era trasalito o aveva prodotto alcuna filippica al museo ogni qualvolta che il Dio delle Menzogne era menzionato.   
"Luka, va tutto bene? Sobbalzi sempre quando qualcuno dice 'Thor' oppure 'Loki'", uno dei suoi colleghi chiese il suo primo giorno, e diavolo, lo faceva, vero?  
"Non è nulla. Ho solo delle difficoltà ad afferrare che uno di loro sia reale."  
Ebbe una risata in risposta e sorrise in modo diffidente.  
"Credici. L'ho visto al telegiornale quando ha evocato quel forte Fulmine dal Chrysler Building. Se non è reale, non so cosa possa esserlo."  
Dunque nessuno sapeva che 'Loki' era colpevole per il danno ed il terrore. Quando usò Google per gli eventi, più tardi quella sera sul suo Laptop, non trovò alcuna foto di se stesso, stesso dicasi per il suo nome.  
Gli umani apparentemente non volevano ammettere che c'erano esseri che volessero soggiogarli - che venivano dallo stesso luogo di quello che voleva salvarli. Interessante.

***

"Loki è fuggito.", Thor disse con gravità, guardando l'incredulità crescere sui visi dei suoi fratelli (e sorella) di scudo.  
"Cosa?! Si supponeva che voi lo conteneste!", strillò Stark, prima di lasciarsi cadere di nuovo sul suo divano.  
Si erano incontrati nel suo soggiorno, ora rimesso a nuovo, quando Thor era arrivato tramite il Tesseract.  
"E' fuggito dalla sua cella, non so come. Nostro padre non ha ugualmente idea. Avrebbe dovuto essere sufficiente a contenerlo."  
Gli Avengers brontolarono tutti sottovoce. A Fury sarebbe esplosa una vena.  
"Dunque, dove si trova?" chiese Steve e temeva la risposta.  
Thor sospirò profondamente pieno di dispiacere.  
"Noi non lo sappiamo. E' in grado di nascondere la sua presenza a nostro Padre e ad Heimdall, e fino a che l'incantesimo è intatto, non c'è modo di trovarlo se non per caso. Loki potrebbe essere ovunque nei Nove Regni."  
Tony gemette.  
"Bene, non è fottutamente buona cosa."

***

Loki avrebbe voluto simulare una malattia per la serata.  
La mostra si aprì con un grande galà, molte persone vi partecipavano, molti ricchi e famosi, per raccogliere donazioni. Le riparazioni erano molto costose, ed il Museo voleva aiutare. Ma essendo quello che aveva lavorato maggiormente con gli oggetti in mostra ed avendo una grande comprensione della stessa (senza dire molto di quale fosse il modo in cui l'aveva acquisita), il Direttore lo aveva praticamente pregato di partecipare. Il Dio aveva sospirato ed accettato.  
Ecco perché si trovò davanti alle ossa giganti del Tyrannosaurus Rex, con un bicchiere di champagne in mano, intento a chiacchierare con una reporter solo alcune ore dopo. Era terrorizzato del momento in cui i suoi nemici sarebbero arrivati.  
"... estremamente affascinante!", disse la donna e gli sorrise. Lui specchiò la sua espressione ed annuì.  
"C’è un pezzo che ha colpito la sua attenzione?" chiese lei e sorseggiò il suo champagne leccandosi le labbra.  
Loki grugnì dentro di se allo sfacciato tentativo di abbordaggio. Miscela una parola stimolante con un po' di azione orale, ed hai la rete perfetta per qualsiasi uomo.  
Bene, quasi.

"C'è un pugnale che mi piace. A dispetto dell'essere stato nel suolo per quasi mille anni non è per nulla ruggine. E' un mistero come possa restare tale, e a me piacciono i rompicapo."  
Poco dopo, si scusò e fece un giro di tutta la mostra. Si assicurò che gli oggetti fossero nel posto giusto, controllò il piedistallo su cui Thor avrebbe posato Mjölnir (quando infine fosse arrivato), per completare l'evento, e andò a riempire di nuovo il suo bicchiere. Gli serviva l'alcool. Tremendamente.  
"Scotch, prego. Lo faccia doppio." Una voce ben nota ordinò direttamente dietro a lui.  
Loki voleva scappare sul momento. Stark era quello che lo aveva visto meglio, salvo Thor. Se qualcuno poteva riconoscerlo, lui era fra quelli. Lo stregone ingoiò il suo champagne in un grosso sorso e ne prese un altro.  
Stark sghignazzò.  
"Questo è lo spirito. Un grande splendido galà, nessuno abbastanza intelligente con cui parlare, e le persone interessanti non sono ancora qui. E io che pensavo di essere quello che è sempre in ritardo."

Loki semplicemente "mmh"ò, annuendo leggermente già spostandosi per andare via di nuovo.  
"Ehi, ci siamo visti da qualche altra parte?", chiese l'ingegnere e afferrò il suo braccio. Loki si bloccò e gli sparò un brillante sorriso.  
"Non lo so, è così? Mi spiace, ma devo tornare al lavoro."  
E poi andò senza aspettare risposta.  
Appena un minuto dopo, la sala esplose in chiacchiere ed applausi mentre il resto della squadra entrava, con Thor davanti, che sorrideva brillantemente e salutava tutti.  
Il direttore gli diede il benvenuto e lo ringraziò profusamente per le sue buone azioni (e quanto sollevò gli occhi al cielo Loki al riguardo – spazzando via qualsiasi scintilla di sentimento sentisse. Non si sarebbe più sentito inferiore a lui, mai più.)

Thor mise il suo martello sul piedistallo, con un lampeggiare di flash dei fotografi, e con ciò il normale chiacchierio di una sala piena di persone ritornò.  
Loki cercò di scappare al suo capo quando lui arrivò, ma non ne fu in grado. Il direttore trovava chiunque quando voleva.  
"Signor Runasson! Deve incontrarli. E' tutto lavoro suo, non vuole parlare con il solo in grado di darle un altro punto di vista al riguardo?" chiese Incredulo. Era più un ordine in effetti.  
"Ovviamente. Faccia strada."  
Scolò un altro bicchiere. Quanti ne aveva bevuti? Quattro? Gli serviva qualcosa di più forte per affrontare il suo idiotico fra-  
Affrontare Thor. Non erano più famiglia, non dal tentativo di incoronazione.  
Quello lo fece tornare serio, ed ora desiderava un bicchiere di qualcosa di forte ancora di più. L'Assenzio sembrava perfetto.  
"Bene, salve di nuovo!", disse Stark quando arrivarono e gli sorrise.  
Loki si rimise in sesto e accese il fascino.  
"Oh, salve! Mi spiace, non vorrei essere sembrato maleducato, solo dovevo controllare di nuovo i pezzi esposti.”  
Gli Avengers annuirono quando venne presentato, e Loki era meravigliato che neppure la vedova avesse fatto una associazione fra lui e l'uomo che avevano combattuto solo un paio di mesi prima.  
"Avete qualche domanda? Non vorrei lasciare i nostri eroi locali senza risposte." Disse, sorridendo in modo brillante ed invitante.  
Thor annuì in modo entusiasta.

"La prego mi dica dove ha trovato il piccolo coltello nero nella teca accanto a Mjölnir."  
Trattenendo un commento caustico, lo stregone osservò l'oggetto in questione.  
"Oh, è stato ritrovato in un sito in Islanda, tre anni or sono. E' una piccola cosa molto speciale, non c'è segno di ruggine o di invecchiamento su di esso, a dispetto del fatto che sia rimasto nel suolo bagnato per gli ultimi secoli. Buona parte degli storici credono si tratti di un coltello da lancio, o un pugnale."  
O entrambi. A Loki era mancato moltissimo quando aveva lasciato il suo fianco, ma non era riuscito a trovarlo al suo ritorno.  
Il sorriso di Thor assunse un tono triste mentre osservava la lama sottile.  
"Dunque era lì che lo aveva perso. Ce lo siamo chiesti per decenni."  
Gli occhi del Direttore quasi uscirono dalle orbite.  
"Lei conosce il suo proprietario?"  
Il biondo annuì.

"E' di mio fratello. Lo perse quando visitammo la Terra nella nostra giovinezza. Andò quasi fuori di testa quando non riuscì a trovarlo di nuovo. Era il primo coltello che aveva forgiato in persona, e lo aveva incantato con un incantesimo molto potente che evitava che si rovinasse o arrugginisse."  
"Che cosa, davvero andò fuori di testa per un coltello?", chiese l'arciere con un sorriso.  
"Gli era molto caro, un materiale speciale ed un incantesimo molto affaticante. Nostro padre lo aveva aiutato a farlo, e quindi era un’arma che aveva un significato per lui."  
Loki tenne per se il "Tuo Padre!" e il ringhio che lo accompagnava con uno sforzo, ma il sorriso rimase. Si modificò un poco, più inquisitivo stavolta che amichevole.  
"Gli Edda non dicono che il potente Thor--" Argh, doveva andare. Subitevolmente. "-- ha un fratello."  
"Sicuro, lo ha, è un casino familiare un po' complicato.", Stark si intromise e Thor si aggrottò verso di lui.  
"Non è complicato. Mio Padre e Loki devono semplicemente parlare fra loro. Entrambi sono teste troppo calde per parlare."

Il tipo in questione sbuffò. Tutti gli occhi si puntarono su di lui e lui ridacchiò.  
"Loki? Il Dio delle Malefatte, del Caos e delle Menzogne?"  
Thor brontolò.  
"Voi mortali ricordate sempre per prime quelle cose. Si, Loki è mio fratello. Non di sangue, è stato adottato quando era un infante, ma per ogni altro aspetto io lo considero mio fratello."  
"Thor, davvero, anche ora? Dopo tutto quello che ha fatto?", il Capitano chiese, esasperato e rimproverando contemporaneamente. La Vedova e l'Arciere sussurrarono qualcosa fra loro.  
Il viso del Dio cambiò in una maschera di determinazione e sicurezza.  
"Io non perderò la speranza che lui ritorni da me. Non sono stato il migliore dei fratelli per lui, e voglio provare di essere cambiato. Grazie a lui, perché lui è stato quello che mi ha fatto arrivare qui lo scorso anno ad imparare."

Si, e vedi un po' quanto era andata bene per Loki stesso.  
Bruce sorrise impacciato verso il Direttore.  
"Ci sono dei documenti che riguardano la Storia della mitologia?"  
"Oh bene, dovete chiedere al Signor Runasson qui, lui è il nostro specialista. Sa meglio di chiunque cosa mostrarvi e la sua storia."  
Quando gli umani si girarono verso di lui - Thor stava ancora osservando la sua lama - Loki si forzò un altro sorriso sul viso.  
"Ovviamente. Vi posso far fare un giro?"  
Era finito, lo sapeva, nell'attimo in cui tutti loro annuirono con completo piacere.  
... e gli serviva ancora quel bicchiere.  
Quando infine era stato in grado di andarsene era sfinito. Del tutto.

Gemendo, lasciò chiudere la sua porta e lanciò le chiavi sul tavolo, la giacca che seguiva qualche attimo dopo, così come la cravatta.  
Bene, almeno le sue paure di essere riconosciuto erano azzerate. Se i suoi nemici avessero capito che l'uomo a cui parlavano fosse stato la causa di quel galà - per quanto improbabile sembrasse - lui sarebbe già stato in procinto di cercare di scappare di nuovo da quella maledetta gabbia nella fortezza volante.  
Sarebbe stato in grado di ricominciare.  
Doveva ricominciare.  
Un brivido percorse la sua schiena mentre i ricordi invadevano la sua mente. Ricordi che facevano male, che lo facevano soffrire penosamente.  
Come Thor lo avesse riportato ad Asgard, avessero incontrato il Padre degli Dei e la Regina da soli. Odino era stato il vecchio, severo se stesso, spietato come era sempre stato nei confronti del suo mostro adottivo. Frigga aveva pianto quando lo aveva visto, abbracciandolo anche dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, singhiozzando per il figlio perduto che le era stato restituito. Loki non era stato capace di guardarla.

Quando era stata invitata a lasciare” l'udienza” - erano stati solo Odino e lui, quale processo si teneva in una cornice così limitata? - L'uomo che lui una volta amava come un padre lo aveva così meticolosamente disconosciuto, che aveva reso lo stregone immobile e senza parole come non era mai stato prima, neppure quando la sua vera discendenza gli era stata rivelata.

_  
"Intendevo governare la Terra con la stessa mano ferma con cui tu governi tutti i nove regni. Mostrare all'umanità la stessa pietà che tu hai concesso ai tuoi oppositori. E se ne avessi avuto la possibilità, avrei anche potuto rubare un infante mortale, e crescerlo come mio.", Aveva sputato Loki, le parole la sua sola arma in quel momento._

_Odino aveva risposto con parole proprie che tagliavano più profondamente di quanto qualsiasi coltello avesse mai potuto sperare di tagliare._

_"Frigga si attacca a te come la madre di un figlio affogato, ma è troppo tardi perché lei ti salvi. Il ragazzo che conoscevo è morto. Quello che ne resta è una creatura che io non riconosco."_

_Girando il capo, disse le parole che avevano frantumato Loki e gli avevano confermato che Odino non lo aveva mai amato._

_"Frigga è il motivo per cui tu sei ancora vivo, ma questa è l'ultima volta che tu mai la vedrai. Passerai il resto dei tuoi malvagi giorni nelle segrete... Loki Laufeyson."_

__

Quando Loki si riebbe, era in ginocchio, stava ansimando con difficoltà e sudando. Tutto quello in cui aveva creduto era stato sradicato, la sua famiglia gli aveva voltato le spalle, il suo posto nell'universo era andato, distrutto con una singola parola.

Laufeyson.

Aveva premuto le mani sui propri occhi in un lieve tentativo di bloccare le lacrime, di non vedere quello che era successo.  
Quanto ardentemente aveva desiderato di tornare indietro nel tempo a prima che tutto precipitasse. Quanto disperatamente avrebbe voluto dimenticare la sua discendenza, bruciare via l'immagine della pelle blu, gelida, della disperazione e della rabbia, dell'amarezza, liberare il mondo dalle parole dette a causa dell'odio.  
Tremando, si gettò sul divano e si raggomitolò su se stesso.  
Non aveva mai creduto che sarebbe stato il benvenuto nella famiglia reale dopo il suo tentativo di governare Midgard, ma si era afferrato alle parole che Odino aveva detto nell'armeria ad Asgard.

Tu sei mio figlio. 

Era stata la sola famiglia che aveva avuto. Lasciato a morire dai suoi genitori naturali per il suo difetto genetico - troppo piccolo, troppo debole, nano, deforme, inutile - Loki si era sentito così perso dopo aver scoperto che i genitori che credeva di conoscere avevano nascosto un mostro sotto alla sua pelle.  
Voleva appartenere a qualcosa, anelava ad essere degno di loro e uguale a suo fratello maggiore, quando in verità non avrebbe mai potuto stare sullo stesso piano con i semplici Aesir. Era inferiore a tutti loro.  
Era stato chiedere troppo? Essere alla pari?  
Rabbrividì mentre altri ricordi si riversarono nei suoi pensieri, e Loki non era capace di fermarli. Era spezzato, così come la sua mente.  
Gli sguardi lanciati a lui mentre cresceva per essere sottile e magro di corporatura, così diverso da Thor.  
Il modo in cui assorbiva la conoscenza sulla magia e il suo uso, quasi senza bisogno di insegnamento. Così diverso da Odino, che aveva dovuto lavorare duramente per imparare.

La sua lingua d'argento e l'abilità di mentire facilmente e convincentemente a chiunque.  
Così diverso da tutti loro.  
Era guardato dall'alto in basso dai guerrieri di Asgard. Il giovane uomo non lottava come loro, con la forza ed il coraggio, ma con la tattica e l'inganno. Non era uno di loro.  
E come lo prendevano in giro, quanto erano crudeli le loro parole anche se Loki era quello che li toglieva dal pericolo il più delle volte.  
Loki strinse i denti mentre immagini di Jotunheim apparivano davanti ai suoi occhi chiusi, l'inarrestabilità di Thor 'Stai al tuo posto fratello', anche se il più giovane voleva solo scappare senza iniziare una guerra. Un’altra scena dallo stesso giorno artigliò la sua mente.  
Alcuni vanno in battaglia, altri usano solo gli inganni.   
Loki aveva lasciato la sua rabbia esplodere, quando in verità voleva urlare e infuriarsi con suo fratello, tutto arroganza ed intollerabile e così cocciuto che era un miracolo che Thor potesse camminare eretto.

Aveva avuto ragione a sabotare l'incoronazione. Thor avrebbe portato Asgard alla rovina con i suoi modi egocentrici.  
Il dio gemette lievemente. La sua testa si sentiva quasi come potesse esplodere o implodere in ogni momento. I suoi occhi bruciavano di lacrime non sparse, si sentiva gelato fino nell'anima.  
Si lanciò nel suo letto, grato perché non doveva lavorare il mattino dopo, prima di cercare di spingere via tutti quei pensieri. Non lo aiutava in alcun modo crogiolarsi dentro ad essi, salvo strappare via le sottili croste che aveva potuto formare sulle ferite sul suo cuore e la sua anima.  
Il sonno arrivò tardi, e leggero. Ma una notte di riposo era rara per lui dal giorno in cui aveva per la prima volta visto la sua pelle divenire blu.

Quando si svegliò lunghe ore dopo, il sole era sorto di già e si sentiva un po' meglio che la sera prima.  
Loki avrebbe dovuto davvero stare lontano dagli Avengers se ogni volta il risultato era un simile collasso.  
Preparando l'acqua per il the, controllò il suo telefono e le notizie.  
C'era un articolo sul galà, con una grande foto di Thor che posava Mjölnir sul piedestallo, tutto sorrisi brillanti e gioia.  
"Sempre amato dalle masse.", Loki borbottò gentilmente prima di sfogliare il testo.  
Oh, il suo nome era indicato - quello falso ovviamente. Apparentemente il grosso babbeo aveva lodato il suo lavoro sugli artefatti e la storia, per essere stato in grado di comprendere quasi tutto.  
Lo stregone grugnì.  
Se solo avesse saputo.

Dunque, dopo essersi preparato per la giornata ed aver deciso che poteva anche fare qualcosa di buono, andò alla biblioteca e cercò dei manoscritti e dei testi che gli avrebbero raccontato nuove cose sui miti e le leggende che aveva aiutato a creare. E non era forse quello un pensiero del tutto divertente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si. Volevo tirargli fuori tutto questo. Tutti questi sentimenti. Povero Loki.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un po' di dettagli sugli eroi. Un incontro vero e proprio, un discorso, e un desiderio di morte.

"Giuro, per un secondo ho visto Loki. Si, ero ubriaco, e si, non avevo dormito per quasi cinquanta ore, ma sono in grado di riconoscere il tipo che mi ha lanciato fuori dalla mia fottuta finestra.", strepitò Tony.  
Natasha sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"Thor lo avrebbe identificato. Hai visto quello che volevi vedere, Stark."  
"Quello che volevo - Neanche per sogno! Tasha, ti prego! Anche io non sarei così folle!"  
Lei grugnì e sorseggiò il suo caffè, osservando mentre Steve, Clint e Bruce stavano preparando il pranzo. Thor era tornato al Museo, era divertito per le cose che avevano raccontato gli umani della sua gente.  
"Sei un fanatico delle cose pericolose ed attraenti, Tony. Non negarlo. E non cercare di giocare la tua carta etero. Ti ho visto sbirciare Steve più di qualche volta, e Pepper ha confermato che porti a letto qualsiasi cosa se è sufficientemente interessante."

L'ingegnere fece il broncio e borbottò qualcosa riguardo le ex fidanzate impiccione con materiale per il ricatto prima di sospirare.  
"Non lo avrei lasciato fottermi - o vice versa - perché era buona cosa per gli occhi. Ha comunque cercato di uccidere me, e noi, e distrutto mezza New York."  
"Il fatto che resta è che ti ha colpito in qualche modo."  
Lui gemette.  
"Dei, si, lo ha fatto. E dunque? Non è che si presenterà davanti alla mia porta e mi chiederà di sposarlo. Siamo nemici. Non hai mai fatto un sogno bagnato riguardo qualcosa del tutto assurdamente fuori fase?"  
Natasha sorrise.  
"Ovviamente. Ma penso ancora che tu volessi vedere Loki, dopo che Thor ci ha detto che è fuggito. Forse in qualche modo per redimere se stesso, soffrendo per quello che ha fatto, punendo se stesso per le sue azioni.", lei mormorò e Tony odiava il modo in cui le sue parole andavano così perfettamente a segno. E le immagini che lei creava nella sua mente con una sola parola. Rabbrividì leggermente. La spia rise.

"Oh Tony, sei fin troppo facile. Dannazione, promettimi di dirmi se mai incontrassi il folle stregone alieno di nuovo, in modo che non dobbiamo buttarti fuori dalla squadra e stampare un grosso timbro rosso "compromesso" sulla tua cartella. Prometto che ti ascolterò prima di sparare."  
"Che gentile da parte tua. Giuro sul mignolo, Tasha. Se mai finirò per parlargli in qualsiasi altro modo salvo per salvarmi la pelle, verrò dritto da te - dopo averlo verificato."  
Entrambi risero, lui si alzò e andò a preparare il tavolo, ma venne pizzicato al fianco da piccole dita sguscianti e strillò.  
"Meglio che sia vero."

Non era che non si fidassero l'uno dell'altra - diavolo, avevano salvato il mondo insieme, spalla a spalla e contando uno sugli altri - ma avevano tutti le loro stramberie e difetti, e, bene, Tony era un solitario, anche se aveva imparato a giocare in squadra un po' di più ormai. Non era la persona che si confidava con gli altri, doveva prima fare le cose da se.  
In quei due mesi dopo l'attacco, gli Avengers si erano affezionati gli uni agli altri. Natasha e Bruce avevano trovato un terreno per costruire una amicizia, Clint e Steve facevano palestra insieme come se lo avessero fatto per anni, mentre Tony aveva più o meno adottato tutti loro - alla sua maniera.  
Bruce era il suo compagno di scienze, e amava semplicemente Hulk - gli era piaciuto anche prima che il coso verde lo pescasse dall'aria salvandogli la vita. Perciò lo aveva invitato a restare, fare ricerche con lui, e parlare di scienze con lui. Potevano passare giorni nei laboratori senza emergere.

Natasha era diventata la sua migliore amica, temibile come era, ma aveva le sue priorità, e Clint era la principale, lei aveva deciso che il grande infantile Stark aveva bisogno di una donna nella sua vita oltre a Pepper Potts (che aveva lasciato il miliardario dopo essersi resa conto che loro funzionavano molto meglio come amici). Potevano comportarsi stranamente senza alcun problema, e lo avevano già costretto a bere molto di meno. Alla russa piaceva Tony. Era come avere un fratello d'improvviso.

~~~~~~

Una ruga si formò sul viso di Loki quando passò fra gli oggetti che erano in mostra al museo.  
Il suo pugnale non c'era più.  
Il solo pezzo degno di essere guardato. Svanito.  
"Ti avevo lasciato un memo, Luka, non lo hai visto? Thor è tornato ieri ed ha chiesto di riprendere il coltello. Ha detto che sarebbe stato un regalo per suo fratello quando si sarebbero visti nuovamente.", gli disse il suo collega (Stan).  
Fantastico. Le sue cose rubate a lui. Di nuovo.  
"Ed ha chiesto se fossi qui oggi, allo stesso modo, sembra sia molto interessato in quello che hai scoperto."  
Loki gemette.  
"Ho del lavoro da fare! Ci sono così tanti testi che non ho ancora trascritto, per non parlare delle molte rune che devono essere decifrate su alcune piccole pietre. Non ho tempo per lui."  
Il suo collega sbuffò.

"Lo sai, se avessi la possibilità di parlare con un dio, che semplicemente accade sia uno di quelli di cui i miei manoscritti parlano, salterei di gioia per l'opportunità - Strizzalo per avere tutte le informazioni che puoi! Diavolo, potresti usare Thor per aiutarti!"  
Loki sbatté uno dei suoi cassetti chiudendolo.  
"Grazie, sono piuttosto capace di fare il mio lavoro senza dover avere un Dio Norreno vivente che mi alita sul collo."  
Stan alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Ovviamente. Solo cogli l'opportunità. Troppo tardi ormai comunque, il Capo lo sta già trascinando quaggiù."  
Il residente Dio del Caos strinse i denti. Dannata la sua cattiva fortuna. Avrebbe dovuto restare in Islanda.

"Ah, Signor Runasson! Il signor Odinson qui vorrebbe discutere delle cose con lei!"  
Forzando un sorriso sulle sue labbra, Loki si arrese.  
"Ma certo. Arrivo in un secondo."  
Doveva restare calmo. Thor non lo aveva riconosciuto la sera prima, non lo avrebbe fatto ora. Anche se lo avesse fatto, Loki sarebbe semplicemente sparito di nuovo. Thor non sarebbe stato in grado di fermarlo.  
Perciò affrontò il figlio dorato di Asgard, sorrise e lo condusse alla mostra.  
"Che cosa posso fare per lei, Signor Odinson?", sputò fuori.  
"Thor, la prego. Lei ha fatto un lavoro meraviglioso in tutto questo. Volevo ringraziarla personalmente per aver portato qui il pugnale. Ha un grande valore per mio fratello e farò in modo che gli sia restituito."  
Loki annuì.  
"Qualsiasi cosa per un Dio."  
Thor sorrise.

"Prima o poi dovrò spiegarvi che noi Aesir non siamo essenzialmente per nulla degli dei."  
Loki fece spallucce mentre immaginava modi dolorosi e terrificanti per uccidere l'altro. Ovviamente erano degli dei! Per definizione. Erano esseri superiori, dotati di doni e capacità personalmente variabili. In ogni caso, per la popolazione umana e mortale, essi lo erano. Punto.  
"Non è importante per me, visto che non credo in alcun dio."  
Posando Mjölnir giù sul di lei (si, il dannato martello aveva un genere, così come lo aveva la Tesseract. Avevano una mente senziente.) posto speciale di nuovo, Thor andò da un lato della stanza e lo chiamò vicino.  
"E' interessato alla storia di come gli Aesir hanno combattuto contro i Giganti di Ghiaccio?" chiese, ed una scintilla brillò nei suoi occhi.

Rivoltandosi nella sua mente, Loki incise una maschera di perfetta curiosità sul suo viso.  
"Mi è sempre piaciuto ascoltare di una bella battaglia fra razze.", disse, e Thor iniziò a raccontare la storia che entrambi avevano sentito così tanti anni prima, giù nell'armeria, raccontata da Odino stesso. Ovviamente, il Tonante usò molte più parole e accentuò per primo il ruolo di suo padre, e Loki quasi si soffocò per il nodo che gli si formò nella gola. Quando guardò di nuovo in su, il Biondo fissava lontano, una ruga sulla sua fronte.  
"Quando ho sentito la storia la prima volta, ho promesso di ucciderli tutti, come aveva fatto mio padre. Ho pensato che sarebbe stato fiero di me. Ho continuato a credere tutto ciò fin troppo a lungo, ed ora mi pento di averlo mai fatto. Essi sono esseri senzienti come noi, e uno deve sempre essere certo di trovare una via che non necessiti di spargimento di sangue. Sono sceso in battaglia troppe volte senza pensare alle conseguenze."

Ma guarda, pensò Loki. Davvero aveva imparato una lezione.  
"Non sono dei mostri in tutti i regni? Non sono più temuti i Giganti di Ghiaccio?", disse prima di poter pensare due volte. Dannato lui.  
Thor sospirò.  
"Sono molto più spietati di ogni altra nazione o razza, e gli Aesir li temono ancora. Ma comunque, non sono mostri. Non più di quanto noi siamo per aver portato via il loro potere e la base di vita. Mio padre li ha sconfitti - e li ha lasciati con nulla. Ha alimentato la loro furia, ed io ho dato loro modo per finalmente dichiarare di nuovo guerra."  
Loki lo fissò. Bene, i tempi erano di certo cambiati. Il babbeo non aveva mai in precedenza criticato suo padre. Forse c'era speranza per il suo regno dunque.  
Poi il biondo rise un poco e si girò di nuovo in modo da guardare un’altra teca.

"Ma c'è una cosa per cui sono eternamente grato. Gli Jotun sono una razza che vuole la perfezione. Non accettano quello che non è come loro. Perciò quando l'allora re lasciò il suo primogenito a morire nella neve perché era piccolo per natura, molto più piccolo di ogni altro infante che i Giganti avessero partorito, Odino prese il bambino e lo dichiarò suo ed io guadagnai la persona di maggior valore nella mia vita. Mio fratello."  
Il fratello in questione non riuscì a reggere la sua maschera. Cercò, ma scivolò e si spezzò e faceva così male, e lui non era mai stato abbastanza bravo, e Thor mentiva meglio di quanto lui, il Fabbro di menzogne, avesse mai sognato di fare o era solo la ciliegina sulla torta.  
Loki si girò dall'altro lato, il suo viso un disastro di rabbia e dolore. Controllò il suo respiro, per non farsi scoprire del tutto, prima di parlare.  
"Se ricordo bene, avete detto che non siete stato il miglior fratello per lui. Forse avreste dovuto dirgli che cosa pensavate di lui."

"Avrei dovuto, si. Gli voglio un gran bene, e troppo è accaduto gli scorsi mesi. Siamo cambiati enormemente entrambi, ed io mi sono reso conto dell'errore nel mio comportamento. L'ho sminuito quando lui avrebbe meritato lodi, e l'ho preso in giro quando avrei dovuto essere grato, ma ero troppo arrogante ed egoista per notarlo. Noi siamo molto diversi, e io non ho mai capito i suoi scopi, ma ora so un po' di più. Quando lo rivedrò, lo prenderò da parte per parlare."  
Loki non avrebbe mai pensato che qualcosa potesse fare tanto male. La promessa di un fratello che lo amava ancora, quando era chiaro a lui che non avrebbe mai più messo piede su Asgard, per non essere mai riunito a Thor come erano una volta, era qualcosa che si piantò nella sua anima come un ferro rovente gli fece annodare il suo stomaco.  
Era troppo tardi perché potessero fare ammenda. Anche se Thor avesse voluto dargli il benvenuto, Odino aveva reso chiaro che tutto quello che stava fra Loki ed un esecuzione era Frigga. Ora che era un fuggitivo, non ci sarebbe stata pietà per lui.

Con grande sforzo, piegò il suo viso di nuovo in stato curioso e fissò i contenitori.  
"Asgard è crudele come gli Edda conducono a credere? Ci sono bocche cucite e animali feroci legati fino alla fine del mondo? Cosa succede a qualcuno che ha fatto un grave torto al regno?"  
Guardò Thor, in modo casuale, interessato.  
"Cosa accadde a te per aver iniziato una guerra?  
Thor fece una smorfia.  
"Mio padre mi bandì. Mi strappò i miei poteri - la longevità, la forza, la capacità di sollevare Mjölnir - e mi spedì qui per imparare. L'ho fatto. Mi è stato insegnato a pensare non solo ai miei interessi, ma anche agli altri. Sono cambiato e continuo a farlo ogni giorno."  
Loki annuì. Anche se il suo piano non aveva funzionato come voleva, aveva comunque avuto effetto sul bruto.  
"Vedo."  
Poi si girò di nuovo e fece due passi.  
"Scusami, ma sembra io abbia terminato il mio tempo. Ho un appuntamento che non posso mancare. Prego, sentiti libero di guardare ai nostri oggetti per quanto desideri. E buona giornata."  
Marciò via e lasciò il Dio da solo.  
Loki non poteva guardarlo un attimo di più senza spezzarsi e cadere a pezzi.

~~~~~~

Thor ritornò con una ruga sulla fronte, e Steve non ne aveva vista alcuna da quando aveva detto loro della fuga di Loki. Era stato settimane prima.  
"Va tutto bene?", il soldato voleva sapere.  
"Io non lo so, per essere onesto."  
Il Dio sedette giù accanto all'umano, la fronte corrugata.  
"Se una persona ha quasi scatenato una guerra nella propria casa e nazione, con una testa calda e senza pensare alle conseguenze e si è messo in testa di distruggere un altro paese, ed un altro ha portato guerra ad un altro paese, cercando di soggiogare e governare gli oppositori, quale dei due pesa di più?"  
Steve sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"E' un pensiero dannatamente profondo da parte tua, Thor."  
Thor gemette.  
"Lo so. Non sono sicuro di dover richiedere una soluzione alla cosa, perché sento di essere stato molto fortunato, ma penso che Loki abbia subito un torto tanto quanto ha fatto un torto a noi.”  
Steve sospirò.

"Thor, Loki ha ucciso molte persone a sangue freddo. Persone innocenti. Ha distrutto mezza New York. Ha creato un enorme buco nel nostro cielo. Essere in prigione per il resto della sua vita è piuttosto giusto io penso."  
Il dio si sfregò la barba.  
"Tu sei stato in guerra, ugualmente, vero?"  
Quando Steve annuì lui continuò.  
"I soldati che hai dovuto uccidere erano i tuoi nemici. Hai preso la loro vita, indipendentemente dal fatto che fossero innocenti o meno, anche se ti senti addolorato dalla cosa ora. Loki ha fatto lo stesso. Ha eliminato coloro che stavano sulla sua strada. Ha aperto il portale per i Chitauri, e loro hanno invaso le strade e danneggiato la città. L'Uomo di Ferro mi ha detto che è stato un miracolo che non ci siano state più vittime al suo attacco. Quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta sulla nave volante, Miss Natasha ha detto che lui aveva ucciso circa ottanta persone. Il numero che l'Uomo di Ferro mi ha detto non era così alto."

"Il numero totale delle vittime è arrivato a cento e venti quattro, Signor Odinson." aggiunse disponibilmente Jarvis.  
Quando Steve si grattò la testa, Tony entrò.  
"Oh diavolo, siete in modalità pensierosa, vero?"  
"Stiamo discutendo punizioni per i guerrafondai." indicò Steve.  
Tony saltò sopra ad una sedia e fece un cenno con la mano nel gesto universale di "vai avanti".  
Thor ripeté la domanda, e rimasero in silenzio per un po' di tempo.

"Bene, personalmente, penso che tuo fratello abbia avuto quello che meritava. D'altro canto, la cara Jane Foster mi ha detto cosa era successo l'anno prima - e quello che le hai detto per riempire i vuoti di informazioni - e francamente, quello è semplice favoritismo da parte di Odino. Si, Loki ha fatto un casino. Tremendamente. Ma anche tu. E non sembra fosse la tua prima volta, neppure, tu che andavi a scatenarti e a gettarti sui nemici. Te la sei cavata con una sberla sulle manine, mentre Loki ha quasi perso la testa al riguardo."  
Steve sembrava molto confuso perché non aveva idea di cosa Tony stesse parlando, ma Thor comprendeva.

"Loki non è mai stato prono alla distruzione. Si divertiva a creare il caos e a fare dispetti, ma quello che ha mostrato qui era molto più malvagio di qualsiasi altra azione che avesse fatto prima. Qualcosa era cambiato in lui, dopo la caduta, ed è tornato indietro contorto. Devo sapere se può ancora essere salvato."  
Tony annuì.  
"Pensavo lo stesso. Si è divertito fin troppo a giocare con noi piuttosto che uccidere altre persone. Con il potere nelle sue mani, avrebbe potuto sradicarci tutti, ma non lo ha fatto, e questo è quello per cui sono grato. l' 11 settembre ci ha fatto essere in lutto per cinquemila persone. Loki c'è costato varie strade e palazzi, ma un sinistramente basso numero di morti. Non intendeva uccidere. Stava cercando di fare una dichiarazione."

~~~~~~

Il Vuoto lo inghiottì di nuovo.  
Era oscuro, più oscuro di qualsiasi nero potesse mai sperare di essere, come se tutta la luce fosse stata ingoiata e svanita senza una traccia.  
Loki rabbrividì e cercò disperatamente di uscirne. Ma non c'era entrata, ne uscita, ne sopra, ne sotto, niente lati niente barriere.  
Non c'era nulla.  
Chiuse gli occhi, perché non poteva comunque vedere, e dietro alle sue palpebre era bruciata l'immagine di Thor, appeso dal Bifrost distrutto, teso verso di lui, che urlava il suo nome.

L'immagine si contorse. Prima, Thor rise mentre lui cadeva, poi la sua mano spinse più che tendersi, anche se non toccò neppure Loki, dopo di ciò Thor scosse Gungnir più duramente che poteva per staccare il fratellino indesiderato dalla sua presa. Più a lungo cadeva attraverso l'oscurità, più chiaro diveniva il quadro: Thor in piedi sul ponte, la mano ancora tesa nel movimento di spinta che aveva spedito Loki giù nell'abisso infinito, cadere, cadere cadere cadere...  
Loki urlò, ma nessun suono uscì dalla sua gola. Aprì gli occhi, ma non c'era nulla da vedere.  
Desiderò che qualcuno - chiunque venisse a salvarlo, a tirarlo fuori da quell'oscurità che portava alla follia, non volendo altro che essere salvato.

Un’altra immagine si bruciò sulle sue palpebre. Odino, in piedi davanti a lui nell'armeria, Tu sei mio figlio. Dicendo a Loki che era un mostro, allevato per essere re in un palazzo non voluto, per ritornare ai genitori che lo avevano voluto morto, per governare il regno che era nato per governare anche prima che Odino lo avesse preso pianificando di rimetterlo nel reame ghiacciato ancora una volta.  
Il terreno si aprì sotto i suoi piedi, cadde in un pozzo oscuro come il Vuoto, l'abisso, mentre le parole che uscivano dalla sua bocca e le lacrime cadevano.  
Una reliquia rubata.   
E quell'immagine, ugualmente, si contorse, fino a che Odino gli gridò di nascondere di nuovo il mostro, di non far mai vedere quello che lui aveva adottato per tutti quegli anni, perché Thor era sempre stato il figlio migliore, quello amato, mentre lui era un reietto anche prima che le parole fossero dette, prima che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa per provocare quelle parole, prima che Loki sapesse perché era diverso.

Quando Loki aprì gli occhi in quel momento, c'era stata una singola stella. Vi si era aggrappato, l'aveva seguita, aveva anelato toccarla, mentre la sua mente roteava attraverso i ricordi e le menzogne, li contorceva, li trasformava in odio e rabbia, in tradimento - Io ero un re, il giusto re di Asgard! Tradito! - ed il Vuoto lo aveva sputato fra le braccia in attesa del Titano Folle ed il suo re alieno con un esercito.  
Nella mente di Loki non c'era stato nulla se non un pensiero.  
Odino e la sua gente avevano cercato di nascondere il mostro?  
Dunque facciamoglielo vedere. Lo avrebbe lasciato libero.  
Avrebbe mostrato loro il caos per cui lui era nominato.

Si svegliò ansimando, sudore freddo che inzuppava le lenzuola e lui stesso, il cuore che batteva forte e veloce nel suo petto, il suo respiro ansimante e pesante.  
Solo un sogno. Un incubo, ma non più reale. Era fuggito da quell'inferno.  
Tremando, Loki si spinse in piedi, prima di andare in bagno e guardare la sua faccia dall'aspetto terribile nello specchio. Aggrottandosi, si passò le dita fra i capelli corti. Doveva tingerli di nuovo, le radici nere erano troppo ovvie. Lo stesso era per le sue sopracciglia e la corta barba che aveva fatto crescere. Sospirò.

A volte avrebbe voluto essere coraggioso abbastanza da tornare ad Asgard e far sì che loro potessero finirlo una volta per tutte. Ma poi ricordava la prima volta che aveva cercato di incontrare la morte, e rapidamente scartò quell'idea. La morte lo aveva sputato via come un frutto marcio, lanciandolo nell'oscurità dove aveva perduto la sua mente.  
Non avrebbe tentato di farlo di nuovo. Un’altra volta provare una cosa simile all'abisso, e avrebbe potuto scatenare Ragnarök senza volerlo.  
"E niente più Thor o Avengers." disse a se stesso, risolutamente. Non aveva sognato tutto quello da settimane ora, e non gli piaceva il corso in cui le cose procedevano.  
Una doccia e un the più tardi, era diretto al museo quando il suo telefono emise un suono.  
Emise un suono.

Come per ricevere un messaggio di testo.  
Loki si aggrottò mentre guardava il suo telefono. Aveva solo due contatti (il Direttore e Stan), e non gli mandavano mai messaggi di testo.  
*Salve, Signor Runasson. Sono Tony Stark. Thor è un suo grande ammiratore ed ho dovuto violare il suo numero per lui. Non sa come mandare gli sms, perciò mi è stato chiesto di spedirle questo. Verrà al museo di nuovo per parlare con lei, apparentemente gli piace quella mostra, è come una via dei ricordi per lui. Buona giornata!*   
Lo stregone fissò le lettere, e fissò di nuovo.  
Luka Runasson fu ucciso in un incidente stradale poche ore dopo. L'appartamento venne venduto, e tutto ciò che gli apparteneva sparì.  
Loki desiderò disperatamente di essere rimasto in Islanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmh. Ha qualche senso? Ho cercato di renderlo un po' psicologico, ma visto che sono folle, ma più verso la normale follia, spero che sia adatto. Kudo, commenti e critiche sono molto benvenuti!  
> E io credo che questo sia uno scenario che avrebbe potuto benissimo accadere dopo a "Thor" e prima degli "Avengers". Affrontiamolo, Bruce aveva ragione, Loki era fuori di testa. Ma anche quello sfociava sulla bipolarità, perché lui era chiaramente disorientato quando lottava con Thor sul terrazzo di Stark. Dei, sto davvero aspettando The Dark World.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki inizia una nuova farsa con un nuovo viso.  
> Funzionerà?

Era stato un inferno trovare un altro posto per vivere. Gli piaceva l'appartamento accanto al parco, e gli era piaciuto il lavoro. Dannato il suo idiota di un fratello adottivo e la sua piccola banda di allegri disadattati. Voleva strangolarli. Lentamente e dolorosamente. Facendo il broncio, cerchiò un’altra promettente offerta di lavoro ed un annuncio per un bell'appartamento nell' Upper West Side.  
Loki sospirò. Dannati tutti quanti tre volte.  
Al momento, viveva in un oscura pensione, a basso costo e sporca, ma voleva risparmiare quanto denaro possibile, perché non sapeva che cosa sarebbe accaduto in seguito.  
Aveva ancora buona parte delle sue gemme e metalli, avendone usato una minima parte di quelli di alta qualità ed i gioielli più grandi per pagare il primo appartamento, ma sapeva che un giorno sarebbero terminati.

Sorseggiando la sua cioccolata calda, lasciò i suoi occhi vagare e sospirò di nuovo mentre notava di essere seduto al caffè vicino alla Avengers Tower. Di nuovo.  
Diavolo, ma non voleva lasciare New York. Quel posto gli piaceva. Gli piaceva la città rumorosa, il parco pacifico, gli edifici, tutta la strana gente, l'anonimato, tutto quanto. Non c'erano confini, niente limiti, qui Loki era libero da tutti gli stigmi ed i fallimenti che aveva subito.  
Bene allora. Tempo di pianificare un po' più a fondo questa volta.

~~~~~~

"Ancora non so perché tu mi abbia forzato qui, Pep."  
La donna sospirò.  
"Hai promesso. Andiamo, è solo una galleria d'arte. E guarda quanto è felice Thor. Divertiti. Guarda i quadri, trova una ragazza da portare a casa, non mi importa. Trovati un uomo. Quel che ti pare."  
Tony sorrise e la baciò su una guancia.  
"E' affascinante farti scendere al mio livello, Miss Potts.", disse, prima di andarsene e prendere due bicchieri di champagne da portare con se. Lasciando vagare lo sguardo, lo posò su delle belle curve abbracciate da un abito blu zaffiro con la schiena scoperta ed una bellissima vista. Capelli neri con dei colpi di sole erano intrecciati in un basso, morbido e arruffato nodo sulla di lei nuca, e Tony sapeva che la voleva quella notte.

Non aveva avuto un appuntamento con una ragazza da secoli. Per essere più precisi, dal fiasco con Loki cinque mesi prima.  
"Che sbalorditiva vista davanti a tutte queste noiose macchie di colore.", disse mentre scivolava su accanto a lei, notando come la donna si drizzasse e si bloccasse dov'era prima di rilassarsi di nuovo.  
"Le chiedo scusa, non volevo spaventarla."  
"Bene, guarda se non è Tony Stark.", ripose lei e si girò per guardarlo. A Tony quasi cadde la mandibola.  
Un viso tagliato morbidamente con zigomi da paura lo salutò. Gli occhi verdi come smeraldi, che stavano perfettamente con l'abito blu, a dispetto di tutta la sua conoscenza sugli schemi cromatici, i capelli neri con i colpi di sole. Lei era mozzafiato.

Lo guardò leggermente divertita, un gentile sogghigno che si formò su labbra rosate.  
"Suppongo che lei volesse portarmi da bere? Che cortese, molte grazie, Signor Stark.", la brunetta disse e prese uno dei bicchieri dalle sue dita. Tony riprese la sua compostezza alla cosa e non lo lasciò andare mentre le mostrava un brillante sorriso.  
"Ah, prima mi serve un nome. Lei potrebbe essere minorenne."  
Una risata si sprigionò dalle sue labbra, morbida e chiara e Tony voleva sentirla di nuovo.  
"Che affascinante. Sia rassicurato che sono abbastanza adulta da poter restare sveglia ben dopo mezzanotte." L'ingegnere scosse il capo.  
"Mi spiace, non funziona. Un nome, oppure questo champagne dovrà andare a qualcun'altro." Lei sorrise e si guardò attorno.  
"Oh bene, visto che sembra che io sia la sola nelle vicinanze. Mi chiamo Solveig."

Lui lasciò andare il bicchiere e tintinnò il suo su di esso.  
"Sono lieto di conoscerla, Solveig. E che bel nome lei porta."  
Lei sorrise e prese un piccolo sorso.  
"Anthony è piuttosto carino ugualmente."  
Il genio quasi rabbrividì mentre lei sentiva il suo nome completo rotolare dalle sue labbra.  
"Che cosa ci fa una donna come lei qui tutta sola? Di certo l’offerta di compagnia non manca?", chiese e fu strabiliato dal modo in cui gli occhi di smeraldo sembrarono divenire più verde mare ora.   
"Ah. Interessante. Potrebbe esservi o forse no. Importa?"

Tony fece spallucce.  
"Mi piace sapere se sto avvicinando qualcuno già preso o meno. Può sempre esservi un amante molto geloso che si nasconde da qualche parte, e senza l'armatura sono praticamente indifeso."  
Lei rise e guardò di nuovo il quadro.  
"Non si preoccupi, Signor Stark. Sono da sola, per quel che può significare.”  
"Tony. Ti prego."  
Uno sguardo dall'angolo dei suoi occhi.  
"Tony allora. Dunque, cosa pensa riguardo 'La Notte Stellata?"

~~~~~~

Ovviamente Stark sarebbe stato li. Loki gemette dentro di se.  
Aveva usato la sua capacità di mutaforma per creare il corpo femminile che aveva usato in varie occasioni - la più interessante era stata il mito in cui lui e Thor dovettero fingersi sposa e cameriera davanti a Thrym per rubare Mjölnir – e non era più stata in quella forma da allora. Thor non l'avrebbe riconosciuta, avendo visto il suo lato femminile solo quella volta ed avendo altre cose di cui occuparsi piuttosto che fissare lei.  
Comparato ad un incantesimo di camuffamento, mutare forma implicava un momentaneo uso di energia. Una volta mutata, la forma poteva essere trattenuta senza supervisione. Era il suo corpo in un’altra forma. Niente di più, niente di meno.

Dunque con lui/lei che era stata ora assunta come una specie di consulente d'arte con capacità linguistiche straordinarie (dunque il suo lavoro era parlare a chiunque nel mondo, connettere nuovi artisti, organizzare eventi, parlare e convincere molte persone, e dannazione, era davvero brava a farlo), e doveva presenziare alla nuova mostra. Ancora una volta.  
Ed ancora una volta tutti gli Avengers si erano raccolti lì e avevano spedito brividi lungo la sua spina dorsale. Per le Norne, non se li sarebbe tolti di torno.  
Loki avrebbe dovuto sopportare la cosa per il futuro prossimo, rifiutando assolutamente di cambiare i suoi piani di nuovo, solo perché quegli idioti non potevano lasciarla stare.  
Perciò, seguendo la corrente, avrebbe intrattenuto Stark per quella serata, visto che lui la aveva puntata (ed era estremamente soddisfacente vederlo balbettare e annaspare per le parole), e poi sarebbe andata per la sua strada per non rivederlo di nuovo. Se tutto andava bene. Nessuna donna aveva mai avuto un secondo appuntamento con il Playboy. Lei sperava di essere una di loro.

"Cosa ne pensa?", aveva sentito lui chiedere e si era maledetta per aver lasciato correre i pensieri in quel modo.  
"Mi perdoni, mi sono distratta un poco. Può ripetere?"  
Stark rise e mise un braccio attorno alla sua vita, la mano che leggermente stringeva la sua anca.  
"Volevo sapere se era interessata ad andarsene e a cercare un po' più di divertimento. Conosco un bellissimo club con dei cocktail perfetti."  
Oh, cercava di ubriacarla? Bene, quello Loki poteva farlo.  
"Non sono una grande fan dell'alcool zuccherato e con frutta. Ma potrei essere aperta a dello scotch, o birra." Gli occhi marrone la guardarono con sorpresa e poi praticamente sorrisero.  
"Bene, sembra che io abbia infine trovato una donna che sa quel che è buono."

Prese il suo bicchiere e lo piazzò con cura su una scultura, cosa a cui Loki grugnì sommessamente, prima di spostare la sua mano in fondo alla sua schiena e guidarla verso l'uscita, senza guardare indietro una volta.  
Loki si lasciò tirare fuori, guardando l'Uomo di Ferro mentre armeggiava con il suo telefono (aveva un aspetto interessante, traslucido e molto sottile - le piaceva molto) e chiamava la sua auto assieme all'autista. Dunque potremmo provare uno dei club qui in città, oppure potremo saltare le bevande cattive ed andare direttamente alla mia riserva. E' piuttosto impressionante."  
Lei ridacchiò e fece spallucce.  
"Dove preferisci tu, Tony. A me vanno bene entrambe le cose."

Si, bene, forse si stava divertendo un po' troppo. Stark era piuttosto affascinante, e arguto, ed intelligente, ed era passato davvero troppo tempo da quando Loki aveva avuto un amante che mostrava tali tratti.  
Per non dimenticare che l'uomo davanti a lei era anche piacevole da guardare.  
"Allora a casa sia. Niente tempo da perdere, la serata non diverrà più giovane!"  
Quando arrivarono alla torre, lei si rese conto di quello che stava per fare. Entrare la zona di guerra, il posto dove tutti i suoi piani erano falliti. Se la sua impronta fosse ancora rimasta nel pavimento?  
Loki rabbrividì al pensiero. Dolori fantasma si arrampicarono lungo la sua spina dorsale. Aveva fatto molto male.  
"Da questa parte, prego."

Uscendo dall'ascensore, Stark immediatamente lasciò che le sue mani volassero sul suo braccio, lasciandole ferme per un pochino troppo a lungo sulla sua mano perché fosse una coincidenza, e Loki si considerava piuttosto fortunato di aver incontrato uno fra i seduttori più esperti.  
Mentre il mortale andava dritto al bar - si, era esattamente lo stesso, ma senza la sua forma maschile schiacciata sulla parete - lei guardò attorno, osservando il nuovo piano, la finestra di nuovo intatta.  
Loki sorrise.  
"E' una bella vista della città. La skyline è meravigliosa da qui."  
"Si, bene, solo il meglio."  
Portò due bicchieri riempiti con un fluido ambrato e ghiaccio.  
"Salute."

Loki si svegliò, sentendosi molto più riposata di quanto lei fosse mai stata da lungo tempo. C'era un corpo caldo premuto contro la sua schiena, un braccio attorno alla sua vita, e una sensazione di sicurezza che non aveva sentito da decadi.  
Lei gemette sommessamente.  
E tutto questo grazie a Tony Stark. Fosse dannato tutto all'inferno.  
Il pollice sul suo ventre iniziò ad accarezzare gentilmente la sua pelle. Lei rabbrividì.  
"È troppo presto per essere sveglia." L'uomo dietro di lei mormorò assonnato e la tirò un po' più vicina.  
"Eccetto se sei pronta per un altro round di quel dannatamente ottimo sesso che abbiamo fatto prima, allora sono propenso ad essere del tutto sveglio, e poi ancora sonno dopo."

Loki rise mentre il suo collo veniva baciato e la mano vagava più in alto, lungo la curva dei suoi seni.  
"Tu degenerato."  
Si, le piaceva la cosa. Davvero. Se tutto andava bene, non si sarebbe ritorta a morderle il didietro.  
Oh bene, forse se Tony avesse provveduto a mordere, non le avrebbe dato per nulla fastidio.  
Più tardi nella giornata, Loki era seduto a casa con un libro ed una tazza di the fumante, di nuovo nel corpo maschile, solo per fissare una pagina per mezz'ora e cercare di dimenticare quello che era accaduto la notte prima.

Quando il miliardario infine aveva lasciato andare Solveig, era stato dopo mezzogiorno, e in aggiunta adesso aveva il suo numero di telefono privato sul proprio telefono. Non che Loki avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa come chiamare o mandargli un messaggio di testo. Avrebbe solo complicato le cose. Era stato un amante per una notte sola, e lo stregone sperava che sarebbe stato abbastanza per Stark.  
Niente più incontri con gli Avengers. Fortunatamente Thor non era andato a parlare con lui alla galleria. Loki non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a rimanere calmo.  
Concentrandosi di nuovo sul libro - Patrick Rothfuss, uno scrittore davvero dotato - Loki non si accorse di come le sue dita giocavano con il segno sulla sua clavicola che il genio aveva lasciato.

La volta successiva che incontrò uno degli Avengers era un uomo, con capelli corti castano ramato e occhi blu. Quella volta era un mascheramento, perché non pianificava di rimanere in quella mascherata a lungo. Era seduto al caffè con la vista sulla torre, mentre il Capitano e la Vedova sedevano giù al tavolo accanto a lui.  
Loki li ignorava intenzionalmente, leggendo il suo giornale e sorseggiando la sua cioccolata. mentre ascoltava il loro discorso.  
"... Thor tornerà più tardi, ma non a lungo. Sembra vi siano alcuni problemi ad Asgard, e lui deve partire per un periodo più lungo stavolta.", disse il soldato e la spia gemette.  
"Tony andrà fuori di testa. E' sempre stizzoso quando Thor se ne va."  
Rogers rise. "Bene, dovrà conviverci."

La cameriera che aveva chiacchierato con Loki una volta arrivò ed era così dolorosamente innamorata dell'Avenger biondo che era difficile non sorridere. La testa rossa ridacchiò sommessamente ad entrambi e li prese un po' in giro, prima di ordinare.  
"Oh andiamo, Steve, chiedile di uscire avanti! E' davvero innamorata follemente di te."  
L'uomo arrossì fino ai capelli e diede un occhiataccia alla sua amica e compagna di battaglia.  
Quando i loro ordini arrivarono, la spia sorrise alla cameriera.  
"Steve qui è un po' timido. Gli daresti il tuo numero? Prometto che ti chiamerà."

La risposta fu imbarazzata mentre il soldato guardava. Entrambi erano rossi come peperoni, e Loki alzò il suo giornale un po' più in alto per nascondere il suo sorriso. Dilettanti.  
Mentre la russa le aveva fatto scrivere il suo numero su un tovagliolo, ci fu un brillio di rosso e oro sopra alle loro teste e poi tornò indietro e Iron Man atterrò accanto a loro, aprendo la maschera facciale.  
"Salve ragazzi! Beth, è bello vederti! Mi puoi portare un caffè? Grazie, cara!" Stark farfugliò e si sedette giù su una sedia al tavolo di Loki.  
"Va bene se mi siedo qui? Il loro tavolo è occupato e a me serve un po' di spazio, perché l'armatura non è così portata a stare ai tavoli, e devo calibrarla un po' meglio. Jarvis, ricordamelo più tardi."  
Loki ridacchiò e annuì-

"Grazie molte! Ehi, il suo viso mi sembra familiare. Scommetto che l'ho vista prima.", Disse l'ingegnere e fissò il suo viso.  
Il Dio sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui.  
"Dovrei essere offeso od onorato da tale affermazione?"  
Stark sorrise brillantemente.  
"Buona risposta. Dico, per caso è libero stasera? C'è una noiosissima premiere di un film a cui sono stato invitato e Pepper è già impegnata stasera. Sono dell'umore di shockare la stampa portando un uomo con me lungo il tappeto rosso. Sarà divertente!"  
"Stark, non puoi semplicemente chiedere ad uno sconosciuto di uscire con te!", esclamò il Capitano mentre la donna sogghignava divertita.

Loki stesso era piuttosto colpito dal brillio birichino negli occhi marrone, visto che era stato davvero troppo tempo da quando aveva avuto l'occasione per creare del divertente caos attorno a se.  
E se la serata si fosse rivelata divertente come l'ultima che aveva avuto - anche meglio.  
"Perché no? Non è che si possa dire di no a Tony Stark. E chi si rifiuterebbe l'offerta di assistere ad una premiere?", sorrise e piegò il suo giornale.  
Stark sorrise di nuovo e gli disse quando essere pronto e chiese dove passare a prenderlo.  
"Qui può andare bene. Sono in vacanza ora."  
La scusa perfetta quando sarebbe sparito dalla vista il giorno dopo o giù di li.  
"A più tardi. Arrivederci.", Disse Loki, prima di far scivolare una banconota sul tavolo e andare.

~~~~~~

"Quello era assolutamente un giuro sul mignolo, Tasha."  
"Non lo era. Era troppo sano."  
"Te lo ripeto. Giuro sul mignolo."

~~~~~~  
La premiere fu così. Esageratamente. Divertente.  
Loki si divertì a gigioneggiare impudentemente con Stark, facendo andare fuori di testa tutti quanti nella sala, e l'altro fece lo stesso, sorridendo e corteggiando Loki. Erano praticamente incollati, mai troppo lontani uno dall'altro, ma senza mai dare l'opportunità per una foto compromettente. Non si baciavano, non si strusciavano, non si toccavano neppure, e la cosa faceva snervare i paparazzi infinitamente. Lo scandalo perfetto, e non riuscivano a beccarlo.  
Il Dio si sentì vivo in più di un modo diverso. Fare monellerie era sempre stato uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti, e Stark gli dava la sensazione di sentirsi di nuovo desiderato, desiderabile.  
Non c'era da meravigliarsi se finirono a letto insieme quella notte.

Stavano bene uno con l'altro. Su così tanti livelli, curiosamente, che Loki neppure una volta pensò di poter essere preso. Si lasciò andare per la serata e semplicemente stette al gioco in tutto quello che Stark gli lanciò.  
Stavolta fu l'umano che si svegliò per primo, l'alba appena sorta, e baciando la pelle morbida dove il collo si congiungeva alle spalle.  
Loki prese un respiro profondo dopo essersi svegliato e non perse assolutamente tempo inchiodando l'altro corpo sotto al suo, baciando labbra piene, ed essendo ricompensato da un gemito e da mani che afferravano le sue anche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infine arriviamo dove volevo io. Adesso inizia il vero divertimento.


	5. Capitolo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Loki si affeziona. Non pianificato, sconveniente.  
> Ma anche un po' carino.

Forse gli avrebbe fatto bene dormire da Stark più spesso, pensò qualche giorno dopo. Le notti erano davvero facili con lui, gli incubi quasi sparivano, e riusciva davvero a riposare.  
Due volte di seguito Loki aveva dormito più di qualche ora, senza sognare della famiglia o del vuoto.  
Si chiese perché.  
Sorseggiando il suo the, decise di fare una passeggiata. Il tempo era troppo bello per sedere in casa tutto il tempo.  
Mutò in Solveig e uscì.

La neve scricchiolava sotto ai suoi piedi mentre passeggiava lungo quello che era il verde Central Park, adesso coperto da uno spesso strato di bianco. Ma il cielo era blu ed il sole splendeva brillantemente, e il freddo non era così pungente come avrebbe potuto essere.  
Del tutto accidentalmente si trovò nel luogo dove gli Avengers avevano visto lei e Thor partire per Asgard quasi otto mesi prima. Lei si piegò sulla ringhiera osservando i dintorni, sorridendo lievemente.  
Non avrebbe mai sognato di tornare di nuovo in quel posto. Sette mesi, ed era ancora libera quanto poteva. Niente Odino, quasi niente Thor, niente catene, niente celle, niente muri di vetro.

Loki inghiottì profondamente.  
Niente famiglia. Niente amici.  
Ma c'era sempre un prezzo da pagare, vero?  
Loki ricordò il gelo mordente del regno in cui era nato, il ghiaccio tagliente e le nuvole nere. I mostri che li avevano presi in giro, che erano così impazienti di uccidere loro ed ogni altro Aesir.  
Pensare che avrebbe potuto governare quel luogo se non per la furia idiota di Thor dopo che Loki aveva fatto entrare i due Giganti che avrebbero potuto rubare lo Scrigno.  
Pensare che lei sarebbe stata uno di quei mostri se non per il suo difetto.

Che lei avrebbe evitato felicemente di avere. Il solo pensiero di essere re la rendeva irrequieta. Lei non aveva mai voluto essere re. Lei avrebbe lasciato governare Thor con grande gioia, solo un po' più tardi sarebbe stato meglio. Lui non era stato pronto, non allora, era ancora un ragazzino e non un uomo adulto abbastanza da reggere quella responsabilità.

Loki aveva sempre saputo che Thor sarebbe stato re un giorno, non lei. Come secondogenito, c'era solo una minuscola speranza di ascendere al trono. E a Loki non dispiaceva, perché essere re significava doversi comportare bene. Essere onesto, e buono. Lei non era mai stata nessuna delle due.

Essere eguale a Thor sarebbe stato bello. Essere apprezzata per quello che lei poteva fare. Ma l'approvazione di Odino sembrava sempre essere troppo lontana per essere raggiunta, e quando divenne chiaro quale era stata la ragione, Loki aveva fatto quello che lei aveva reputato necessario per restare nelle grazie di Odino.

Evitare una guerra con i Giganti di Ghiaccio - uccidendoli tutti nel frattempo - e allo stesso tempo salvare suo padre dall'essere ucciso dal re dei nemici.  
Uccidere il suo padre naturale per il proprio padre adottivo.  
Regicidio trasformato in Patricidio, tutto per Odino. Loki avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per provarsi degno al Padre degli Dei.  
Una lacrima cadde lungo la sua guancia mentre lei ricordava le parole che avevano spezzato il suo cuore. 

No, Loki. 

Completo ripudio in sei lettere.   
Quello doveva essere un nuovo record.  
In quel momento, Loki sapeva oltre ogni dubbio che non sarebbe mai stata in grado di avere la sua approvazione, indipendentemente da quello che avrebbe fatto.  
Lei non era una Odinson, lei non lo era mai stata, e quello semplicemente la uccideva, perciò si era lasciata andare, non volendo mai più svegliarsi, non volendo mai più sentirsi così inutile. La morte era sembrata così gentile, e poi anche quell'entità l'aveva respinta.  
Loki singhiozzò, un’altra lacrima che cadeva.

"Siate maledetti. Avreste dovuto lasciarmi morire quel giorno nel ghiaccio.", Mormorò lei sottovoce.  
La neve scricchiolò direttamente dietro di lei.  
Loki si girò così rapidamente che quasi perse l'equilibrio, un incantesimo pronto in mano, quando riconobbe Stark, un metro alla sua destra, ed espirò lentamente.  
"Non me l'ero mai immaginata come il tipo furtivo, Stark,", disse lei, un sogghigno che le apparve sulle labbra.   
Tony non rispose con un altro. Semplicemente la guardò con viso sincero. Anche la dea perse il suo sorriso.  
L'uomo semplicemente rimase lì, così solenne, che un nodo si formò nella gola di lei crescendo man mano che il silenzio si prolungava.

E poi nuove lacrime bruciarono nei suoi occhi, lacrime per tutto quello che aveva perduto attraverso gli sciocchi tentativi di conquistare il cuore di suo padre, per tutti gli innocenti le cui vite erano sul suo cuore, anche se l'avrebbero uccisa comunque se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti, rimpianto per essere caduta nella trappola del Tesseract, quella forza intrigante e terribile, per aver lanciato Stark dalla propria finestra perché non c'era stato modo di renderlo il suo burattino.  
Inspirò un respiro scosso, sbuffandolo di nuovo fuori, un singhiozzo che forzò la sua strada per uscire senza che lei potesse fermarlo.

Lei non voleva piangere, specialmente non davanti al suo nemico, ma era troppo tardi. La diga si ruppe e i suoi occhi espulsero tutta l'amarezza, la delusione, la frustrazione nella sua vita, di quella abietta cosa posta sulla sua anima, desiderando essere nata umana, desiderando qualcosa di diverso da quel fato maligno.  
Stark la abbracciò gentilmente, baciando la sua testa, e Loki si afferrò a lui come un gatto sul punto di affogare avrebbe fatto con un tronco, seppellì il suo viso nel suo soffice cappotto e pianse.

L'ingegnere non disse una sola parola, non cercò di placarla, solo la tenne e la baciò. fino a che lei ebbe mal di testa a causa di tutto il piangere ed ebbe finito tutte le lacrime. Un singhiozzo si era stabilito nel suo petto, e quando Stark prese il suo viso fra le mani e le baciò la fronte prima di guardare nei suoi occhi arrossati con molta preoccupazione, lei sorrise un sorriso spezzato e sbuffò una risata.  
"Penso di non essere - hic - mai stata più imbarazzata in precedenza nella mia vita."  
Infine un sorriso adornò il viso dell'uomo, e lui prese le sue mani fra le proprie.  
"Non esserlo. Essere in grado di esprimere i propri sentimenti non è qualcosa di cui vergognarsi." disse lui.

"Inoltre, adesso hai rovinato il mio cappotto, e devi fare ammenda con me, ed è semplicemente perfetto, perché devo assistere un galà stasera, e penso tu saresti perfetta come zuccherino al braccio. Dove passo a prenderti alle sette?"  
Loki rise, stridentemente, e si sfregò gli occhi per tirare via le lacrime.  
"Una seconda data con il famoso Tony Stark? Non mi fare sentire così speciale."  
La sua voce era grave, roca anche, ma a lei non importava. Si adattava perfettamente al momento.

Diavolo, lei aveva appena avuto un completo collasso davanti alla sola persona che aveva quasi altrettante ragioni per odiarla di Clint Barton. E lui la aveva confortata come nessuno aveva mai fatto.  
Stark fece spallucce.  
"Non importa, tu sei speciale a modo tuo, credo. Andiamo, non farmi violare il tuo telefono o simili, o metterti addosso un tracciante."  
"Bene, se non siamo persistenti.", Loki sorrise.

Il suo cuore in effetti si sentiva un po' più leggero ora. Quell'umano, quel mortale aveva la capacità di cacciare via i suoi demoni, anche se solo per un poco. Lei si sarebbe potuta assuefare a lui immediatamente, vista la rotta verso cui erano diretti.  
Tony le diede una spintarella, già martellando con le dita sul suo telefono traslucido. Lei rise.  
"Va bene, va bene. Settantatreesima strada ovest. Ci sarò alle sette. Non arrivare in ritardo."  
Il sorriso che sbocciò sul suo viso era degno di ogni paura che lei nutriva di essere catturata in qualche momento fa ora e quel momento.  
Sembrava che gli Avengers sarebbero stati ugualmente presenti. Erano incollati gli uni agli altri, sembrava. Le apparizioni pubbliche erano fatte solo in gruppo.

Loki venne presentato in modo ufficiale a tutti loro, così come Jane Foster, l'amata di Thor. La piccola brunetta si avvinghiò a Stark nell'attimo in cui una parola scientifica uscì dalla sua bocca, e Banner li raggiunse un attimo dopo. Loki ascoltò interessata, sorridendo fra se quando parlarono del Bifrost, Ponti di Einstein-Rosen, teorie che ruotavano attorno al viaggio nello spazio e ai portali.

Poveretti. Con Thor come sola sorgente di conoscenza al riguardo non ci sarebbe stato alcun progresso da parte loro. Ma lei non poteva rivelare proprio tutti i segreti di Asgard. Lei era ancora il loro nemico, era ancora ricercata, doveva ancora essere punita per il male che aveva fatto.  
"Thor, non ci sono notizie da Asgard? Che succede riguardo la guerra?", l'arciere chiese e lasciò i suoi occhi guardare attorno.  
Il Dio si aggrottò, prima di posare una mano sopra a Mjölnir. Loki sapeva che lo faceva quando gli serviva conforto.

"I Giganti di Ghiaccio sono stati sconfitti prima che potessero arrivare a noi. Il Bifrost ha danneggiato gravemente il loro mondo, e mio Padre pensa che non è probabile che ci attacchino di nuovo. Ma gli altri regni sono in sofferenza, gli elfi oscuri si stanno radunando al servizio di un potente nemico. Se attaccheranno, dovrò lottare per il mio re, la mia famiglia ed il mio regno."  
Loki non sapeva che vi fosse una simile minaccia così scatenata. C'era un solo elfo che avrebbe potuto portare le guerra ad Asgard ed era temuto anche da Odino stesso. Loki lo conosceva bene. Forse avrebbe dovuto controllarli. Solo per soddisfare la sua curiosità.

Il viso di Thor poi assunse un’espressione più gentile.  
"Ho parlato con mia madre riguardo Loki."  
Tutti loro si girarono ed ascoltarono, anche Jane, ma Loki quasi si girò per scappare. Lei aveva avuto il suo collasso per la giornata, un altro non lo avrebbe retto.  
"Stiamo appellandoci per ottenere una sentenza meno pesante. E' stata troppo severa, in luce di quello che noi gli avevamo fatto e della punizione che ho avuto io per i miei errori. Nostro padre deve prestare attenzione alle nostre parole."

Lui rise.  
"La furia di mia madre non è facile da sopportare, e lui lo sa."  
"Scusami un attimo.", Loki sussurrò prima di dirigersi alle porte. Gli serviva aria. Urgentemente.  
Il suo respiro era rapido, pronto ad andare in iperventilazione. Lei era sicura di aver sentito male Thor. Non c'era possibilità in tutto l'inferno che loro avessero parlato contro il Padre degli Dei, men che meno per lei. Il suo stomaco si rivoltava. Un misto di sentimenti la invase e si contorceva dentro di lei. La magia di Loki tremolò. Era una cosa brutta, ma succedeva quando lei era stressata in quel modo.

Una mano calda si posò sulla sua schiena e sfregò leggermente fra le scapole tese. Lei sentì la giacca irradiare calore prima che si sistemasse sulla sua schiena ed espirò leggermente, guardando mentre l'aria fredda trasformava il respiro in nebbia davanti ai suoi occhi.  
"Stai bene?"  
Loki annuì.  
"Solo i miei nervi. A volte mi scuotono quando sono in mezzo alla folla. E mi sentivo un po' schiacciata fra tutti quegli eroi.", lei rise debolmente. Grazie alle Norne per la sua capacità di mentire.  
"Non sto molto bene oggi, come tu sicuramente hai notato prima."  
Tony annuì e accarezzò ancora un poco.

"Devo chiederti di non dire nulla riguardo quello che hai sentito. Non è una cosa pubblica, e cerchiamo di mantenere un basso profilo."  
Loki annuì.  
"Ovviamente. Non sono sicura di avere capito completamente, per quanto ne so. Non voglio sapere. Va bene."  
Lui rise.  
"Bene allora. Devo prendere da bere per noi e ci congeliamo a morte sulla terrazza o sei pronta a rientrare?"  
Loki sospirò teatralmente.

"Dovrò soffrire il calore e l'aria stantia in quelle sale solo per te, Stark. Portami uno scotch, ti prego. Doppio, senza ghiaccio. Aspetta, facciamo un Assenzio. Ho bisogno della cosa più forte che hanno."  
Tony si allontanò di un passo.  
"Assenzio? Davvero? E' piuttosto... avventuroso. Sei sicura di poterlo reggere?"  
Loki gli diede un occhiata.  
"Credimi se ti dico che sono più che in grado di sopportare un po' di assenzio. E' il mio preferito."  
L'ingegnere sospirò.

"Bene allora, una fatina verde per la signora. In arrivo."  
Lui la baciò leggermente.  
"Lo sai, sei attraente per il mio istinto protettivo. Penso di dover chiederti un altro appuntamento."  
Il dio sorrise contro alle sue labbra e accarezzò i suoi fianchi.  
"Forse lo faccio apposta perché tu mi fai sentire al sicuro."  
E forse lei era dannata, ma non si era resa conto della verità in quelle parole prima che le avesse dette.  
Tony la premette contro il suo corpo.

"Bene allora, Solveig Frisdottir, andrò dritto da Thor e lo lascerò insegnarmi come corteggiare in modo corretto una donna scandinava. Lui dovrebbe saperlo. "  
La donna guardò su verso il genio ad occhi spalancati, e bocca aperta.  
"Mi hai seguito!"  
"Io sono Tony Stark, ovviamente l'ho fatto. Mi piace sapere ogni cosa di una potenziale amante."  
E quello fece brillare un caldo sfarfallio nel petto di Loki. Amante. Bene, lei certamente avrebbe potuto fare di peggio. Quando lui rientrò, dopo averle ammiccato con un sorriso brillante, lei spinse da parte tutti i sentimenti verso Asgard e i suoi residenti, e si concentrò sulla sensazione di felicità che Tony aveva sollevato in lei.

Quando Loki tornò al gruppo qualche minuto dopo, stavano ancora discutendo la punizione e il modo giusto di affrontare Loki se mai fossero entrati in contatto con lui di nuovo.  
"... E' folle.", disse Barton, ma Banner intervenne.  
"Questo tizio, Thanos, potrebbe averlo avuto sotto il suo controllo come Loki aveva te. Ha detto a Thor che il Tesseract gli era stato mostrato allo stesso modo. Potrebbe aver contorto lui come ha contorto te."  
Sempre lo scienziato - bene, fino a che la rabbia prendeva il sopravvento.  
"Mio fratello mi ha detto che non voleva il trono di Asgard ed io gli credo. Deve essere successo qualcosa per cui lui voleva conquistare il vostro pianeta.", Thor si inserì e Romanoff annuì.

"Pensaci. Lui è il dio del Caos e delle malefatte, che è il contrario di qualsiasi assurdità avesse raccontato riguardo la libertà e le belle notizie quando è passato attraverso il portale giù al Pegasus-building."  
Barton gemette.  
"Non farmi improvvisamente sentirmi infelice per il tipo. Voglio ancora la sua testa."  
Tony rise, così come la Vedova, ma Thor si aggrottò e Banner sospirò.  
"Scusatemi, ma non capisco per nulla. Che cosa ha fatto, esattamente? O questi sono qualche genere di affari riservati tra supereroi che i normali esseri umani è meglio non conoscano?", chiese Loki dopo che ne ebbe avuto abbastanza. Lei odiava essere analizzata a quel modo. Specialmente quando era presente.

Il suo fratello adottivo aprì la sua grande bocca, probabilmente per spiegare, ma la Testa rossa prese il suo braccio e scosse il capo.  
"Non qui. Non è così importante."  
E con quello, l'argomento cambiò in qualcosa di meno difficile, qualcosa riguardo i film e gli spettacoli a teatro e altre discussioni scientifiche, e Loki quasi si sentì parte del gruppo.  
Lei spinse via quella sensazione, comunque, come le altre in precedenza, solo per soffocare la scintilla di speranza che tornava a prendere vita.

Stavolta, vennero svegliati dalla voce che Loki non aveva fino ad allora identificato. Disse qualcosa riguardo il tempo, i valori azionari ed altre faccende, e il suo viso si aggrottò in confusione assonnata che fece ridere il suo compagno di letto che le diede un bacio sul naso.  
"Buon giorno. Quello è solo Jarvis, la mia IA. Di ciao, Jarv."  
"E' un piacere fare la sua conoscenza, Signorina Frisdottir."  
"Mmh, piacere reciproco...?" mormorò lei, ancora assonnata.  
"Dormito bene?" chiese l'uomo prima che le sue dita sfiorassero le sue costole. Lei trasalì e ridacchiò.

"Fai il solletico. Vattene. Devo dormire.", disse Loki e seppellì la sua testa nel cuscino. La mano andò a posarsi appena sotto i suoi seni e il respiro caldo accarezzò la pelle sul suo collo, e un brivido scese lungo la sua spina dorsale.  
"Neanche per idea. C'è tempo per un altro round prima che io debba alzarmi, e intendo cogliere l'opportunità."  
Lui mordicchiò il suo collo, premendosi contro la sua schiena e lasciando che le sue mani si muovessero sul suo corpo. Loki gemette.

"Diavolo, hai l'energia di un adolescente in piena pubertà.", disse lei prima di rotolarsi e sbuffare verso di lui. Lui sorrise.  
"Bene grazie per il complimento. Ora, sei disponibile ad un altro round anche tu o hai bisogno che ti costringa?"  
Loki rise e lo baciò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki-Lei resterà con noi per un bel poco ora. Quando qualcuno avrà bisogno di una linea temporale, ditelo e proverò ad arrangiare qualcosa. Di certo ho contato settimane e mesi molto spesso.  
> Grazie per i bei commenti :)  
>  _  
> [N.d.T.] I commenti ovviamente sono sull'originale, ma non sono vietati anche qui ;o)  
> _


	6. Capitolo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altri appuntamenti. Comprensione. E Natale con alcuni regali ponderati.

Lui la aveva invitata per un altro appuntamento (o qualcosa di simile) in seguito quella settimana, così come per la festa di Natale che avrebbero effettuato gli Avengers. Solo loro, niente stampa, molto alcool. Sembrava favolosa. Loki semplicemente non sapeva che cosa significasse Natale in quel tempo. Bene, quello era il motivo per cui aveva una connessione a Internet.  
Dunque, dopo essersi messa al passo con le tradizioni moderne, di nuovo maschio Loki decise che gli serviva andare a fare spese. Usando un camuffamento - ricci rossi e occhi marrone - si diresse al più vicino centro commerciale ed esplorò.  
Un’ora più tardi, ritornò a mani vuote. Nulla che lo prendesse. Se voleva fare impressione, forse ci sarebbe dovuto essere un significato dietro alle cose che voleva donare.  
Lasciando il camuffamento, svanì.

~~~~~~

"Te lo dico di nuovo, Tasha. Giuro sul Mignolo."  
Lei sospirò irritata.  
"Piantala. Lui non è la tua donna. Clint ha ragione, Loki era folle. Del tutto fuori di testa. Un sacco pieno di gatti. Non puoi toglierti una cosa simile di dosso così facilmente ed essere questa piccola cosa felice per cui tu hai preso una cotta."  
Piccola cosa felice andava bene.  
"Solo pensaci un secondo. E se lo fosse?"  
"Bene allora spera di non affezionarti, perché ti spezzerà il cuore e noi dovremo rimetterlo nella sua cella."

~~~~~~

Il loro terzo appuntamento fu una cosa calma in un ristorante di alta classe con un successivo tour della Avengers Tower. Gli eroi avevano una serata cinema nella sala comune dopo di ciò ed invitarono loro due ad unirsi, e fra il popcorn e le battute penose, Solveig ebbe il benvenuto nel loro piccolo gruppo come collegamento al loro residente genio-miliardario-filantropo-più-o-meno-ex-playboy ora che lei era li.  
"Sei la prima a sopravvivere più di una notte. Congratulazioni. Potresti essere in grado di domarlo.", sussurrò Bruce al suo orecchio abbastanza forte da essere udito, e quello gli guadagnò una risatina da tutti quanti così come un "Ti ho sentito Banner! Ti cambierò tutte le password!" da Tony.

Loki sorrise molto innocentemente e sussurrò di rimando allo stesso modo.  
"Oh, penso che mangi già dal palmo della mia mano." disse lei, e ottenne un occhiataccia dal suo amante. Lei gli ammiccò e gli tese una manciata di popcorn, che lui consumò direttamente dalle sue dita senza pensarci due volte. Natasha rise, Loki sorrise trionfantemente.  
"Visto? Già addomesticato."  
Gli Avengers risero e Tony ruggì, prima di fare il broncio, e il Dio delle Malefatte si accoccolò al suo fianco e gli diede uno sguardo da cucciolo dolcissimo tale per cui Tony semplicemente alzò gli occhi al cielo e le fece il solletico.  
"Sei tremenda."

Risero ancora un poco, fino a che Thor li guardò e disse, perfettamente serio.  
"Mi ricordi mio fratello."  
Loki che aveva appena messo in bocca del popcorn, prontamente si soffocò e tossì fino alle lacrime. Tony le diede qualche lieve colpo sulla schiena, e Bruce le diede dell'acqua.  
"Ripeti?" chiese ad occhi spalancati. Il Tonante sorrise un poco.  
"Il modo in cui agisci è simile al modo in cui faceva mio fratello. Gli piaceva scherzare in quel modo. Le battute, voglio dire."  
Il dio più giovane si schiarì la gola mentre lo fissavano. Non poteva essere. Thor non era mai stato così osservatore. Mai.

"Devo sentirmi onorata perché mi hai comparato ad un dio o dovrei essere arrabbiata perché si tratta del dio delle menzogne e del caos?", chiese lei, e la tensione che si era formata rapidamente si dissipò.  
"Tasha, Mignolo!"  
"Oh per l'amor del cazzo, no!" gemette lei, prima di girarsi verso l'ultima aggiunta al gruppo.  
"Non sei per caso il Dio in questione?", la spia chiese mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo. Loki finse una maschera perfettamente confusa e guardò attorno.  
"Ah... no? Da quel che ho capito, non siete molto affezionati a lui. Non sarebbe... controproducente sedere semplicemente qui con voi? Si fa per dire."

La testa rossa lanciò a Tony un occhiata e lui fece di nuovo il broncio. Loki si girò a guardarlo, le sopracciglia sollevate.  
"Mignolo?"  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Solo una piccola promessa. Nulla di importante."  
Lei sbuffò.  
"Se lo dici tu."  
Erano rapidamente tornati all'atmosfera più divertita, prima di chiudere la serata e tornare ai loro appartamenti.

Mentre Tony si era addormentato in pochi secondi dopo che avevano davvero tentato di dormire, Loki rimase sveglia per un po' di tempo, ascoltando il suo cuore, e sentendo il suo respiro.  
E poi capì quello che gli dava così tanto conforto quando passava la notte con lui.  
Con Tony, non c'era mai la completa oscurità. Il dispositivo nel suo petto teneva lontano il Vuoto e le faceva scudo da esso. Non solo quello, ma aveva anche respinto il Tesseract, dandole quindi qualche tipo di salvezza, la sicurezza di essere libera da esso quando era con l'ingegnere.

Sorridendo, lei baciò la sua mano, posata sulla sua spalla, prima di addormentarsi anche lei.  
Lui la avrebbe protetta. Fino a che fosse rimasta Solveig, almeno. Ma non c'era necessità immediata di lasciar andare quel personaggio, perciò lei era quasi sicura che avrebbe potuto lasciarla predominare per un po' di tempo a venire. Almeno avrebbe fatto il possibile per farlo.  
Natale si avvicinò, e così pure la festa. Fu una bella festa. Loki fu lieto di vedere che l'Agente che pensava di avere ucciso era ancora vivo. Era semplicemente piuttosto solido, o la sua mira aveva sofferto un bel po' a causa della sua follia. Era stato piuttosto sfrontato e coraggioso, e a Loki piaceva il modo in cui sapeva mantenere la sua faccia da poker.

"Solveig! Lieto di incontrarti finalmente!" la ex fidanzata di Tony la salutò e le strinse la mano con un sorriso caloroso.  
"Ti prego dimmi che non ha fatto nulla di stupido recentemente, come invitare qualche terza parte od offrire una relazione aperta."  
Loki sorrise e negò.  
"E' stato un perfetto gentiluomo. Ma ho la sensazione che sia una cosa nuova per lui."  
"Oh, non ne hai idea." gemette lei, e al dio piacque immediatamente.

Tony aveva insistito sul fatto di suonare le canzoni più irritanti, aveva comprato un albero di natale mostruoso e lo aveva decorato con orribili sfere e bastoncini di zucchero, ma apparentemente era stato ricevuto bene, anche se solo per il suo orrendo aspetto.  
"Avrebbe potuto essere molto peggio." Jane rise e Pepper le raccontò delle ultime feste di compleanno che lui aveva dato. Era spassoso.  
Poi Thor arrivò, essendo stato via ad Asgard per verificare lo stato delle cose, e sembrava sia triste che felice allo stesso tempo.  
"Amici miei, porto buone e cattive notizie insieme, ma prima lasciate che vi faccia i miei migliori auguri per la nascita del vostro salvatore!" tuonò, e si guadagnò risate assieme a sorrisi.

"Si dice Buon Natale, Thor." Lo corresse Bruce, e Thor ripeté con la stessa allegria.  
"Dunque, prima le cattive notizie. Spara." disse Clint.  
"Gli Elfi oscuri arriveranno ad Asgard in meno di un paio di settimane. Devo ritornare immediatamente dopo la festa."  
Quello attutì il loro umore allegro piuttosto rapidamente, ma Thor non avrebbe permesso la cosa. Sorrise brillantemente e mise giù Mjölnir.  
"Ci sono sempre buone notizie che compensano quelle cattive, e queste controbattono la guerra imminente. Mia madre ha trovato mio fratello."  
Silenzio. Il cuore di Loki cadde nel suo stomaco.

"Lei non ha voluto dirmi dove risiede, ma è al sicuro e sta facendo ammenda. Le sue azioni verso Midgard erano davvero distorte dalla follia, e gli domanderò della sua caduta nell'abisso quando lo incontrerò di nuovo."  
"Abisso?" chiese Natasha, "Non ci hai raccontato di quella cosa, ancora."  
Thor sospirò.  
"Dopo che io ho distrutto il Bifrost, la sua energia ha creato qualcosa di simile ad un portale. Lui vi è caduto dentro dopo che lottammo."

Tony, Bruce e Jane sputacchiarono tutti insieme.  
"Loki è caduto in un Buco Nero? Seriamente?! E ne è uscito vivo?"  
"Ora questa è una storia che mi piacerebbe ascoltare." disse Steve. "Forse ha anche dormito per alcuni anni."  
La strega si irrigidì un poco. No. Non ho dormito. Vorrei averlo fatto.  
"Bene, va bene allora, dunque, lei sa quanto è pericoloso che lui sia libero da qualche parte?", chiese Clint, e la bionda divinità Norrena sorrise.

"Lui non intende più fare del male. La sua mente è guarita grandemente, o così mia madre mi ha detto, e con la sentenza mitigata, io confido e spero che lui ritorni da noi."  
Loro annuirono in comprensione, mentre Loki stesso mise in dubbio il proprio udito. Una sentenza mitigata? Doveva osare sperare?  
"Ora festeggiamo e siamo felici! Io credevo che questa fosse una assemblea di nuove gioiose!", Disse Thor e con ciò, la festa ricominciò.  
Loki era un po' cauta, ma dandogli tempo e una certa quantità di bevande alcooliche, divenne allegra come gli altri.

Quando cadde nel letto con Tony al suo fianco, davvero sentì qualcosa di vicino alla contentezza, e avrebbe lavorato duramente per mantenere quel posto che si era ritagliata fra gli umani. A lei non serviva una corona, né un regno. Non le serviva neppure un titolo o una posizione elevata.  
Lei era abbastanza contenta di non essere nessuno, se solo aveva un luogo e qualcuno da cui poteva andare quando la necessità sorgeva. Quello lo aveva trovato in quel luogo e fra quelle persone.  
"Ora, vuoi il tuo regalo adesso o domani? Come gestite Natale oltremare?" le chiese Tony in camera da letto, agitando le sopracciglia e spogliandosi lentamente. Lei sorrise in modo seducente e si stirò sulle lenzuola.  
"Come preferisci, Anthony." fece le fusa, e Tony le saltò addosso un secondo dopo.

Loki era davvero fortunata ad aver catturato un amante esperto come era Tony. Gli umani normalmente non erano capaci di soddisfare lui o lei, perché lei aveva esplorato moltissimo nella sua vita, e davvero lei aveva avuto tutti i regni da cui scegliere. Aveva avuto molti amanti da molti luoghi diversi, alcuni maschi, altri femmine. Alcuni come un maschio, altri come una femmina. Lei aveva fatto buona parte delle cose che una persona poteva fare, e dunque poteva davvero dire che Tony era bravo. Davvero, davvero bravo.  
Lei mormorò contenta mentre il post orgasmo la raggiungeva e venne ricompensata da un sogghigno sicuro di se.  
"Sembra che io sia piuttosto soddisfacente."  
Loki sorrise di rimando.

"Non sei così male.", Lei lo prese dolcemente in giro, disegnando rune sul suo stomaco. Era un incantesimo che lei aveva imparato quando era una teenager, ma non lo accese con la magia, perciò nulla accadde.  
"Non così male? Andiamo, eri un casino balbettante solo pochi minuti fa!", lui sbuffò e accarezzò la sua schiena sudata.  
"Come eri tu, se ricordo correttamente."  
"Toccato."  
Il miglior tipo di silenzio seguì, entrambi in grado di rilassarsi dentro di esso. Poi il dio posò la testa sulle sue mani e lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo al suo amante.

"Mi racconterai del reattore Arc? So che posso leggere quasi tutto sui giornali e sulla tua pagina Wiki, ma mi piacerebbe sentirlo raccontare da te."  
Lui si aggrottò.  
"Sei sicura? Non è una storia che di solito racconto dopo il sesso, per essere onesto, raramente la racconto.”  
Loki annuì.  
"Ti perseguita. Tu mi hai confortato quando ho pianto come una ragazzina, se vuoi, dunque vorrei essere io a restituire quello che hai fatto per me. Darti un po' di sollievo."

Tony grugnì e si alzò.  
"Mi serve un bicchiere per farlo."  
Lei lo lasciò andare. Quando ritornò, le raccontò ogni cosa. Non pianse, ma scherzò troppo perché la cosa fosse così allegra come voleva apparisse. Loki lo abbracciò e gli diede un poco del porto sicuro di cui lui aveva bisogno.  
Quando lui finì, rimasero in silenzio per alcuni minuti.  
"Grazie. Io mi sento lieta che tu ti fidi a raccontarmi tutto questo, Tony.", Lei poi disse e lo baciò, quanto sinceramente possibile.

Lui Sospirò.  
"Grazie per avere ascoltato. E per non giudicare o cercare di rendere le cose migliori."  
Si addormentarono più contenti di prima, e con la rassicurazione che l'altro sarebbe stato pronto a prenderli se fossero caduti nuovamente.  
La colazione della mattina di Natale si rivelò una cosa esigente da parte di Tony e Clint. Entrambi semplicemente amavano i regali e potevano essere dei bambinoni riguardo tutto quel che li riguardava.  
Thor avrebbe reso l'immagine perfetta, ma era ripartito presto quella mattina. Vista la guerra imminente.  
Dunque, il resto delle persone si trovarono nel soggiorno, dove li aspettava l'albero di Natale, e lasciarono Tony e Clint impilare i loro regali.

Si rivelò un po' imbarazzante, perché c'erano regali senza mittente.  
Natasha fu la prima ad aprire il proprio, dopo essersi aggrottata a fissarlo per cinque minuti. Conteneva alcune foto, una pergamena ed una piccola bottiglietta di Delta Carbona N.4 (Sangue & Latticini).  
Era la prima volta che Loki testimoniò lei che restava senza parole. O senza la sua perfetta maschera. Semplicemente fissò gli oggetti nelle sue mani, prima di coprire la sua bocca con una mano e lasciare che le sue dita tracciassero i contorni delle foto.  
"...Tash...?", Clint chiese sottovoce.  
Lei scattò così rapidamente che sentirono le ossa schioccare.

"E' da parte di Loki.", sussurrò lei, gli occhi umidi e assenti. Gli tese la pergamena e le foto. Clint sollevò un sopracciglio e grugnì.  
"Il tipo ha dei problemi seri con l'umore nero."  
Visto che gli altri volevano sapere che cosa aveva ricevuto, lei lesse ad alta voce cosa diceva la carta.  
"Per il rosso sul tuo registro." Mentre agitava la piccola bottiglia di rimuovi macchie.  
"Era qualcosa di cui abbiamo parlato sull'Helicarrier. Lui menzionò... qualcosa del mio passato, e se posso credere a queste foto, alcuni dei miei errori sono stati cancellati.", disse lei, la voce rotta.

Dopo di ciò, gli altri aprirono i loro pacchetti.  
Loki osservò distaccato, attento a non mostrare alcuna emozione salvo il normale livello di curiosità che Jane aveva ugualmente mostrato.  
Per Clint, lei aveva cercato un fabbro, chiedendogli di creare un nuovo progetto per un arco. Aveva aggiunto anche uno dei suoi metalli. Incantandolo, inoltre, in modo che le frecce forgiate da esso sarebbero sempre ritornate all'arciere, quasi come Mjölnir faceva con Thor. La sua nota diceva "Così che tu possa avere la migliore opportunità di colpire la prossima volta."

Steve era stato piuttosto difficile. Era ancora così giovane, anche dopo aver visto la morte e così tanto orrore. Loki aveva ponderato al suo riguardo per lungo tempo, fino a che aveva deciso per una lettera di Peggy ed una breve nota. "Non chiederò perdono. So che sono al di là del perdono."  
Bruce ricevette un regalo scherzoso. Un pacchetto di dolci, con la forma di piccoli gatti, un libro di Mitologia Norrena, ed una nota. "Ecco il tuo sacco di Gatti. Nascondere il mostro non è sempre la cosa migliore. Il tuo ha un buon cuore, al contrario del mio."

Infine, Tony. Loki era tornato di soppiatto ad Asgard, nel palazzo per mettere le mani su quello.  
"Perché voi avete ricevuto cose così fantastiche ed io ho avuto solo un pezzo di roccia?", chiese facendo il broncio. Quando ispezionò meglio il pacchetto, spacchettò una T-shirt, che diceva "Il mio nemico è andato ad Asgard e tutto quello che mi ha portato è questa T-shirt" Bene, quello gli guadagnò un bel giro di risate.  
Jane prese la pietra e la osservò.  
"Non è solo una pietra. Thor me ne ha mostrata una lo scorso anno. E' una pietra di guarigione."  
"Sicuro, la mia nota dice di chiedergli cosa farne."  
Rimasero in silenzio per un momento.

"E' una specie di scherzo di cattivo gusto o davvero Loki ha cercato di farsi perdonare un po' di cose?" Chiese Clint.  
"Ha lasciato qualcosa anche a Thor." disse Jane.  
"Lui aveva preso quel piccolo coltello che voleva dare a Loki. Stamattina non c'era più. C'era un pezzo di carta come quelli che avete ricevuto voi. C'era scritto 'Mi dispiace per tutto. Sarai un re saggio un giorno.'"  
"Dunque, pensi sia sincero?", chiese Steve.

"Perché no? C'è stato un notevole sforzo per preparare e mettere insieme tutte queste cose solo per vedervi sciogliere al riguardo. Thor è certo che vuole riparare a quello che ha sbagliato." La scienziata del New Mexico disse, prima di scartare uno dei suoi regali.  
"Oh, guardate, mi ha regalato delle tazze." disse amaramente. "Di certo spero che un giorno smetta di schiantarle."  
Il gruppo rise alla cosa e mise via le cose. Forse lei aveva ragione. Se i regali si fossero rivelati una specie di trappola, ci avrebbero pensato al momento.


	7. Capitolo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerra è arrivata ad Asgard, e Loki, essendo la creatura curiosa che è, deve assolutamente vedere quello che accade.  
> Cosa accadrà, quando vedrà la devastazione e la lotta disperata?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho davvero detto sabato? Mi spiace. Volevo dire venerdì. Oggi. Dei.
> 
>  
> 
> _[Io per una volta sono in orario :D N.d.T.]_

Il nuovo anno iniziò, e con esso, la prima bugia anche per Loki. Thor non era ritornato, e per quel momento gli elfi oscuri di certo avevano attraversato i confini di Asgard e la guerra era iniziata. Doveva vedere che cosa accadeva con i suoi occhi.  
Perciò Solveig disse a Tony che non sarebbe stata disponibile per la settimana successiva o giù di lì per una visita privata in Norvegia. Un "vecchio conoscente aveva bisogno di trovare un posto per abitare e lei aveva un appartamento dei genitori da vendere, quindi sarebbe andata per una breve vacanza." Non c'era bisogno di chiamare, avrebbe avvisato quando rientrava.  
Tony si era stretto nelle spalle e le aveva augurato buon viaggio.  
"Vola sicura e fai attenzione a tutta quella neve lassù. So che è una rottura."

Perciò ora Loki-femmina era su un aereo (affollato e troppo piccolo, la teleportazione era molto più conveniente... e lo aveva fatto solo in caso Tony la controllasse. Ancora.) sulla via per Oslo, dove avrebbe usato una delle vecchie vie verso Asgard.  
Nulla avrebbe potuto prepararlo per quello che trovò quando arrivò sul campo di battaglia.  
Era orrendo. Gli Elfi Oscuri e i guerrieri Aesir si stavano massacrando vicendevolmente. Centinaia avevano già perso la vita, e sembrava che i nemici fossero in prevalenza.  
Thor ed i suoi amici erano da qualche parte, ugualmente, ma sembravano tutti troppo deboli per aver ragione dei nemici contro cui combattevano.

Perciò guardando da lontano mentre era sotto un incantesimo di disillusione, Loki verificò una debolezza, un punto di attacco, un maggior problema nelle linee dei nemici, perché non avrebbe lasciato che vincessero.  
Malekith non si sarebbe fermato ad Asgard. Avrebbe tentato di usurpare anche gli altri regni, e quello significava anche Midgard. Loki non si sarebbe trattenuto lasciando che distruggessero il luogo ove abitava.  
Lo stregone aveva una vasta conoscenza sugli Elfi Oscuri e il loro condottiero, una volta questi lo aveva contato come un potente alleato, prima che le cose... accadessero.

Ora, quell'essere era il suo nemico, e Loki lo avrebbe visto distrutto. E bene, forse avrebbe potuto anche aggiungere un altro piano alla cosa.  
Rapidamente pensò ad una strategia e si affrettò verso Lady Sif, lasciando che il suo incantesimo cadesse e uccidendo l'elfo che avrebbe quasi ferito fatalmente la donna, rompendogli il collo.  
"Faresti bene a guardarti le spalle.", Ringhiò, mentre lei ansimò il suo nome e chiamò Thor.  
Evocando una delle varie lance che aveva acquisito nei secoli, abilmente eliminò un’altra dozzina delle creature prima che il Dio del Tuono fosse abbastanza vicino da parlare con lui.  
"Loki!", anche lui esclamò, un po' esterrefatto, e il dio dai capelli neri alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di trapassare un nemico che si dirigeva verso di lui.

"Si, è il mio nome. E' gentile da parte vostra ricordarlo. Ora venite qui così che io possa salvarvi le chiappe un’ultima volta prima di andarmene per sempre.", ringhiò e rabbiosamente eliminò tre elfi con i suoi coltelli da lancio incantati.  
Thor andò a guardare le spalle di Loki - una posizione in qualche modo nuova, visto che Thor non era mai stato indietro in una lotta in precedenza - e liberò il fulmine su un altro gruppo di nemici.  
"Il ferro è la loro debolezza! Li brucia, anche la sua sola presenza diminuirà la loro forza. Se vuoi vincere questa lotta, è meglio che usiate coltelli semplici e le armature meno sfavillanti. L'acciaio funzionerà ugualmente, ma il ferro puro sarebbe meglio.", spiegò lo Stregone mentre premeva la sua schiena contro quella del Principe che ansimava pesantemente.

"Sei tornato solo per dirmi quello?" rise rocamente e prese a martellate alcuni nemici.  
"Ovviamente no. Sono qui per tirare il tuo miserabile culo fuori dai guai, come sempre." Loki sogghignò prima di generare un pesante fumo che odorava di sangue e rame. Gli elfi stridettero.  
Afferrando la mano di Thor, prese un pezzo di metallo argenteo e fissò Mjölnir.  
"Non osare ribellarti, o troverò modo di fonderti.", supplicò l'oggetto e lasciò che la sua magia rivestisse la superficie del martello con il ferro. Fortunatamente, lei si comportò bene.  
Occhi blu lo fissavano. La confusione si mostrava dentro ad essi.  
"Tu sei un fuggitivo."  
Il fratello giovane sbuffò.  
"Io sono la vostra sola speranza. Inoltre, è meglio che tu non lasci il tuo posto qui solo per portarmi in prigione."

Thor scosse la testa.  
"Molto è cambiato. Ma non c'è tempo al momento. Ascolterò il tuo avviso. Grazie per aver rischiato la tua sicurezza per il bene di Asgard."  
"Ti prego. Sarebbe solo il primo dei regni. Solo non voglio cercare un’altra sistemazione per vivere di nuovo."  
Loki lasciò che il fumo svanisse e si lanciò avanti.  
"Spargete la voce lungo le linee! Io mi occuperò di Malekith." Ruggì lui e lasciò il biondo indietro, e lui lo osservò andare.  
"Sii prudente, Fratello."

~~~~~~

L'avviso di Loki li aveva salvati. Asgard aveva guadagnato terreno con le armi forgiate di acciaio invece degli altri metalli a cui erano così affezionati (l'Uru e le leghe di oro più che altro), e con Mjölnir che possedeva tutto il suo potere e l'effetto aggiunto del ferro, gli elfi non avevano alcuna possibilità.  
Quando Thor, Lady Sif ed i Tre Guerrieri infine erano stati in grado di cercare il leader dell'attacco, erano passate molte ore. Corpi erano sparsi nei campi, il fetore di sangue versato era pesante nell'aria, e dopo il suono della battaglia, il campo era sinistramente calmo e silenzioso.

"Loki!", urlò Thor mentre passava fra i corpi di compagni e nemici insieme.  
"Fratello! Siamo venuti in aiuto!"  
Non ci fu risposta. Continuò a cercare, aiutato dai suoi amici. Arrivando ad uno spiazzo, sobbalzarono per un attimo.  
C'era Malekith, il Maledetto, impalato sulla lancia che Loki aveva brandito contro di lui. L'elfo non si muoveva. Era sconfitto, rivendicato dalla morte.  
Qualche metro lontano, giaceva suo fratello. Thor corse verso di lui più veloce che poteva.  
"Loki!", urlò una volta, due, ma pure non ebbe risposta. Non si accorse che Sif tenne indietro i guerrieri e scosse la testa, o di come i tre uomini andassero a ispezionare il corpo del loro nemico.

Quando raggiunse il suo fratellino, cadde sulle ginocchia, rotolando il corpo davanti a lui sulla schiena con un grugnito.  
Era come stare appeso al Bifrost di nuovo, guardandolo cadere in quel dannato buco nero, guardando Loki ingoiato da qualcosa di così terrificante che lui stesso rimase sconvolto.  
"No.", sussurrò e prese Loki cullandolo contro il suo petto. Gli occhi di suo fratello erano aperti, ma non vedevano. Non avrebbero più visto.  
Non c'era movimento sotto alla sua pelle, non c'era battito, non c'era respiro.  
"Ti prego no, fratello. Non cadrò di nuovo nelle tue illusioni.", sussurrò, ma sapeva che era vero, perché qualsiasi altra illusione si sarebbe frantumata al suo tocco. Baciando la sua fronte e chiudendo gli occhi verdi, spezzati, Thor deglutì affannosamente.  
Una vecchia, lama arrugginita scivolò dalle mani gelide, e Thor non riuscì più a trattenere un singhiozzo.

Era il coltello che Loki aveva scambiato con il biglietto la vigilia di Natale. L'incantesimo era stato spezzato, lasciandola corrodere in pochi istanti, era sufficiente a confermare che suo fratello fosse davvero andato.  
"Che tu possa riposare nelle aule di Freyja, a Sessrúmnir. Che tu possa banchettare con pane e idromele con i nostri antenati ed essere ricordato per il tuo coraggio e la tua astuzia nella vita. Addio amato fratello.", disse le parole che tradizionalmente erano recitate per i guerrieri caduti del loro regno, la voce commossa e ansimante, prima di sollevare il corpo senza vita fra le braccia e riportarlo a casa per l'ultima volta.

~~~~~~

Loki aveva immaginato che avrebbe ripagato costruire illusioni perfette, il suo gemello. Aveva osservato, nascosto alla vista, mentre Thor ed i suoi guerrieri avevano trovato i corpi, aveva osservato mentre il suo secondo corpo era stato riportato a palazzo, aveva visto Frigga piangere sul corpo di suo figlio mentre malediva Odino con parole che facevano sogghignare quello vivo.  
Thor aveva eretto la pira funebre da se. Ogni tronco che aveva impilato con le mani, triste e rabbioso, nessuna parola pronunciata per i tradizionali tre giorni in cui i morti venivano commemorati e le preghiere per loro elevate, salvo per una richiesta che aveva fatto a Sif.  
L'aveva mandata a chiedere a Freyja stessa se volesse dare il benvenuto nelle sue aule a Loki, perché di certo lui avrebbe preferito lei a Odino.

Lo stregone sorrise dolcemente alla cosa. Sciocco sentimentale.  
Aspettò fino a che la pira fu posta sulla barca, fino a che fu ricoperta di fiamme, per cancellare l'incantesimo e far svanire la copia di se stesso. Con un ultimo sguardo indietro, si inchinò lievemente alle persone che una volta chiamava famiglia.  
"Addio."  
Ora era davvero libero da tutti loro.  
Di nuovo sulla terra, acquistò un biglietto per tornare a New York nel momento in cui fu di nuovo femmina e arrivò velocemente al suo appartamento.  
Il tempo era orribile. Nubi spesse e oscure velavano il cielo, e la pioggia si riversava senza fine.  
Loki sospirò. Lei sperò che Thor superasse la cosa. Chiamando Tony, poi, per cambiare la direzione dei propri pensieri.

"Dolcezza! Sei già tornata?", fu il saluto che ricevette.  
"E' andata molto più liscia di quanto pensassi. Dunque, si, sono tornata. Cosa succede con il tempo? Quando sono andata non c'era segno che arrivasse un inondazione.", scherzò lei. Tony sbuffò.  
"Vorrei saperlo. Succede solo quando Thor ha davvero, davvero la luna storta. Sono un po' preoccupato per lui, per essere onesti. Con tutto quel parlare di guerra imminente e sventura e battaglia, spero che ne esca vivo."  
Lei sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"Davvero? Quello è Thor? Wow, il tipo è una rana meteorologica."  
Lui rise.  
"Ehi, vieni qui, mangiamo Shawarma oggi, e Tasha si sente sola visto che Jane è tornata a casa. Aiutala a far scendere il Testosterone."  
"Ovviamente. Arrivo fra poco."

Loki andò e così le sfuggì di accorgersi che la sua piccola figurina brillava leggermente, prima di tornare normale.  
Loro le raccontarono storie al loro riguardo, storie di coraggio ed imbarazzanti allo stesso tempo, e Loki rise di, e con, loro, mentre erano accucciati attorno al tavolino da caffè nel soggiorno di Tony, mangiando il piatto prima citato.  
"E riguardo te? Qualche panno sporco al tuo riguardo?", chiese Clint e accartocciò il suo tovagliolo prima di gettarlo nel suo piatto.  
Loki grugnì.  
"Bene, non vorresti saperlo."  
"Andiamo, scuci!", Natasha le sorrise. Lei sospirò teatralmente e prese la mano di Tony.

"Io... no, non c'è nulla. Sono perfetta." disse con un viso serio ma non riuscì a trattenersi a lungo, vedendo il viso sorpreso degli Avengers.  
"Mi spiace. Non ho potuto resistere. Dunque, mmh, fatemi pensare..."  
Cosa poteva dire loro? Qualche verità un po' piegata? Qualche mezza bugia?  
"Avevo un fratello, ma non ci vediamo ormai da anni. Potrei, o forse no avere avuto problemi con la legge, e seriamente vorrei allenarmi con Natasha."  
"Accordato!", Tony squittì dopo neppure un secondo dopo che l'ultima parola aveva lasciato le sue labbra, il che gli guadagnò risate e sghignazzi.  
"Una fuorilegge?", Clint sorrise, mentre Steve la guardò solo con quello sguardo serio e rammaricato che sapeva fare così perfettamente. Lei gli sorrise per quanto possibile in tono di scusa. Lui sbuffò e sorrise di rimando.

"Lo sai che sono allenata nel combattimento corpo a corpo da una vita?" disse la russa.  
"Bene, si, ma ho fatto dei corsi molto seri di autodifesa, e mi piacerebbe sapere quello che conta."  
Sarebbe stato difficile non buttare a terra l'altra donna, ma Loki avrebbe fatto in modo di perdere per quanto possibile umiliantemente, se mai le fosse stato permesso -  
"Andiamo allora, la palestra è pronta per un po' di azione tra donna e donna!", il suo amante disse, già agitandosi per alzarsi mentre il gruppo rideva.  
"Degenerato."  
Dieci minuti dopo, Loki era schienata per la prima volta. Aveva dato alla donna umana ogni genere di apertura, niente difese, piedi messi in modo sbagliato, quindi Natasha non aveva avuto difficoltà a buttare giù la dea.

"Va bene, questo è stato piuttosto demoralizzante.", lei rise e si tirò su.  
"Ti va di mostrarmi un modo migliore?"  
Natasha lo fece, e mezz'ora dopo, dopo essere stata più orizzontale che verticale, Loki lasciò il tappeto massaggiandosi la schiena nel tentativo di mostrare dolore.  
"Ricordami di non chiederglielo mai più."  
Bruce grugnì e controllò la sua schiena, dichiarando danni non permanenti.  
"Buono a sapersi." disse lei seccamente.  
Era stato divertente, giocare con la sua forza a quel modo, per vedere quanto bene lei poteva sostenere la facciata mortale che ora voleva tenere. Natasha non le aveva fatto male, non davvero, ma era davvero capace di infliggere una quantità di dolore ad un altro essere umano.  
Bene, ora lei sapeva quanto forte fosse troppo forte da mostrare.

Il tempo continuò ad essere un cesso, pioggia che continuava ad allagare le strade senza speranza che migliorasse. Iniziò a diminuire una settimana dopo che Loki era tornato. Era tempo. Non era buona cosa che il principe ereditario di Asgard si affogasse nel dolore riguardo un criminale condannato.  
Tuoni e fulmini annunciarono l'arrivo di Thor, così ancora una volta lei venne invitata a cena (non che non fosse già stata là per le altre serate, comunque) così come Jane, che venne raccolta da uno dei jet privati di Tony. Sarebbe arrivata qualche ora dopo, Thor avrebbe apprezzato il gesto, e sarebbe stato in seria necessità di conforto.  
Non fu una sorpresa per Loki vedere che Thor sembrava ancora cupo e desolato, Mjölnir appeso tristemente alla sua mano. Arrivò sulla piattaforma di atterraggio di Tony mentre gli Avengers erano impegnati a raccogliere piatti e cibo, mente Loki stava preparando i bicchieri sul tavolo.

Thor la sfiorò accidentalmente con il martello, e la dannata cosa le diede una scossa sul didietro. Le diede una scossa. Lanciando a Mjölnir uno sguardo feroce, il dio fece un passo indietro. Il biondo non si era accorto di quello che era accaduto.  
"Thor, amico! E' bello che tu sia tornato. Che notizie?", chiese Tony, quando lui entrò nella stanza con piatti e posate.  
Thor sospirò pesantemente, ma forzò un sorriso sul suo viso.  
"Come l'ultima volta che sono stato invitato nella tua casa, porto sia buone che cattive notizie. Ma stavolta quelle cattive sopraffanno grandemente quelle buone, mi dispiace."  
Steve formò delle rughe sulla fronte mentre si avvicinava, assieme a Bruce e Natasha.  
"La guerra non è ancora evitata?"

Thor non riuscì ad evitare di sgretolarsi. Loki andò all'armadio dei liquori, chiedendo silenziosamente al suo amante se fosse opportuno versare alla povera anima un bicchiere, ed ebbe un assenso.  
"C'è di nuovo la pace. Il nemico è stato sconfitto. E' stata una dura battaglia, una che avremmo perso se non perché mio fratello è venuto in nostro aiuto. E’ apparso al nostro fianco, ha lottato con noi, svelato i segreti dei nostri nemici in modo che potessimo avere un vantaggio, e poi è andato a sconfiggere il loro condottiero, conosciuto come Malekith, una creatura grandemente pericolosa, da solo."  
Per un momento attesero che continuasse, per dargli il tempo, visto che Thor sembrava troppo agitato per terminare la sua storia. Aprì la bocca alcune volte, cercando - e fallendo - di parlare di nuovo.  
"Dunque... ce l'ha fatta? Questo tizio, Malekith è finito?" chiese Clint, e Thor annuì lentamente.  
"E cosa è successo a Loki allora? Si è in qualche modo redento con questo?", venne da Bruce.  
Thor chiuse gli occhi.  
"Mio fratello ora risiede con Freyja. Loki non è tornato dalla sua lotta con l'Usurpatore. E' caduto in battaglia come un vero guerriero."  
Mettendo il bicchiere di Scotch davanti a Thor, il guerriero caduto sedette accanto a lui. E ricevette una nuova scossa.  
"Ahio!", sibilò lei e diede un calcio al martello. Leggermente ovviamente, era inamovibile e probabilmente le avrebbe dato un’altra scossa.

"Bevi. E poi raccontaci storie e bevi ancora e mangia, come voi dei folli fate nei miti con cui io sono cresciuta.", disse allora lei, cosa che risultò in un Dio del Tuono leggermente più sollevato.  
"Hai ragione. Che re sarei se rimpiangessi ogni guerriero in questo modo." rise lui e scolò lo scotch in un sorso.  
Il Principe si riprese, condivise storie che Loki da tempo aveva dimenticato, rise con i suoi amici riguardo i suoi trucchi e farse, si gonfiò di orgoglio per il suo fratello minore e lodò i suoi talenti come non aveva mai fatto in precedenza.  
Faceva un po' male che lei avesse dovuto dapprima morire per fare sì che Thor vedesse il suo valore, e mostrasse il suo amore, ma Loki se ne sarebbe fatta una ragione. Quando Thor raccontò loro dell'incidente con il travestimento femminile, ulularono di risate, e fu un po' come ai vecchi tempi, quando loro madre li avrebbe fatti sedere, raccontando le loro storie a tutti, mentre i banchetti a cui presenziavano erano riempiti di storie di gloriose gesta e idromele.

Ovviamente, qualcuno dovette chiedere la faccenda del cavallo, e gli altri strani miti che gli umani avevano inventato, ma Thor mise le cose a posto e raccontò quello che davvero era accaduto. Quando Loki sedette dopo aver preparato il dessert, un’altra scossa elettrica lo colpì al piede, più forte di prima. Lei saltò e sputacchio, accarezzandosi l'arto e scoccando occhiate omicide verso la tre volte dannata arma.  
"Che succede con quella cosa?", voleva sapere, mentre le sue gambe si avvolgevano nel grembo di Tony (seduto alla sua sinistra), quindi ponendole ben lontane dal raggio di azione del congegno elettrico che la voleva uccidere prima che l'orologio scoccasse la mezzanotte.

Thor si aggrottò e la raccolse.  
"Non lo so. Non lo ha mai fatto in precedenza."  
Loki gemette.  
"Fantastico. Un martello magico ce l'ha con me. Non è giusto."  
Tony avvolse il suo braccio attorno alle sue spalle e la tirò più vicina.  
"Sii contenta di non essere mai stata dal suo lato cattivo. Fa davvero male essere il ricevente di un colpo da parte sua.”  
Loki rise, perché oh dei, lei sapeva. Sapeva meglio di tutti loro.

"Sei stato colpito da lei? Quando?", chiese lei poi, solo per ricordare la bella battaglia che aveva osservato da quel posto sulla roccia in Germania tanti mesi prima.  
Quando Steve e Thor iniziarono a raccontarla, era anche meglio che ricordare.  
Jane arrivò più tardi quella sera. Dandole sommessamente le notizie, Loki scambiò i posti mettendosi in braccio a Tony in modo che la scienziata potesse sedere accanto al suo ragazzo e al bisbetico martello. Il suo piede faceva ancora male.


	8. Capitolo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancora caramello. Incubi e paure rivelate. Un tentativo di rompere.  
> Ed infine, la comprensione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (con un po' di IM3 messo in gioco. Niente Extremis comunque, ho visto il film una volta sola, non voglio fare le cose sbagliate.)

Una notte verso la fine di Febbraio, Tony iniziò a dimenarsi accanto a lei nel mezzo della notte. Quando Loki fu sveglio abbastanza da chiedere cosa fosse successo, lui era già fuori dalla porta. Bene, pensò lei, e tornò a dormire.  
Ma la sua luce notturna era andata, ed il letto era molto più freddo di prima.  
Gli incubi tornarono.

Quando arrivò l'alba, lei si maledì per essere divenuta attaccata ad un umano, un mortale, ed uno che era prono agli incidenti e sarebbe di certo morto prima di lei. Il pensiero faceva male.  
La volta successiva che dormì accanto a Tony, fu lei che scalciò. E se non fosse stata quasi sveglia in quel momento, avrebbe di certo spezzato una gamba di Tony, e ragazzi, quello sarebbe stato imbarazzante da spiegare.

Una settimana dopo fu Tony di nuovo, e quando non riemerse per i due giorni successivi, lei impacchettò dello Scotch, una bottiglia di Assenzio, una pizza grande con doppio formaggio e scese nel suo laboratorio personale, dove Jarvis confermò che lui si trovava. Bussando sulla porta di vetro, lei cercò di cogliere la sua attenzione, prima di vedere davvero cosa stesse facendo. Loki fece una smorfia. Era una delle armature.

"Jarvis, puoi abbassare la musica. Chiedigli di farmi entrare, per cortesia?", lei cercò di andare tramite la IA, che la assecondò e abbassò la musica. Tony guardò in su dal suo elmetto, confuso, fino a che le sue spalle si afflosciarono un poco. La porta si aprì e Loki rimase un attimo senza fiato per la puzza di metallo bruciato, detersivo e pittura.

"Davvero, dovresti arieggiare questo posto più spesso." disse lei, e depositò l'alcool e anche la pizza, avvicinandosi all'uomo dall'aria stanca.  
"Non hai dormito ultimamente?"  
Lei lo abbracciò, le mani che passavano fra i suoi riccioli spessi, e lui fece mmh sopra al suo stomaco. Loki rise sommessamente.

"Vuoi spiegarmi? Magari con una Pizza e dell'alcool?"  
Lui rise, il suono attutito fra il suo top e la sua pelle.  
"Tu sei perfetta. Sicuro, bene, Pizza ed alcool posso starci."  
Lei sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui.  
"Niente di tutto ciò senza spiegazioni."

Gli occhi di Tony persero la scintilla di buonumore di nuovo, prima che premesse la fronte sulla sua pancia ancora una volta.  
"Non sono bravo a parlare di sentimenti. Semplicemente non lo faccio."  
Loki fece spallucce e un passo indietro.  
"Allora non farlo. Fai un tema di duecento parole o meno. Sono brava a leggere."

L'ingegnere sbuffò. Poi si strofinò gli occhi e mise l'elmetto sul tavolo accanto a se. Loki osservò per un secondo, assorbendo quello che stava attorno, infine atterrando sulla riga di armature per metà smontate, i primi modelli e la cosa la lasciò senza fiato.  
"Tony, questo è incredibile. Le hai costruite tutte da solo? Solo usando questa attrezzatura come aiuto?" lei mormorò, sbalordita, prendendo il rischio di fare arrabbiare il suo amante e lasciando che le sue dita scorressero su una delle armature dipinte di rosso e oro.

"Ehi, non insultare i miei robot. Sono i miei bambini."  
"Scusa."  
Lui espirò leggermente e si girò con la sedia.  
"Si, sono fatte a mano. Solo per me, davvero. E'... qualcosa con cui calmo la mia mente. Un modo per cercare di rendere il mondo più sicuro. Per proteggere quelli che mi sono vicini."  
"Sono mozzafiato. Tu sei un genio."

Lui rise.  
"Lo so, mia madre mi ha fatto fare il test."  
"Dunque, è per questo che non puoi dormire? Hai paura che qualcosa arriverà a far del male a qualcuno a cui tieni?", Loki chiese allora, prima di avvicinarsi ad una armatura finita a metà con dei cavi appesi. Interessata, lei gli diede un occhiata e toccò qui e là i cavi. Lo sentì prima borbottare un poco e poi ridacchiare.

"Lo sai, non ti pensavo una che armeggiava."  
Quando lei lavorò altri cinque minuti sull'armatura, lui semplicemente osservò, le sopracciglia aggrottate e chiaramente interessato a quello che lei faceva, e improvvisamente l'armatura si accese, lei ululò.  
"Beccato."  
Girandosi attorno, il suo sorriso da vincitrice svanì quando fissò il suo viso irritato. Loki rapidamente si allontanò di un passo e guardò giù. Dannazione, si era lasciata andare. Ma era stato troppo tempo da quando aveva potuto costruire qualcosa, fosse esso magico o usando materiali.

"Come lo hai fatto?" chiese lui, sospettoso.  
Lei si morse un labbro.  
"Ho connesso lo HUD. C'era un filo staccato che sporgeva e apriva il circuito, ho semplicemente aggirato la cosa."  
Sicuro, bene, era un po' strano per una consulente d'arte essere così tecnica. Concesso.  
"Un filo staccato?"  
Loki gemette.

"Oh andiamo, si un filo! Tony, ti prego, sono solo un po' interessata a queste cose. Mi piace lavorare con le mani, e davvero, fra te, Bruce e Jane uno deve imparare una cosa o due riguardo scienza e tecnologia. Voi siete incapaci di parlare di qualcosa di diverso."  
Lui continuava semplicemente a fissarla con quei profondi occhi marrone che lei amava tanto, perciò fece quello che poteva fare meglio - usò la sua lingua d'argento, in effetti essendo onesta per una volta.

"Tony, questo" - puntando alla stanza, ai robot, alle armature - "E' incredibile. Stai creando qualcosa di incredibile, solo con le tue mani, e con quel folle cervello che hai, solo per proteggere le persone. Quante volte li hai delusi? Ci sono stati errori, giusto? E tu semplicemente sei andato avanti, ancora e ancora ed hai fatto cose migliori, più grandi, più forti, per lottare per quelli che non possono proteggere se stessi. E'... Non posso comprendere, essere come te. Deve essere come avere il peso del mondo sulle tue spalle."

Lui chiuse i suoi occhi e affondò di nuovo nella sua sedia.  
"Un fottuto filo staccato.", Tony rise.  
"Mi spiace, sono solo molto irritabile quando qualcuno magicamente risolve un problema a cui ho lavorato per cinque fottute ore solo con le sue dita agili. Dunque, che ne dici della pizza ora?"  
Loki lasciò andare il fiato che non si era accorta essere bloccato nei suoi polmoni.  
"Non sei arrabbiato?"

"Naah. E' un po' insolito che qualcuno salvo me lavori su di esse, comunque, e mi rende un po' teso. Mi spiace di averti spaventato."  
Lei venne tirata nel suo braccio, le gambe ai suoi fianchi e le sue braccia forti abbracciarono la sua vita, il viso premuto sul suo seno.  
"Wow, questo è bello." disse lui, tirando le sue anche più vicine alle proprie e baciando la pelle fra i suoi seni. La strega sorrise.  
"Bene, in questo momento, c'è alcool e cibo che ti aspetta. Sesso dopo. Dopo che ti sarai fatto la doccia. Affare fatto?"

Tony sospirò e le diede una manata sul didietro, prima di rotolare entrambi verso le cose che lei aveva portato.  
"Hai ragione. Sono un po' preoccupato riguardo l'attacco dello scorso anno. Sai, quello che ha condotto il fratellino malvagio di Thor. In due mesi sarà passato un anno, e ci sono ancora cose che non comprendiamo. Che io non comprendo. Quell'enorme buco nel cielo? Bene, cazzo. Ho visto che cosa vi è nascosto dentro, e non è bello. E' semplicemente oscurità.

Afferrando una fetta di pizza, Loki si alzò e sedette su un’altra sedia.  
"Vai avanti. Tema. Lo leggerò."  
"Ho visto un esercito di quelle cose, e dietro a quel buco ce n'erano altri. Eppure. Solo quegli alieni e l'oscurità. Cosa succederà quando torneranno? Torneranno? Saremo in grado di proteggere il nostro pianeta un’altra volta? Quando dormo cado attraverso quel buco ancora ed ancora, e mi soffoca." predicò lui e ingoiò il primo bicchiere di Scotch. Poi la guardò e c'era così tanto che Loki comprendeva in quegli occhi.

"Sarò capace di proteggerti? O Pepper? Sarà abbastanza?"  
Loki lo baciò gentilmente.  
"E questo è il motivo per cui costruisci tutte queste armature. Fammi pensare, controllate da remoto, anche, perché non puoi essere in ciascuna allo stesso tempo. Lavori per essere sicuro che ce ne saranno abbastanza quando il peggio arriverà."  
Lui annuì, ma non guardò lei, e il dio sospirò.

"Tony, lo sai perché mi sento così al sicuro con te?"  
"Sono bravo a letto? Oh, e sono Iron Man, ovviamente.", lui scherzò.  
Lei rise.  
"Perché tu sei una luce brillante nell'oscurità, e non solo perché hai una luce notturna incorporata. Io sono mortalmente spaventata dall'oscurità. Davvero, davvero spaventata. Così orrendamente che ho degli attacchi di panico anche ora se non c'è una luce che mi dà una direzione. Io sono al sicuro con te perché tu davvero faresti qualsiasi cosa per tenere al sicuro quelli che ti sono cari. Questo semplicemente lo prova. Potresti avere il mondo ai tuoi piedi - ne hai già buona parte, comunque - ma comunque ti metti in prima linea per proteggerli tutti. Non c'è modo per cui tu non ne esca vincitore."

"Raccontami. Della tua paura. Perché?", chiese il miliardario.  
Loki rabbrividì mentre ricordava, per nulla convinta dalla tattica di diversione.  
"Sono rimasta intrappolata nel buio per un lungo tempo. Non posso dire quanto a lungo. Giorni, mesi, anni. Forse di più. Sembrava più a lungo. Cadevo, così come te. Cado ancora. L'oscurità mi circondava ed io ero sicura che sarei impazzita. Era orribile."

Le sue mani tremavano e in accordo con le sue parole il panico arrivò. Respirare divenne improvvisamente molto difficile. Tony le afferrò le dita, accarezzando gentilmente la sua pelle con i pollici.  
"Solveig, Calmati. Sono qui. Stai bene."  
Un amaro sorriso si formò sulle sue labbra.  
"Ora io volevo confortare te, e ho fatto un casino. Mi spiace." disse lei, e strinse le sue mani.  
"Va tutto bene. E' bello sapere che ci sono persone che comprendono e non giudicano."

E in quel momento, entrarono in una relazione veramente seria, anche senza accorgersene.  
Quando l'ingegnere pazzo chiamò una delle armature in camera da letto qualche notte dopo mentre soffriva di un brutto incubo, Loki saltò fuori dalle lenzuola sorpresa, prima di afferrare il suo amante sotto di se e trattenerlo dal contorcersi con la sua forza da divinità.  
"Tony svegliati. Calmati ora, va tutto bene. Sei al sicuro. Siamo al sicuro. L'oscurità non ti può afferrare. Tu sei mio. Andiamo ora, Iron Man. Lascia andare."

L'armatura rimase ferma lì, i repulsori carichi e pronti a sparare, ma non le importava. Non le avrebbe fatto davvero del male.  
"Solveig, Tu sei qui.", l'uomo sotto di lei tornò con i piedi per terra e batté le palpebre svegliandosi. Lei rise.  
"Si. Puoi dire alla tua armatura adesso di lasciarmi tornare a dormire?"  
Lui piegò il collo in su e gemette.  
"Mi dispiace. Non accadrà di nuovo."

"Certo che sì. Non mi importa. Vuoi parlarne?"  
"Era il tunnel spaziale, come sempre. Tu eri li. Cadevi con me, ma Hulk afferrava solo il suo Uomo di Latta.", mormorò, prima di ordinare all'armatura di andare di sotto nuovamente. Lei eseguì.  
"Hanno una coscienza ora?"  
"No... Potrei essermi impiantato dei chip per avere un contatto migliore..."  
Lei ridacchiò.

"La calibrazione è un po' problematica, non credi? Comunque, è sorprendente quello che hai immaginato. Ed ora dormi. Io sono qui, tutto va bene."  
Lei si accoccolò più vicino a lui, accarezzando il suo petto. Non molto più tardi, erano di nuovo addormentati.  
In Aprile, Loki ammise a se stessa che era disperatamente innamorata. Lei aveva pensato che sentimenti simili sarebbero stati spinti via da lei dopo tutto quello che era accaduto, ma sembrava che si sbagliasse.

Lei aveva trattenuto se stessa quando voleva lanciare incantesimi molto spesso, sentendosi a suo agio e scivolando indietro nei vecchi comportamenti. Era terrificante, perché avrebbe significato essere scoperta. E Loki non voleva andare via.  
Quando il giorno dell'invasione fu passato, lei venne trascinata con la squadra ad un evento, qualche affare da eroi seguì e si divertirono.  
Tony si rilassò un poco in seguito. I suoi sogni divennero meno violenti, l'armatura non arrivò perforando il pavimento così spesso come prima. Lei rise al pensiero.

Una notte di Giugno fu specialmente brutta per lei. C'erano state delle discussioni riguardo Thor e gli dei Norreni, e Thor aveva fatto il completo idiota ed aveva lodato il Padre degli Dei oltre ogni parola. Dentro di se Loki ribolliva di rabbia, Mjölnir aveva fatto la stronzetta di nuovo con lei, e quello semplicemente era la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Tutte le paure tornarono ad affiorare, il Vuoto la inghiottiva, e quella sensazione di asfissia e di caduta la fece urlare in mezzo alla notte. Tony la abbracciò e le sussurrò sciocchezze in un orecchio, mentre lei singhiozzava e ansimava e cercava di dimenticare tutto l'odio e la rabbia che Thor aveva di nuovo risvegliato.

Fu una meraviglia che non rivelasse tutti i suoi segreti al suo amante quella notte, perché di certo non era del tutto in se con la testa e semplicemente era rabbiosa e fremeva e sibilava in un linguaggio che ne Tony ne Jarvis avrebbero mai compreso, essendo quella la sola cosa che lei poteva usare.   
L'ingegnere la lasciò uscire dalle emozioni, prima di prendere il suo viso fra le mani e baciarla.

"Tu sei bellissima, ed hai talento, e sei più intelligente di qualsiasi donna io conosca - bene salvo Jane ma lei è una tosta..." ed era stato pizzicato per il commento. Tremendamente. "... e sei completamente fuori di testa a sopportarmi, ed io so che ci sono cose che non mi dici, ma mi fido di te comunque. Tu sei una fra mille, e io ti proteggerò. Io sarò lì per te, va bene? Qualsiasi cosa succeda, io non ti lascerò." Tony aveva sussurrato nel suo orecchio, abbracciandola stretta contro il suo corpo caldo, intrecciando le loro dita.

Loki aveva pianto per quello, la disperazione che la prendeva mentre si rendeva conto che lui era così profondamente dentro a quella cosa quanto lei, ed entrambi sarebbero stati feriti quando la verità sarebbe venuta a galla. Non c'era via di uscita che lei potesse immaginare per loro se Loki fosse mai ritornato in superficie.  
E poi Tony la avrebbe lasciata. Loki era la ragione degli attacchi di panico di Tony, come poteva sopportare di dormire con quel mostro?

In un tentativo di staccarsi da lui, lei tornò al suo appartamento per qualche giorno, non chiamando, non rispondendo alle chiamate, solo isolandosi e cercando di buttare tutto fuori dal suo sistema.  
Tornò di nuovo alla sua forma maschile, così estranea dopo essere rimasta donna per mesi, usò la magia, chiamando incantesimo dopo incantesimo fino all'esaurimento, che aveva prosciugato anche le sue ossa. Poi era uscito e si era perso nella città, luminosa ed oscura allo stesso tempo, surrealmente calma ad un angolo e urlante al successivo.

Quando i terrori avevano disturbato il suo sonno, era uscito di nuovo ed aveva dimenticato di riposare.  
Dopo quattro giorni, si era rassegnato ed arreso. Non poteva lasciare Tony. Lui lo amava. Lui era la sua base. Tony era tutto. Solveig era tornata, scusandosi. L'ingegnere le aveva teso un bicchierino di Assenzio prima di sedere sul suo divano e non aveva parlato della sua assenza per buona parte di quattro giorni.  
"Mi dispiace. Stavo cercando di tornare con i piedi per terra." Lei sussurrò e sedette accanto a lui.  
"Non hai bisogno di spiegare. Lo so."

Lei prosciugò il suo bicchiere, si mise a cavalcioni di lui e lo baciò appassionatamente facendo restare il genio senza fiato.  
"Io ti amo. Tu sei narcisista, il tuo ego è grande come la tua torre, tu sei insopportabile e troppo spericolato per la tua stessa salute, ma non posso vivere più senza di te. Io ho bisogno ti te.", disse Loki prima di realizzare quello che la sua lingua aveva fatto.  
"Bene, a quanto sembra, anche io sembro avere bisogno di te. Non ho dormito da quando te ne sei andata Solveig. Non andartene più. Ti prego."  
E quello era un 'ti amo anche io' quanto poteva desiderare di ricevere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Dunque, si, sono così innamorati, e si, lo sanno. Entrambi hanno bisogno l'uno dell'altro per tenere i piedi a terra, ed aiutarsi. C'è molta fiducia fra di loro nella mia immaginazione, vedendo come si lasciano andare nel sonno a volte.
> 
> Grazie a tutti per il vostro supporto, sono stata davvero davvero felice di averne avuto così tanto! Vi voglio bene ragazzi!


	9. Capitolo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci sono persone che vi ameranno, qualsiasi cosa voi abbiate fatto. Mjölnir fa la sua grande apparizione, ed un po' di birichinate a latere sono sempre ben accolte da Loki.

In Agosto Loki scoprì quello che era accaduto ad Asgard dopo la sua fuga. Thor non aveva spiegato a tutti loro e quando Solveig chiese della cosa lui raccontò. Apparentemente, dopo aver concluso che gettare Loki in una gabbia fino alla fine dei tempi era una cosa troppo severa per lui, la sentenza era stata mitigata.  
Thor e Frigga di certo dovevano essere stati una vista sbalorditiva, in armatura completa. Loki quasi desiderò essere stato presente.

Si erano arrabbiati con Odino per aver fatto dei favoritismi, avevano fatto notare che lui non era in se, che c'era un’altra, più potente creatura che stava dietro a Loki. Per non menzionare il fatto che aveva salvato Asgard dagli elfi Oscuri. Odino era stato incrollabile nella sua opinione fino a che Thor si era appellato affinché una punizione più corretta fosse data a lui stesso per aver portato la guerra ad Asgard con la sua sciocca gita a Jotunheim.   
Se Loki avesse dovuto essere imprigionato fino a Ragnarok per i suoi crimini, Thor doveva essere giustiziato davanti a tutto il regno e meglio subito che dopo. Il principe ereditario certamente doveva essere ritenuto responsabile di maggiori cattive azioni di suo fratello, parlando di tutte le cose coraggiose ed eroiche (leggi: idiote e belligeranti) che aveva fatto, solo per essere salvato ed avere le sue mancanze ridotte dal pensiero veloce e dalla lingua d'argento di suo fratello.

Perciò, invece di essere il pesce rosso in un acquario per l'eternità, Loki avrebbe dovuto fare ammenda e pentirsi, sotto l'osservazione di Thor, senza usare la magia.  
Era quasi troppo bello per essere vero.  
Ma ora che Loki era morto, non c'era necessità di obbligare il Padre degli Dei comunque. Loki non era più un suo problema.

La rabbia era divampata di nuovo, e lei si era scusata il giorno dopo, scivolando nel corpo maschile e mascherandolo, finendo a correre per ore per smaltire la rabbia. Avrebbe amato fare un combattimento studio con Steve o anche con Hulk, farsi male e fare male, ma sarebbe stata solo semplice stupidità da parte sua. Perciò aveva deciso di correre e tornò a casa al suo appartamento ansimando e sudando ma più sotto controllo.  
Un lieve brillio lo attrasse dopo essere uscito dalla doccia.

"Oh, Norne, no." rise debolmente, prima di sospirare, sapendo di essere un caso irrecuperabile e sollevando il piccolo lupo sulla sua scrivania.  
"Pensavo avessi cancellato l'incantesimo alcune decadi or sono, mia Regina."  
La sua lieve risata sgorgò e lui poteva quasi vederla.  
"Una madre non smette mai di proteggere i suoi figli."  
Loki sorrise.  
"Dunque pensi ancora te stessa come la madre del mostro? Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto?"

"Nessuno dei miei figli potrà mai essere un mostro. Non osare implicare una cosa simile. Il dolore che il Padre degli Dei ti ha fatto subire ti ha punito più severamente di qualsiasi sentenza. Tu hai salvato Asgard, una volta dai Giganti di Ghiaccio - anche se noi probabilmente dovremmo parlare del modo in cui affronti i problemi, giovanotto, non sono divertita - e dagli Elfi Oscuri. C'è molto più bene in te di quanto tu pensi figlio mio."  
"Grazie per non aver detto a Thor dove sono. Sarebbe... sfortunato. Penso."  
Lei rise di nuovo.  
"Non è compito mio."  
"Mi spiace per tutto il dolore che ti ho fatto passare, madre. Meritavi molto di più da me."  
"Oh taci. C'è molto che un cuore può sopportare se il risultato è giustificato. E che tu sia libero è tutto quello che ho mai voluto. Ora stai al sicuro, sii felice, e vivi."  
La figurina tornò di nuovo al suo solito color legno, e Loki espirò profondamente.

Sembrava meraviglioso essere amato così incondizionatamente. C'era ancora qualcuno che lo voleva da quella vita che sembrava così lontana ora.  
Quando Solveig tornò alla torre quella notte, sorrideva felice.  
Ottobre passò, così come Halloween. Una festa si svolse, e Tony le chiese di trasferirsi più o meno fra il primo ed il secondo orgasmo.   
Ora, a metà Novembre, lei aveva venduto il suo appartamento, aveva spostato le sue cose in scatole, ed aveva attentamente messo le cose Asgardiane in fondo alle scatole per quanto possibile.

Quel giorno l'ultima scatola era stata messa via, e lei si era gettata sul divano nel soggiorno di Tony.  
Oh, aspetta.  
Nel loro soggiorno. Lei sorrise.  
E gridò un secondo dopo perché c'era di nuovo quel maledetto martello. Dov'era Thor? Perché aveva lasciato Mjölnir li nello spazio comune?  
Lei brontolò e si sfregò la gamba colpita.  
"Stronza. Qual è il tuo problema?"  
Mjölnir vibrò.  
"Oh andiamo, lui sta bene. Doveva essere fatto."  
Ancora vibrazione. Loki grugnì.  
"No, niente da fare. Assolutamente no."  
Il martello ronzò verso di lei.  
"Andiamo ora, è molto più felice di prima. Le mie azioni sono giustificate."  
Il ronzio si intensificò.  
"Non tornerò indietro. Mi sono divisa da loro, e suo fratello è andato. Per sempre."

Quando Mjölnir seriamente iniziò a vibrare, Loki sospirò.  
"Io non posso. Tu lo sai. Odino avrebbe la mia testa, non importa quello che mia Madre e Thor gli hanno detto. Non sono più il benvenuto, e non lo voglio essere.", disse lei e diede un colpetto gentile al metallo argenteo.  
"Sicuro, sei perdonata. Grazie per avermi lasciato darti quella piccola armatura lucente in battaglia."  
Mjölnir ronzò di nuovo, e Loki sorrise.  
"Sei sempre stata troppo pesante per me. Ma l'offerta rimane."  
Un piccolo arco sfrigolò lungo il manico. La donna rise.  
"Va bene, va bene! Fai la brava ora. Altrimenti mi metterai nei guai."

Lei continuò ad accarezzare l'arma di suo fratello (e wow, non sembrava orribilmente sbagliato con il martello...) amichevolmente, accendendo la TV e cercando i canali per qualcosa che fosse degno di guardare.  
Un colpo di tosse dalla cucina la fece sobbalzare troppo facilmente. Doveva essere più attenta a ciò che le era attorno. I suoi istinti erano impigriti così tanto, era terrificante.  
"Perdonami, Solveig, Non volevo sorprenderti." disse Thor, prima di sollevare un sopracciglio alla scena mostrata.

"Non è un problema." disse lei e sorrise verso di lui con falsa semplicità. Se avesse ascoltato le parole che lei aveva detto? Era futile nascondersi dopo ora?  
Il biondo prese in mano Mjölnir e si aggrottò.  
"Non c'era un po’ di inimicizia fra voi?"  
Loki grugnì.  
"Ne abbiamo parlato. Ci siamo spiegate ora. Siamo migliori amiche."  
E quando aveva iniziato a parlare come Tony? Norne, aveva passato troppo tempo con lui.

Thor attese qualche secondo, congelato in quell'espressione, prima di fare spallucce e agganciare il suo leale compagno alla vita.  
"Bene allora. Abbiate una buona giornata, Lady Solveig."  
"Sicuro, anche tu!"  
Quando Thor fu fuori dalla stanza, lei sbuffò un sospiro sollevato, prima di ridere leggermente.  
Si era spiegata con un martello. Sottile, Lingua d'argento, davvero sottile.  
Ovviamente, Thor non aveva capito che suo fratello adottivo non era così morto come lui aveva pensato che fosse, e la copertura di Loki era intatta.

Natale fu un affare più o meno calmo, quanto calmo possibile con due assassini, un super soldato, tre Geek della scienza un dio delle leggende Norrene, e delle altre persone che si associavano con gli Avengers.  
Tony continuò il suo lavoro sulle armature, ma non era così ossessivo come quando aveva cominciato. Loki era meravigliato comunque, il lavoro manuale così bello, le intenzioni così chiare, l'idea così meravigliosa.  
Quando lei infine comprese che quelle armature erano per lei, perchè lui potesse proteggerla, il cuore della strega batteva più forte, felice e allo stesso tempo colpevole.

"Io non merito un simile affetto. Davvero."  
Tony disapprovò verso di lei mentre calibrava un’altra serie di circuiti integrati.  
"Tu vali ogni secondo, Caramellina. Non ti lascerò mai dire il contrario."  
L'aveva fatta praticamente cadere ai suoi piedi, per metterla giù semplice. Lei aveva avuto bisogno di ognuna delle sue capacità per non spezzarsi davanti a lui per la paura di perderlo, e automaticamente, perdere gli altri, o baciarlo da lì alla settimana successiva.  
Loki era riuscito a fare un sorriso storto che specchiava l'immagine della sua anima piuttosto bene.

Qualche settimana dopo, gli Avengers vennero chiamati a proteggere New York contro un criminale chiamato Dottor Doom - un piccolo stregone ombroso, pensò Loki - e vennero picchiati piuttosto duramente prima che il tipo svanisse di nuovo.  
Jane e Loki praticamente corsero in ospedale dove erano stati portati, anche se era solo per essere sicuri più che per dei danni davvero gravi.

Istintivamente volendo verificare il danno che aveva sofferto il suo amante appena lo vide seduto su un letto, Loki agitò le sue dita, prima di fermare se stessa con un gemito scioccato. No. Loro non potevano scoprirlo. Perciò si era lanciata verso Tony, afferrando la sua maglia stretta fra i pugni per evitare che le sue dita facessero di nuovo cose e rimproverandolo per essere uno sciocco spericolato.

Lui le aveva sorriso con quelle irritanti labbra tese, facendo una battuta su di lui che camminava lungo la sottile linea fra genio e follia, che l'aveva fatta ridere.  
"Abbi più cura la prossima volta, va bene? Se ad un certo punto non tornassi da me, ci sarebbe l'inferno da pagare."  
Letteralmente. La strega aveva ancora degli accordi con Hel, la Dea dei morti. In effetti, quello avrebbe potuto essere piuttosto utile prima o poi. Forse.

"Oh, siamo minacciosi ora, vero? E' piuttosto bollente, devo ammetterlo."  
"Niente minacce, Stark. Promesse. Una promessa molto seria."  
Tony rise e la baciò.  
"Bollente ugualmente. Fammi altre promesse scabrose."  
L'infermiera che aveva controllato i suoi parametri vitali prontamente si girò sui tacchi e lasciò la stanza, lasciando i due a ridere.

Doom divenne un nemico ricorrente che era assurdamente difficile da battere e mescolava tecnologia e magia, e quello semplicemente faceva dar di matto a Tony, o così disse a Loki dopo un altro incontro.  
"Puoi chiedere a Thor al riguardo.", suggerì lei, anche se il Tonante non aveva mai saputo nulla di magia. Era un assoluto fallimento al riguardo.  
Tony ringhiò.  
"Ha detto a Jane che la magia e la scienza sono la stessa cosa ad Asgard. Solo che noi non la capiamo ancora."

Oh, quanto Loki dovette trattenere un grugnito. Si, beh, forse. Una piccola frazione di essa. In particolari circostanze.  
Lei sembrò fare un’espressione piuttosto incredula, perché Tony gemette e seppellì il viso nel cuscino.  
"Sicuro, non ci credo neppure io. Thunderboy non è la lampadina più brillante qui sulla nostra adorabile piccola biglia. Loki sarebbe stato quello a cui chiedere.  
Quello al contrario aveva strizzato una risata trattenuta fuori dalla sua gola, e lei amava Tony anche di più per quello.  
"Lo comprenderai. Adesso andiamo, dormi. Ho una mostra che deve essere preparata presto domani."

Il secondo anniversario dell'invasione passò. Venne l'estate e cambiò in autunno, e presto fu di nuovo Natale. Il tempo volava a Loki, era appagata e felice come non era mai stata prima di allora. Anche se la sua magia prudeva sotto alla sua pelle, irrequieta e non usata, e la brama di spargere birichinate di nuovo cresceva in modo quasi insopportabile, era soddisfatta di quello che aveva costruito per se stessa. Una volta si colse a lanciare un incantesimo che fece scudo a Tony da un Doom-bot veramente cattivo. Lei aveva osservato le notizie quando la lotta era iniziata, e poi direttamente da dietro al suo posto di lavoro, e le sue dita avevano agito prima che lei potesse trattenersi. Lui non lo aveva notato, perché la magia stessa non era tangibile o aveva qualche effetto visivo. L'energia ovviamente era tutta un’altra cosa interamente, e lei sapeva che Jarvis l'avrebbe rilevata prima o poi, se ne avesse usata altra anche a casa, perciò Loki trattenne se stessa per quanto possibile al riguardo.

Ovviamente, se Loki fosse stata in grado di usare la sua magia, Doom non sarebbe stato più un problema, e più a lungo avesse fatto disastri nella sua città, più forte il desiderio di farlo fuori diveniva. Alla fine, attese solo per la perfetta opportunità, che sorse negli ultimi giorni invernali di febbraio dell'anno successivo.

Doom attaccò, e lei era lontana per una mostra dall'altro lato di New York. Tornando maschio, indossò un incantesimo di camuffamento per non dare alcun indizio a Thor e si teleportò sulla scena dell'azione, anche se un po' più lontano dai suoi amici.  
Un incantesimo cancellò il controllo che Doom aveva sui suoi Robot. Non era davvero così dotato nelle capacità magiche, Loki osservò sogghignando.

Un altro incantesimo gli pelò via lo strato di armatura che nascondeva l'umano. In quella, sentì la presenza di Natasha e Clint che incombevano su di lui, le armi puntate. Loki alzò le mani in gesto di pacificazione.  
"Sto solo dando una mano. E' tutto vostro.", disse, e schioccò le dita una volta, seccamente. Doom cadde addormentato in un istante, e Steve si affrettò in avanti per bloccarlo un attimo dopo.

"Vi serviranno anche queste, o scapperà troppo presto." Il dio disse e procurò delle manette, simili a quelle che avevano messo al lui tre anni prima. Non esattamente uguali, ovviamente, ma abbastanza simili da essere riconosciute. Thor le prese dalle sue mani e le lanciò al Capitano prima di girarsi di nuovo verso di lui.  
"Abbiate i nostri ringraziamenti."  
Loki sogghignò e prima che qualcuno potesse dire un’altra parola, svanì di nuovo.  
Nella serata, Tony le raccontò dello strano mago e ammise che lo SHIELD era del tutto all'oscuro. Erano quasi andati in panico perché non avevano un punto a cui agganciarsi per le informazioni.

Loki gioì al pensiero di aver reso sicura la sua casa così come aveva creato il caos contemporaneamente.  
Perciò forse 'lui' sarebbe apparso ancora qualche volta se conveniente, solo per farli andare un po' fuori di testa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se chiunque se lo sta chiedendo: l'incantesimo di mascheramento che Loki ha tessuto funziona ancora. Heimdall e Odino non lo possono vedere. Frigga non lo tradirebbe mai verso il Padre degli Dei, perciò tecnicamente nessuno sa che Loki è ancora vivo. Qualsiasi sentenza o punizione è futile in quel momento nel tempo visto che Odino pensa che Loki sia morto.


	10. Capitolo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono passati quattro anni da quando Loki ha cercato di sottomettere Midgard. Ha trovato l'amore fra le braccia dell'uomo che aveva gettato dalla finestra della sua torre. Poteva essere il suo e vissero per sempre felici e contenti.  
> Oppure no?  
> Un serio cambio di eventi lo attendeva. O due.

Un po' più di quattro anni dopo la prima apparizione di Loki sulla Terra, Tony ancora una volta si allontanò da lei, come aveva fatto quando erano iniziati gli incubi. Avevano lavorato piuttosto bene su quelli, lei pensava. Entrambi loro difficilmente avevano ancora problemi con i loro orrori notturni, scatenati raramente da qualche commento o luogo inopportuno, o da qualche altra cosa che li avrebbe lanciati indietro. Non erano mai brutti come prima, comunque.

Perciò che cosa lo portava a tenere la distanza? Rimaneva nell'officina per giorni infiniti, era irritato senza ragione. Faceva male. Era un poco come essere di nuovo respinta.

Crogiolandosi nell'autocommiserazione, Loki guardava TV spazzatura e si consolava con l'Assenzio. Aveva una tolleranza piuttosto alta, visto che era ancora una dea dopo tutto. Lei non iniziava neppure a sentirsi ubriaca quando versò l’ultima goccia dalla bottiglia.

"Presumo che avvisarla riguardo l'avvelenamento da alcool sarebbe futile ora." Rimbrottò Jarvis e la fece fare una risata gracchiante.

"Non ti preoccupare, Jay. Sto bene."  
"Si, posso vederlo." disse la IA. "Devo chiamare il Signor Stark?"  
"... no. Lascialo marcire nella sua piccola segreta. Io vado a letto adesso comunque.", lei sospirò raccogliendo la bottiglia e andando via.  
Bene, forse la volta successiva avrebbe imparato dai suoi errori e non si sarebbe più affezionata.  
Il comportamento continuò fra di loro per settimane. Mesi in effetti.

Loki aveva cercato di tirar fuori a Tony cosa stesse succedendo. Davvero aveva provato, ma anche la sua lingua allenata non aveva funzionato con lui. Stava scivolando fra le sue dita, o sembrava lo facesse, e le ferite sulla sua anima si riaprivano e spillavano veleno amaro attraverso di lei. Oh, lui era ancora quel perfetto gentiluomo davanti agli estranei, e anche con i loro amici Tony era quasi lo stesso, ma quando erano di nuovo soli, era distante, chiuso e a volte anche tagliente. Loki restituiva le “coltellate” verbali, la sola cosa che riusciva a fare.

E quando erano abbastanza rabbiosi, finivano a letto per fare sesso che era più lotta che amore, lottando per dominare. Loki avrebbe dimenticato la sua forza e lo avrebbe bloccato sotto di se, prima di ricordare e ritirarsi, un ultimo sforzo per mantenere le apparenze, per sostenere la facciata felice un po' più a lungo.  
I sogni tornarono, non così violenti, ma comunque terrorizzanti, e Loki dimenticò quanto spesso giaceva sveglia, rabbrividendo dal suo lato del grande letto, aspettando che braccia morbide, calde, forti la abbracciassero e, più spesso che no, si malediva per non essere stata capace di essere ancora una volta degna di valore.

Quando tornò alla torre dopo essere stata obbligata a fare da ospite ad un galà artistico in Europa, la sua intenzione era quella di fare i bagagli e lasciare quel luogo per sempre, forse fare l'eremita giù a Niefelheim per qualche anno ancora prima di averne abbastanza e pretendere la morte stavolta per davvero. Uscendo dall'ascensore, si fermò immobile sui suoi passi. Tony la stava già aspettando, gli occhi rossi e gonfi, la maglietta praticamente bagnata di grasso e olio e puzzando ancora di metallo bruciato e prodotti chimici.

Lei arricciò il naso in un tentativo di nascondere quanto amasse la vista perché era tutto Tony.  
"Puzzi."  
"Sposami."  
Loki si raggelò, prima di schiarirsi la gola.  
"Mi spiace, hai appena detto quello che penso di aver sentito?" chiese lei, disorientata. Come osava lui, dopo mesi di tortura, come osava lui implicare che lei volesse spendere il resto della di lui vita con lei?!

"Sposami, Sol. Mi dispiace. Sono stato un totale stronzo e probabilmente te ne andrai comunque, perché sei sazia di me che ti tratto in quel modo, perché non sono stato lì per te quando sono tornati gli incubi, ma reggerò il colpo, perché davvero ti amo, e ho avuto una grande difficoltà a resistere alla cosa, perché sono davvero spaventato di perderti perché sono un pezzo di merda, sono egocentrico, e l'ultima settimana è stata semplicemente un inferno, perché tu sei ancora la sola che mi può far dormire la notte. Ti prego non andare.", farfugliò l'ingegnere, avvicinandosi a lei e tirandola contro il suo petto, e lei semplicemente lo fissò come se fosse stato folle.  
"Io non sono bravo con i sentimenti, lo sai. Sono andato in panico. Mi dispiace. Tu meriti molto di più di un idiota emozionalmente zoppo. Rimani comunque, perché ho bisogno di te." Lui sussurrò nei suoi capelli, e tutta la rabbia e il dolore che lei sentiva venne prosciugato via mentre lei sentiva il suo cuore contro la sua pelle, che batteva più veloce che mai, e la sua magia coglieva l'angoscia in cui lui era.

Era autentica come mai avrebbe potuto. Lui la voleva ancora, più che mai.  
Loki sospirò.  
"Dobbiamo parlare, Tony. Davvero. Io non posso essere più il tuo sacco da boxe."  
Lui si scusò di nuovo e le baciò la testa.  
"Mai più, prometto. Parleremo, e qualsiasi cosa ci sia fra noi, non mi importa. Solo, resta."  
Il dio annuì una volta e lo spinse via, a distanza di braccio, arricciando il naso in falso disgusto.

"Hai appena rovinato un golfino perfetto di cashmere con l'olio. Doccia. Adesso. E brucia quegli orrendi stracci che indossi. E cos'è quello? Hai davvero pianto?"  
Tony rise.  
"Natasha mi ha spruzzato lo spray al pepe prima di trascinare su il mio culo ad aspettarti. Erano stufi nel nostro misero spettacolo. Perciò, risponderai alla mia domanda? SI o no?"  
Loki sbuffò, ma sorrise gentilmente.  
"Come potrei mai dirti di no? Si, Anthony Stark. Io ti sposerò."  
Era la decisione giusta, se il suo sorriso brillante ed entusiastico bacio erano una indicazione.  
E l'anello che aveva forgiato da se per lei nell'ultima settimana era semplicemente splendido.

Il discorso che fecero fu molto serio, con tutti i tipi di problemi rivelati dal suo lato, e altre bugie e mezze verità da parte di lei, e lei si odiava per non terminare con le bugie sapendo che alla fine avrebbe fatto del male a Tony, ma non poteva decidersi a perdere tutto quello che aveva trovato. Lui era la sua vita ora, lui le aveva mostrato amore ed affetto e fiducia.  
Loki non avrebbe lasciato andare tutto, e se avesse dovuto dimenticare la sua magia per sempre lo avrebbe fatto. Iniziava già a deteriorarsi. Era legata strettamente al suo corpo maschile, perché quello femminile non era cresciuto con essa.

Tony le aveva raccontato assolutamente ogni cosa. Dettagli della sua infanzia, l'abuso di alcool, l'avvelenamento da palladio, le schegge nel suo petto - e lei doveva ricordargli della dannata pietra di guarigione. Come mai si erano dimenticati di quella cosa? - come gli Avengers avessero cambiato la sua vita.  
"Dunque, ora tu mi conosci fino nel più profondo del mio cuore. Non c'è nient'altro. E' tutto tuo."  
"Grazie per esserti fidato di me. Vuole dire molto." Loki aveva sussurrato e aveva toccato il bordo del reattore Arc, notando come Tony non era sobbalzato più indietro come aveva fatto quando erano da poco insieme.  
"Sei degna della fiducia, Bambi."

"Bambi?"  
"Sei timida come un cervo, Solveig. Non pensare che io non sappia che anche tu hai una tonnellata di problemi. Non devi dirmeli, neppure io sono uno che racconta. Solo ricordati che puoi dirmi tutto. Non andrò via. E' la mia torre." Scherzò e accarezzò il suo dito ornato dell'anello.  
"Qualche genitore o fratello maggiore da cui devo temere un discorso minaccioso?"  
Il sorriso di Loki perse la sua brillantezza dopo di ciò. Lei fissò fuori dalla finestra, gli occhi che cercavano visi che aveva visto l'ultima volta eoni prima, sembrava.  
"Una volta c'era. Ora sono solo io. E mi dispiace ma non sono la persona che tu credi di vedere."  
Il suo viso venne preso fra le mani e occhi marroni sembrarono osservare la sua anima.

"Potresti essere un malvagio stregone alieno e comunque io ti amerei. Tu Sei stata la persona più meravigliosa per gli ultimi anni, gentile, divertente, intelligente, veloce con la tecnologia e la scienza, e mi hai aiutato ad accettare me stesso. Ti prego non avere così poca considerazione di te."  
Lei inghiottì. Se lui solo avesse saputo quando vera fosse la sua prima affermazione nella realtà.  
"Anche se vi fosse un mostro che scivola sotto la mia pelle?"  
"Oh ti prego, ti sei dimenticata che viviamo nello stesso edificio di Hulk? Se lui può essere domato, e io oso dire di averlo fatto, genio come sono, sono certo che non è nulla di cui sarei sorpreso. E ora calmati e scendiamo giù. La cena è fra un ora, e Thor sta imparando a cucinare. Sarà un diavolo di spettacolo."

Pepper aveva quasi avuto un mancamento quando glie lo avevano detto. Tony Stark si sposava? Che cosa per tutto l'universo avrebbe dovuto dire alla stampa? L'inferno certamente si era congelato.  
Poi ovviamente aveva colto l'opportunità ed era entrata in modalità wedding-planner. Lo aveva mantenuto più semplice possibile, per richiesta di Loki, ma almeno un paio di fotografi ufficiali avrebbero dovuto assistere, solo per soddisfare la stampa. Con quello poteva convivere - essere sotto osservazione era lo stesso per un Principe.

La lista degli invitati era piuttosto corta, visto che entrambi non avevano molti amici e famiglia, le persone che volevano davvero assistessero, non solo quelli che pensavano di essere abbastanza importanti.  
Finirono per essere loro, sul tetto della torre, gli Avengers (più Jane come morosa di Thor), Pepper, Rhodey, ed Happy.  
Sarebbe stato un po' affollato, ma sarebbe stato perfetto.

Si sarebbero sposati. Loki non aveva mai creduto che avrebbe sposato davvero qualcuno che voleva sposare - il suo status aveva sempre reso chiaro che un matrimonio politico sarebbe stato il suo destino un giorno, ed essere in grado di decidere liberamente con chi passare il resto della vita era un dono.  
Bene, il resto della ridicolmente breve vita di Tony almeno.  
Lei avrebbe dovuto pensare di ottenere una di quelle mele magiche di cui parlavano gli Edda. Forse Idunn aveva nascosto l'albero da qualche parte.  
Ridacchiando, Loki sfogliò le foto di alcuni abiti da sposa su uno degli Starkpad di Tony che Pepper le aveva listato, quando un senso di inquietudine scorse lungo la sua spina dorsale. Una mano gelida come ghiaccio le toccò la guancia e lei sobbalzò via in panico, il respiro trattenuto.  
"Nessun crepaccio, piccolo dio."  
Oh dei, no.

Il Vuoto si arrampicò chiudendosi attorno a lei, ingolfando la sua mente e i suoi sensi, bloccando fuori la luce così come il rumore e portò Loki a piegarsi in due sul pavimento, mentre riviveva le sue ore più buie, tutte le emozioni che aveva nascosto profondamente si liberavano, ricordi che il dio aveva dolorosamente riposto tornarono alle loro vecchie immagini contorcendosi ancora, distorcendo la realtà ed il presente.

Lei gridò quando cadde, udendo il riso soddisfatto di Thor quando lei aveva lasciato andare Gungnir, sentito suo padre chiamarla indegna e mostro ancora e ancora, vide Tony lasciarla, ancora ed ancora fino a che tutto quello che lei poteva fare fu singhiozzare e aggrapparsi a se stessa.  
Quando infine una lieve luce blu spezzò l'oscurità, vibrando, lei si afferrò ad essa nel disperato tentativo di bloccare fuori l'oscurità.  
"Tony.", lei ansimò, gli occhi spalancati, ma fissando nel nulla, mentre il suo fidanzato la teneva stretta e la cullava avanti e indietro.  
"Va tutto bene. Tu sei a casa. Tu sei al sicuro. Io sono qui." Lui sussurrò, baciò i suoi capelli ed accarezzò la sua schiena. Lei rabbrividì.  
"Lui sta arrivando, Tony. Lui mi ha trovato." Lei sussurrò stringendo con i pugni la sua maglietta tanto che quasi la strappò via.  
"Io sono qui, Solveig. Tu sei al sicuro."

Loki lo spinse via, rabbrividendo follemente, e scosse la sua testa.  
"Tu non sai quello che accadrà se lui verrà. Lui è stato qui un’altra volta, e voi a malapena siete sopravvissuti alla sua forza." Disse Lei, prima di sentire davvero quello che gli aveva appena detto. Il suo viso impallidì di svariati toni e le sue dita si afflosciarono.  
"Tony..." sussurrò Lei. Lui semplicemente la abbracciò di nuovo e premette il suo viso contro il suo collo.  
"Io ti terrò al sicuro. Non ti preoccupare. Qualsiasi cosa ci sia la fuori, la possiamo sconfiggere insieme."  
Quanto Loki desiderava che fosse vero.  
... e quanto fortunata era che davvero nessuno avesse colto il suo crescente numero di scivoloni.  
Il terrore rimase. Perciò lei si assicurò di tenere gli Avengers nella migliore forma possibile.

Facendo combattimento con Natasha. Ancora perdendo, ma forzando l'altra donna ad allenare i suoi riflessi. Lei avrebbe avuto la meglio, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta.  
Incantare una delle frecce di Clint fu molto più complicato. Loki ne rubò una e corse sul tetto, dove Jarvis non aveva sensori, per porre un incantesimo su di essa che avrebbe rilasciato veleno al contatto con qualsiasi dei Chitauri toccasse e l'incantesimo si contagiò fra le frecce ugualmente come una malattia.  
Passando qualche attimo con Thor, Loki finse uno svenimento per farlo cercare Tony, mentre lei supplicava Mjölnir di tenerlo al sicuro.  
Hulk era al sicuro senza il suo aiuto, così come Steve.

Il solo per cui lei era davvero preoccupata era Tony. Lui era così prono alle ferite, ingabbiato in quella armatura, dipendendo dal reattore Arc, perciò lei rivoltò un po' le sue cose e per coincidenza trovò la pietra di guarigione.  
Le sopracciglia di Tony si aggrottarono.  
"Mi ero completamente dimenticato di questa cosa. Quello era il regalo di Loki per Natale 2013. Cerchiamo Thor."

Il dio biondo rise e spiegò, borbottando riguardo i fratelli furtivi e dalle dita leste.  
"Guarirà qualsiasi danno il tuo corpo abbia sostenuto. Probabilmente eliminerà ogni malattia ed elemento tossico dalle tue cellule, così come ogni cosa innaturale."  
"Dunque, come gli Shrapnel che svaniscono e il reattore Arc semplicemente esce fuori? E riguardo le otturazioni che ho dovuto fare a causa dello zucchero?"  
Thor sorrise.

"Deve esserci un certo intento. Per esempio, posso guarire il tuo cuore e liberarlo del metallo nel tuo petto se volessi, e potrei lasciare l'apparecchio. Oppure potrei rimuoverlo e lasciar guarire ogni ferita che tu abbia sostenuto. E' magia."  
Tony ci mise circa tre secondi a decidere di tirare via tutto e riparare tutto il suo corpo - ma lasciare intatto il reattore.  
"C'è qualcuno che ne ha bisogno. Sono una luce da notte."  
Loki gli sarebbe saltato addosso se non ci fosse stato Thor.

The Other la lasciò a gridare di terrore quasi ogni notte. Lui arrivava da lei, minacciava, prometteva e la svegliava solo per lasciarla cadere in un altro sogno. Quando Loki infine rimase sveglia più di quanto Tony avesse fatto quando lavorava in laboratorio, lui la fece sedere e trascinò il resto della squadra per una cena di famiglia. A base di Shawarma. Loki assaggiò solo il suo, aspettando in ogni istante che il Titano Folle facesse la sua grandiosa entrata. Non poteva essere così lontano.

"... Io. Ehi. Non perderti in quel modo."  
"Eh?"  
Tony sospirò.  
"Parla con noi, Bambi. Che cosa sta succedendo? Non hai dormito per secoli, e quando lo fai, ti contorci e quasi mi calci via dal mio dannato letto."  
Loki arrossì profondamente e borbottò delle scuse.  
Thor si aggrottò verso di lei.  
"E' Thanos?"  
Il modo in cui lei sobbalzò al solo nome e premette le sue mani sopra alle orecchie, per fermare la voce che prometteva vendetta per il suo fallimento, fu risposta sufficiente.

"... Lo pensavo. Nostro padre ha sentito la sua presenza nella guerra contro Malekith. Loki avrebbe forse potuto eguagliare il suo potere, con il Tesseract lontano dal suo pugno e sicuramente custodito, ma..."  
Lui non andò avanti, ma lei sapeva che cosa suggeriva.  
Ma lei non poteva. Lei era troppo egoista. Quello che aveva ora era troppo bello per perderlo. La avrebbe spezzata dover lasciare quella vita. Lei aveva solo a malapena di riparare ai vecchi pezzi della sua anima rimettendoli assieme.

Inoltre, lei aveva notato quanto la sua magia fallisse di quando in quando. Incantare le frecce di Clint le aveva lasciato un mal di testa martellante per ore, e quando il Titano sarebbe infine arrivato, lei non sarebbe stata in grado di fare molto di più che cambiare uno stuzzicadenti in un ago o qualcosa di simile.  
E poi Loki fu colpito dal fatto che lei li avrebbe probabilmente persi tutti comunque.  
Se avesse scelto di nascondersi più a lungo, Thanos avrebbe ucciso prima loro e poi lei, ed incapace di fare nulla, senza magia, lei sarebbe stata colpevole della cosa, colpevole delle loro morti.  
Mentre se avesse rivelato chi era realmente, la avrebbero lasciata. Il solo pensiero la paralizzava e la faceva tremare.

Una sedia si mosse, e ci furono braccia attorno a lei, più ampie di quelle di Tony ma comunque familiari.  
"Tu non sei sola."  
Lei singhiozzò e prese la sua decisione. Loki si staccò da Thor e si drizzò.  
Andando a tentoni con dita tremanti, lei si tolse l'anello dal dito e quasi lo fece cadere con lo sforzo che le servì per metterlo davanti a Tony, che la guardava, irradiando pura confusione.  
"Non avrei mai dovuto accettarlo mentre continuavo a mentire. Mi dispiace. Perdonami."  
Ma lei non poteva continuare. La verità era bloccata nella sua gola, e la sua lingua sembrò soffocarla quando cercò di parlare. Perciò Loki si girò e si raggomitolò sul divano, odiandosi per essere così debole e attaccata e totalmente indifesa, tanto da non potere neppure usare le sue capacità, il suo diritto di nascita.

La dea sentì piedi che si muovevano e frusciavano mentre gli altri la seguirono, sedendosi ai suoi fianchi e sul soffice tappeto che stava ai suoi piedi. Sospirando, lei accettò la mano sulla sua schiena e lasciò che il suo corpo venisse trascinato ad appoggiarsi a Tony.  
"C'è qualcosa che vuoi condividere, tesoro?", chiese gentilmente l'ingegnere, baciando la sua tempia e giocherellando con i suoi ricci corvini.  
"Io...", iniziò lei osservando le sue dita toccare le proprie unghie.  
"Io sono..."  
Lei sbuffò. Norne, la avrebbero fatta a pezzi. Lei inghiottì pesantemente ed aprì la bocca ancora una volta solo per essere azzittita da Thor, che rise gentilmente e scorse un tabloid con un sacco di vestiti da sposa.

Lei lo fissò con aperto orrore. Come poteva ridere quando tutto cadeva a pezzi attorno a lei.  
"Sarà bello vederti indossare il vestito per una volta.", disse il Tonante, dando dei colpetti a Mjölnir, e Loki semplicemente lo fissò di più. E più atterrita di prima. Quando l'implicazione la colpì in pieno, lei crollò di più contro Tony, e infine riuscì di nuovo a parlare, anche se era la lingua parlata ad Asgard.  
"Tu sapevi?"  
"Ovviamente." rispose gentilmente Thor, non togliendo mai gli occhi da lei.  
"Perché non hai detto nulla allora?"  
"Volevo darti il tempo che ti serviva. Se eri più a tuo agio come una donna, come un umana, allora andava bene. Io non volevo forzarti ad essere qualcosa che non sei di nuovo. Ti ho fatto del male fin troppo spesso."

"Più inglese e meno Antico Norreno, prego, Jarvis non ha avuto abbastanza tempo per stirare i casini degli schemi di parola.", disse Tony e la tirò in una posizione più confortevole.   
"Quando lo hai scoperto? Non posso immaginarti in grado di tenere un segreto." chiese Loki e temeva la risposta ugualmente.  
"Fino ad ora, c'è stato un solo essere in tutti i Nove Regni in grado di comprendere Mjölnir in qualcosa di simile al linguaggio. Ho avuto i miei sospetti in precedenza, comunque. Il tuo viso ed il modo in cui cammini sono distintivi."

Loki grugnì leggermente, prima che le parole di Tony affondassero e lei quasi saltasse via dalle sue braccia. Quasi, visto che non aveva anticipato la stretta di ferro che lui teneva su di lei. Il suo cuore accelerò fino a che sembrava che sarebbe uscito dal suo petto in ogni momento. Respirando molto più difficilmente in ogni istante.  
"Niente da fare, Reindeer Games. Stai dove sei. Hai promesso."  
Lei si tese, ma lui praticamente la forzò ad assecondarlo solo con un'occhiataccia, perciò lei si trattenne e si appoggiò di nuovo contro di lui, anche se l'istinto di fuggire era soverchiante.   
Era finita, il gioco era finito, e Loki aveva perso.  
Loro sapevano. Tutti loro sapevano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...oddio. Suspense!. XD [N.d.A.]


	11. Capitolo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki è stato scoperto. E adesso?

"Cosa farete adesso che mi avete trovato?", Loki voleva sapere, la voce sommessa e rassegnata.  
Solitamente lei sarebbe già sparita ormai, ma lì, con loro... lei non poteva. Lei si aggrappava ancora a loro, e loro meritavano la sua onestà. La temuta sensazione di abbandono corse addosso alla dea, la paura di quello che avrebbero fatto. Era terrorizzata di quello che sarebbe accaduto di lei quando loro avessero deciso che Loki non era degna del loro tempo, men che meno del loro perdono. Lei sarebbe stata di certo arrestata.  
E non avrebbe neppure lottato. Aveva rischiato che accadesse. Avrebbe sopportato le conseguenze. Loki non sarebbe stata in grado di ricominciare di nuovo. Che la lasciassero marcire in una prigione o una gabbia. Questa volta, avrebbe accettato la solitudine. La dea si sentiva divenire insensibile. “No, Loki”.  
Lei rabbrividì.

Tony fece spallucce e prese di nuovo la sua mano sinistra.  
"Io per primo gradirei quell'anello di nuovo al tuo dito. E poi vorrei che ti rilassassi.", disse accarezzandole la schiena con dita calde.  
"Oh, e Tasha?", lui sorrise a tutta la stanza e la testa rossa gemette.  
"Non. No. No, Va bene?"  
L'uomo rise.  
"Te lo avevo detto. Giuro sul Mignolo."  
Lei gemette e seppellì il suo viso fra le mani.  
"Giuro che lo hai invitato la seconda volta solo per irritarmi.", lei brontolò.

"Jarvis ha già avvisato lo SHIELD, presumo." disse la strega, rivolta al soffitto. Con la coda dell'occhio, vide Bruce sorridere e Steve chinarsi per dire qualcosa a Clint che sorrise in risposta e si alzò. Era strano come si sentisse staccata dal suo stesso corpo.  
"Se vuoi parlare con loro, possiamo. Nicky non ci sente da un po' di tempo ormai. Dovremmo probabilmente risvegliare il suo aneurisma.", il suo fidanzato - ex fidanzato, indicò la sua mente generosamente - replicò e un luminoso sogghigno sollevò gli angoli delle sue labbra verso l'alto.  
Loki era perplessa.  
"Perché siete così calmi? Sono già qui e aspettano solo l'ordine per portarmi di nuovo nella gabbia di vetro come l'ultima volta? E' una specie di scherzo?"  
La rabbia salì nel suo petto, sentendosi abbandonata e come se vi fosse qualcosa di seriamente sbagliato. Perché erano così pronti a torturarla?

Tony rise e la premette più vicina al suo corpo, giocando con tenerezza con le sue dita e baciandone le punte.  
"Se avessimo voluto rimetterti la dentro, lo avremmo già fatto. Tu resti qui."  
Loki tirò indietro la mano e facilmente si liberò le braccia, anche se lui cercò di trattenerla un po' di più. Non era in grado di fermarla. Tony si aggrottò.  
"Ahio. Non serve diventare violenta, Bambi."  
"Non mi farò prendere in giro. Fate la vostra mossa, o io farò la mia.", lei ruggì, irritata alla sfacciata mancanza di reazione. La infastidiva tremendamente, e questa sensazione di fastidio in fondo alla sua mente le urlava di scappare, prima che la sua libertà fosse portata via di nuovo. Per riprendere il controllo.

"Loki. Calmati.", disse Natasha, un lieve sorriso che illuminava i suoi occhi.  
"Lo SHIELD lo sa già. Lo abbiamo capito tempo addietro."  
Cosa? Oh Norne, Loki pensò, sono stata giocata dal nemico. Il suo viso era certamente una maschera di orrore ora.  
"...Quando?", lei voleva sapere, l'espressione che si addolciva verso qualcosa di più controllato. Se volevano umiliarla, lei non avrebbe dato loro la soddisfazione. Volevano spezzarla giocando con lei? Bene allora, avrebbe potuto fare lo stesso.  
Che fosse stata davvero così affamata di affetto che non si era resa conto di come l'avessero presa in giro? Si sentiva stranamente violata. Non avrebbe mai pensato che quelle persone fossero così crudeli.

Natasha aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
"In qualche momento fra il primo incontro sul ring e quando Thor che ci ha detto che eri morta. Si, piuttosto sicuro. Non c'era modo che qualcuno potesse uscire dalle mie mani senza un singolo livido - non sono molto indulgente, anche con i principianti."  
"Ci siamo immaginati avessi inscenato la tua morte per fuggire qualsiasi osservazione a cui fossi soggetta." aggiunse Steve.  
Loki ringhiò, arruffandosi i capelli. Semplicemente non tornava. Perché nasconderla? Tasha sospirò.

"L'ho detto a Steve poco dopo, e anche a Clint. Bruce aveva le sue teorie e confermò le nostre qualche settimana dopo."  
Quello lasciava Tony. I suoi occhi si soffermarono su di lui, e lui guardò indietro a lei con un’espressione calda, sorridendo ampiamente.  
"Giuro sul Mignolo era la promessa che avevo fatto a Tasha uno o due mesi dopo che avevi attaccato. Se mai ti avessi incontrato - e riconosciuto - senza che vi fosse una minaccia o qualche tipo di lotta, le avrei fatto sapere. E l'ho fatto. Ripetutamente."

"Vuoi forse dirmi che hai recitato l'amorevole fidanzato per quasi quattro anni? Per quale motivo? Che tipo di gioco state giocando tutti voi? Non è abbastanza vedere che ho perso tutto quello che una volta mi era caro? Volevi vedere il pretendente re caduto…" e si, lei diede a Thor uno sguardo caustico alla cosa che lo fece sobbalzare "…in modo da guardarlo soffrire? Ti sei divertito a raccontare loro quanto io mi contorcessi e piangessi nel tuo letto, dopo che tu mi usavi come una puttana, Anthony?"  
Erano tutti silenziosi, e i loro sguardi divennero molto seri. Un nodo si formò nella gola di Loki.  
"Non abbiamo mai riso di te. E non ci fa piacere vederti così." Disse Steve mentre Bruce sospirò.

"Ti abbiamo lasciato essere quello che hai voluto scegliere. Perché non c'è stata alcuna sorte di Caos causata dalle tue mani, abbiamo deciso di lasciarti andare per la tua strada. Non ti abbiamo specificamente cercato. Semplicemente è successo."  
"Sicuro, hai cambiato aspetto così spesso, che sarebbe stato difficile tenerne traccia. E, bene, ogni volta che ti abbiamo incontrato, lo abbiamo capito troppo tardi per reagire in modo proprio."  
Bene allora, forse erano sinceri. Ma Tony non aveva negato di aver giocato con lei, e quello bruciava. Quando Loki guardò di nuovo verso di lui, lui tese l'anello di fidanzamento che aveva fatto.

"Ti ho chiesto di sposarmi. Non lo avrei fatto se non ti amassi. Diavolo, neppure Pep è mai arrivata a tanto con me. Ti ho detto più e più volte che rimarrei con te indipendentemente dai tuoi segreti. Non mi importa se sei un malvagio stregone alieno, se ti ricordi, o se pensi che ci siano dei mostri nascosti sotto alla tua pelle. Per me, tu sei la persona con cui voglio camminare, che ti chiami Loki o Solveig o Luka Runasson - quello era davvero un personaggio vero? - e non mi importa neppure se sei maschio o femmina. Non credere per un secondo che io mi comporti a quel modo. Ehi, ho anche tenuto il reattore per te, perché sono la tua luce da notte." rise l'ingegnere.  
"L'uomo del museo era anche lui Loki?" chiese Thor sorpreso.  
"Quello era ovvio, Point Break."

"Ammetto non avevo pensato fossi davvero tu. Era troppo spericolato da parte tua venire in un posto come questo, con i tuoi nemici in attesa. Con il senno di poi, ora che ci penso, Runasson sapeva davvero molte cose. Troppe." disse con un sospiro. "Ero troppo cieco per vedere quello che era davanti ai miei occhi ancora una volta."  
La strega grugnì.  
"Quella non sarebbe stata la prima volta. Era uno dei peggiori, niente magia, solo della tinta e un nuovo taglio di capelli. Sono stato preso piuttosto alla sprovvista che neppure Natasha mi riconoscesse. Era sconcertante."  
Lei sbuffò. "Mi fidavo che Thor lo facesse."

"Ti prego, Loki. Non importa chi tu sia. Adesso sei nostro amico." disse Bruce, e Loki espirò un respiro profondo che non si era resa conto di aver trattenuto.  
"Siete seri."  
Loro annuirono, e Loki sentiva la necessità di piangere sopraffarla. La tensione straripò e la fece crollare sul divano di nuovo, dove Tony la strinse più vicina e baciò la sua tempia.  
"Non cambierà nulla. Tu eri la sola che non lo sapeva. Ah, tecnicamente, lo sapevi, ma, voglio dire." lui mormorò nel suo orecchio.  
Lei sospirò.  
"Ho pensato che vi avrei perso. Credevo che se questo mai fosse stato scoperto non sarebbe rimasto nulla della mia vita, che tutti voi mi avreste lasciato per il tradimento di avervi mentito, di aver nascosto chi sono." Lai sussurrò verso la stanza, la voce a malapena udibile.

"Non succederà, Caramellina. Sei bloccata assieme a noi per il resto delle nostre vite. Abituati. Abbiamo immaginato che se volevi nascondere di essere il nemico in fuga da un’altra galassia, ti avremmo lasciato farlo, e avremmo seminato indizi sufficienti a far sì che tu potessi dichiararti quando ti saresti sentita pronta. C'era qualcosa di molto sbagliato in te, come ti comportavi, e quello che Thor ci ha detto di te che non quadrava semplicemente, perciò fino a che tu non avessi realmente cercato di fare qualcosa di criminale, non c'era ragione di spaventarti. Ho visto chi sei ormai, e per essere onesto, eri in seria necessità di un cambiamento di scena. E hai abbassato la guardia moltissimo negli ultimi mesi. Ma andava più che bene, perché io sapevo che ti sentivi abbastanza a tuo agio da essere te stessa per cambiare." disse il genio.

Loki sbuffò una mezza risata ed esitantemente si sporse per prendergli la mano. Lui intrecciò le loro dita subito e ancora una volta tese l'anello.  
"Vuoi ancora sposarmi? Pepper avrà un arresto cardiaco se dovrà cancellare ogni cosa."  
"Davvero vuoi farlo? Anche dopo che io ti ho mentito per buona parte di tre anni?... fai pure quattro."  
Tony fece spallucce e mise il braccio attorno alle sue spalle.  
"Perché diamine no? Noi stiamo bene, giusto? Tutto è a posto, va tutto bene, solo riprenditelo.", lui gemette e fece il broncio.

Gli Avengers ridacchiarono.  
"Tiralo fuori dal suo squallore. E tu dovresti probabilmente abbassare il capo."  
Loki la guardò confusa e mancò il momento. Un dolore acuto sbocciò sulla cima del suo capo e una mano di riflesso andò ad accarezzare il suo cranio. Stringendo gli occhi chiusi, la dea si girò e bloccò gli occhi su un divertito Clint, una freccia che ruotava in una mano.  
"Ti ho beccato stavolta. Grazie per le punte di freccia. Sono una figata enorme." disse lui prima di sedere di nuovo e sorridere apertamente.  
Loki gemette. E rise.  
"Non puoi immaginare quanto temessi che tu potessi mai scoprire la mia identità. Credevo che volessi spellarmi viva." disse Lei, sospirò e prese l'anello dalle dita di Tony per farlo scivolare di nuovo nel suo. Lei venne ricompensata con una stretta della spalla.

"Brava ragazza."  
Thor praticamente brillava.  
"Lo hai già detto a nostra Madre?" chiese lui, prima di scivolarle più vicino.  
"Lei ha già pianificato la sua assenza da palazzo per la cerimonia."  
Loki lo fissò.  
"Nostra madre vuole venire qui?", e Dannazione, se la sua voce non la tradiva salendo di un paio di ottave.  
"Ovviamente. Non è che ogni giorno uno dei suoi figli... figlie... si sposa."  
"Sicuro, al riguardo. Sei tornato maschio in qualche momento fra adesso e quella seconda data nel parco?" Tony voleva sapere, fissandola interessato.  
Loki annuì.

"Non spesso credimi. Ci sono state alcune situazioni in cui avevo bisogno di separarmi da quell'alter ego e prendere le distanze. E, se dobbiamo confessare già tutti i segreti, posso essere stata io ad aiutarvi contro alcuni dei vostri nemici."  
"Ha!" Clint esclamò, stendendo la mano e collezionando banconote dai suoi compagni d'armi.  
"Ve lo avevo detto!"  
Loki rise.  
"Sicuro, mi immaginavo che lo avreste fatto. Ma visto che ero piuttosto contenta come stavo al momento, non c'era la necessità pressante di tornare indietro. Aspetta. Secondo appuntamento?"  
Tony tossì.  
"Mmh, se senti la necessita di tornare di nuovo uomo, solo se vuoi, lo sai, non aver problemi e sentiti libera di farlo, caramellina."

Risate trattenute echeggiarono nella stanza e Loki sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"Oh giusto, mi pare di ricordare quella volta che ci siamo incontrati al caffè." lei meditò, accarezzando gentilmente la coscia di Tony e guadagnandosi un leggero brivido. Si, sembrava ricordare anche lui.

"Quella è stata una notte fantastica. "  
Steve arrossì.  
"Fin troppe informazioni. Troppe, troppe informazioni."  
La strega sorrise.  
"Bene, potrei averne bisogno. Visto che ho imparato a controllare ed incanalare la magia che uso nella forma maschile del mio corpo, sta in effetti scomparendo ora. Non lo sapevo, perché non ho mai passato molto tempo consecutivo come una donna, ma con Thanos che si avvicina, devo farla tornare al massimo."  
E quello abbassò il buonumore davvero rapidamente.

"Va bene, penso che fosse il nostro segnale per andare. Abbiamo fatto un bel numero su di te stasera, Solv - Lok -, dannazione, come ti dobbiamo chiamare? Comunque, possiamo parlare di tutto il resto domani. Buona notte." Bruce enunciò, e gli altri, ugualmente, si misero in piedi e si diressero all'ascensore. Salvo Thor, che tornò solo per prendere Loki in un abbraccio stretto.  
"Sono lieto che tu sia vivo. Ho pianto la tua perdita grandemente.", enunciò mentre lei in effetti lo abbracciò di rimando.  
"Lo so. L'ho visto. Grazie."  
"Riposa bene."

Con quello, furono andati, e lei era sola con il suo amante, che sospirò di sollievo alla solitudine.  
Loki sedette di nuovo e gli diede un pugno il più leggermente possibile. Lui comunque sobbalzò.  
"Avresti dovuto dirmelo."  
"Sicuro, così come te."  
Entrambi fecero il broncio, prima di spezzarlo in sorrisi amorevoli.  
"Davvero, Reindeer Games, che cosa avresti fatto se avessimo manifestato i nostri sospetti? Saresti svanita un secondo dopo. E noi non volevamo. Sembravamo piacerti, e anche tu a noi. So che hai dei problemi seri, come l'intera cosa dell'oscurità e il panico in cui a volte ti perdi, e capisco la cosa meglio di chiunque altro. Non potevo lasciarti soffrire in quel modo. Dovevo cercare di alleviarlo."

"Lo hai fatto." disse Loki. "Mi dispiace di averti mentito. Era il solo modo per me di ricominciare. Ho colto la prima opportunità che ho avuto di scappare, e quando ho spezzato tutti i legami con Asgard, non ho mai voluto tornare li. Ancora non voglio. Ho cercato di andarmene, davvero l'ho fatto, quando mi sono resa conto di quanto ti avrei fatto male quando la mia identità sarebbe stata rivelata, ma non riuscivo a stare lontano da te. Tu sei la mia ancora. Sarei rimasta Solveig per tutto il tempo in cui tu mi avresti voluta, e Loki avrebbe potuto andare all'inferno per quello che mi importava."  
Lei lo baciò, e poi si aggrottò.

"Dunque quando sei stato tutto incazzato e bisbetico, prima che andassi a Parigi, era davvero perché io ero quello che voleva conquistare il tuo pianeta?" chiese il dio, sottovoce, temendo la risposta. Tony rise.  
"Oh dei, no. Sapevo che eri tu nell'attimo in cui ti ho vista. Non so perché, ma in qualche modo la mia mente sovrapponeva al viso davanti a me quello del tipo che puntava il Brillante Scettro del Destino contro il mio petto, e si sovrapponeva e spariva. Ti ho visto al Museo quattro anni fa, quando parlavi a Thor di quel coltello, e diavolo, eri bravo, ma ho visto quella lieve scintilla di odio e disprezzo nei tuoi occhi e l'ho riconosciuto. Thor era irremovibile che tu non potessi essere così sciocco e venire ad abitare direttamente vicino ai tuoi vecchi nemici."

"Bello sapere che il mio piano aveva funzionato."  
L'umano sorrise.  
"Quella galleria in cui ci siamo visti la prima volta come Solveig e Tony? Sicuro, i tuoi occhi erano gli stessi. Il modo in cui hai giocato con me era così familiare ricordandoti alla Torre che sapevo dovevi essere tu. Il tipo della premiere del film? Troppo bollente per essere vero. Anche troppo monellaccio. Era un gioco per te, e tu lo hai giocato perfettamente."  
Tony la trascinò in un abbraccio prima di continuare.

"Ero davvero spaventato dalle mie emozioni. Sono uno schifo a gestirle, davvero. Quando ho iniziato a pensare più spesso che mai di renderti mia in ogni modo possibile, mi sono spaventato, chiuso a riccio, ho fatto i capricci, sono stato uno stronzo totale ed un idiota, e ho odiato me stesso perché ti ho fatto così male. Ti ho guardata mentre bevevi, e diavolo, anche se sapevo che eri in grado di reggere l'alcool come Thor, ero mortalmente spaventato che finissi per avere un avvelenamento da alcool o simili. Ma non riuscivo a venire di sopra e portarti via da li. 

Quando sei andata via, Tasha mi ha forzato a confessare perché mi comportassi come l'idiota che sono, mi minacciò con la tortura - e davvero, quello era molto più spaventoso di quanto sembri - prima di farmi comprendere che ero più spaventato di perderti che di impegnarmi. Poi sei tornata a casa, e io sono andato di nuovo fuori di testa. Sembravi così perduta, mi vergognavo di quello attraverso cui ti avevo fatto passare, e mi ero rinchiuso nel laboratorio. Tasha si arrampicò per il sistema di ventilazione, mi diede la dose di spray al pepe che mi aveva promesso e mi spinse su per le scale. Il pensiero che volevo sposare un folle Dio Norreno che mi aveva lanciato fuori dalla mia stessa finestra non è mai stato un problema. Se mai, accresceva il mio ego. Io vivo di quei brividi di pericolo, lo sai?

Loki grugnì.  
"Lo so. Non sai quante volte mi sono dovuta trattenere dall'usare la magia dopo che tornavi a casa dalla battaglia. O quando eri in battaglia. O prima ancora. Diveniva più difficile ogni minuto. Non l'ho mai fatto comunque - non qui. C'è stata una volta in cui ti ho salvato da un DoomBot mentre ero al lavoro. Puoi ricordarlo, abbiamo fatto un bel giro nella paglia dopo di quello nella sezione chiusa della mostra d'arte."  
Lui sorrise ampiamente e annuì, i ricordi che giocavano già nella sua testa. "E' stato straordinario." Lei rise.

"Bene allora, Tony, puoi voler tenere il mio anello per un secondo." disse lei, tirandolo di nuovo via. Lui sollevò un sopracciglio quando fu messo nella sua mano.  
"Perché? Pensavo avessimo chiarito la cosa una volta per tutte."  
"Si ma potrebbe essere spiacevole fra un attimo."  
Con quello lei mutò di nuovo nel corpo maschile in cui non era stata per un lunghissimo tempo. Così lungo che il corpo una volta familiare le sembrava quasi estraneo. Fece una smorfia, prima di ridere. Bene, fortunatamente aveva deciso di indossare jeans larghi e una semplice maglia quel giorno.

"Le mie dita possono essere sottili, ma anche così non sarebbe entrato più. Lo metterò in una collana quando maschio. O lo incanterò perché mi vada bene in entrambe le forme."  
Tony sorrise e lasciò che i suoi occhi vagassero sul sottile, muscoloso corpo accanto a lui.  
"Sei ancora la creatura più mozzafiato che io abbia mai visto. Me stesso incluso."  
Loki rise. Poi sentì l'ondata della magia, che si arrampicava sotto alla sua pelle e cercava un uscita. Lui espirò.  
"Mi sei mancata anche tu." disse, e schioccando le dita fece apparire una luminosa fiamma rosso arancio che camminò attorno alle sue mani in lingue di fuoco divertite. Tony squittì e quasi cadde dietro al divano per la sorpresa, causando una risata felice del suo amante di nuovo.  
"Non preoccuparti, tesoro. Non ti bruceranno."

L'ingegnere brontolò.  
"Che modo di scivolare indietro al tuo fantastico accento antico. Come lo fai?" chiese poi, affascinato, avvicinandosi di nuovo. Loki sorrise e lentamente tese la mano per toccarlo e lasciò che una delle fiamme danzasse attorno alla pelle di bronzo. Tony fissò, meravigliato, mentre le fiamme davvero non lo bruciarono.  
"E' l'arte di controllare la materia. A quel riguardo, forse Thor non aveva del tutto torto quando diceva che la scienza e la magia sono la stessa cosa ad Asgard. E' diverso qui, perché il vostro mondo ha così pochi con la capacità di gestire la fatica che porta il brandire la magia. Voi avete inventato una scienza che è nuova per Asgard così come la magia è nuova per voi, io penso."

La fiamma si spense.  
"Controllare la materia? Davvero ora?"  
Loki annuì.  
"Io controllo l'energia che risiede ovunque attorno a noi. Io posso portare elementi a fare quello che voglio, e se volessi, potrei anche ricostruire i più piccoli infinitesimi di materia. Per creare una fiamma, uno deve trovare il materiale combustibile e accendere una scintilla e poi le fiamme devono essere nutrite. Non è così semplice come sembra, ma ci sono incantesimi più complessi. Molto più complicati. Le illusioni sono un esempio primario. Sono molto difficili da conservare, si frantumano al tocco o tremolano quando uno manca di concentrazione."

Agitando le sue dita in movimenti ben precisi, richiamò una piccola farfalla che svolazzò attorno al suo amante, prima di farla svanire di nuovo con un lieve gesto delle dita.  
"L'Energia e la luce sono usate quando crei un illusione. Io le piego alla mia volontà e do una scintilla di vita ad un immagine e una azione fino a che l'incantesimo viene nuovamente sollevato.  
Tony lo fissava, intrigato, ipnotizzato e con una fame in quegli occhi marrone che faceva un nodo in gola a Loki.

"E tutta la tua magia è controllata dalle tue dita? Non hai pronunciato una lettera, solo muovi e agiti la tua mano e puff! Fiamme magiche." sussurrò poi, il viso lontano solo qualche centimetro.  
Lo stregone annuì e lo afferrò per il collo per chiudere la distanza, e wow, un bacio non era mai stato così bello prima.  
Andarono a tentoni uno sugli abiti dell'altro, le labbra bloccate, prima che la necessità di respirare sorgesse e il bacio li dividesse.  
Tony sbuffò, forte, fissando ancora gli occhi di Loki con una tale lussuria sfrenata che faceva scendere ondate di sangue verso giù. Il dio rise senza fiato.  
"Potrei avere la necessità di acclimatarmi di nuovo con il mio corpo di nuovo dopo tanto tempo. Vuoi assistermi?"  
L'ingegnere non fece altro che balzargli addosso, e Loki lo rese incoerente in meno di quindici minuti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N.d.A.] ... Spero di poter rispondere ad alcune delle vostre domande. Ce ne sono state molte nei primi capitoli. Dunque. Il prossimo capitolo avrà una grande discussione fra Thor e Loki. Davvero enorme. E altre cose nei dintorni. Sicuro. Ho fatto degli errori di consistenza? Con un racconto di circa 62000 parole e una sceneggiatura che mi scappa via, ci potrebbero essere oO semplicemente indicatele.
> 
> Oh, e visto che sto cercando di essere una brava persona: Studiate! Fate i compiti! Uscite un poco e prendete aria fresca! Err... pulite la vostra stanza? Se lo fate vi ricompenserò con un altro capitolo in meno di 36 ore ;)
> 
> _[N.d.T.] solo un appunto tecnico, Tony usa in tutti e tre i racconti il vezzeggiativo Sweet Pea per Loki sia maschio che femmina, la traduzione letterale sarebbe Pisellino Dolce, ma in italiano suona ridicolo pertanto ho optato per un Caramellina, che mi sembra altrettanto dolce ma non ridicolo. ;)  
> _


	12. Capitolo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il caffè freddo passa di mano in mano come il parrucchiere.  
> Adesso che l'identità di Loki è nota a tutti loro, gli Avengers domandano della minaccia incombente. Sentimenti in arrivo.

"Buon giorno, Pepper.", disse Loki quando entrò in cucina il mattino dopo, preparandosi del the e dei cereali. Tony dormiva ancora, esausto come era. Il dio sorrise luminosamente. L' Amministratore delegato di certo voleva parlargli e si era presa la libertà di scroccare del caffè.

"Jarv, per cortesia sii gentile e sveglia Tony."  
"Ovviamente, signore."  
A quella, lui si paralizzò istantaneamente. O diavolo, come si era dimenticato?  
"Buon giorno anche a te. Non credo ci siamo incontrati."

La sua voce sembrava un po' tesa, ma non poteva leggere il suo viso mentre stava con la schiena verso il tavolo, e lui certo come l'inferno non voleva avere quella lite il mattino presto. Pepper conosceva il suo viso, sapeva che era quello che aveva condotto l'attacco, sapeva che era lui che aveva quasi ucciso Tony mentre loro due erano ancora insieme.

Come avvicinare quella donna senza inimicarsela? Diavolo, fai una magia.  
"Mmh, sicuro. Salve. Io sono... Aah..."

Per le Norne. Un gemito frustrato sfuggì le sue labbra, prima che sentisse il fragore che indicava lo sbattere della porta della camera. Tony entrò qualche silenzioso e molto imbarazzato secondo più tardi, ridacchiando come un folle. Loki rischiò uno sguardo indietro.

Sicuro, scarmigliato come lui sapeva, i capelli che puntavano in ogni direzione, gli occhi ancora annebbiati dal sonno, ma quel dannato sogghigno che diceva a Loki che qualcosa di molto divertente era accaduto e nessuno gli aveva fatto capire la battuta.  
Pepper si unì alle risa. E poi lo stregone comprese.

"E' piuttosto silenzioso per essere il Dio delle Bugie, vero? E riguardo la parte che riguardava la lingua d'argento?", chiese lei, il viso attentamente neutrale, gli occhi brillanti di divertimento, prima di sorseggiare il suo caffè.  
"Oh, quella ce l'ha senza dubbi." l'ingegnere riconobbe, agitando le sopracciglia. La donna storse la bocca e fece un 'eeew", prima di dargli una sberla sul braccio e ridere.

Loki sommessamente prese la tazza e non si preoccupò di bollire davvero l'acqua con cui l'aveva riempita prima di aggiungere una bustina di the sedendosi al tavolo, anche lui, guardando storto i due burloni. Immerse il suo indice nel suo the freddo e prontamente iniziò a bollire, mentre il caffè di Pepper improvvisamente divenne molto, molto freddo. Lei lo sputacchiò un poco.

"Bene, puoi sempre usare il cucchiaino e mangiarlo come un ghiacciolo." commentò lui.  
Tony rise fragorosamente e prese la sua porzione di delizia calda e nera.  
Pepper rise sommessamente.

"Mi spiace, non ho potuto trattenermi. Sono perdonata? Oh, noi due abbiamo un appuntamento dopo domani per la prova della tua acconciatura prima del matrimonio."  
Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Non c'è davvero nessuno che non sappia?", chiese lui in puro sconcerto.  
"Mi spiace, Caramellina, ci siamo solo assicurati che nulla potesse ritorcersi contro di te. Ma sei stato grande, e in qualche occasione ho dovuto praticamente pregare gli altri di credere che tu eri tu."

"Va bene tortorelle, fatto il misfatto, io vado. Tony, riportami questi documenti per domani o ci sarà l'inferno da pagare! Solveig, non dimenticarti il parrucchiere. Jarvis conosce i dettagli! Arrivederci!" disse Pepper, con un bacio ad entrambi su una guancia e andando via.

Loki sbuffò.  
"Quella donna. Come la sopporti?"  
Il suo bacio di buon giorno venne ricambiato con un gemito, e Tony si chinò indietro sulla sua sedia.  
"Ammettilo, la ami tanto quanto me."  
"Forse."  
L'umano sorrise.

"Dunque dimmi, Bambi. Come poteva sapere tua mamma del il nostro matrimonio? Sei stato ad Asgard in segreto?  
Loki fece una smorfia.

"Ovviamente no. Non sono tornato la dal mio funerale. Parliamo a volte con l'aiuto di un incantesimo, agganciato alla piccola scultura che sta sul mio comodino. Lei ha una specie di incantesimo di controllo posto su di essa e ogni tanto guarda quello che faccio. Nella mia gioventù lo usava per chiamarmi a cena o a pranzo, visto che ero un poco come te quando ero assorto in qualche progetto."

Il caffè di Tony quasi scivolò dalle sue dita.  
"Cosa vuoi dire con lei guarda?!"  
Un secondo di silenzio dopo Loki esplose in una risata fragorosa allo shock evidente sul viso del suo fidanzato.

"Non in quel modo. Mia madre sa bene quando dare un occhiata e quando non farlo. Immagino che lo abbia imparato probabilmente nel modo peggiore con me. Ma se vuoi sapere quando non fare nulla che troveresti imbarazzante, il lupo brilla leggermente quando l'incantesimo è attivo."

"Ooh, l'ho visto farlo. Mi chiedevo cosa fosse."  
"... Forse dovrei metterlo da qualche parte nel soggiorno, ora che non devo temere che Thor lo veda."  
Tony grugnì.  
"E' lo stesso. Non è che ci limitiamo alla camera da letto."  
Loki ridacchiò.  
"Vero."

Si assemblarono di nuovo per pranzo. Loki aveva giocato con la sua magia tutta la mattina, anche se solo per riprendere il contatto con essa dopo averla lasciata dormire così a lungo.

Natasha e Clint entrarono con una dozzina di illusioni di lui stesso che svanirono quando le toccarono. Steve aveva avuto la sfortuna di essere colto in una colonna di fiamme, Bruce e Thor erano stati sorpresi da alterazioni ai loro abiti.

Quando si erano infine sistemati, Loki stava sogghignando ampiamente e sembrava più vivo di quando mai lo avessero visto prima.  
Mjölnir ronzò sonoramente. Thor sollevò un sopracciglio ed il resto semplicemente gli lanciò sguardi irritati.  
Lo stregone rise impacciatamente.  
"Chiaro. Ma ti prego non darmi mai più le scosse. E' molto doloroso."  
Più ronzii, e più sguardi irritati.

"Oh, è una minaccia? Ti avviso, troverò modo di fonderti. I nani possono non essere la mia prima scelta come entourage, ma ce ne sono alcuni che non sono così arrabbiati con me."  
Quando Mjölnir sfrigolò con elettricità e Loki mise le braccia conserte in un gesto di sfida, Thor scoppiò in una risata.

"E' molto interessante guardarvi interagire. Come lo fate?"  
Il più giovane fece spallucce prima di sorridere leggermente.  
"Lui parla anche con la sua magia." intervenne Tony.  
"Ho un intera serie di letture con Jarvis, Bruce. Dobbiamo darci un occhiata da vicino più tardi."

Prima che potessero iniziare uno dei loro discorsi scientifici che li avrebbero lasciati assenti a qualsiasi altra cosa, Steve si schiarì la gola e mise delle cartelle sul tavolo.  
"Tony, porta qui il tuo tablet, potremmo averne bisogno. Bene. Loki, abbiamo bisogno di tutto quello che ci puoi dire su quel tizio."  
Una maschera attentamente scolpita scese sul suo viso.  
"Questo... prenderà del tempo. Ricordare quel periodo è un po' difficile, per essere onesto."   
"Solo quello che sei a tuo agio a condividere con noi."

Una risata abbaiata.  
"Non c'è nulla con cui sono a mio agio riguardo Thanos. Lui è folle, lui corteggia la morte, piuttosto letteralmente, è pericoloso e molto più pronto a schiacciarvi di quanto io mai fossi, se volesse farlo."  
Tony afferrò la sua mano e la strinse leggermente.  
"Fai un Tema, Lokes. Stavolta saremo noi quelli che lo leggono." disse e si meritò un sorriso diffidente ed un sospiro.

"Lui aveva accesso al potere del Tesseract. Quando io caddi dal Bifrost, fu la di lei luce che mi guidò verso di lui e i suoi sottoposti. Lui mi aspettava, e visto che il Vuoto in cui ero caduto aveva già contorto ogni cosa nella follia, io fui facile da piegare alla sua volontà riempiendo la mia mente con le sue parole. Lui mi diede un nuovo scopo per vivere, la conoscenza attraverso il Cubo Cosmico, e una possibilità di avere vendetta su coloro che mi avevano fatto torto. Mi avevano tradito."

"Fratello-"

"Io non sono tuo fratello, Thor. Non lo sono mai stato. Questo è il singolo punto che nessuna oscurità, nessun Titano ha mai dovuto contorcere per cambiarla in qualcosa di loro piacimento. Tutto quello che io sono sempre stato per te, per il Padre degli Dei, per Asgard è stato un tuo inferiore. Sono rimasto nella tua ombra per tutta la nostra vita, e ogni tentativo di trascinarmi fuori da essa incontrava disapprovazione e malizia.

Thor si aggrottò.  
"Questo non è vero. Il modo in cui tu mentivi e facevi complotti sempre-"  
"Quello è esattamente quello che volevo dire." Loki attestò, la voce fredda e mordente come ghiaccio, gli occhi brucianti.

"Non ho mai voluto essere conosciuto come Il Manipolatore. Non ho mai voluto essere chiamato il Dio delle Bugie. Ma quando dicevo la verità nessuno mai ascoltava. Le mie vere parole cadevano contro orecchi sordi, fossi tu o tuo padre. Ho cercato più e più volte, Thor, ma tu non mi hai mai ascoltato. Le bugie, oh bene, quelle trovavano sempre una via nella tua testa, e in quella di tutti gli altri ugualmente. Tu sentivi quello che volevi sentire, e perciò io dovevo dirti esattamente quello. Io lasciavo sgocciolare la verità in mezzo agli inganni, con complotti, con bugie, perché era il solo modo in cui sarebbe stata ascoltata."

Inspirando con forza con il naso, una mano che si stringeva e apriva di rabbia.  
"Quando nessuno sembrò capire che per te divenire re sarebbe stato un totale disastro, ho fatto quello che dovevo fare. Tu dovevi imparare l'umiltà."  
Natasha guardò Thor con interesse sfacciato.  
"Re? Tu?"  
Il Biondo annuì.

"Io sono il Primo Principe di Asgard. Sarei stato incoronato cinque anni or sono, se Loki non avesse interrotto la cerimonia. Lasciò che dei Giganti di Ghiaccio - nemici di Asgard - entrassero, per rubare lo Scrigno che è sorgente del loro potere. Mio padre non li lasciò scappare di nuovo."  
Quella volta, gli occhi degli umani si girarono verso Loki, che sollevò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Erano due, fra i più deboli che ho trovato, e avevo tutto perfettamente sotto controllo. Se il Padre degli Dei non avesse attivato il Distruttore, li avrei eliminati io stesso. Non è così difficile uccidere un paio di quei mostri." sbuffò lui.

"Distruttore? Come, quel grosso brutto coso che attaccò Puente Antiguo?" chiese Clint.  
"Loki lo spedì sulla terra dietro ai miei amici che erano venuti a riportarmi a casa."  
"Sicuro, lo sapevamo già. Dunque, questa cosa era un robot difensivo o simili?"  
Loki batté le dita sul tavolo. Irrequieto, pensò Tony.

"Qualcosa del genere. Può essere comandato solo dal Re di Asgard, il portatore di Gungnir. Nessun altro essere può controllarlo. Il Padre degli dei lo usò per uccidere gli Jotun che io avevo fatto introdurre nell'armeria. Io lo usai per rafforzare il bando di Thor e contrastare il tradimento che i suoi guerrieri avevano commesso."

Thor sputacchiò.  
"Tradimento! Volevano aiutarmi!"  
"Hanno ignorato un ordine diretto, dato dal re in persona. Sotto ogni circostanza questo conta come tradimento." Disse Loki con calma.  
"Aspetta. Il Distruttore reagisce solo al re. Quello significa, se Loki poteva controllarlo..." Steve rifletté ad alta voce e il dio dai capelli scuri annuì.

"Io ero il re. Per linea di successione, con ogni diritto. Io non ho usurpato il trono, come metà di Asgard di certo pensa, io sono stato nominato. Quando Lady Sif ed i Tre Guerrieri si sono opposti a me, si sono opposti al loro re per diritto e quindi avevo ogni diritto di proteggere il mio regno."  
Il Tonante fece una smorfia.  
"Era ingiustificato."  
Loki gli sparò un altro sguardo acuto.

"Dovevo evitare una guerra. Una guerra che tu scioccamente avevi iniziato per il tuo stupido orgoglio. Se davvero a loro fosse importato avrebbero seguito il mio ordine e protetto il loro regno."  
Qualche istante di silenzio dopo, Bruce mormorò leggermente.  
"Dunque hai mandato un robot praticamente mortale quaggiù solo per evitare che tornassero a casa?"  
Lo stregone sbuffò.

"A quel che sembra, io non ero molto degno di fiducia, perché Heimdall - il guardiano delle porte, per così dire - li lasciò andare, ancora disobbedendo un ordine diretto da parte mia. Io ho revocato la sua posizione e lui mi ha attaccato. Ripeto che io ero con ogni mezzo il Re in quel momento. Lui ha tentato un regicidio. Io avevo delle cose da affrontare, dei piani da costruire, dovevo rendere sicura la mia posizione visto che avevo scoperto di essere stato adottato solo qualche ora prima. Non poteva importarmi di qualche sciocca avversione infantile. C'era molto di più in pericolo che l'amicizia. Avevo bisogno di tempo, e non è che avessi ordinato di uccidere. Lo mandai a distruggere e ostacolare Thor dal tornare indietro." sputò lui.

"Oh sì, Thor ci ha detto che tu eri adottato quando ti abbiamo catturato dopo Stoccarda." ricordò Tony.  
"Chi sei allora? Il figlio di un semplice contadino Asgardiano?"  
Loki premette insieme le labbra in una linea ferma. Una ruga si formò sulla sua fronte mentre fissava le sue mani e nessuna parola lasciò le sue labbra.  
"Lokes, qualsiasi cosa sia non può essere così brutta. Tu sei sempre tu, sempre umano... bene, tanto umano quanto tu puoi essere essendo un dio..." scherzò il suo fidanzato e Loki chiuse i suoi occhi mentre un sorriso sardonico appariva sulle sue labbra.

"Ma vedi, quello è il punto. Non lo sono mai stato. Io sono il mostro di tutte le paure degli Aesir. Io sono nato dalla razza che ha tentato di ricoprire la vostra preziosa Terra in un’altra era glaciale. Non solo quello, io sono figlio del re stesso, e dopo la nascita sono stato gettato via perché sono imperfetto. Io sono un nano, e indegno di vivere fra di loro così come ero indegno ad Asgard. Io sono stato tenuto come una pedina da essere giocata quando Odino lo avrebbe giudicato utile, per essere seduto sul trono che sarebbe stato mio per nascita se fossi stato solo un po' più alto, per essere esiliato in un regno desolato e freddo, per unire i nostri regni." lui ringhiò. 

Natasha sollevò un sopracciglio e ridacchiò.  
"Io penso che tu sia già abbastanza alto. Ancora un poco e Tony dovrebbe modificare le porte."  
Gli dei furono i soli che non sorrisero alla cosa, ed il fatto che non lo facessero sradicò l'umorismo in pochi istanti.  
"Ad ogni modo. Tu non sei un mostro." ripeté Tony. Loki scosse la testa.  
"Tu non sai di cosa stai parlando."  
"Bene allora dimmelo avanti, visto che non capisco. Cosa potrebbe essere così brutto che tu lo nascondi?"  
"Tony." disse Bruce gentile come sempre. Lo stregone comprese l'implicazione, pesante in quella sola parola. Lui sapeva che cosa fosse vivere con qualcosa dentro di se. Qualcosa di oscuro e pericoloso.

"E' il solo modo per me di reagire al fatto che sono una delle bestie selvagge che i genitori Asgardiani raccontano ai loro bambini, fiabe di orrore e terrore. Quando Thor fu bandito, Odino cadde nell'Odinsonno, Mia madre temeva che non si sarebbe più svegliato, io sedetti su un trono che non avevo mai voluto, sfiduciato e odiato, una guerra alle porte, e così tante domande senza risposta nella mia mente. Non ci fu un secondo in cui fui in grado di pensare davvero, di pianificare, di adattare. Nella mia paura, andai a Jotunheim di nuovo, trattai con il loro re, che ora sapevo essere mio padre-" e wow, quella parola suonava disgustosa se detta con sufficiente odio ."- e li guidai nel palazzo, solo per ucciderlo e provarmi degno dell'uomo che mi aveva cresciuto come suo figlio, che ancora pensavo mi amasse un poco."

"E poi hai cercato di distruggere il loro regno."  
Loki espirò, teso e oh così controllato, e Tony prese la sua mano di nuovo. Le dita del dio tremavano sotto le sue, insicuro e perduto, e l'ingegnere le prese e le baciò quanto più gentilmente possibile.  
"Pensavo che se avessi potuto estinguerli tutti, sarebbe stato abbastanza per riavere il suo amore. Per essere di nuovo degno come tu sei sempre stato, Thor. Per provare che io mi consideravo suo figlio, non quello di quel miserabile Gigante di Ghiaccio che mi aveva lasciato morire perché ero troppo. Avevo sottostimato l'estensione dei piani di Odino. Lui mi respinse, e non vedevo necessità di torturarmi ulteriormente. Ho lasciato andare e ho sperato di non tornare più indietro. Volevo solo finire ogni cosa." sussurrò lui, spezzato e perduto, gli occhi incollati sul tavolo.

"Sono caduto per eoni. Non c'era altro che oscurità, e ricordi. La morte non mi ha voluto, e quando infine sono uscito dall'eterna solitudine, sono caduto fra le grinfie del Tesseract, ho visto la sua conoscenza, ho visto la sua verità e ho lasciato uscire il mostro che era rimasto nascosto così a lungo. Volevo che loro vedessero quello che davvero aveva vissuto fra di essi per così tanti anni, quello che Odino aveva nascosto. Tutto quello che ero stato era stato respinto, la mia sanità così come la mia mente. Non avevo veramente intenzione di conquistare questo pianeta. L'agente che credevo di avere ucciso con le mie mani aveva ragione. Mi mancava la convinzione."

Lui si strofinò la tempia, cercando di spingere indietro tutto quello che era sgusciato fuori ancora una volta, cercando di abbassare la paura che saliva dentro di lui quando pensava a The Other, a Thanos, alla minaccia che erano per quel mondo, e il suo ruolo nel portarli li.

"Verranno per me, perché ho fallito di portare loro il Cubo Cosmico. Ho lasciato che il loro esercito venisse sconfitto da dei miseri umani, e vorranno vendetta per quello. E mentre loro lo faranno, trasformeranno questo mondo in una roccia arida, uccidendo tutti i suoi abitanti, perché Thanos crede se stesso innamorato della Signora Morte. Le dona delle vite, quante può trovare, e apparentemente a lei piacciono di più gli eroi. Fareste bene a trovare un modo per liberarvi di lui, o andarvene e non tornare più indietro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima parte in cui Loki racconta quello che era nel suo cuore da molto molto tempo. Ci sarà di più, con un discorso fra i soli Thor e Loki nel prossimo capitolo.


	13. Capitolo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki e Thor si chiariscono. Beh, più o meno.  
> Thor è stato davvero in grado di tenere un segreto e Tony voleva sposarsi prima piuttosto che dopo, perciò a voi anche un matrimonio!

Norne, era stato estenuante.  
Lottare contro il terrore, il panico crescente, la paura , era stato difficile, quasi ingestibile, e Loki non sarebbe mai stato grato tanto quanto quando gli Avengers infine cessarono le infinite domande e lo lasciarono stare.  
Thor lo aveva osservato per tutto il tempo, gli occhi che scavavano fori nella sua testa, praticamente colando la confusione e la tristezza, la mancanza di comprensione per cui Loki aveva agito in quel modo. Eppure.

In piedi in cucina, aspettando che il suo the si infondesse alla perfezione, lasciò che il costante mormorio dal soggiorno si attutisse e si concentrò sul respirare, sulla magia, sul sentirsi se stesso. Quando si girò attorno per sedere al tavolo, Thor era già in piedi alla porta, guardandolo e fece sobbalzare Loki che spanse buona parte del liquido bollente, spargendoselo sulle mani.

"Ahio! Dannazione, Thor! Quando diavolo hai imparato ad essere silenzioso per cambiare?", lui sibilò, lasciando che la sua magia si riversasse sulle sue dita per guarire la pelle danneggiata.

"Mi scuso, non era mia intenzione spaventarti."

Borbottando, lo stregone sedette giù e guardò i miseri resti della sua bevanda.

"Fratello, mi permetti di farti alcune domande?"

"Io non sono tuo fratello." rispose, ma poi cedette.

"Chiedi. Se sei in grado di ascoltare, forse sentirai la verità dalla mia bocca questa volta."

Il dio biondo sedette accanto a lui e sospirò.

"Tu non sei mai stato inferiore a me, Loki. Tu eri mio fratello, la mia famiglia, il mio amico. Perché pensi che io fossi superiore a te?" chiese, gli occhi inquisitori. Implorando risposte.

"Quando tu hai scelto una spada come arma, scegliendo contatto con i tuoi nemici, venne lodato il tuo coraggio e la tua forza. Quando io scelsi una lancia, bilanciando attacco e difesa, mi derisero. Quando io divenni maestro con i coltelli, mostrando che non avevo paura di avvicinarmi ai miei opponenti, risero di me per aver scelto un arma da bambini. A te venne data un arma adatta ad un re, Mjölnir, ed io imparai ad uccidere a distanza, con una lama piccola come una foglia. Dove tu eri amato da tutti, io ero costantemente incompreso. Dove tu facevi amici, io facevo nemici. Il tuo splendere portava via tutta la luce, e quel che restava era un ombra in cui io sono cresciuto. Tu eri il principe ereditario, io ero solo il secondogenito. La prima volta che ho usato coscientemente la mia magia, i guerrieri sussurravano che ero diverso. Sparsero storia dopo storia, per prendermi in giro mentre crescevo nel controllo del Seidr che era dentro di me. Io sono in grado di brandire una lancia, i miei coltelli e la mia magia meglio di quanto chiunque di loro possa mai sognare, e comunque io ero sminuito per essere il debole, misero ragazzino che sarebbe stato meglio a casa quando i grandi andavano in battaglia.

Thor si aggrottò.

"Io non ho mai creduto che tu fossi più debole di chiunque di noi."

Loki non lo guardò. Afferrò la sua tazza e guardò giù alla finestra, prima di emettere le parole che ancora bruciavano dentro di lui.

"Alcuni vanno in battaglia, altri semplicemente tessono inganni." disse sottovoce, contento quando Thor sobbalzò.

"Tu non avevi bisogno di prendere in giro la mia forza, era sufficiente che non riconoscessi le mie capacità, anche se ero io che ci tiravo fuori dalle situazioni più delle volte."

"Perché hai menzionato Jane quando mi hai forzato a combattere?" l'altro gettò fuori, le mani piatte sul tavolo.

"Faceva male. Sapere che tu eri cambiato a causa di una semplice ragazzina a malapena uscita dalla sua infanzia, quando io non ero riuscito a farlo per secoli... Io volevo farti star male allo stesso modo, facendoti sentire lo stesso dolore che avevi inflitto a me. Lei era degna di essere ascoltata? Una mortale, una umana? Allora perché, ti prego dimmi, perché io non lo sono mai stato? Ed io volevo che tu mi combattessi, le parole erano solo troppo perfette per farti arrabbiare."

Il più anziano rimase in silenzio per un po' di tempo, prima che Loki parlasse di nuovo.

"Io ti ho voluto bene Thor. Te ne voglio ancora. Molto più sinceramente di quanto tu possa mai immaginare, ma non saremo mai più quelli che eravamo prima. Odino mi ha spezzato, e il Vuoto ha frantumato quello che era rimasto. Non siamo fratelli. Siamo stati allevati insieme, e questo è tutto. Io ho rischiato me stesso più e più volte per te, ho ingannato e mentito, per tirar fuori la tua pelle dai guai. Quando tu promettesti Freyja a quel gigante travestito che voleva costruire le mura di Asgard io presi la colpa della cosa e trovai modo di vincere la scommessa. E non dimentichiamo chi deve essere esattamente incolpato di aver perso Mjölnir ad un nano, con Freyja come sposa - ancora una volta - e chi tra di noi ebbe l'idea brillante di vestirti come lei. E, solo perché tu lo sappia, erano furiosi verso di te per avere ucciso quel Gigante di Ghiaccio e dopo che te ne andasti me ne incolparono. Di nuovo. I nani sono resistenti alla magia, perciò mi sopraffecero e mi cucirono insieme le labbra. E io li lasciai farlo, così che tu potessi scappare e con la tua reputazione intatta. Perché tu saresti stato colui che sarebbe stato seduto sul trono un giorno.

Lo sguardo sul viso di Thor era degno di ogni parola, ogni sofferenza ed ogni amaro ricordo.

"Tu avresti dovuto dirlo a qualcuno. Non avresti dovuto salvare me a quel modo." disse, la voce rotta e tesa.

"Non credere per un attimo che lo abbia fatto solo per autentica bontà. Io non sono una bella persona, non sono buono come te. Io servo i miei interessi prima, come sempre, e semplicemente è accaduto che tu fossi quello che era destinato a governare Asgard, salvandomi il problema di badare ad un intero regno. Quello mi andava bene, e migliore la tua statura, migliori le mie possibilità di sfuggire a quel destino. Possiamo aver raggiunto un accordo, ma non fare l'errore di pensare che tu mi piaccia di più ora di quanto mi piacessi allora. Per tutto il mio amore, ci sono ponti troppo spezzati per poter essere riparati. Ne abbiamo attraversati più che a sufficienza di già. Io ho cercato di ucciderti, ed anche se rimpiango la cosa in un certo modo, non posso dire se agirei in modo diverso date le circostanze."

Sospirando pesantemente, Loki guardò su per incontrare occhi blu rammaricati. Doveva rendere le cose chiare subito. Non c'era modo che semplicemente tornassero indietro a qualcosa che non c'era mai stato. Thor non avrebbe mai capito la natura di Loki, troppo buono per avere un idea di prendere quello che era necessario e raggiungerlo anche attraverso modi che non erano del tutto moralmente corretti.

"Come tu hai precisamente detto quel giorno su Jotunheim, io conosco il mio posto ora. Questo posto non è mai stato al tuo fianco. Non era neppure ad Asgard o a Jotunheim per nulla. E' qui, tra i mortali, tra i semplici umani. Al fianco di Tony, perché lui mi ascolta in un modo che nessuno ha mai fatto prima. La domanda ora è: tu conosci il tuo?"  
Loki si alzò, e andò via senza guardarsi indietro.

Tony lo trovò ore dopo in palestra. Aveva chiesto a Steve e Natasha di fare combattimento studio, ed entrambi avevano fatto del loro meglio, ma Loki stava ribollendo di rabbia per i vecchi ricordi, e un animale ferito era molto più pericoloso di uno sano. Erano stati schienati in secondi, anche senza usare la magia, e Loki li aveva cacciati via per il timore di far loro davvero del male.

Avrebbe potuto lavorare con Hulk. Ma gli piaceva troppo Banner per forzarlo a indossare il mostro solo a causa sua.

"Ehi, caramellina. Ti senti un po' meglio?"

Ansimando, il dio si girò a guardarlo, stanco e triste e ancora perduto.

"Non davvero. Sembra che io non riesca a togliermi la frustrazione da dentro."

L'ingegnere si avvicinò a lui e premette il suo corpo più piccolo contro la sua forma sottile.

"Forse ti serve un altro sfogo. Torna su di nuovo, sono andati per oggi, e credo ci siano ancora delle cose che io e te dobbiamo tirar fuori da dentro."

Lui sbuffò una volta, chiuse gli occhi e annuì.

"Bene." e con quello, teleportò entrambi nell'attico, stringendosi stretto all'uomo. Con il pavimento di nuovo sotto i piedi, Tony gemette e premette una mano sul suo stomaco, cosa che fece ridere Loki.

"Dei, se quello è quel che fa sentire un apparizione, sono lieto di essere un babbano."

"Ti abituerai. Forse."

"Oh no, non pensare che mi convincerai a essere spostato in quel modo mai più. Neanche per l'inferno."

Gettandosi sul divano, Tony chiese a Jarvis di scegliere un film - Loki lo conosceva già, ma gli piaceva comunque, perciò andava bene anche a lui - e poi tirò il suo amante giù, mettendosi a cucchiaio insieme, lasciando che il suo mento riposasse sui suoi capelli di ebano.

"Riposati un poco, Bambi. Io sono qui, stiamo bene, e tu ne hai bisogno."

Quando le dita iniziarono ad accarezzare il suo capo, il dio si rilassò un poco.

"Grazie, Tony." sussurrò, ottenendo un bacio sul capo come risposta. Lui sorrise e prima che iniziassero i titoli dormiva come un sasso.

"Jane, amor mio, c'è qualcuno che ho bisogno che tu incontri."

Loki alzò i suoi occhi al cielo. Lei aveva solo cinque minuti prima che dovesse andare via per la faccenda dell'acconciatura che Pepper aveva organizzato, e ora il suo stramaledetto fratello doveva rivelare il 'segreto'?

Entrarono nel soggiorno mentre lei cercava la sua borsetta, gli occhiali e il cappotto, pronta a partire.

"Salve Solveig." La donna umana la salutò, ebbe una risposta silenziosa nella forma di una mano agitata e si girò verso Thor.

"Dunque, chi è?"

Il babbeo semplicemente sorrise e guardò Loki con uno sguardo divertito, che fece irritare Jane.

"Thor, tesoro, ci siamo incontrate migliaia di volte di già. E' Solveig, lei è la fidanzata di Tony, Iron Man. Hai battuto la testa?"

Thor aprì la sua boccaccia quando Pepper entrò.

"Bene, sei pronta. Speravo che Tony non ti trattenesse.

Loki grugnì.

"Ti prego. Sono difficilmente così facile da piegare. Penso di averlo messo in riga piuttosto bene negli ultimi anni. Ha partecipato a molti dei tuoi meeting, vero?"

Pep rise divertita.

"Oh sì, e ricordami di ringraziarti più tardi. Andiamo ora. Oh, salve Jane, Thor, è bello vedervi!"

"Salve e addio, sembra. Dunque, di nuovo, Thor. Chi è questa persona misteriosa che vuoi che io veda?"

Il dio fece un secondo tentativo di spiegare, e Loki interruppe.

"Sono io. Si, lo so. Lui è piuttosto lento a volte. Non farmi quello sguardo, Jane, ho tutti i diritti di insultarlo. Ho dovuto sopportarlo per più di un millennio, ormai. Perciò, ancora una volta, salve, Signorina Foster, è bello incontrarla, io non sono quello che lei pensa io sia, tutti lo sanno già."

Lei si fermò alla evidente assenza di comprensione sul viso dell'altra, prima che registrasse l'ampio sorriso di Pepper.

"Oh, lei davvero non lo sa...? Quanto è totalmente interessante che tu per una volta sia stato in grado di tenere un segreto, Fratello." aggiunse e ora, la comprensione sbocciò sul viso di Jane. 

"Fratello?" chiese lei, gli occhi spalancati e facendo solo un passo indietro.

Loki sogghignò e annuì.

"Mi spiace, se avessi saputo sarei stato certo di indossare gli abiti appropriati a supportare la mutazione di forma per tornare al corpo maschile in cui sono nata, ma visto che devo uscire per provare l'acconciatura per il matrimonio, abiti femminili siano per oggi. Oh, lo so!" disse lei, sorridendo luminosamente e schioccò una volta le dita. Un decisamente maschio Loki apparve accanto a lei, con la stessa espressione sul viso.

"Io sono Loki, non più di Asgard e più di Midgard... per essere precisi, visto che passo buona parte del mio tempo qui, sembra che io sia Loki della Stark Tower." disse lui sollevando un sopracciglio pensieroso.

Loki donna ammiccò e fece un cenno di saluto mentre si avvicinava all'ascensore insieme a Pepper, che stava quasi per scoppiare a ridere.

"Divertitevi! Saluti!"

Jane sembrò totalmente terrorizzata per un secondo, prima che la sua bocca si stringesse in una linea ferma, le sopracciglia aggrottate e lei colpì Thor. Duramente.

Loki Maschio rise un poco.

"Come diavolo hai potuto non dirmelo? Voglio dire, sei fuori di testa? Prima lui manda quella cosa metallica contro di te e praticamente ti uccide, e dopo di quello vuole conquistare tutto il pianeta? Che piani ha adesso? Governare la terra da dietro a Tony Stark, visto che lui ha già le dita in fin troppe scatole di biscotti?", chiese lei, incredula e fremente di rabbia, mentre l'illusione di Loki scoppiò a ridere (e con lui la femmina che stava entrando in auto giù nel sotterraneo).

Lei gli mandò un occhiataccia che avrebbe potuto essere terrificante se non per lo sguardo di Thor.

"Forse dovresti chiedergli perché ha mantenuto il silenzio. Per com'è ora, non ho intenzione di far del male ad alcuno di voi, alla vostra casa o alla Terra. Ho cercato di integrarmi senza essere scoperto per gli ultimi anni."

"Sicuro, e lo hai fatto così bene in effetti, Rudolph. Dov'è la mia promessa sposa?" una voce da dietro alla cucina squillò, prima che Tony entrasse, la tazza in mano, e piazzò un bacio sulle labbra di Loki, che sorrise contro di esse.

Jane spalancò la bocca come un pesce fuor d'acqua, cosa che fece ridere Loki ancora una volta.

"Sono per via verso il parrucchiere con cui Pepper mi ha minacciato due giorni fa. Thor ha scelto adesso di tutti i momenti per raccontare chi sono alla sua signora."

"Aspetta, dunque questa è una delle tue illusioni? Ooh, toccabile! Bella, Loki. Pensi possiamo provarla qualche volta?" l'ingegnere voleva sapere, palpando il corpo davanti a se con le dita leggermente.

Jane arrossì paonazza.

"Che diavolo sta succedendo qui? Pensavo fosse un criminale di guerra ricercato, non il nostro migliore amico! E perché ti sta così bene la cosa? Lei - lui... qualsivoglia, ti ha mentito! Per quattro anni!"

Tony rise e sorseggiò il suo caffè.

"Si, bene, sai, ha cercato. Loki non sapeva che noi non siamo normali e sapevamo che era lui dall'inizio. Perciò va bene, sono più sorpreso che lui sembri essere ancora in grado di stare insieme a me. Per buona misura, ha iniziato a essere un po' negligente nei suoi tentativi di nascondere la sua identità. Non era così difficile vederlo quando eri assieme a lui 24/7. Quel galà quando Solveig è praticamente scappata dopo che Thor iniziò a parlare della petizione per una sentenza mitigata? Così facile da vedere. Anche se la menzogna che seguì era piuttosto buona."

Lei li fissò di più e Loki sfarfallò un poco.

"Dunque, sono tutto per il multitasking, ma come sai, il corpo femminile non è in grado di tenere la sua magia. Divertitevi, fate i bravi, tenetevi fuori dai guai, siate vivi quando torno a casa, o troverò modo di riportarvi indietro come scarafaggi." disse lui, baciando di nuovo Tony che sorrise.

"Ti amo anche io caramellina."

Il matrimonio si rivelò un affare molto sobrio. I due reporter che Pepper aveva permesso assistere parteciparono alla parte ufficiale e svanirono poco dopo aver fatto una foto di tutto il gruppo della festa. Frigga era arrivata sulla terra, portando a Loki qualcosa che l'aveva quasi fatta piangere di gioia (quasi ovviamente. Lei si trattenne meglio che poté, ma ci fu qualche luccichio seriamente felice nei suoi occhi). Thor lo chiamò Brisingamen, e Bruce ricordò una storia degli Edda, in cui Loki lo aveva rubato e perduto di nuovo in un combattimento contro Heimdall. Il Dio del Tuono spiegò che era la collana di Freyja, dea di quasi tutto, incluso l'amore, la bellezza, il Seidr, e la fertilità, e si diceva che fosse di buon auspicio indossata al matrimonio. Loki indossò i gioielli con orgoglio e le si adattavano perfettamente, come fossero fatti solo per lei.

Pepper tirò su col naso per tutto il tempo, borbottando come Tony finalmente stava comportandosi come l'adulto responsabile che doveva essere, fino a che qualcuno le fece notare che il genio stava per sposare un folle Dio Norreno che aveva cercato di ucciderli alcuni anni prima, era in grado di sfuggire a quasi tutte le regole fisiche applicate sulla terra, e cambiava sesso quando gli girava.

Quando furono ufficialmente sposati, la festa iniziò, con molto alcool, danze, scherzi e dei giochi orribilmente imbarazzanti che Jane aveva organizzato (come vendetta per essere stata la sola lasciata all'oscuro riguardo Loki). Fu come Natale - e a proposito, sarebbe stato tre settimane dopo - solo un po' in anticipo.

Tutti loro avevano cercato negli archivi di Jarvis delle fotografie ed avevano creato il più grande e divertente album di foto mai fatto, iniziando con il galà al Museo, tanto tempo prima, e finendo con una foto molto recente di entrambi che si strofinavano davanti al caminetto, entrambi maschi.

Frigga aveva abbracciato entrambi i suoi ragazzi, sorridendo come solo una mamma poteva fare, ma con un profondo brillio monellaccio che Tony era sicuro fosse arrivato a Loki senza necessità di una relazione di sangue.

"I miei preziosi bambini.", lei aveva detto, prendendo fra le mani il viso di Loki e baciando la sua fronte amorevolmente. "Che la vostra vita sia riempita di gioia ed amore. Che tuo marito abbia cura di te come tu dovrai aver cura di lui, e che le vostre strade non si dividano mai più. Che questa sia la tua dote."

Entrambi si erano aggrottati alla cosa. Loki di certo non aveva bisogno di una dote e Tony stava per iniziare a protestare, quando Frigga pose un cesto di legno davanti alla strega.

"Grazie, madre, per il tuo regalo, ma non comprendo. E' un regalo sufficiente condividere con te questo giorno." disse lei, ma la Regina di Asgard semplicemente si sedette sorridendo, indicandole di sollevare la stoffa leggera che copriva il suo contenuto.

Furono molto più confusi quando il cesto si rivelò essere pieno di mele. Almeno, sembravano essere mele, innaturalmente e profondamente rosse, come peperoncini, e non così tonde come quelle che si trovavano al mercato.

"Queste sono Röd höstkalvill?" chiese Loki dubbioso, prima di prenderne una e annusarla. Lei chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. Il profumo di fragole riempì il suo naso.

"Lo sono. Dovunque tu le abbia trovate."

"Aspetta un momento, cosa diamine sono Röd Höstills... che diamine. Non ho mai visto mele così..." Tony voleva sapere e ne prese una ugualmente.

Loki ridacchiò.

"Queste sono mele che nessuna persona sana cresce in questi giorni, ma erano molto popolari alcuni secoli or sono in Europa centrale. Le ho mangiate in Germania attorno al 1500 a Stoccarda, per essere preciso. Che coincidenza."

"Potresti voler sapere che queste non vengono da Midgard, bambino."

Gli occhi verdi si allargarono un poco e la sposa rubò la mela dalla mano di Tony immediatamente.

"Ehi! Volevo assaggiarla." lui fece il broncio.

"Sono di Asgard?" chiese Thor, incredulo. Sua madre annuì.

"Le ho raccolte dopo aver visitato Freyja e averle chiesto Brisingamen."

Gli occhi di Loki erano ancora spalancati e ancora sollevati sulla mela che lei teneva. La sua mano libera copriva la sua bocca, tremando quasi impercettibilmente.

"Sono vere?" lei sussurrò sommessamente, a malapena udibile. Quando guardò in su, il suo viso emetteva meraviglia.

"Te ne diedi una quando Odino ti portò a casa. E anche se non molti sanno della loro esistenza, nessuno se la prenderebbe se tu ed i tuoi sceglierete di indulgervi."

Thor si aggrottò mentre i loro amici sembravano confusi.

"Perché non le ho mai viste prima?"

"Che cosa sono?" chiese Natasha, "E dovremmo anche solo pensare di mangiarne una?"

La strega sorrise brillantemente a sua madre, poi guardò di nuovo Tony.

"Dovreste prendere tempo prima, credo. Esse... altererebbero le vostre vite. Oltre la vostra immaginazione."

"Dicci allora, stiamo morendo di curiosità!", supplicò Clint, Steve e Bruce annuirono in assenso.

Pepper sollevò un sopracciglio prima di ansimare.

"Omioddio! Non dirmi che sono quelle mele mistiche che rendono chi le mangia immortale!"

Tutti gli occhi si girarono su di lei e Frigga lasciò andare una risata argentina.

"Per nulla, cara. L'immortalità è solo una leggenda anche per noi. Se uno mangia le mele, assume i tratti degli Aesir, la longevità, la forza."

Un silenzio molto sbalordito cadde. Anche il respiro sembrò essersi fermato per un momento.

"Ci ha portato delle mele che ci renderebbero praticamente come voi." Affermò Jane, la voce che chiaramente diceva 'La prego risponda in modo che io possa davvero iniziare a pensare che questo non è uno scherzo.'

"Così sembra." rispose Frigga allegramente.

Tony afferrò la mano di Loki e gentilmente la tirò in piedi.

"Posso avere un momento, caramellina?"

Quando lasciarono andando in cucina, le chiacchiere si aprirono nel soggiorno, ma la strega non ascoltava, mentre suo marito - marito!! - la premeva contro il bancone e la teneva fermamente per la vita.

"Dunque fammi riassumere. Tua madre, Regina di Asgard, una dea, ci ha appena donato un mucchio di mele che ci faranno vivere a lungo come voi semplicemente mangiandole?"

Lei annuì lentamente, grandi e innocenti occhi verdi che battevano leggermente le palpebre fissandosi sul suo sguardo interrogativo, le dita che danzavano leggermente sulle sue braccia.

"E... quando esattamente ce lo avresti detto?"

La donna fece il broncio.

"Non è che lo sapessi in precedenza. Sono sorpresa quanto voi. Non che non avessi pensato alle possibilità e ai modi per renderti più... durevole, questo lo ammetto. Di certo avrei trovato qualche modo."

"E mi avresti dato una scelta?"

Lei sospirò.

"Ovviamente. E' ancora la tua vita, non importa quanto egoista io possa essere e quanto disperatamente io ti voglia tenere al mio fianco. Se non vuoi mangiarne una, accetterò la tua scelta. Potrebbe non piacermi, ma la accetterei. Solo... prometti che ci penserai almeno."

Tony afferrò le sue mani e le baciò.

"Tu, tu folle aliena strega monella, mi hai appena offerto la possibilità di fare la scelta di una vita e hai confermato il tuo ridicolmente enorme cuore ed amore promettendomi di lasciarmi morire nel mio tempo se volessi farlo e lasciarti da sola?", chiese gentilmente, stringendo le sue mani mentre baciava ogni singola nocca. Loki inghiottì pesantemente e annuì.

"Io non ti forzerò a vivere più a lungo di quanto tu sia a tuo agio fare. Se dovrò accontentarmi di una vita umana, assaporerò ogni momento che avrò con te per il resto della tua vita, e poi vivrò con quei ricordi quali tesori amati e ne sarò grata."

E anche se quel pensiero le faceva bruciare gli occhi di lacrime alla cosa e faceva stringere il suo cuore dolorosamente, lei intendeva ogni parola.

Dannazione, che modo per ammazzare il proprio giorno di nozze.

Tony gemette e chiuse i suoi occhi prima di stampare la propria bocca sulla sua, chinandosi di più contro Loki ed effettivamente premendola più vicino a se mentre posava le mani di lei sulle proprie spalle per afferrarla e sbaciucchiare ferocemente sua moglie.

"Pensi che possiamo svanire da qualche parte per un po' di tempo da soli come sposi?"

Lei ridacchiò, ma scosse la testa, arruffandogli i capelli.

"Credo sarebbero un po' arrabbiati con noi se ce ne andassimo adesso. E vorrei stare un po' con mia madre, non l'ho vista per così tanto tempo. Mi piace averla attorno."

L'ingegnere sospirò pesantemente e si allontanò per dare spazio alla dea per muoversi, drizzando la sua giacca prima di porgerle il braccio.

"Allora andiamo, Signora Stark, io credo che ci siano delle mele da mangiare."

Loki non avrebbe mai pensato di poter essere in grado di sorridere così brillantemente come stava facendo Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per tutti i commenti gentili!  
> E, oh sì, sicuro come l'inferno che dovevo dar loro la possibilità di vivere più a lungo. Ammetto di essere qualcuno che non accetta che i nostri Norreni rimangano soli di nuovo o muoiano prima di quanto avrebbero fatto prima. Ehm. Non sono per niente dispiaciuta. Volevo provare con la tavoletta mostrata nell'armeria ad Asgard, ma non ci entrava, perciò ho dovuto usare di nuovo le mele. Se volete, potete usare Google per le mele, sicuro come l'inferno mi piacerebbe assaggiarle prima o poi.
> 
> E vi prego non siate arrabbiati dai nomignoli di Tony, io li immagino semplicemente essere andati oltre l'essere arrabbiati per i nomignoli. Tony non lo fa con cattiveria e Loki sa come non prendersela. (Questo in parte perché anche io sono così. Chiamo il mio fidanzato con ogni genere di nomignoli e lui fa lo stesso con me. E' il nostro modo per esprimere amore. Bene).


	14. Capitolo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mele, ospiti inattesi durante la luna di miele, e poi ancora.  
> Quando si è soli ci si può aprire.

Thor aveva già mangiato una delle strane mele, morendo dalla voglia di sapere di cosa sapessero, e siccome lui mangiava sempre quello che gli arrivava a tiro, Loki non era molto sorpreso.

"Non hanno sapore di mele per nulla, madre. Sanno più di frutti di bosco. E cambierà qualcosa anche per me?"

"E' sorprendente quanto tu ancora mangi qualsiasi cosa prima di pensare alle possibili conseguenze." Loki disse impassibile, sparandogli uno sguardo che venne restituito con soddisfazione divertita. Bruto idiota.

"Bambini. Fate i bravi, è una vergogna guardarvi." Frigga li sgridò severamente, guadagnandosi risate da tutto intorno, mentre sia Loki che Thor abbassavano un po' la testa.

"No, Thor, non ci sarà alcun cambiamento per te visto che sei Aesir per nascita. Queste mele portano avanti il potenziale di un essere umano, espandendolo e migliorandolo. Visto che noi siamo di una razza più alta, per così dire e senza alcuna indicazione di sentirci migliori di voi, solo un po' più evoluti, altereranno le vostre capacità intrinseche per avvicinarle a quelle che condividono gli Aesir. Vi daranno Longevità, forza, una resistenza maggiore così come energia, le ferite, quando doveste essere feriti, guariranno più velocemente di prima, e il rischio di ammalarvi o di prendere virus decrescerà significativamente. Hanno dato a te, Loki, quello che noi già condividevamo, perché io sapevo che non avrei mai potuto volontariamente separarmi da te dopo che ti avevo cullato al mio petto la prima volta. Gli Jotun vivono a lungo, ma non raggiungeranno mai la lunghezza della vita di un Aesir. Io ti ho reso mio figlio con una di quelle."

Loki inghiottì.  
"E ne hai portate a sufficienza per nutrire tutta la squadra."  
La regina fece spallucce.

"Idunn praticamente mi ha pregato di prenderle, il povero albero non era stato raccolto da molto tempo, perché è il segreto più ben custodito dei nove regni, anche se qualche gazza è riuscita a spargere la voce su Midgard, e sebbene io originariamente avessi pianificato di portarne solo una, non mi preoccuperei molto lasciandone più di qualcuna nelle vostre mani." e quello che era più che altro un invito a passarle agli altri e non solo a Tony. Bene.

Schiarendosi la gola, la strega prese una delle mele e istantaneamente aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre si accorgeva del ridotto numero di frutta nel cesto. Ci fu un collettivo morso da dietro di lei mente apparentemente tutti loro (salvo Rhodey ed Happy, perché lei non lo sapeva, avrebbe chiesto più tardi a Tony...) morsero una mela, e Loki sospirò sconfitta mentre Thor sorrideva e Frigga ridacchiava.

"Personalmente vi avrei consigliato di prendere qualche giorno per pensare alle implicazioni e ripercussioni che mangiare una di quelle avrebbero significato prima di farlo, ma ehi, come preferite voi." disse lei, ma non poté sopprimere una frivola e positivamente deliziata sensazione che crebbe dentro il suo ventre.

Per non dimenticare la ridicola quantità di monellerie che quella piccola azione portava con se stessa. Odino sarebbe stato furioso. Lei poteva già sentire la sua furia martellare nelle sue orecchie. Un sogghigno si piazzò sulle labbra di Loki.

"Sicuro, vedi, ci sono già due umani più o meno immortali, e un dio nella squadra, sarebbe un peccato far sì che gli Avengers vengano sbandati quando Clint, Tasha ed io dovessimo ritirarci per la vecchiaia." sorrise Tony.

Loki sorrise sardonico.

"Oh, io non credo che la Signorina Romanoff smetterebbe mai. Quanti anni hai, mia cara?"

La testa rossa gemette e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Neppure lontanamente vecchia come te."

"Ma non molto più giovane del nostro Capitano, vero?"

Natasha fece il broncio per essere stata chiamata vecchia, mentre gli altri semplicemente la fissarono ammutoliti.

"Sareste davvero solo tu e Clint, caro, che dovreste ritirarvi a causa dell'età, come hai abilmente indicato. Tasha probabilmente vivrà più di tutti noi." la strega grugnì e mise giù la mela.

Quando suo marito e la allegra combriccola di eccentrici tornò ad avere l'uso del proprio cervello, iniziarono a fare domande alla russa e lo sguardo che lanciò a Loki prometteva vendetta. Dolorosa vendetta.

Loki sogghignò di rimando e salutò con la mano, prima di riarrangiare l'ampio abito che Pepper l'aveva costretta a indossare per sedere di nuovo.

"Quello non è stato bello." le disse Frigga, e la ragazzina dentro di lei uscì fuori di nuovo.

"Mi spiace." disse lei quasi impacciatamente.

"Non è vero!" Clint ridacchiò prima di stuzzicare Natasha un po' di più.

"Lei può gestirlo, è già una ragazza cresciuta!" Loki rispose di rimando.

Sua madre sorrise.

Erano serviti secoli a Pepper e Steve per forzare la promessa da parte di Jane, Loki, Tony e Bruce di non andare in laboratorio l'attimo dopo che Frigga se ne andò per dissezionare una delle mele e capire il loro segreto. Loro cercarono di convincerli soffocandoli con la gentilezza, la torta, le bevande e i complimenti, ma non aiutò visto che Jarvis si alleò con Pepper dietro alle loro spalle e chiuse il laboratorio per la giornata.

Rhodey aveva tirato fuori un altro gioco imbarazzante per togliere le loro menti da qualsiasi ricerca volessero fare, e fece ripartire la festa.

Un po' di tempo dopo, Tony richiese alla sua sposa di trasformarsi nel suo sposo, in modo che avesse la possibilità di ammirare il suo didietro senza che fosse coperto da strati di abiti. Loki accolse la richiesta, lieto di potersi togliere l'abito.

"Molto, molto meglio." il dio sospirò dopo essere rientrato indossando un normale abito.

"Oh diavolo si." disse l'ingegnere, lanciando le sue braccia attorno alla sua vita e tirandolo a se.

Forte.

Loki sentì il suo respiro uscire da lui e riconobbe la cosa con un lieve sbuffo, mentre suo marito sollevò le sopracciglia di sorpresa.

"Probabilmente dovresti essere un po' più cauto. Sembra vi siano alcuni... accrescimenti nel tuo vigore, amore." disse il dio facendo le fusa, guardando giù verso Tony ed incontrando uno sguardo molto eccitato. Che fosse dannato, ma il pensiero di lasciarsi andare completamente nelle braccia del suo amante senza doversi trattenere per paura di fargli del male faceva a Loki delle cose che non si era immaginato. Un brivido corse lungo la sua spina dorsale mentre le dita scavavano nei suoi fianchi, più forti di quanto fosse abituato. Esigente piccola cosa, pensò lui.

"E questo è il segnale. Grazie per la festa, buona notte!" disse Rhodey, dando una pacca all'ingegnere sulla spalla e andandosene senza un’altra parola.

Il resto lo seguì immediatamente.

"Peccato. Porti l'abito in modo perfetto." disse Tony, già strappando via la stoffa dal corpo di Loki che sorrise e si prese le sue labbra per un bacio feroce.

"Ora, riguardo del tempo speso assieme che avevi menzionato prima..." l'uomo più alto disse e fu prontamente bloccato.

"Niente più parole. Camera. Adesso."

Quella notte non lasciò molto spazio agli incubi o agli attacchi di panico e sia Loki che Tony sembravano seriamente esausti il mattino dopo quando entrarono in cucina, che era già piena di chiacchiere e discorsi da parte degli Avengers. Tony si aggrottò.

"Quando diavolo la mia cucina è diventata la vostra nuova sala riunioni? Privacy, nessuno?"

"No grazie, sto bene così." Sorrise Clint e sorseggiò il suo caffè.

"Lasciali stare, ti forniscono la caffeina." Loki sbadigliò, prima di prendere una tazza del the di Bruce.

"Sicuro, ma è la mia caffeina per cominciare, e Jarvis può operare la macchina anche da solo!" l'ingegnere fece il broncio. Steve e Natasha sghignazzarono.

Lo stregone gli lanciò uno sguardo.

"Stai zitto e piantala di essere così irritabile. Non è colpa mia se sei stanco. Oh aspetta, si, è così."

Le labbra di Tony si aprirono in un ampio sorriso.

"Ooh, si, è così. Totalmente colpa tua, Signor Stark."

Loki sogghignò di rimando. Clint gemette.

"Oh vi prego, trovatevi una stanza."

"E quello riporta indietro la domanda originale." affermò compiaciuto il miliardario, “Cosa state facendo nella mia cucina, dopo la mia notte di nozze, e ad un ora che in teoria potrebbe essere considerata parte della mia luna di miele?"

Bruce sorrise, prima di rispondere.

"Fury ha chiamato. Vuole verificare le debolezze di Thanos ancora una volta. O capire se sai quando verranno a cercarti. O qualsiasi altra cosa, davvero."

Loki gemette e seppellì la sua testa fra le mani.

"Fammi indovinare, arriverà fra poco? Aspetta già nel soggiorno?"

"Neanche per sogno, non adesso! Abbiamo a mala pena dormito! Potrei essere ancora ubriaco!" Tony inveì.

"Sono quasi certo che hai partecipato a riunioni più sbronzo, Stark. Metti il tuo culo in un paio di pantaloni e vieni qui fuori, e porta quel tuo marito con te." L'indesiderata voce del Direttore dello SHIELD li chiamò dal summenzionato soggiorno, e qualche borbottio seguì.

"Quella era la nostra chiamata. Io mi sbrigherei un poco se fossi in voi, altrimenti mi dovrò assicurare che partecipiate alla riunione. Avanti, ragazzi," disse Natasha, finendo il suo caffè e sorridendo gentilmente.

Loro si adattarono senza un’altra parola.

Loki era vicino ad un collasso mezz'ora dentro al meeting.

Tutte le domande lo riportavano di nuovo indietro, tirandolo più vicino all'oscurità, lasciandolo ricordare il suo stato di totale follia, e solo la mano di Tony sulla sua lo lasciava focalizzare abbastanza da non perdersi di nuovo.

"Sicuro, puoi smetterla di fare lo stronzo per un paio di minuti e lasciarlo riprendersi? Voglio dire, guarda per un secondo Loki. E' del tutto fuori di se." disse, dando un occhiataccia a Fury, che la ritornò con la stessa forza.

"Va tutto bene. Sto bene." il dio dai capelli neri sussurrò e si concentrò un po' di più. Focalizzati. Tony era al suo fianco. Tutto andava bene. Non c'era minaccia imminente. Thanos e The Other non avrebbero riguadagnato controllo su di lui.

"Non esiste che tu stia bene. Stai quasi per rompermi la mano."

Loki lasciò andare immediatamente e sobbalzò indietro. Per le Norne, aveva una tragica necessità di controllo. Quella sfacciata perdita di autocontrollo era umiliante e non aiutava per nulla.

"Che cosa mi dici riguardo il Tesseract? Ha qualche modo per ottenerlo?"

"Fury!" Tony urlò, ma l'ingannatore gli diede uno sguardo tagliente. Lui borbottò e si spinse indietro, a denti stretti. Loki agitò la sua mano destra e lo scettro che aveva ottenuto mentre era sotto il controllo di The Other si manifestò sul tavolo. Clint sobbalzò e il dio era quasi dispiaciuto di dover infliggere quei ricordi di nuovo.

Fury si alzò in piedi in meno di due secondi ed estrasse la sua arma.

"Se anche solo guardi quella cosa nel modo sbagliato ti metto una pallottola in faccia.

"Provi e fallisca, Direttore." lui rimbeccò, prima di puntare al cristallo. Era oscuro, senza luce, mentre brillava luminosamente con l'energia del Tesseract in precedenza.

"Non è connesso. Thanos ha più o meno un collegamento diretto con il Tesseract e non so perché. Mi offrì lo scettro, rinforzato con una scheggia del cubo cosmico, con cui io ero in grado di aprire il portale per arrivare sul vostro mondo, per venire qui, e poi aprire il portale alla base dei Chitauri. Visto che il Tesseract è ora custodito da Odino stesso, la connessione è spezzata. Non possono connettersi. Fino a che Asgard è al sicuro, il Cubo non verrà usato dal Titano Folle. Nel malaugurato caso che la sicurezza dell'armeria ceda, e lui sia in grado di accedere a lei, lo scettro diverrà di nuovo attivo. Controllatelo, e avrete la vostra risposta."

"E riguardo te? Quale assicurazione puoi darci che non ci tradirai nell'attimo in cui loro arriveranno? Non sono ancora sicuro di quale sia realmente il tuo gioco.", disse Fury l'occhio fisso su Loki fissandolo con espressione dura come l'acciaio. Loki rispose con lo stesso atteggiamento ostinato, mescolato ad un po' di odio gelido.

“Per quel che vale la parola del Fabbro delle Bugie in persona nel tuo giudizio, prima che io metta mano al Tesseract di nuovo, o mi allei con uno o l'altro, darò esecuzione alla profezia così chiara dei vostri Edda e strapperò in pezzi i Nove Regni, perché sarebbe la sola pietà che potrei dare ai mondi se forzato a scegliere fra la totale distruzione ed essere conquistati dal Titano."

Fece ammutolire Fury, ed anche il resto della squadra. Quando lui volontariamente avesse terminato ogni cosa, e nessuno dubitava che potesse se la sua mente si fosse posta l'obiettivo, e l'avrebbe visto alla sua mercé, non c'era modo che Loki finisse come loro nemico con la sua mente intatta.

La mano di Tony forzò la via per tornare ad allacciarsi alla sua, e la strinse forte. L'implicazione era pesante ed anche più importante. Tu non sei solo. Faremo tutto questo insieme.

Poteva quasi credervi.

Ma ci fu di nuovo la mano gelida sul suo collo. Loki divenne rigido in un attimo, aggrappandosi al tavolo così forte che il legno si scheggiò sotto alle sue dita.

"Non abbiamo bisogno del Tesseract per distruggerti."

Venne risucchiato nel luogo più gelido dell'universo che mai avesse avuto la sfortuna di visitare e quello includeva il deserto ghiacciato che chiamavano Jotunheim.

Era di nuovo lì, in piedi su quella roccia, le scale da un lato. The Other in piedi davanti a lui ed era come se non fosse passato alcun momento dall'ultima volta. Loki praticamente sentì la sua mente scivolare via da se.

"Sei stato fortunato a scappare il potere del Tesseract così a lungo, piccolo Dio. Ma ti abbiamo trovato, e verremo a prenderti." disse la creatura.

"Io sono circondato dagli stessi umani che hanno sconfitto i vostri Chitauri. cosa vi fa pensare che qualsiasi danno possa essermi procurato?" rispose Loki, lui almeno aveva provato a resistere loro. Tieni a posto la tua testa Ingannatore. Questa è solo un illusione. Tu sei ancora alla Torre.

The Other emise un suono che poteva passare per una risata, ma era più oscura, più pericolosa e gracchiante.

"Quando loro se ne andranno, e lo faranno, come tutti hanno fatto con te, non vi sarà forza nell'universo che ti potrà proteggere. Lui ti troverà e allora soffrirai l'intera estensione della sua ira."

~~~~~~

"Ehi, penso di aver visto questo prima. Quando lui... mi controllava. Non sembrava molto felice quando ne uscì."

"E' qualche tipo di attacco di panico? Voglio dire è così calmo, come se stesse semplicemente dormendo."

"Normalmente i suoi attacchi di panico consistono in un orrenda quantità di urla, calci, graffi e del linguaggio che ne io ne Jarvis possiamo identificare. Questo è... preoccupante." disse Tony mentre passava le dita attraverso le ciocche nere di capelli.

Si erano spostati sul divano quando Loki era più o meno collassato sulla sua sedia. I suoi occhi erano caduti chiusi, le sue spalle curvate e poi lui si era spento come una lampadina. Ne scuotendolo o chiamandolo erano riusciti a farlo tornare cosciente e di nuovo nel presente.

"Non sono ancora convinto che questo non sia qualche tipo di inganno, aveva molti luoghi fra cui scegliere ed è tornato qui? Per quale motivo? Avrebbe saputo che vi avrebbe incrociato prima o poi." Affermò Fury, le braccia conserte, l'occhio fisso sul dio che giaceva sul divano, la testa sul grembo di Tony.

"Non lo so neppure io. Non me lo ha mai detto esattamente, io non l'ho mai chiesto. Qualcosa del tipo lo sconfitto torna al punto della sconfitta, orgoglio ferito o simili, nessuno avrebbe mai pensato che lui avrebbe voluto farlo. Ma ho visto lui - o lei davvero - contorcersi quando un incubo la colpiva, ed io ero quello che riusciva a riportarlo indietro da me dopo di essi. Quelli non erano falsi, Nick. Lui è mortalmente impaurito da quello che verrà, ed io sto seriamente facendomela sotto se anche Loki, praticamente un Dio è impanicato.

"Allora tiragli fuori tutto. Qualsiasi cosa lui possa sapere potrebbe salvarci il culo."

Con quello Fury se ne andò.

~~~~~~

Era buio di fuori quando Loki riaprì di nuovo gli occhi. Si sentiva stanco, così stanco come se la sua forza gli fosse stata succhiata via. Un sogghigno sghembo si formò sulle sue labbra. Bene, The Other era di certo una sanguisuga. Succhiava il potere che Thanos forniva, e non vedeva neppure come fosse usato tanto quanto era stato Loki.

"Ehi, principessa. Sveglio di nuovo?" la voce di Tony squillò da dietro il bar.

"Ancora addormentata, mi dispiace."

I passi erano leggeri mentre l'uomo più basso si avvicinava per stendersi sul divano anche lui, un bicchiere in mano.

"Sei completamente andato su un altro piano di coscienza rispetto a noi. Cosa non va? Katniss ha detto che è già accaduto prima. Nel buco sotterraneo dove vi nascondevate.

"Sembra che io abbia una specie di collegamento remoto al Tesseract a causa della quantità di energia che ho assorbito e quello che è fluttuato fra me e lo scettro. Thanos e The Other sono in grado di contattarmi tramite questo collegamento e a loro piace fare del male ai loro nemici dalla loro piccola roccia nel più profondo buco dell'universo."

"Dunque, ti hanno addormentato mentalmente?"

"Qualcosa del genere."

Tony massaggiò il suo bicchiere per un poco prima di sospirare.

"Tu non hai qualche dolce piccola debolezza al suo riguardo archiviata da qualche parte nel tuo cervello?"

Loki rise senza alcuna traccia di divertimento.

"Avevo altre cose di cui preoccuparmi che tradire colui che mi aveva dato l'opportunità di avere vendetta su coloro che mi avevano fatto torto. E in qualche modo non sembrava così importante conoscere il mio alleato così come gli ultimi, visto che ero pronto alla distruzione, sapendo che sarei stato morto alla fine dell'intera ordalia, non importava il risultato."

Suo marito sputò il sorso che aveva appena preso, la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi.

"Ma che diavolo? Una volta non era sufficiente?"

"Oh ti prego, pensaci per un secondo. Se avessi avuto successo e fossi seduto sul vostro regno come re, Odino di certo avrebbe mandato i suoi eserciti a liberarlo dal mio giogo di nuovo. Il pianeta giocattolo di Thor non era fatto perché io vi giocassi. Lo avrebbe reso una dichiarazione, e mi avrebbe ucciso per il mio tradimento. Nel probabile evento che io avessi perduto la scommessa, la vostra forza mi avrebbe terminato - anche se le possibilità di quello erano piuttosto minime - oppure Thanos avrebbe mantenuto la sua promessa e mi avrebbe punito perché avevo fallito. Ogni possibile risultato a cui ho pensato finiva con me che morivo in un modo o nell'altro. Importunare qualche altro essere, in effetti molto più potente di me, e in grado di schiacciarmi in un attimo, riguardo un modo per eliminarlo non era in cima alla mia lista delle priorità."

L'ingegnere lo fissava ancora sconcertato, gli occhi marrone spalancati. Lo stregone sospirò.

"Tony... Mi sono lasciato cadere dal Bifrost spezzato cosciente che probabilmente mi avrebbe ucciso. Non c'era nulla a cui io potessi pensare in quel momento che mi avrebbe dato la volontà di vivere più a lungo. Tutto quello in cui io credevo era stato distrutto, frantumato, la mia intera vita era improvvisamente una bugia che io avevo vissuto, fedele al mio nome, e il padre che io credevo tale, mi aveva gettato via come un giocattolo rotto. Tutto quello che accadde in seguito era alimentato da una mente frammentata in così tanti pezzi che non riuscivo più a tenerli insieme. Serviva solo ad uno scopo, fare del male e distruggere così come io ero stato ferito e distrutto. Per una volta, non pensavo a quello che sarebbe successo dopo. Nessuna conseguenza. Non c'era scopo a pensare alle mie azioni più avanti."

Tony lo guardava ancora con quello sguardo profondo, come se volesse spogliare la sua stessa anima e farla a pezzi, solo per rimetterla poi di nuovo insieme. Loki lasciò che i propri occhi vagassero lontano, incapace di sopportare quello sguardo ancora.

"Allora perché mai tornare? Perché scappare, perché nascondersi, perché giocare questo gioco quando non c'è nulla per cui tu voglia vivere?"

Rimasero in silenzio per un po' di tempo. Il dio poteva sentire lo sguardo irremovibile su di lui, che si arrampicava sotto alla sua pelle e lo strappava a pezzi strato dopo strato. Quando Loki parlò di nuovo, fu così sottovoce che Tony a malapena lo sentì.

"Nessuno mi ingabbierà come un animale rognoso. Ho perduto tutti i diritti a qualsiasi famiglia avessi mai avuto, e conoscendomi bene, sarei impazzito di nuovo immediatamente. Tutto ad Asgard continuava a sradicarmi di più, più tempo passavo in quel luogo, perciò le sole strade che avevo erano morire o fuggire. La sola ragione per cui non sono stato giustiziato l'attimo in cui Thor mi portò indietro dopo l'attacco su Midgard fu mia madre. Avrei preferito la morte alla prigione in qualsiasi momento. Perciò, come primo tentativo di finire la mia vita se avessi perduto l'arma che brandisco meglio, la mia mente, ho deciso che sarebbe stato meglio uscire e cercare di stare lontano dal loro radar più possibile che perdere il senno per una seconda volta e rischiare di iniziare Ragnarök per sbaglio."

Infine, Tony scivolò verso di lui, premendo il proprio fianco contro quello di Loki.

"Perché New York? Thor ci aveva detto che ti piaceva di più l'Europa."

L'ingannatore grugnì leggermente.

"Sono finito in Islanda dopo essere fuggito. Mi sarebbe piaciuto restare lì, forse la Norvegia o la Finlandia in effetti, ma visto che Thor e Odino sapevano esattamente quali erano le mie preferenze, nessuna delle nazioni del Nord Europa sarebbe stata una scelta saggia. Non avevo visto New York quasi per un secolo prima di raderla al suolo, mi è sempre piaciuta, nessuno si sarebbe curato di guardare due volte uno sconosciuto, e nessuno, neppure voi, si sarebbe aspettato che tornassi nel posto della mia sconfitta mai più. Sembrava a prova di scemo. Ovviamente, la mia fortuna putrida ci fece incrociare neppure tre settimane dopo essere arrivato qui in quel maledetto Museo. Avrei voluto strangolarvi tutti. D'altra parte, abituarmi ad una nuova località non era nei miei piani in alcun caso, perciò sono rimasto dopo essermi liberato di Luka, cambiando in Solveig e sperando di non rivedervi mai più."

"Sicuro, siamo come cani da fiuto. Ti abbiamo trovato di nuovo piuttosto velocemente. E a te non sembrava importare, la prima volta abbiamo chiacchierato di Van Gogh, se non sbaglio?"

"In effetti, pensavo che sarei finita come una delle tue conquiste, mi avrebbe liberato di voi piuttosto in fretta, visto che nessuna di esse era mai durata più di una notte - salvo Pepper."

"In alcun modo avrei lasciato qualcuno come te scivolarmi dalle dita. Anche se non avessi pensato che tu fossi una versione molto meno pazza di te stesso allora, penso che ti avrei tenuto controllato, perché tu eri piuttosto interessante."

Gli occhi verdi si bloccarono su quelli marrone, una domanda posta dal solo sguardo.

"Siiiiiiiiiii, forse ti ho osservato per un po' di tempo dopo l'inaugurazione di quella galleria. Nessuno mi credeva quando ho detto loro che tu eri il nostro nemico alieno fuori di testa, e volevo essere sicuro se ci fosse stato qualcosa che bolliva in pentola. Dal lato positivo, ho perseguitato una delle donne più bollenti che avessi mai incontrato, qualcuno che mi interessava con cui sarebbe valsa una seconda data.

Loki sospirò e si lasciò andare sul divano in un mucchio incasinato di arti, tutta la grazia andata.

"Dovevo davvero essere fuori di me, non avrei mai mancato qualcuno che mi osservava prima di quel casino."

"Naah, è solo New York. Ci sono più telecamere a circuito chiuso di quante se ne possano contare, e io sono solo capace di agganciarle tutte. Niente di che."

"Mi sorprendi davvero, Anthony Stark."

Il genio sorrise e spettinò i capelli neri e ricci che erano giusto davanti al suo naso, illuminati leggermente dalla luce blu del suo reattore Arc.

"Ecco perché mi hai sposato, spero."

E Loki sentì una traccia di dubbio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi prego di non pensate più alle mele. Sono davvero solo il mio modo per assicurarmi che i miei ragazzi restino felici. L'intera cosa non sarà neppure menzionata più. (E mi darà l'opportunità di un uso futuro :D)  
> E siii, ho un po' stiracchiato le cose con l'intera spiegazione dell'invasione, ma visto che non sappiamo che cosa sia realmente accaduto, dovevo scavare fuori qualcosa.


	15. Capitolo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeeeeeentimenti. Molti. Caramello. Siate avvisati.  
> Loki chiama Fury.  
> E ovviamente - un altro incontro faccia a faccia con Thor.

Loki sapeva di godere di grande fiducia. Tony lo aveva invitato a casa sua, nella sua vita, nei suoi segreti, sapendo in ogni momento che era nel suo nemico che aveva posto quella fiducia, e lo aveva fatto lo stesso. Quella singola domanda però spostava tutto nel posto giusto.

E' un gioco anche questo? Così come nascondersi da Asgard e Thanos era un gioco prima? Era la questione sollevata. Il Fabbro delle bugie poteva leggere le parole e i loro diversi messaggi come nessun altro, e quello aveva una scintilla di dubbio in esso che non c'era stata la sera prima.

Loki sospirò pesantemente e guardò fuori dalla finestra.

"Il vostro Direttore ha messo in dubbio i miei motivi, presumo."

Non ebbe una risposta, ma quella era una risposta sufficiente per lo stregone. Lui scivolò completamente sul pavimento, la soffice moquette sotto ai piedi nudi stranamente confortante, prima di appoggiarsi contro le gambe di suo marito. Chiuse gli occhi mentre la mano nei suoi capelli non veniva tirata via. Placava le sue paure.

"Quella prima notte, volevo liberarmi di te con ogni mezzo. Ho dormito con te nella speranza che fosse una botta e via, niente altro, per non tornare mai più accanto a te. Quella notte fu la prima notte in cui io riposai veramente da quando Thor venne bandito su Midgard. Non ci furono sogni di oscurità, niente Titani Folli, niente genitori rammaricati. Io speravo ancora di osservarti da lontano al massimo, per quello me ne andai. Poi tu mi invitasti a quella premiere, e Norne, quello fu davvero strano ma fu un evento stranamente liberatorio. Mi sentii così normale di nuovo, come se non avessi mai visto la mia pelle divenire blu, come se nulla fosse mai accaduto, e tu eri così monellaccio, così simile a me. Mi sono divertito, molto divertito, e dopo ho dormito nuovamente bene ancora una volta. Io... ho iniziato ad essere a mio agio attorno a te. E quello mi spaventava. Non ero mai stato a mio agio accanto a nessun altro salvo mia madre."

Tony giocava ancora con i suoi capelli, perciò si girò solo un pochino, per sollevare lo sguardo e guardarlo negli occhi.

"Mi hai trovato nella neve e mi hai lasciato crollare senza cercare di rendere le cose migliori con le parole. Eri semplicemente li, e quello solamente mi ha confortato molto di più di quanto mai qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto. Mi sono sentito sicuro con te. Nessuno salvo mia madre mi ha mai fatto sentire sicuro." aggiunse Loki, un po' disgustato dalla semplice comprensione che un umano, mortale debole potesse farlo sentire in quel modo, e Tony rise sommessamente, mentre continuava a passare le dita fra le spesse ciocche.

"Dunque ti sentivi a tuo agio con me?"

"Per Yggdrasil no. Stare con te significava incontrare Thor praticamente ogni giorno, e quello era qualcosa che non volevo per nulla. Lo sai quel che è accaduto quando l'ottuso babbeo ha aperto la sua bocca quella sera. Mi ha quasi fatto andare fuori di testa di nuovo. Perciò no, più lontano era lui, meglio stavo io."

Tony si chinò avanti un poco, baciando la sua testa.

"Perciò perché sei rimasto? Mi piace pensare di conoscerti un po' meglio che pensare fosse uno stratagemma e qualche specie di trama contorta e malata per illuderci nella sicurezza prima di ucciderci tutti."

Loki non rispose subito. Cercare le giuste parole era qualcosa che aveva fatto fin troppo spesso nella sua vita, eppure in quella situazione avrebbero fatto tutta la differenza. Li aveva assolutamente bisogno della verità.

E non era un po' ironico.

"Io non posso dirlo, per essere onesto. Ero attratto da te per una ragione, e non l'ho capito fino ad alcune settimane dopo il perché. Era il tuo reattore Arc. Io non capii immediatamente, ma improvvisamente aveva tutto molto senso. Tu sei stato il solo in grado di opporti al potere del Tesseract. La sua luce cacciava via gli incubi, faceva tacere Thanos e The Other, mi dava una via per scappare dal Vuoto. Con te, io sarei stato protetto dalle creature che mi avrebbero cercato per aver fallito.

Oh, e sentì l'ingegnere irrigidirsi alla cosa. La mano fermò la sua carezza, e Loki si girò un po' di più.

"Quello era allora. Da quell'inizio, io sono cambiato molto. Sono rimasto una donna per buona parte di quattro anni per tenere la mia identità per me stesso. Ho quasi bandito la mia magia per essere in grado di restare con te. Non è più quel congegno nel tuo petto che mi aiuta a liberarmi delle mie paure. Non funziona senza di te. Quando hai deciso di tenerlo per il mio bene, quasi ti dicevo ogni cosa. Ma per com'è, io sono una creatura molto egoista e non mi piace che le mie cose mi siano portate via. Io volevo tenerti, solo per me, e da qualche parte fra allora ed ora, mi sono reso conto di quanto tu sia formidabile. Che brillantezza porti con te, come quella tua folle mente funzioni." disse gentilmente, lentamente. Era spaventoso denudare il suo cuore in quel modo, e forse sarebbe stato un altro sbaglio, ma si fidava di Tony quanto Tony si fidava di lui. Non c'era spazio per il dubbio.

"Non ho mai mentito sulle mie emozioni. Non a te. Posso aver mentito sulla mia storia, o la mia persona, ma mai riguardo ciò che riguarda il mio spirito. Io ti amo, Anthony. Assolutamente. Non ho mai fatto qualcosa di simile prima, e quello mi spaventa più di quanto mi piaccia ammettere, perché io ho messo il mio amore e la mia fiducia nelle persone sbagliate in precedenza. Io non capisco perché mi hai accettato nella tua vita anche se sapevi - presumevi - che io fossi quello che aveva cercato di uccidere non solo te, ma anche i tuoi amici. Ma sono grato per la cosa. Più di quanto le semplici parole possano descrivere."

Ci fu un sospiro, e poi un corpo scivolò accanto a lui sul pavimento. Tony trovò modo di attorcigliare entrambi in un selvaggio mucchio di arti che di certo sarebbe sembrato piuttosto scomodo, ma era invece affettuoso, e coccolava, considerato ogni cosa.

"lo sai, caramellina, tu che ti apri con me in quel modo mi fa diventare del tutto sconclusionato dentro di me. E' nauseante, davvero."

Loki ridacchiò.

"Lo stesso per me. E' quella la ragione per cui cerchi di trasformarmi nel tuo orsacchiotto personale?"

La risposta che ebbe consistette in un basso borbottio contro il suo petto. Tony si era raggomitolato contro di lui, adattandosi alla sua forma come fosse fatta per quello. Era una conferma per entrambi, che la fiducia esisteva ancora, che il dubbio era stato mandato via.

Loki gentilmente toccò il bordo del reattore Arc attraverso la sua maglia. L'ingegnere rabbrividì, ma non si girò dall'altra parte, non come avrebbe fatto qualche anno prima.

"Io sono un po' curioso, Bambi. Solveig era reale in parte o mi sono innamorato di un personaggio ben recitato?"

Lo stregone sorrise e premette suo marito un po' più forte contro il suo corpo.

"Solveig era un personaggio, ma lei possedeva alcuni dei miei migliori tratti. Lei era più gentile e molto più onesta di quanto io potessi mai essere, bastardo egoista che sono, ma in qualche modo lei si è fusa con me molto bene. Quasi mi vergogno ad ammetterlo, ma mi hai quasi fatto dimenticare di recitarla ed essere meno me stesso."

Oh, Loki poteva sentire il sorriso arrogante e sicuro di se premuto contro le sue costole molto chiaramente.

"Se tu fossi egoista come dici, non ci avresti mai aiutato con Doom o quegli altri idioti. E non ci avresti mai detto chi eri. Mai."

"Tu hai capito male. Io vi ho aiutato perché questo è il mio territorio. Fino a che io vivo qui, nessuno salvo me potrà mai cercare di ristrutturare. Non mi piace cambiare abitazione e non ho intenzione di farlo nel futuro prossimo, perciò chiunque osa attaccare la mia città scoprirà quanto è stato sfortunato nel scegliere questo luogo per attaccare."

"Si, dillo a te stesso, potresti anche davvero iniziare a crederlo."

Tony rise mentre veniva 'pugnalato' al fianco dalle sue dita e trasaliva.

"Riguardo il dirvelo... seriamente non avevo mai fatto un piano per rivelarlo. La paura di perderti facendolo era troppo grande, non era una scelta. Non potevo separarmi da te. Thanos è stato la ragione che mi ha forzato la mano. Perderti e forse essere in grado di farti uscire vivo, o lasciare che ti uccidesse."

Loki inghiottì pesantemente.

"Quando mi hai mandato via all'inizio di quest'anno, avevo deciso di andare, dopo essere tornato dall'Europa. Non potevo sopportare di essere cacciato via ancora da un’altra vita. Il mio piano comprendeva un periodo di eremitaggio in un luogo di solitudine, e dopo qualche anno in cui prepararmi e mettere a posto i miei affari in sospeso, riprovare a togliermi la vita."

Suo marito gemette.

"Oh dei, davvero? Ti saresti ucciso se ti avessi lasciato? Non c'è nulla per cui vorresti vivere?"

"Adesso c'è. Io amo passare il mio tempo con te. Amo anche trascorrerlo con la squadra, con Pepper e Jane. Ma ci sono ancora molte cose con che non sono ancora in grado di superare. Prima che tu decidessi di affezionarti a me, io ho avuto solo alleati, mai amici. Neppure di Thor mi fidavo abbastanza perché mi coprisse le spalle, qualsiasi fosse la situazione. Tutto quello che ho sempre fatto è stato cercare di rendere migliore Thor, in modo che potesse governare Asgard quando Odino si fosse ritirato, cercando di provare di essere degno al Padre degli Dei, di essere compreso, e cercare di non deludere troppo mia madre. Non c'era nessuno da cui volessi andare, nessuno da cui potessi andare. La vita aveva perduto il suo splendore, la sua attrattiva. D'altro canto, non odiavo l'universo così tanto da voler rischiare la fine del mondo. E prima che tu lo chieda, si, ci sono delle dicerie riguardo il fatto che io sarei quello che farà iniziare l'apocalisse, anche mia madre lo teme. Al momento, comunque, non sento la voglia di fare esplodere ogni cosa."

Tony si spostò in modo da poterlo guardare, un sopracciglio sollevato e le labbra aggrottate.

"Hai davvero dei problemi seri in corso, Reindeer Games. Dovremo pensare di portarti da uno psicologo."

Loki rise sommessamente, il divertimento e la tristezza mescolati nei suoi occhi.

"Sarebbe molto interessante vederne la reazione, non pensi? Dunque, so che sembra piuttosto patetico. Il povero secondo figlio, secondo principe, niente amici, nell'ombra del fratello grande, niente amore dai genitori, eccetera, eccetera. Ho già risolto alcuni di essi. So che non c'era alcuna possibilità per me di entrare nelle grazie del Padre degli dei, e Thor non è mai stato mio fratello, nonostante l'amore che abbiamo condiviso. Era troppo egocentrico ed arrogante per notare i sentimenti degli altri, ed ora che è cresciuto per essere l'adulto che deve essere, io non sono più in grado di restituirgli quello che vuole. Ho imparato a vivere senza di lui, io sto bene. Rimpiango di averne fatto il mio nemico, fino ad un certo punto, ma le strade che ho percorso erano quelle che reputavo necessarie al tempo. Sbagliate o giuste, non mi importa. Io sono libero da Asgard, dalla società in cui sono cresciuto, dalla gente che mi vedeva come qualcosa di strano, dalle persone che non hanno mai accettato le mie abilità. Non c'è nulla che io debba provare, qui, nessuno che io debba emulare, nessuno che mi compari a qualcun altro."

"Oh diavolo, no. Tu hai sollevato la tua bandiera piuttosto in alto di già, Dasher. Sei stato una formidabile donna, e lo sei stato per gli ultimi anni. Sei molto intelligente, anche Bruce era sbalordito dal tuo modo di pensare rapido e da come afferravi la nostra tecnologia, il tuo umorismo è così tonificante, perché si abbina al mio in modo dannatamente buono, tu sei divertente eppure così sardonico se vuoi esserlo. Ed ora, hai aggiunto il fatto di essere uno stravagante mago alla lista, piegando tutte le nostre regole al tuo comando, cambiando la tua apparenza. Io penso che tu sia piuttosto fantastico per te stesso, non hai bisogno di comparazioni."

Loki sorrise gentilmente e premette un bacio di ringraziamento sulla testa davanti al proprio mento.

"Che tu sia ancora in grado di tollerarmi è una meraviglia di per se. Nessuno è mai riuscito a sopportare così a lungo me e le mie stronzate prima di ora."

Il dio scosse la testa contro i riccioli ribelli di capelli marrone scuro, le sue braccia che circondarono il corpo più piccolo, cercando il suo calore.

"Non è così male vivere con te. Seriamente, se lo fosse stato, non sarei rimasto così a lungo."

"Visto il tuo titolo di Fabbro di Bugie, non menti in modo troppo convincente ora, vero?

Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo e piantò un dito nella pancia di Tony, cosa che gli fece ottenere risate.

"E' la verità. Non contorcere le mie parole. Mi piace qui. Mi piace vivere con te. Io amo vivere con te. Altrimenti non avrei acconsentito a passare il resto della mia vita con te così facilmente."

Il sorriso di Tony gli diceva che era appena entrato in qualche tipo di trappola.

"Mi piace che tu lo dica. Dillo ancora. Di che ami vivere con me. E' piuttosto figo, venendo da una reale divinità." disse e gli venne risposto con una risata.

"Non liscerò il tuo ego. E' già abbastanza grande."

"Ma caramellina, ti preeeeeeeeeeeego! Sono riuscito realmente ad avere un appuntamento con un dio, portarlo - okay portarla prima - nel mio letto per un lungo periodo ed infine l'ho sposato! Voglio dire è fantastico! Dammi qualche credito! Posso soddisfare una divinità. Viva me!"

Loki stava ancora ridendo.

"Tu sei un essere umano davvero folle."

Tony agitò le sopracciglia e sorrise ampiamente.

"Lo so. Mi ami per questo."

"In qualche modo è vero."

Parlarono molto più a lungo quella sera, Loki frantumando tutti i dubbi che Tony potesse mai nutrire, prima di alzarsi e chiamare Fury, a dispetto delle proteste di suo marito.

"Che diavolo vuoi? Sono le tre del fottuto mattino Stark."

Se mai proverai a piantare i semi del dubbio nella mente di mio marito mai più in futuro, mi assicurerò che tu incontri una fine raccapricciante. Detto ciò, saresti uno sciocco a fidarti di me, o pensare che io sia uno dei tuoi alleati. Io faccio tutto quello che voglio. Io agisco solo per i miei interessi, qualsiasi essi possano essere al momento. Non ti è dato sapere. E' qualcosa di personale per me, e tu non sarai informato. La dolce piccola donna che hai seguito negli ultimi anni più o meno sparirà da ora in avanti, visto che non ne ho più bisogno. Non sono una minaccia, al momento, e quando qualcosa di troppo forte per la tua piccola banda di disadattati arriverà, potrei essere incline a liberarmi dell'idiota, anche solo allo scopo di difendere il mio territorio. Questo include l'imminente minaccia dell'attacco di Thanos e The Other, visto che cercano me. Ti ho dato ogni minuta informazione che potevo ricordare, e se mai riporterai alla luce il tempo che ho passato con i Chitauri nuovamente, stai certo che troverò modo di strapparti l'altro occhio senza che una minima traccia porti a me."

Mentre Fury cercava ancora le parole, Loki aveva riattaccato, immensamente contento di se.

"Questo non dovrebbe arraparmi tanto quanto fa, davvero. Hai appena promesso di fare a pezzi qualcuno." disse Tony e lo stregone fece spallucce.

"Non sono in alcun modo un animale domato. Nulla mi rimetterà più in gabbia, sia esso Asgard o qualche norma qui su Midgard. Io sono Loki. Io faccio quello che voglio."

"Non lo rende più allettante, Prancer. Io sono un tale appassionato di quell'atteggiamento da ragazzaccio. E diavolo, Fury che ti chiamava Stark era molto più bollente di quanto avessi mai immaginato.

Quando l'uomo dai capelli scuri sorrise un po' più ferocemente di quanto avesse fatto prima, Tony semplicemente perse la pazienza e lo lanciò verso il muro più vicino.

"Continua così e dovrò incatenarti alla testiera del letto." ruggì, inchiodando i polsi quasi delicati del suo sposo ai suoi fianchi guardando il suo sorriso allargarsi. Occhi verdi accesi di divertimento.

"Non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere, Stark."

Un paio di labbra ed un bacio appassionato lo azzittirono.

Con la sicurezza di avere un posto in qualche luogo (e di essere amato a dispetto dell'avere avuto una storia con la verità e in effetti non importandogli molto di nulla salvo se stesso), The Other ebbe in qualche modo delle difficoltà a convincerlo delle sue parole. Stavolta era lui che non era altro che parole al vento fino a che non fosse arrivato. Visto che Tony aveva fatto gravi danni alla loro flotta con l'atomica, sapendo che i Chitauri non sarebbero stati una minaccia per la potenza degli Avengers 2.0 (come Clint li aveva chiamati adesso, grazie alle mele magiche) e lui stesso, il più dotato stregone di Asgard e di tutti gli altri otto regni. Loki era certo che il solo vero pericolo sarebbe stato lo stesso Titano Folle. Perciò ordinò a Thor di andare nella libreria reale con istruzioni chiare relative a trovare qualsiasi cosa conosciuta riguardo Thanos.

"Avresti semplicemente potuto venire con me e cercare quei libri per conto tuo." aveva detto il Tonante.

"Non ho più il permesso di entrare nella libreria, visto che il mio status di Principe di Asgard è stato revocato e tu sei il solo Odinson. Inoltre, non vorrei metter piede in quel miserabile regno neppure se mi pagassero."

Thor aveva sollevato le sopracciglia alla cosa, un lieve sorriso che si formava sulle sue labbra.

"Oh bene, non sono mai andato in giro a chiederti cosa significasse quell'addolcirti, vero?"

A dispetto dell'essere diabolicamente curioso, il più giovane si era voltato dall'altra parte per dare un’altra occhiata ad una delle mele. Avevano una settimana ormai e numerosi test avevano affermato che erano in effetti solo quello.

Mele di una settimana.

Bene allora. Tempo di usare un po' di magia e scoprire quel segreto.

"Non me ne importa per nulla. Sono stato esiliato, ed ho imparato a vivere con la cosa."

"Nostra madre rifiuta ancora di chiamarti figlio di quello Jotun. Ed io lo stesso. Lei ha insistito davanti alla corte che tu sia ancora contato come parte della famiglia reale, e come suo figlio, andando direttamente contro l'affermazione che nostro padre aveva fatto qualche minuto prima. Ha causato un bel po' di irritazione, ma tu conosci nostra madre. Quando ha deciso qualcosa, nessuno le fa cambiare idea. Nostro padre non ha avuto altra scelta che acconsentire."

Loki grugnì.

"E' davvero tempo che si ritiri, allora, se non può difendere le sue scelte da sua moglie."

"Lei gli ha fatto vedere che non era assolutamente giustificato. Hai pagato caro per tutto quello che hai fatto quando sei rimasto bloccato fra i mondi, e contando il fatto che non eri certamente sano di mente quando hai attaccato Midgard, espiazione e pentimento erano una sentenza molto più giusta."

"Credi ancora che mi rammarichi."

"Non hai agito per nulla come il Loki che ha cercato di conquistare questo mondo negli ultimi anni. Credo che tu non sia così malvagio come vuoi sembrare."

Mettendo la mela sul tavolo, lo stregone girò attorno di nuovo a guardare suo fratello adottivo negli occhi. Quei dannati, occhi azzurri che speravano ancora di riparare la loro relazione affermando quanto fosse buono nel suo cuore, accettando infine lui come era.

"Ti dirò questo per l'ultima volta, Thor. Non mi dispiace per quello che ho fatto mentre tu eri bandito. Non mi dispiace per aver quasi fatto esplodere Jotunheim. Non mi pento di aver mandato il Distruttore contro i tuoi piccoli amici, e sono dannatamente certo di non essere dispiaciuto di averti attaccato. Non sono una brava persona. Io lotto contro regole pessime come tu lotti con le buone maniere a tavola. Qualsiasi cosa io faccia, è per le mie ragioni egoistiche. Per quanto tu mi abbia forzato a mentire e a complottare in passato, queste sono le mie azioni preferite ad oggi, perché davvero hanno fatto in modo che le cose che volevo accadessero si realizzassero. La sola persona che servo sono io. Quello che vedi in me non esiste più. Sconfiggere Malekith è stato il mio ultimo favore a te, perché volevo raddrizzare i torti che avevo fatto a te lanciandoti fuori dall' Helicarrier. Concesso, volevo anche essere certo che non avrei avuto necessità di cercare un altro luogo per vivere in alcun modo, e conoscendo quell'elfo, di certo avrebbe voluto tutti gli altri regni, dopo Asgard."

Thor sembrava esattamente come Loki avrebbe voluto. Perso e non in grado di comprendere. Bene.

"Io non sarò mai più tuo fratello. Ti ho protetto abbastanza dalla tua stessa stupidità e ottusità. Mi hai messo da parte molto prima della tua fallita incoronazione, e dannazione, sono così orgoglioso di me stesso per averla rovinata. Tu lo meritavi. E' stato troppo divertente essere per una volta testimone accanto a te di fronte allo sguardo di disapprovazione di Odino per una volta." sibilò.

E così Loki ce l'aveva fatta. Il dolore ed il tradimento si stabilirono sul viso di Thor e l'Ingannatore se la godette.

"Voglio che tu mi lasci solo una volta per tutte. Non siamo più parte della stessa famiglia. Mentre io capisco che tu sia parte della squadra e degli amici a cui mio marito è devoto, io non sento più la necessità di stare nelle tue buone grazie o anche di socializzare più con te. Non siamo che conoscenti, e ciò che di male io ho fatto a te è stato pagato completamente con il salvare il tuo misero culo più e più volte nel migliaio di anni che abbiamo vissuto insieme come fratelli, così come salvando Asgard dagli Elfi Oscuri. Se non altro, tu dovresti essere quello che ripaga i suoi debiti verso di me, Odinson. Considerali annullati e azzerati quando comprenderai che io non voglio essere parte della tua famiglia, perché è contorta, e la sola degna della mia attenzione è la regina Frigga."

Era una meravigliosa sensazione fare del male a Thor così scrupolosamente. Norne, aveva aspettato fin troppo tempo per farlo.

"Io comprendo." disse allora il Tonante, la sua voce a malapena udibile e così, così profonda, come nel momento in cui gli era stato detto che suo padre era morto. Loki era gongolantemente conscio che aveva appena spezzato l'ultimo pezzetto di fiducia in lui.

"Non è vero, ma lo accetterò comunque. Ora vai e recupera i libri. Veloce, e ti prego non perderti fra le aule a te sconosciute della libreria." Lui ringhiò, deliziosamente malizioso, prima di rivolgersi di nuovo alla sua mela.

Thor rimase dietro di lui per qualche altro secondo, e poi andò senza un’altra parola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Mio Dio. Ho appena visto The Dark World ed è epico. Andrò a vederlo ancora la prossima settimana. Valeva assolutamente ogni centesimo che ho pagato.  
> Ehm, dopo questo capitolo, dovrò modificare i Tag un pochino. Sicuro. Dunque. Restate sintonizzati Grazie per il supporto.  
>  _Ricordo che l'autrice ha scritto questo racconto iniziando prima dell'uscita del citato film [N.d.T.]_


	16. Capitolo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I coniglietti della trama sono saltati davanti a me. Caramello. Puro caramello. Vi prego di scusare la mia mancanza di autocontrollo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Non so bene cosa siano i coniglietti della trama ma credo rendano l'idea, scusate l'irregolarità dei post ma il lavoro incalza e non sono veloce come Lupo Alberto [N.d.T]_

"Quello è stato cattivo, Prancer."  
"Ero stufo che lui cercasse di portarmi indietro. Non capisce fino a che non gli viene detto forte e chiaro."  
"Eppure Era così perso quando pensava fossi morto, ti ricordi, vero?"

"Stava rimpiangendo qualcuno che non era mai esistito. Thor è uno sciocco a pensare che io lo avessi mai pensato mio fratello. Quando lui accettò che io fossi rinchiuso per il resto della vita, rifiutò qualsiasi tipo di legame avessimo, di conseguenza sradicando qualsiasi possibilità di riparare la nostra relazione. Non esiste più per quello che mi concerne. Lascia che Asgard bruci, per quel che mi importa. Se non sarà parte di uno dei miei piani, ovviamente."

Tony sospirò stancamente.  
"Davvero lo odi così tanto?"  
Loki affettò la mela e lasciò che la sua magia la scandisse di nuovo.

"L'ho amato come un fratello per mille anni. Quello non scomparirà mai. Ma è accaduto così tanto, non posso lasciarlo di nuovo stare accanto a me. L'ho invidiato, si, e sono stato geloso dell'attenzione che aveva per tutte le stupide cose che ha fatto, mentre le mie azioni erano definite subdole, disonorevoli, indegne. Ma comunque ero fiero di lui per tutto il suo coraggio, la sua temerarietà, la sua forza. Non gli invidio l'amore di Asgard, o il trono. Quello che non posso perdonargli sono tutte le piccole cose che non si rende neppure conto di aver fatto. Facendomi sentire inferiore di lui, prendendomi in giro, non guardando mai indietro per vedere se ci fossi. Rifiutando il mio consiglio, non ascoltando mai, sapendo sempre di più e di meglio. Lui mi ha sminuito più volte di quanto possa contare, e quello che davvero è la ciliegina sulla torta fu quell'arrogante 'Stai al tuo posto, fratello.' quando io cercai di evitare che io, lui ed i suoi amici partissimo per il molto pericoloso e non menzioniamo anche fortemente proibito regno dei Giganti di Ghiaccio, che lui avrebbe fatto infuriare e che ci avrebbe poi quasi portato ad essere uccisi. No, io non lo odio, ma preferisco guardarlo da una certa distanza che averlo vicino a me."

Tony gli scoccò uno sguardo irritato.  
"Questo è davvero un brutto caso di orgoglio ferito, posso capire."  
Spremendo le mele magicamente per il loro succo, Loki si aggrottò.  
"Orgoglio ferito o meno, non lo sopporto vicino a me. La nostra amicizia, così come i nostri legami familiari sono stati tagliati. Lui corre ancora dietro ad un illusione che non gli posso dare, non voglio dargli. Lui non ha mai creduto in me invece che suo padre, quindi non lo lascerò farmi sentire infelice di nuovo quando deciderà che ancora una volta non sono degno della sua intera attenzione. Chiamami prevenuto, ma non sono uno che ama le esperienze masochistiche."  
Il suo amante grugnì alla cosa.

"Seriamente, siete un mucchio di persone fuori di testa lassù ad Asgard. Fate sembrare i miei problemi un gioco da ragazzi. Va bene, un ultima domanda, e possiamo andare avanti e vedere cosa hai combinato con quella mela. Perché li hai aiutati con la loro guerra? E fai in modo che sia la verità."  
Per un secondo, Loki vacillò e rimase a fissare il succo di mela. Poi la sua testa cadde in avanti, fra le sue spalle, entrambe le mani strette contro il tavolo.

"Solo perché sono intrappolato in uno strano stato di amore e odio verso di lui allo stesso momento, non voglio che lui sia ferito. Malekith era un mio ex alleato, conoscevo i suoi punti di forza e le sue debolezze. Asgard è ancora il Regno che controlla gli altri, e la sua caduta avrebbe squilibrato Yggdrasil e tutti gli altri regni ugualmente. Mia madre è comunque la Regina lassù, io non potevo semplicemente lasciarli attaccarsi. Gli serviva certamente il mio aiuto. Inoltre, sono una creatura molto curiosa. Ed è stato davvero bello vederli essere forzati a inviare il mio 'cadavere' con la cerimonia tradizionale per i guerrieri, sapendo molto bene che io non ero mai stato uno di essi, o neppure remotamente visto come una forza con cui fare i conti sul campo di battaglia. Ha soddisfatto tutte le mie più oscure fantasie osservarli inchinarsi a me per averli salvati."

"Bene, quello è un sentimento con cui posso convenire in toto. Niente di meglio che guardare i nemici essere sconfitti dalla propria brillantezza."  
Tony camminò attorno, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alla sua vita e tirandolo un po'più vicino.  
"Ora, cosa hanno trovato le tue magiche dita?"  
"Sorprendentemente... nulla. Sono mele. Solo semplici mele."  
Davvero mele frustranti. Lui ruggì sommessamente guardando suo marito, che aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia.

"Bene, non è molto. Siamo ancora sicuri che tua mamma non ci ha fatto uno scherzo? Voglio dire, tu devi aver imparato da qualche parte, tutta quella monelleria che ti piace spargere."  
"Che tu sia in grado di rigirarmi come ti pare è più o meno la sola conferma che mi serve. Ma se vuoi, possiamo testarlo un po' più scrupolosamente."  
Prima che Tony potesse reagire, c'era un coltello nella mano di Loki.  
"Woo! Reindeer Games, fermati li."  
Un elegante sopracciglio si inarcò in alto, un sorriso che giocava su quelle labbra peccaminose. Tony deglutì forzosamente.  
"Andiamo ora. Ti mostro. Se non guarisci come me, lo guarisco io per te."  
E con quello, il coltello aveva tagliato il palmo di Loki aprendo un ampio taglio e spargendo sangue in zero istanti.

"Santo inferno, Loki!" il genio esclamò, gli occhi che si spalancavano e guardavano a turno fra il suo viso e la superficie della sua mano. Loki sorrise e guardò divertito mentre il taglio si cicatrizzava in pochi istanti, Solo per essere rimpiazzato da tessuto molle rosa e poi tornare alla pelle senza difetto del colore della crema che era lì un minuto prima.

"Quello è... non so neppure cosa. Diavolo. Guarisci davvero dannatamente veloce."  
"Come tu dovresti fare ugualmente. Hai il coraggio di darmi una mano?"  
Gemendo per il brutto gioco di parole, Tony riluttantemente tese la mano e guardò mentre il coltello passò sulla sua pelle come burro. Sibilò. Il sangue affiorò.  
Un attimo dopo si cicatrizzò- Loki lasciò che il coltello svanisse e pulì via il sangue con un tovagliolino di carta, lasciando cadere la crosta e rivelando la nuova pelle che rapidamente tornò alla leggera abbronzatura.

"..."

Il dio rise.  
"Essere in grado di vederti senza parole è uno spasso. Posso a malapena contenere il mio divertimento." disse baciando il punto in cui aveva tagliato.  
"Dunque ora che abbiamo escluso la magia, che cosa propone che facciamo il genio residente?"  
Tony semplicemente lo fissò per un secondo, prima che uno dei suoi sorrisi davvero ampi si formasse sul suo viso, illuminando i suoi occhi.  
"Bene, penso abbiamo fatto a sufficienza per la giornata. Andiamo nell'appartamento, buttiamo fuori a calci chiunque poltrisca nella nostra cucina, o nel soggiorno, e verifichiamo con tutti i crismi questa nuova condizione in cui mi ritrovo."  
"E per verifichiamo vuoi dire...?"

"Prenderti nel mio modo più malvagio, ovviamente. Sono così curioso di vedere quello che puoi sopportare."  
Loki rise.  
"Ancora queste promesse. Sei sicuro di essere in grado di mantenerle?"  
"Sicuro come l'inferno farò del mio meglio.

Un’altra settimana più tardi, e la ricerca sui frutti aveva portato tutti i quattro scienziati residenti sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
Non c'era assolutamente nulla di eccezionale riguardo esse, dentro ad esse o sopra di esse. Tony aveva trovato un coltivatore delle mele e ne aveva discusso forma, profumo, gusto così come ogni altra cosa che potesse essere discussa riguardo delle mele. Niente risultati. Perciò ora, sedevano attorno ad un tavolo, l'oggetto delle loro sventure annidato al centro di esso, innocentemente e così totalmente normale, mentre veniva virtualmente ucciso ancora ed ancora dalle occhiatacce di Jane, Bruce, Loki e Tony.

"Controlliamo noi stessi. Sangue, DNA, onde cerebrali, l'intera cosa. Io chiamo il resto, e poi compariamo il tutto alle nostre letture e punteggi dall'ultimo check-up." propose l'ingegnere. Bruce e Jane erano d'accordo, Loki semplicemente mise la testa fra le mani.  
"Nulla al mio riguardo, io sono del tutto nuovo. Si accomodi Dottor Banner."  
Avevano osservato elettro cardiogrammi di Steve e Tony, lavoro sotto sforzo con Clint e Thor, dato un occhiata ad un primo test di Jarvis che fingeva di essere una TAC rilevando Bruce (meno dettagliato, ma faceva il suo lavoro), mentre aspettavano i risultati del sangue e delle analisi del DNA.

"Per il DNA mi serve fino a domani, ma qui ho i risultati dei prelievi di sangue. E'... davvero strano. Le cellule del sangue sono diventate così alte che è un miracolo che il sangue sia ancora liquido. Più globuli rossi, migliori livelli di ferro, cellule T ed anticorpi sono cresciuti, cosa che spiega in effetti la rapidità di guarigione e l'immunità alle malattie. Colesterolo, grassi, tossine ed altri inquinanti sono diminuiti a livelli non preoccupanti. E' come il grafico perfetto per un essere umano. Cosa che ci porta al nostro residente essere non umano."

Bruce fece un cenno per cacciare via dallo schermo i risultati del test ed un’altra serie apparve, chiaramente diversa dalle altre. Loki sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"E riguardo me?"  
"Il tuo sangue è così completamente diverso dal nostro, che non ho quasi idea di quello che dovrebbe essere ideale per te. Prima di tutto, è divenuto blu cobalto nell'attimo in cui l'ago è uscito dal tuo corpo. Sembra tu possa trasportare l'ossigeno che ti serve egualmente usando ferro o rame. Secondariamente, c'è una percentuale molto alta di un antigelo naturale in esso. Un mix di glicerolo ed etanolo."  
"Bene, quello spiegherebbe la mia tolleranza piuttosto alta all'alcool, penso."  
"Ragazzo, ma che cazzo?!, esclamò Clint e lo fissò. Loki sogghignò.

"Io sono uno Jotun, un Gigante di Ghiaccio. Che cosa ti aspettavi, davvero? L'acqua è ancora la base per ogni forma di vita, e noi ci congeleremmo se non vi fosse nulla che impedisse all'H2O di entrare allo stato solido, visto che Jotunheim è un regno permanentemente ghiacciato e anche più freddo del vostro inverno antartico.  
Natasha rise.

"Bene, terzo punto: qualsiasi debbano essere i tuoi livelli di base, sono correlati a quelli umani. I tuoi livelli sono più bassi dei nostri, salvo quell'antigelo, indicando che sei umano quanto Jotun, in effetti. O io spero, renderebbe le cose molto più semplici." Bruce aggiunse, cliccando via uno schermo e spazzando via un altro strato.

"Quarto: il tuo equilibrio ormonale è del tutto strano. Non ho mai visto estrogeni e testosterone mescolati in quel modo. I tuoi livelli sono sbilanciati in alto anche per una femmina sarebbero strani. Per un maschio, visto che hai mangiato una di quelle mele tu stesso, assumo sia normale per qualcuno che può cambiare sesso. Quello che mi preoccupa un poco è il tuo livello di hCG. E' troppo alto, quasi nove volte quello che abbiamo noi. Se ogni altra cosa è correlata, anche questo dovrebbe."

"E questo è male?"  
"Ci potrebbe essere qualcosa di male. Quanto è alto il numero di persone che soffrono di cancro ad Asgard?"  
Thor e Loki aggrottarono entrambi le sopracciglia.  
"Non esiste- Le disfunzioni corporee come la crescita maligna di cellule sono regolate dalla guarigione Aesir." disse il Tonante.  
"Jarvis puoi fare un’altra scansione, per favore." ordinò Bruce senza guardare.  
"Cosa? Pensi che mi sia cresciuto un tumore da qualche parte? Ti assicuro che non è così. Mi controllerò se vuoi. La mia magia è in grado di scoprire qualsiasi cosa fuori dall'ordinario." offrì lo stregone.

"Solo se sei certo che non ti sfuggirà qualcosa." disse il Dottore.  
"I miei scanner hanno trovato un piccolo agglomerato di cellule localizzate nell'addome del signor Stark, connesse ad un organo sano.", intervenne Jarvis disponibilmente.  
Silenzio.  
"Rifallo di nuovo.", ordinò Tony, mentre Loki metteva le sue mani sui fianchi e lasciava che la sua magia percorresse il suo ventre. Non poteva essere. Non aveva senso.  
Si aggrottò quando la magia trovò l'agglomerato. Giusto. Ancora una volta. Stavolta mise le sue mani davanti e dietro al suo ventre.  
Tony accarezzò la sua schiena, più per confortare se stesso che suo marito.

"I risultati sono gli stessi. Un agglomerato di cellule, localizzato nell'addome del Signor Stark.", disse loro di nuovo la IA.  
La preoccupazione si mostrò su visi degli Avengers, così come su quello di Jane.  
Il brillio verde che circondava Loki sfrigolò e lui sembrava positivamente confuso.  
Che diavolo stava succedendo?  
"Caramellina. C'è... qualcosa che non va?"

Loki scosse la testa, prima di stringersi nelle spalle, gli occhi ancora non del tutto a fuoco e fissavano nel nulla mentre si concentrava sulla sua magia ed il suo corpo.  
"Io... penso di no. Non sembra essere... maligno."  
Un secondo più tardi, la sua testa scattò in alto nello stesso istante in cui Bruce si drizzo con tale velocità che la sua spina dorsale scrocchiò udibilmente.

"Oh, mi state prendendo in giro!", il dio dai capelli neri esclamò, ancora una volta lasciando che la sua magia sentisse l'ammasso di cellule così come i tessuti adiacenti, crollando seduto accanto all'uomo che lo aveva sbattuto sul pavimento tanti anni prima.  
"Vuoi dire..." Bruce iniziò e si bloccò. Loki annuì, gli occhi ancora fissi su un punto immaginario, le mani che si spostavano attorno al suo ventre.  
"Come è solo anche possibile?!"

Loro bloccarono le esclamazioni di Clint e Tony, che chiedevano di sapere, non li vedevano neppure. Erano del tutto su un altro piano di coscienza, a malapena registrando nulla salvo l'altro.  
"Io non ho idea. Una strana miscela di muta forma, ereditarietà Jotun, e magia, presumo." Loki sussurrò, stranamente combattuto fra la meraviglia assoluta e il totale terrore.

"Jarvis quanto tempo pensi?" chiese poi, mentre Bruce iniziava a ripercorrere le sue analisi del sangue, mormorando a se stesso, ancora ascoltando la risposta con un orecchio.  
"Basandomi sul diametro e la forma, da quattro a sei settimane, Signor Stark. Posso offrirle le mie congratulazioni?"

"COSA?!" Il penetrante strillo di suo marito permeò la nuvola in cui Loki e Bruce si trovavano e li fece girare bruscamente nella sua direzione. Lui sembrava terrorizzato, in panico in effetti mentre si dirigeva verso lo stregone e crollava sulle ginocchia davanti a lui, Guardando in su con i suoi assolutamente splendidi occhi marrone che erano pieni di disperazione.  
"Jarvis, ma che cazzo? Morirà fra un mese e gli fai gli auguri?", ansimò fuori e Loki sbuffò fuori una risata, senza fiato ed ancora frastornato.  
"Oh Norne, Tony, no, no. No, non sto morendo. Io sto bene."

Prendendo il suo visto fra le mani, Loki si piegò giù e baciò suo marito gentilmente, toccando la sua fronte con la propria. C'era la travolgente voglia di sorridere e ridere e gridare allo stesso momento, e lui a malapena si conteneva mentre Bruce lo guardava con totale divertimento, non importandogli nulla del fatto che sarebbe stato usato come un progetto scientifico per i mesi successivi. Diavolo, non glie ne sarebbe importato nulla di quello che sarebbe accaduto in quel momento.  
"Qual è la possibilità di perdita?" chiese.

"Non ho mai sentito notizia di un fallimento ad Asgard. Non posso dire di sapere nulla riguardo gli Jotun. Io credo che i tratti Aesir soverchino quelli Jotun, stavolta."  
"Che cosa sta succedendo?", un sussurro lo fece girare la testa verso la persona ai suoi piedi. Loki non riuscì ad evitare la risata divertita che gli sfuggì.  
"Per i Nove, amore, andrai del tutto fuori di testa. Davvero, davvero fuori di testa."

Le sue gambe vennero afferrate, con forza, perciò spostò la sua attenzione di nuovo su Tony che sembrava arrabbiato, confuso e perso nello stesso istante.  
"Dimmi.", disse lui, fissando Loki negli occhi, grandi e permeati di divertimento.  
"Non stai morendo?"  
Lo stregone scosse la testa.  
"Non nel prossimo futuro. Calmati. Te lo dico fra un momento.

Poi sedette meno inchinato, afferrando le mani di Tony mentre lo faceva e dando un occhiata a Bruce.  
"Potete... darci qualche minuto? Andate su, ho sentito che ci sono dei fantastici rimasugli dell' 'è quasi Natale, facciamo festa!" di ieri, il tacchino è in frigo. Bevete qualcosa per me."  
"Ovviamente. Andiamo su." disse e sgomberò fuori il resto di loro.  
"Chiamate se vi serve aiuto!", urlò indietro Steve, e quello fece ridere di nuovo Loki. Tony gli strinse le mani.  
"Cosa. Sta. Succedendo?" disse frettolosamente.  
Loki cambiò nel corpo femminile. Sarebbe stato molto più facile spiegarlo.

"Ricordo che non mi importava per nulla se facevamo sesso con o senza protezione, visto che questa forma credevo fosse sterile. Te l'ho detto circa un anno fa, quando ne ho avuto abbastanza che tu usassi i preservativi. Ho più di mille anni, e tutte le volte in cui ho fatto casino con questo corpo, non è mai successo nulla." disse lei, e oh, ci fu un cambiamento negli occhi di suo marito.

"Ti conosco, e so che non hai mai pensato di dar vita ad una prole, così come io non vi ho ugualmente pensato. Ma ora dobbiamo parlarne, visto che io porto tuo figlio. Io sono incinta."  
Per quasi un intero minuto, Tony semplicemente la fissò. La sua bocca era un po' aperta, come se volesse dire qualcosa che era rimasto bloccato nella sua gola per un poco mentre il pensiero si formava. Poi la chiuse e la riaprì di nuovo, e Loki sogghignò perché sembrava proprio un pesce fuor d'acqua.

"Tu... cosa?"  
"Io sono incinta. Mi hai messo incinta." ripeté lei gentilmente. Lui gemette e strizzò gli occhi chiudendoli.  
"Oh dei, cazzo. Cazzo. Pepper mi ucciderà."  
Poi le sfere marrone scattarono di nuovo aperte e lui fissò sua moglie assolutamente stupefatto.  
"Come diavolo è successo? Sei sicura? Jarv, lei ha ragione?", chiese lui, incredulo ed ancora più in panico che confuso.  
"Dati gli alti livelli di hCG nel suo sangue, accompagnati dall'ammasso di cellule localizzate nel basso addome, consiglierei con accuratezza di trattare la cosa come confermata, signore. Il supposto embrione è comparabile a quello di un umano in forma e dimensione. Congratulazioni, Signore."

Un gemito si formò nella sua gola. La testa che cadde giù fra le cosce di Loki, lei praticamente poteva sentire il suo cervello funzionare.  
"Potrei aver bisogno di un po' di tempo per abituarmici." borbottò, la voce attutita.  
"Non sono ancora abituata neppure io. E' la magia che è elettrizzata, in effetti. Non riesce a stare zitta."  
Tornando di nuovo maschio, Loki massaggiò la testa di Tony per qualche minuto in assoluta pace e silenzio. Quando l'ingegnere sollevò di nuovo la testa per guardarlo negli occhi, il suo viso era sbalordito.

"Sei un uomo."  
"Mi hai fottuto più volte come donna che uomo."  
"... Colpito."  
Si sfregò le mani sugli occhi prima di alzarsi e sedersi sulla sedia di Bruce.  
"Dei, davvero ho pensato che saresti morto. Ero così spaventato per un secondo quando Jarv ha annunciato quelle cellule. E quella maledetta durata! Che diavolo?"

Loki ridacchiò.  
"Volevo sapere quanto tempo addentro ero. Da quattro a sei settimane. Abbiamo ancora circa otto mesi prima del via."  
"Santa cacca. Cazzo. Davvero? Lo stiamo facendo?" chiese Tony, il viso sofferente e la voce lamentosa.  
"Se te la senti. Se non pensi di poterlo accettare, allora, bene, c'è ancora tempo."

Ma in qualche modo non avrebbe voluto fare una cosa simile. Voleva che suo marito dicesse 'A fanculo, lo facciamo.' Era così inaspettato e pure così eccitante. Sarebbe stato così...  
"A fanculo. Non posso uccidere un innocente mucchietto di cellule. Facciamolo."  
...bello.  
Loki sorrise brillantemente.  
"Sicuro?"

"Ho già lanciato il mio intero stile di vita fuori bordo sposando una folle divinità Nordica che è portata per le manipolazioni e la magia. E diavolo, se questo bambino non sarà fantastico mi mangio la mia armatura. Promesso. Lo faremo. Iniziamo a diventare genitori."  
Lo stregone sorrise e mise una mano sul cuore di Tony.  
"Sei ancora nel panico."  
"Oh diavolo sì. Me la sto facendo sotto per la paura, e sono così fuori di testa, avevi ragione al riguardo, e ci sono un miliardo di cose nella mia testa in questo momento, ma la più importante è che non me ne importa nulla. Penso che con te e quell'armata di amici fantastici su nella nostra cucina, possiamo davvero farlo."

Venne baciato ferocemente, e la sua magia risonò sotto alla sua pelle mentre Loki sentì il primo frullare di un minuscolo cuore nel suo corpo, che diveniva sempre più forte e regolare. Ansimò e premette una mano sulla sua pancia.  
"Cosa? Cosa c'è che non va?"  
"Nulla... il suo cuore ha appena iniziato a battere. E' vivo. Norne, lo sento. non lo avevo sentito prima, Tony ma ora lo sento, ed è travolgente."  
"Davvero? Come sembra? Dimmi."

"Caldo. Strano. Come... tenere qualcuno vicino a te ed abbracciarlo. Un po' come accoccolarmi con te la notte, in effetti." Loki sorrise. Tony sorrise di rimando, se pure le sue labbra tradissero un poco il sorriso. Eppure così tanto insicuro. Preoccupato. Avrebbe imparato ad accettarlo.  
"Andiamo su allora. Mi fido che Bruce non lo abbia detto ad anima viva, e loro stanno di certo avendo i gattini ormai." [N.d.T. have kittens in inglese vuol dire arrabbiarsi, o agitarsi, ma considerato il gioco di parole, lo traduco letteralmente perché non c'è un’espressione in italiano che io conosca da poter usare al riguardo.] 

"Avevo l'impressione che saremmo stati noi ad avere i gattini molto presto, Bambi."  
"Meno gattini e più feroci uomini delle nevi, temo. Niente di coccoloso per nulla."  
"Peccato."


	17. Capitolo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamo la notizia alla squadra.  
> E si, ci sarà ancora un po' di azione Loki/Thor.

Uscendo dall'ascensore, sei paia di occhi preoccupati si girarono verso di loro. Bruce li osservò, e Loki sollevò le labbra in un piccolo sorriso. L'uomo si rilassò e si alzò per prendere una seconda tazza di the.

"Vi serve il nostro aiuto?", chiese Steve, premuroso come sempre, preoccupazione vera nella sua voce.

Tony stesso cadde sul divano, sembrando essere stanco ed ansioso, come se qualcosa lo stesse infastidendo.  
Loki trattenne un grugnito. Sciagura a lui per la disposizione alla teatralità.  
"Sicuro, penso ci servirà. Ebbene... dei, non riesco neppure a pensarci." disse, seppellendo la testa fra le mani.

Gli occhi di Thor si spalancarono di paura, Jane coprì la sua bocca con le dita. Tasha semplicemente scivolò accanto al suo migliore amico e gli diede dei colpetti sul braccio mentre lanciava a Loki uno sguardo allarmato. Bruce alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli tese la tazza.

"Grazie. Ora, dov'è Pepper? Potrebbe voler sentire anche lei. Jarvis, sii gentile e chiamala. Con il video."  
"Ovviamente, Signor Stark."  
"E tu, piantala di fare quella scena infantile. Io sto bene, lui fa lo stronzo."  
Tony fece il broncio, che si trasformò in uno strillo quando Natasha lo pizzicò con forza sul braccio.

"Te lo meriti proprio.", borbottò Loki e sorseggiò il suo the, aspettando Pepper, che rispose al suo cellulare rapidamente come sempre.  
"Ogni volta che mi chiami mi preparo al peggior tipo di Pubbliche Relazioni.  
"Buon pomeriggio anche a te, tesoro." disse lo stregone, ridendo.  
"Dimmi, quanto tempo passerà prima che si accorgano se Solveig smetterà di bere alcool?"

Pepper si aggrottò.  
"Cosa? Perché? E le nostre settimanali sedute di “Tonyinvettive” a base di vino?"  
Tale Stark sputacchiò indignato, ma venne tagliato fuori da un singolo dito della mano di Loki.  
"Mi spiace, Pep, ma credo che il Dottor Banner diventerebbe un po' verde se dovessi indulgere nell'alcool per un po' di tempo. Continuerò con il the per il prossimo futuro. Quanto tempo?"

"Non abbastanza da non avere un inferno di dicerie al riguardo. Cosa è successo?"  
"Ci sono... alcune conseguenze inaspettate. Stavamo controllando il nostro sangue prima e i miei risultati sono stati molto strani. Ad una ispezione più accurata, sono emersi alcuni nuovi fatti. Potrai dover contenere i media per i prossimi mesi."

Si guadagnò un sopracciglio sollevato. Tony sbuffò.  
"Diavolo, nessuno capisce una singola parola. Lingua d'argento, il mio didietro."  
Loki gli mostrò la lingua.  
"E ci siamo di già. Ormoni."  
"Attento a quel che dici, o dovrò davvero fingere le nausee mattutine."

La bocca di Pepper si spalancò, assieme a quelle di Clint e Steve. Gli occhi di Tasha si spalancarono un poco, Jane non riuscì a trattenere un 'cosa?!' e Thor era semplicemente più confuso che mai.  
"Penso che ci sia stato un problema di linea, Loki. Ti prego ripeti quello che hai detto." Chiese Pepper sfregando la sua tempia di già.  
"Solo per te, cara, in meno parole possibile, per avere la reazione più soddisfacente. Aspettiamo un bambino."

La mandibola della testa rossa quasi arrivò a terra, così come gli altri. Era così piacevole.

"O mio dio!" strillò Jane, e ripeté "Oh mio Dio!"  
Tony sorrise da un orecchio all'altro, mentre Loki coccolava il suo the con calma innocente.  
"Questo è uno scherzo." disse Pepper, cercando ancora di risollevare la sua mandibola. "Vi prego, ditemi che questo è uno scherzo.

"Cosa?!" Steve semplicemente strillò, mentre Natasha e Clint semplicemente balbettarono delle sciocchezze, la connessione cervello bocca non stabile per nulla. Thor... Thor sembrava una strana miscela di confusione e tristezza.  
"Dunque cosa, sei in grado di concepire come maschio?" Jane voleva sapere sempre curiosa. Loki rise.  
"Oh cara, no. No. Solo non sono maschio tutto il tempo. Aggiunge... divertimento. E sembra che, cose siano accadute."

Steve gemette, le guance paonazze.  
"Diavolo, sei serio." disse Pepper, ancora cercando di riprendere il controllo della mandibola.  
"Cazzo, ed io che pensavo che sposarsi sarebbe stato strano per te. Diavolo, Tony."  
Il genio stava ancora sorridendo, stravaccato sul divano.  
"Come?! Voglio dire, al momento, tu sei piuttosto maschio, Loki."

"Apparentemente sono in grado di mutare forma anche parzialmente. Non lo avevo mai fatto prima, e non sapevo, ma la magia dentro di me ha fatto quanto necessario a sostenere la gravidanza e ha adattato l'utero anche a questo corpo."  
Clint tossì mentre fissava il ventre ancora molto piatto e tonico di Loki.  
"Tu sapevi?"  
Lo stregone scosse la testa.

"No. Io e Bruce ce ne siamo resi conti più o meno nello stesso istante. La mia magia lo ha fatto inconsciamente, ma lo avrei saputo oggi comunque. Quando ve ne siete andati, il suo cuore ha iniziato a battere costantemente e regolarmente. Ora lo sento. E' stupefacente. Freme, e il mio corpo si sente così vivo."  
Bruce ridacchiò visto che era il suo turno ad essere fissato.

"Lo hCG lo ha mostrato. E' un indicatore di gravidanza nelle donne, e visto che Loki è resistente alla crescita di cellule maligne, era la conclusione più possibile."  
Natasha gemette e rise dietro a lui.  
"Questo è folle. Tony si sta sistemando. Non ci posso credere."  
Clint si unì, e Pepper grugnì divertita.

"La stampa avrà un’altra giornata campale al riguardo. Seriamente, questo livello di monelleria e caos non poteva accadere senza di te. Davvero dai corpo al tuo nome, Loki."  
Lui sembrava positivamente orgoglioso della cosa.  
"Può accadere qualcosa di brutto? Come un aborto?" Jane volle sapere, scivolandogli vicino e guardando interessata mentre anche gli altri venivano vicini.

"Per quello che so, non c'è mai stato qualcosa di simile ad Asgard. Ovviamente non so nulla riguardo la prole degli Jotun, potrei aver bisogno di fare ricerche."  
Thor si aggrottò.  
"Rifiuto di fare il tuo fattorino ancora una volta."  
"Ma sei il solo in grado di ottenere quello che mi serve!" disse il più giovane, quasi facendo il broncio, ma ebbe semplicemente un fermo cenno di no con il capo in cambio.  
"Se ti serve, vai da solo. Chiama Heimdall o fai uso delle antiche vie per quel che mi importa. Tu sei fin troppo vecchio per questi giochi infantili, Loki."

Lo stregone sorrise di rimando da sotto alle ciglia.  
"Guarda chi ci è arrivato infine. Ti è servito parecchio."  
Thor ruggì.  
"Dunque era un gioco. Anche le tue parole erano menzogne? Uno scherzo, mirato a ferirmi?"  
"Le mie parole erano sincere, mio Principe, e quel che ho detto lo pensavo.", Loki rispose, lo sguardo tagliente. Ma poi, sospirò e lo sguardo si addolcì.

"Comunque, un millennio di vita in comune come fratelli è difficile da dimenticare. Non può semplicemente essere cancellato. Ci ho provato, ed ho fallito. Dunque, questa può essere la gravidanza che parla, gli ormoni che divengono matti e tutto il resto, o in parte l'antigelo alcolico, ma continua ad importarmi di te, Thor. Mi importa, anche se non lo dimostro. Spero solo che la cosa non si rivolti contro di me."

Un secondo di silenzio seguì, in cui il Tonante si passò le dita fra i capelli, guardando sospettosamente Loki, che lo guardava di rimando con uno sguardo circospetto.  
"Seriamente, Dasher, sei in un certo modo bipolare riguardo l'intera faccenda di Thor potrebbe essere o non essere mio fratello. E' complicato e non troppo facile da seguire. Cambi opinione al riguardo più spesso di quando noi cambiamo posizione."

Un misto di grugniti, risate singhiozzanti, soffocamenti da bevanda e risate fragorose seguirono.   
"Bene, considerato che io sono un Gigante di Ghiaccio, e l'elemento che brandisco è il fuoco, credo che questo possa essere innato. La mia intera natura grida bipolare."  
"Rendi eccessivamente difficile per me farmiti piacere o farmi credere in te." disse Thor sottovoce.  
Loki si chinò contro lo schienale chiudendo gli occhi.

"Non miro a compiacere i tuoi sentimenti. Le mie parole erano vere. Siamo amici al massimo, non siamo parenti, ma quello non implica che io voglia che tu sia infelice o venga ferito. E' solo accaduto troppo, e francamente, non mi importa se ti piaccio o meno, fino a che tu non mi irriti. E ho smesso di compiacere altre persone. Davvero, davvero smesso. Sono lieto se c'è ancora qualcuno della mia vita precedente che mi vuol bene, ma posso anche vivere senza."

Un piccolo sorriso apparve sulle sue labbra, e le sue mani si appoggiarono qualche centimetro sotto al suo ombelico.  
"In questo momento, ci sono cose molto più importanti di cui devo preoccuparmi, e prendermi cura. Una di esse comprende il lamentarmi, mangiare cose strane, diventare grasso e anche più bipolare di quanto io sembri essere, e poi ordinare massaggi ai piedi e alla schiena. Perciò o ci stai per la corsa o tirati indietro adesso."

E quello sembrò essere l'affermazione più onesta che lui avesse mai fatto a Thor. Ma guarda.  
Tony sbuffò mentre gli dava un colpetto con la spalla.  
"Va bene, caramellina. Abbiamo capito. Cazzo, questa sarà un diavolo di cavalcata."  
"Cosa vuoi che dica ai media quando lo scopriranno? Di quanto tempo sei, in effetti?" si intromise Pepper.  
"Fra le quattro e le sei settimane. Ci dovrebbe essere tempo sufficiente a pensare a qualcosa."

"Bene allora, congratulazioni. Vi richiamo quando avrò capito esattamente quello che è appena successo. Loki faremo dei finti cocktail il martedì. Niente cancella la nostra serata. Ci vediamo."  
"Oh, certamente. Non vedo l'ora."  
Lo schermo si spense, e Tony gli lanciò un broncio.  
"Tonyinvettive, ah?"

Loki gli diede un bacetto sulla guancia.  
"Innocue. Ti amiamo comunque."  
"Si, sicuro. Ecco la mia fortuna. Vipera." rispose amorevolmente. Loki sorrise.  
Adesso dovevano solamente liberarsi di Thanos e The Other, e tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
... ma con quelle notizie, non c'era modo per cui Loki non avrebbe scardinato il mondo se necessario per qualsivoglia ibrido umano Jotun che cresceva dentro di lui. Morire non era una opzione. Lasciarli vincere non esisteva.

C'era un mondo da proteggere per qualcuno, e dannazione, se non era lo scopo perfetto.  
Decisero di ignorare qualsiasi cosa fossero le mele, e semplicemente accettare un intervento divino. Avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per tornarvi quando avrebbero voluto.

Quando Tony e Loki furono di nuovo soli, l'ingegnere iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per mera disperazione, e Loki dovette usare un intera serie di caffè, alcool e paroline dolci per riuscire a tirargli fuori che cosa lo terrorizzava. Una volta che fu chiaro che l'intera faccenda del 'non sono materiale adatto a fare il padre, no davvero' lo aveva fatto andare in panico, derivata dai profondi problemi relativi al suo stesso padre, lo stregone aveva chiamato di nuovo Pepper, cercando di calmarlo e fare a pezzi le sue paure.

"Farò certamente un pasticcio, lo faccio sempre." si era aggrottato Tony.  
"Non lo farai. Ami già questo. Ed è molto di più di quanto avesse fatto Howard. Ricordati, hai un esercito di zii e zie a tua disposizione. Faremo le cose per bene." Aveva risposto Pep, cosa che lo aveva rilassato visibilmente. Poi un luminoso sorriso aveva illuminato di nuovo il suo viso.

"Bene, ora dobbiamo andare a fare scherzetto o dolcetto ad Halloween e Natale dovrà essere assolutamente stupendo. Lo sai, penso che la cosa possa funzionare." disse, un brillio infantile nei suoi occhi che fece ridere sia Pepper che Loki.

"Posso parlare con te?" Disse Thor entrando.  
"Sicuro. Vieni. Caffè? Tony ne ha lasciato un poco. Non frantumare la tazza."  
I due dei sedettero nel soggiorno, caffè e cioccolato caldo in mano. Loki segnò la pagina nel libro che stava correntemente leggendo, piegando le gambe sotto al suo corpo e mettendosi sotto ad un confortevole mucchio di coperte e cuscini.  
"A cosa devo l'onore della tua visita?"

"Che c'è uno non può visitare suo fratello senza ragione?" chiese Thor sorseggiando innocentemente la sua bevanda. Loki sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"Ancora. Di certo sei persistente."  
"Sono anche stato chiamato testa dura molto prima di quanto lo abbia fatto tu. Lo sai quanto posso essere cocciuto."

Il più giovane sogghignò.  
"Assolutamente. Quindi come al solito, Io non sono tuo fratello. Detto ciò, come ti posso aiutare?"  
Thor sembrava divertito.

"Non mi arrenderò riguardo il nostro legame, Loki. Le tue parole tagliano come i tuoi coltelli, e fanno anche più male, ma non hai attivamente cercato di evitarmi negli ultimi anni. Capisco la tua necessità di distanza, ma anche a me, importa, o ti avrei trascinato di nuovo ad Asgard appena fossi stato certo che tu eri qui."

"Thor..."  
"No, stavolta io parlerò e tu ascolterai.", disse fiducioso il biondo, e Loki chiuse la bocca azzittendosi senza neppure pensarvi.  
Dannazione. Thor sorrise.  
"Il fratello grande funziona ancora con te. E' buono a sapersi."  
Quando lo stregone gli si aggrottò, mise la sua tazza sul tavolo - gentilmente per non romperla - e lo fissò con i suoi occhi profondamente blu. Loki deglutì.

"Mi dispiace per averti preso in giro per tutti questi anni. Ero uno sciocco a non vedere quanto eri ferito dalle mie parole, e dalle parole dei miei amici e dei guerrieri. Tu avevi ragione. Ti consideravo una cosa scontata, non vedendo quanto importante sei sempre stato per me, per noi. Mi dispiace per averti messo in ogni genere di situazioni pericolose, per averti fatto punire per le mie azioni, per essere stato troppo ottuso da realizzare che le mie azioni ti sono costate più che l'orgoglio."

Oh Norne. Quello sarebbe stato un giorno molto lungo.

"Non sono ancora sicuro di come io abbia potuto fare l'errore di scambiare la tua astuzia e le tue capacità tattiche per codardia. Avrei dovuto ascoltarti ogni volta che mi dicevi qualcosa, non solo quello che volevo sentire. So ora che le tue parole sono sempre costruite attentamente. Ogni sillaba che dici merita di essere ascoltata, e discussa. Grazie. Per non esserti arreso con me per tutti questi anni, a dispetto del fatto che io ti abbia spezzato."

Loki aprì le labbra un’altra volta, inspirando rumorosamente, ma il Tonante semplicemente sollevò una mano e la sua bocca si chiuse di nuovo. Maledetta quell'abitudine di stare in silenzio quando Thor parlava.

"La cosa più importante, sono venuto a scusarmi per non aver mai dubitato del Padre degli Dei. Invece di guardare in su verso di lui, guardavo giù verso di te più spesso che mai, e sapendo che ti ho ferito così profondamente mi perseguita grandemente. Avrei dovuto proteggerti, perché tu sei il mio fratellino, e lo sei stato da sempre. E per ricambiare la protezione che tu hai sempre posto su di me."

Loki sospirò profondamente. Dannato lui. Non poteva credere che non si sarebbe ancora sfogato su di lui, dato che gli faceva ancora male. Non aveva la sicurezza che Thor non avrebbe fatto ancora qualcosa di stupido mettendo entrambi nei guai. O peggio. Lasciando lui a doverli tirar fuori dal buco ancora una volta.

"So che puoi essere ostinato quanto me, perciò sono preparato ad arrivare molto lontano per vincere di nuovo il tuo affetto. Non crederò più alle tue parole feroci, sapendo che ancora adesso ti importa di me. Cerchi di nasconderlo, e riuscirò a fartelo mostrare di nuovo. Promesso."

Bene allora. Era spacciato. Thor aveva deciso, e quando accadeva, non c'era modo di sfuggire per nulla e nessuno. Prese un grosso sorso dalla sua tazza.  
Mjölnir vibrò.  
"Oh stai zitta." borbottò.  
Thor sorrise luminosamente.  
"Sta cantando da ieri. Da quando tu e Tony siete entrati a dircelo."

Loki gemette. Grandioso, adesso anche il martello aveva deciso di proteggerlo. La forza combinata di Thor e Mjölnir di certo lo avrebbe ucciso prima o poi.  
... d'altra parte, era una bella sensazione sapere che il bruto era ancora capace di volerlo. Il dio più giovane era stato sicuro di averlo spezzato con l'ultima discussione che avevano avuto.  
Il Tonante rise brillantemente alla sua espressione.

"Cercherò di non essere troppo ingombrante, ma temo di avere molti anni per cui compensare. Assecondami, fratello."  
"In nessun caso io sono privo di difese. Faresti bene a ricordartelo.  
"Lo farò, ma tu non sei più solo. C'è qualcosa di più da proteggere. E intendo essere il migliore zio che i Nove Regni possano offrire."

L'inevitabile sorriso che curvò le labbra di Loki in su. Quanto sei già amato, anche senza avere ancora un viso, pensò e mise una mano sul suo ventre. Che stereotipo.  
"Un nipote a cui insegnare a combattere, o una nipote da viziare."  
"Passando sul mio cadavere, Thor. Assolutamente niente combattimenti. Per nulla."

Mentre il biondo sorrideva, Loki si sentì rilassare. Fra Tony e Thor, a quel bambino non sarebbe mai mancato nulla. Alcuni minuti passarono in totale silenzio, ma era rassicurante e familiare. Quando erano bambini, rimanevano seduti in quel modo spesso, Loki assorbito da qualche antico tomo polveroso, Thor che osservava i guerrieri nei giardini. Aveva quasi dimenticato quanto la cosa fosse bella.

"Ricordi quella volta in cui ci siamo avventurati nelle cucine a mettere le mani sulla crema?", Thor spezzò l'atmosfera silenziosa, e Loki grugnì.  
"Una volta? Mi persuadevi sempre a fare cose simili. Abbiamo rubato tonnellate di dolci quando eravamo bambini. Sono ancora convinto che nostra madre sapeva. Tu eri sempre cosparso di briciole dopo ed eri ancora in grado di mangiare tanto quanto Volstagg."

Thor rise ancora prima di annuire.  
"SI, ma tu eri quello che indulgeva nel dessert. La tua passione per i dolci non è mai svanita. Ad oggi, ti piace di più lo zucchero." disse e puntò alla tazza di Loki.  
"Usare la magia brucia un enorme quantità di saccarosio."

"Tu sei il solo stregone che conosco che mangia così tanta pasticceria."  
"Uno deve stufarsi di carne e pane un giorno."  
"Piuttosto chiaramente tu non ti sei mai stufato dello strudel di mele di mamma."  
"E' il migliore."  
"Ai. Certo lo è."

Quando Thor andò via alcune ore dopo, molti ricordi erano riaffiorati, memorie affettuose di entrambi, e a dispetto di tutto quello che aveva affermato in precedenza, da qualche parte nel profondo del suo cuore, Loki era lieto che suo fratello adottivo avesse scelto di dargli un’altra possibilità.

Quello lasciava aperta la questione del Titano Folle. Loki pensò alla cosa più a lungo di quanto volesse, e venne fatto sobbalzare dai suoi pensieri solo quando suo marito tornò di sopra.  
"Spero di certo che tu ti sia mosso un poco da dodici ore fa. Jarv, ha mangiato?"  
"Ho cercato di dirglielo, signore, ma non ho potuto ottenere risposta." Dopo che il Signor Odinson se ne è andato, lui è rimasto sordo al mondo."

Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
"Thor è stato qui? E tu sei così calmo? Cosa è successo, ti ha offerto un sacrificio di sangue per riavere il tuo affetto o una cosa simile?"  
Loki rise e si alzò, stirando le gambe e facendo tornare il sangue ai suoi piedi.

"Abbiamo parlato un poco. Niente animali morti nelle vicinanze. Ha deciso di darsi come scopo di riprendere indietro suo fratello dopo le mie disgustosamente sentimentali parole di ieri, e non ho alcuna intenzione di rifiutarlo quando è determinato. E'... piacevole, averlo indietro di nuovo in questo modo. Posso essere uno sciocco a cadere nel suo incantesimo di nuovo, ma credo di aver guardato solo alle cose brutte troppo a lungo ormai. E' stato immaturo."

Le sopracciglia minacciarono di svanire sotto alla frangia di Tony, e lui si girò chiedendo "Jarvis ha preso qualcosa? Erba? Bruce ha lasciato in giro un po' della sua? O sei andato ed hai aggiunto morfina al cacao?" cosa che fece ridere Loki dandogli dei colpi con le punte delle dita al fianco.

"Le mie priorità sono cambiate, lascia andare. Le Droghe non funzionano su di me."  
"L'alcool è ugualmente una droga."  
"Si, e potevo consumarne un enorme quantità anche prima di iniziare a sentirmi un po' brillo."  
"Brillo Loki? Ora quello mi piacerebbe vederlo."

"No, non ti piacerebbe. Non è così bello. Divento davvero malizioso e cattivo, fino a che la mia lingua funziona ancora."  
Un corpo caldo si premette dietro a lui e braccia avvolsero la sua vita.  
"Non vedo differenze fra sobrio e brillo, allora." e per quello venne nuovamente punzecchiato.


	18. Capitolo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La storia inizia ad aggrovigliarsi. Primo, c'è qualcosa che brilla che assolutamente non dovrebbe, e poi nessuno lascia giocare Loki.

The Other aspettò Loki quando scivolò nel sonno la vigilia di Natale dopo l'ormai tradizionale riunione e la cena.

"Il mio padrone è irrequieto. Non passerà molto prima che abbia la sua vendetta su di te." sussurrò, ma lo stregone si accorse di non aver più paura del suo tocco. Lo avevano richiamato indietro sulla loro piccola roccia ormai per mesi, senza alcuna indicazione di agire con le loro minacce, e anche se lo avessero fatto, non aveva intenzione di cedere più alla paura.

"Allora dovrò attenderlo. Lasciarlo arrivare e vedere di persona quanto poco possa fare."

"Tu sovrastimi te stesso, piccolo dio."

Loki sogghignò pericolosamente, tutto denti e con un brillante fuoco negli occhi.

"Non hai alcun potere su di me. Sono stato spaventato fin troppo a lungo."

Era vero. Al momento, non c'era nulla a cui potessero attaccarsi. Aveva riparato i frammenti della sua anima meglio che poteva, li aveva ricuciti insieme, lasciando andare ogni cosa che lo avesse schiacciato ed era molto più forte di prima. Era felice, uno stato che non era tale la prima volta in cui aveva incontrato Thanos ed il suo lacchè, aveva trovato un obiettivo, aveva persone e amati di cui aver cura.

"Ora è il vostro turno di temere. Se davvero veniste e minacciaste la mia famiglia, tu ed il tuo padrone brucerete in cenere fra le mie mani. Consideratevi formalmente avvisati." 

Natale venne seguito da una serie di eventi a cui gli Avengers erano stati invitati, per la cortesia di aver difeso New York piuttosto spesso nell'ultimo anno. A dispetto dell'obiezione di Loki all'eliminazione dell'alcool, visto che un quinto del suo sangue consisteva già di etanolo, Bruce aveva insistito che lui fosse assolutamente sobrio per i mesi a venire per avere letture chiare nel caso qualcosa dovesse accadere. Perciò quando lei (che aveva mutato di nuovo forma per non allertare l'occhio del pubblico) venne vista bere acqua o succo di frutta invece delle sue solite bevande alcooliche, i pettegolezzi esplosero. Per il terzo evento, ordinò del succo di mela in un bicchiere da whisky, tanto per confondere completamente tutti i reporter. Non sapevano quanto veloci le chiacchiere si erano sparse. Il mondo era diviso fra l'alcolismo, una malattia grave e la gravidanza (sebbene l'ultima fosse più che altro considerata improbabile, visto che stavano parlando di Tony Stark).

Gli Avengers presenziarono ad un evento al museo di Madame Tussaud, che espose le loro statue di cera come una cosa speciale per capodanno, facendo spaventare i visitatori, visto che buona parte di loro aveva un fantastico controllo sul corpo e ovviamente indossava gli stessi abiti delle statue. Loki dentro di se si scuoteva dalle risa per quante persone avevano fatto foto con Natasha, solo per essere spaventati a morte da lei che si muoveva improvvisamente. Era spassoso.

Loki stessa riusciva a malapena a trattenersi e quasi fece muovere le statue, ma una ben piazzata occhiataccia di Bruce la fece alzare gli occhi al cielo e dimenticarselo. Il panico di massa non era così ben ricevuto, presumeva. Peccato.

Fu ben dopo mezzanotte che venne loro collettivamente inviata un immagine. La fissarono per un secondo, prima che Tony le desse il suo telefono per guardarla. Osservando l'ora attiva scheggia nello scettro, lei ruggì.

"Davvero osa."

Notando che Thor stava già uscendo, lei si diresse dritta verso di lui e lo tirò indietro.

"Resta. Se vogliamo avere la mano vincente in questo, lui non deve sapere che sappiamo della cosa. Io vado. Loro devono restare inconsapevoli, e noi avremo un vantaggio."

"Tu hai un piano?", lui le chiese, e lei sogghignò.

"Quando non ce l'ho= Ovviamente ce l'ho "  
"Uno stratagemma?"

"Più che altro una trappola. Hanno varcato dei confini una volta di troppo."

"Fai attenzione. Se ti serve aiuto, chiama Mjölnir. Lei sentirà."

Loki diede un colpetto leggero al martello.

"Grazie, ma non sarà necessario."

Lei sperava.

Si mosse immediatamente per Asgard, usando un passaggio particolarmente antico che era ben guardato da incantesimi e dalla stessa Yggdrasil. Entrare nel palazzo non fu un problema, conoscendo tutti i passaggi e i corridoi a memoria. Teleportarsi negli appartamenti era fuori questione, perché avrebbe attratto attenzione non voluta su di se per aver spezzato gli incantesimi posti sugli stessi.

Infine, stava dirigendosi negli appartamenti privati dove sua madre e Odino vivevano e quando li vide seduti al tavolo, lasciò che l'invisibilità che lo nascondeva cadesse.

"Loki!", sua madre esclamò sorpresa, e saltò in piedi per andare ad abbracciarlo. La abbracciò gentilmente, prima che i suoi occhi trovassero il Padre degli Dei, che già lo fissava, attentamente neutrale.

"Laufeyson."

"E' Stark adesso, in effetti. Il nome più adatto che io abbia mai avuto la fortuna di poter indossare come mio.", disse, agitando la sua mano sinistra così che Odino vedesse, la vera nuziale che brillava alla luce delle candele e del fuoco, incantata per adattarsi sia alla forma maschile che femminile.

"Sei infine tornato?", il padre adottivo di Loki chiese, senza ancora tradire qualsiasi sentimento potesse nutrire. Allo Stregone non importava per nulla. Gli faceva comodo non dover fronteggiare emozioni in quel momento.

"Considerala una specie di visita di cortesia. Sono venuto ad informarti che il Tesseract è stato rubato, perché sono certo che è sfuggito al tuo occhio onniveggente."

Lo spalancarsi del summenzionato organo fu la sola conferma che serviva a Loki. Un malvagio sogghigno si formò sulle sue labbra mentre si staccava da sua madre.

"Lo sospettavo. Dovresti abdicare, Padre degli Dei. Thor è sufficientemente pronto, e questo regno ha un tragico bisogno di qualcuno che davvero ascolti per una volta."

A ciò Odino si aggrottò, alzandosi. Frigga diede a suo figlio uno sguardo severo.

"Come osi tu, dopo tutto quello che hai fatto!", il vecchio re esclamò un po' oltraggiato, ma Loki non glie ne avrebbe lasciata passare una. Sorrise.

"Io non sono più tuo suddito, io parlo di quello che voglio. Tu dovresti essere grato per la mia generosità nel farti sapere della minaccia che sta arrivando. Colui che chiama se stesso il Titano Folle, noto come Thanos, ha rubato il Cubo Cosmico dalla tua armeria, e se avrà successo nel conquistare Midgard, Asgard la seguirà immediatamente, senza alcuna speranza di sfuggire o negoziare."

Quando non ebbe risposta, solo sguardi tristemente scioccati, sospirò e si dispose ad un viso più sincero.

"Io lotterò con Thor e i suoi amici per il bene di Midgard, perché vi ho trovato una casa da chiamare mia. Non tornerò mai più qui se non per il tempo che mi servirà per rivedere tua moglie, non ti preoccupare, Padre degli Dei. La mia presenza non ti porterà disgrazia. Ma sono in drammatica necessità di informazioni. Giuro lealtà al tuo fianco in questa lotta, se tu mi permetterai di percorrere liberamente la tua biblioteca. Sara solo un beneficio per te se Thanos verrà sconfitto dalle nostre mani."

Per un momento non accadde nulla. Semplicemente si fissarono vicendevolmente. Poi, Odino annuì lentamente, con cautela.

"Molto bene. Prendi quello che ti serve."

"Grazie, vostra maestà." il più giovane nella stanza disse, prima di rivolgersi nuovamente a Frigga.

"Madre, possiamo parlare in privato? Ho alcune elettrizzanti notizie che vorrai sentire."

Arrivando di nuovo a casa qualche ora dopo, Loki in pratica riempì il pavimento di tonnellate di libri e incaricò Thor di aiutarlo a cercare qualsiasi informazione potessero raccogliere.

Jarvis mise tutto quello che avevano trovato in una cartella, pronto ad essere esaminato da tutti loro in seguito o nel frattempo, per informare la squadra.

"Ehi, ti abbiamo detto che lo SHIELD ci ha lasciato lo scettro per giocarci?", aveva chiesto Tony quella sera a cena con gli altri. Loki inarcò un sopracciglio ed ebbe un brillio sospettoso negli occhi.

"Davvero? Interessante. Posso dargli un occhiata o la cosa vi scombussola?"

Clint sobbalzò per un secondo prima di riprendere il controllo. Ma anche Tony non sembrava realmente convinto che sarebbe stata una buona idea.

"Oh no, Dasher, in nessun caso ti lascerò accanto al brillante scettro del destino mentre attivo."

"Andiamo, andrà bene. Io sto bene. Io sono molto più sano dell'ultima volta. Lasciatemi giocarci. Forse posso avere un idea di dove si nascondono ora."

"E rischiare che tu vada nuovamente fuori di testa? Ora? Con Beany qui?"

Bruce e Jane ridacchiarono alla cosa, mentre Loki sembrava piuttosto confuso.

"Chi diavolo è 'Beany'?"

Tony gli sorrise.

"Ho fatto fare a Jarvis un po' di ricerche, e per com'è ora ha circa la dimensione di un pisello, e sembra un po' ad esso anche, ho quindi soprannominato la nostra piccola sorpresa 'pre Natalizia' 'Beany'." [Pisellino N.d.T.]

"Davvero ora. Beany. Sei fuori di testa?"

"Cosa? E' carino! Non negarlo."

Loki grugnì.

"Mi rifiuto di chiamare mio figlio con alcuno dei nomi che continui a produrre. Ieri era Mirtillo. Cosa sarà domani? Resto in tasca, perché sarà della dimensione di un quarto di dollaro?"

"No, quello sarebbe assolutamente Quarterback." replicò Tony strascicatamente e si guadagnò risate. 

"Oh andiamo, ti piace. Hai quasi sorriso. Dammi un po' di merito."

Risatine accompagnarono il loro scambio di battute, prima che Loki di nuovo chiedesse dello scettro.

"Neppure un occhiatina? Sei serio?"

"Abbiamo messo il laboratorio in blocco totale mentre ci lavoriamo. Di solito Steve o Tasha controllano il nostro lavoro mentre lo facciamo, in modo che non accada nulla, oppure possiamo essere avvisati immediatamente. L'ultima volta che ci abbiamo giocherellato, abbiamo iniziato ad azzannarci uno con l'altro così violentemente, che Bruce lo ha afferrato e si è quasi trasformato.

Loki lo guardò in tono derisorio.

"La mente di un semplice umano sarebbe sottomessa anche troppo facilmente quando agitata. E voi eravate così divertenti per giocare, anche nella mia mente così squilibrata. La scheggia vi aveva sotto controllo quasi istantaneamente, appena c'era qualche genere di emozione con cui poteva lavorare. Io ho alimentato i vostri dubbi e lei ha fatto il resto. Anche lo sfacciato scivolone con Natasha non vi ha aiutato, alla fine, visto come i miei piani si sono svolti esattamente nel modo in cui volevo."

Il silenzio cadde sopra a loro mentre Loki veniva osservato con meno fiducia di quanto avevano mostrato per gli ultimi cinque anni. Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Siate certi che non ho in alcun modo piani nascosti per soggiogare o uccidere tutti voi. Se li avessi, la Terra sarebbe stata mia da governare da molto tempo e nessuno di voi sarebbe vivo per raccontare la storia. I piani giocati così a lungo sono proni al fallimento, e prendo un certo orgoglio nel fatto che nessuno dei miei complotti non vada a buon fino se sono in possesso della mia mente sana. Davvero, la vostra fede nella mia persona riscalda il cuore.", Loki declamò, per nulla infastidito dall'affermazione. Mostrava solo che i suoi amici avevano ancora il cervello e avrebbero verificato se fosse stato necessario. Sicuro, sarebbe stato bello avere fiducia cieca, ma data la loro storia e la forza che stava arrivando contro di loro, era piuttosto rassicurante. Sogghignò.

"Sono stranamente compiaciuto che voi manteniate ancora del risentimento verso di me. Vi prego di aggrapparvi a quella sensazione, potrebbe davvero essere quello che salverà la vostra vita."

Tony gemette e gli lanciò uno sguardo rabbioso.

"A volte penso che tu voglia che ti odiamo Reindeer Games. Seriamente."

Le labbra ancora curvate in alto, lo stregone si piegò indietro sulla sedia e giocò con il suo bicchiere.

"Per quanto io apprezzi la fiducia, contro Thanos, dovete essere calmi e ragionevoli. Io sono ancora un ex alleato, ed anche se una nuova alleanza fra noi è altamente improbabile, lui ha il potere del Tesseract, e lo scettro è al suo comando. La migliore probabilità che abbiamo è quella di mettere le nostre mani sul Cubo, o distruggerlo. Raccomando caldamente la prima, perché non ho idea di cosa potrebbe succedere se scegliessimo di estinguere un essere senziente potente come il Tesseract."

Alzando gli occhi, lui sorrise.

"Potrei avere un idea riguardo come prenderlo. Dovete solo lasciarmi aiutarvi."

"No. Tu stai qui con il tuo caro fratello e guardi nei libri, perché noi non possiamo leggere una singola lettera, e se cerchi od osi venire giù da noi, dico a Jarvis di non comprare più la cioccolata."

"Davvero combatti in modo sporco."

"Fattene una ragione."

"Ti prego, caramellina, non essere arrabbiato. Voglio tenerti al sicuro. Questo gizmo ti ha fatto cose che non puoi neppure immaginare, ed io non voglio perdere te oppure Bean."

Tony si premette contro la sua schiena, le braccia attorno a lui, le mani che accarezzavano il suo ventre, Loki sospirò.

"Non intendo mettere in pericolo me stesso o il bambino. Voglio solo provare una teoria."

"Prova prima facendolo fare a me, allora."

Lui si girò, bloccando i suoi occhi in quelli dolci e marrone scuro di suo marito.

"Anche io ho una connessione con il Tesseract e la posso sentire. Lei sussurra nel mio orecchio sommessamente da quando è stata portata via da Asgard."

Il viso di Tony cambiò in una maschera di sorpresa, e sottostante paura.

"Stai bene? Quella dannata cosa ti ha fatto qualcosa?" chiese, afferrano le anche del suo amante in una stretta ferrea, quasi facendogli dei lividi.

"No. Lei è dolce nelle sue parole verso di me. Quasi confortante anche. Si è scusata per quello che mi ha fatto, per quello che ha fatto a Clint. Spiegandomi cosa è andato male l'ultima volta."

L'ingegnere lo fissò fino dentro alla sua anima, dentro il suo nocciolo, per quanto era intenso il suo sguardo. Loki sorrise dolcemente.

"Sono diffidente, e molto cauto verso la sua forza. Lei mi ha incantato una volta, non lascerò che accada una seconda."

Non spostando ancora lo sguardo, Tony lo tirò più vicino.

"Dimmi immediatamente se qualcosa cambia. promettilo."

Loki sorrise.

"Giuro sul mignolo?", rispose lui e Tony lo spinse, prima di accarezzare dolcemente il suo fianco.

"Vipera. Dunque, la tua idea. Il Cubo ti parla. E cos'altro?"

"Potrei essere in grado di chiamarla a me. Così come sono stato in grado di utilizzarla anche con galassie che ci separavano. Ma probabilmente mi servirebbe lo scettro."

"Rubare il potere a Thanos come rubare un leccalecca ad un bambino, questo vuoi fare?"

Il dio fece spallucce.

"Forse."

Tony sospirò, mettendo la testa sotto al mento di Loki e strofinando il naso sul suo collo.

"Ti osserverò da vicino, Manipolatore, prima anche solo di iniziare a pensare di lasciarti vicino allo scettro. Se c'è anche solo un cenno di qualcosa di sbagliato in te, chiamerò tua mamma perché si occupi di te. Capito?"

Venne ricompensato da una rombante risata che vibrò nella pallida gola sotto alle sue labbra.

"Adesso ci sei riuscito Stark, sono ufficialmente impaurito."

"Bene allora, Stark, ci siamo spiegati. Ora", premendo un bacio sulla pelle, "Ci sono ancora alcune promesse da mantenere, vero?"

Loki gemette, rabbrividendo sotto al tocco delle dita e alle labbra che lo baciavano.

"Oh sì. Ci sono."

Nelle successive tre settimane, Loki si trovò ad osservare la trasmissione video del laboratorio con Steve o Natasha più spesso che no, fissando il monitor e cercando di afferrare le vere intenzioni che il Tesseract avrebbe cercato di nascondergli. A volte, si avventurava giù, restando fuori dalle pareti di vetro come da richiesta di Tony, osservando lo scettro, fermo, immobile, senza neppure osare respirare troppo rumorosamente.

Era snervante per gli scienziati, per dir poco, e l'intera squadra osservava intentamente, temendo i cambiamenti che sarebbero accaduti in Loki.

Ma non c'era nulla. Non perse il suo umorismo, la sua mente acuta, o alcuno degli altri tratti che aveva mostrato prima, semplicemente fissava e osservava e non faceva nulla.

Poi, sparì per due giorni, dando solo un avviso in modo che nessuno fosse realmente preoccupato. Tony si arrampicava sui muri, ovviamente. Era divenuto una completa mamma chioccia da quando sapeva che sarebbe diventato padre.

Quando Loki ritornò, sorrideva, allegria nei suoi occhi, e diede a Steve una piccola placca, cosparsa di rune. Gli occhi di Thor divennero enormi come salsiere quando la vide.

"Per i Nove, fratello, che cosa hai fatto?", chiese, pieno di paura, e mandò brividi lungo la spina dorsale di tutti quelli nella stanza.

"Ho riscosso un debito. Ti prego, mettila al sicuro Cap, sarà della massima importanza quando Thanos arriverà."

Thor sputacchiò.

"Riscosso un debito? Da Hela?"

"Perché, si, ovviamente. Lei mi doveva un favore da qualche tempo ormai ed è stata lieta di rispondere alla mia richiesta. Ad una persona non piace essere in debito verso gli altri."

"Un debito con la Dea della Morte?"

Svariate sopracciglia si sollevarono alla cosa, mentre Loki rideva.

"Di certo avete sentito parlare del mago che la mise sul trono di Niefelheim molti secoli fa."

"Quello eri tu?!"

"Aspetta, che cos'era quella cosa del trono?"

"La dea della Morte?"

Lo stregone rise e sedette sul pavimento, lo sfinimento che si vedeva ora chiaramente nei suoi occhi.

"Ancora una volta, Principessa. Che cosa hai fatto esattamente? E stai bene?"

Lui annuì mentre Tony sedeva accanto a lui, e appoggiò la sua testa sulla sua spalla.

"Il viaggio a Niefelheim mi sfinisce sempre. E' il regno dei Morti, e quindi succhia via l'energia dei viventi. Non ti preoccupare, comunque. Noi stiamo bene."

"Sicuro? Fatti controllare da Bruce. Jarvis, fai una scansione."

"Tony!", disse Loki irritato. "Noi stiamo bene. Il tuo Bean è vivo e sta bene."

Natasha e Clint ridacchiarono.  
"Avanti, racconta. Che cosa intendevi fare?"

Il dio sospirò, seppure sorridendo.

"Come indicato, ho riscosso un favore. Quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta, lei era solo una bambina, la Morte che masticava la sua stessa anima. Hela stava morendo di una malattia di cui non era conosciuta alcuna cura. Io percepivo il suo potere, la forza grezza che correva attraverso di lei e sapevo che non avrei potuto lasciarla andare perduta. Andai a Niefelheim, e trattai con l'allora re, gli feci accettare che lei divenisse il suo successore, e salvai la sua vita."

"Se ricordo bene, quello è successo quasi novecento anni fa. Vuoi forse dirmi che hai affrontato il Dio della Morte prima di arrivare al tuo primo secolo?!" chiese Thor, incredulo, e suo fratello annuì.

"Andò bene come una passeggiata nel parco. Entrambi erano piuttosto presi uno dall'altra, e siamo in rapporti amichevoli. Visto che Thanos corteggia la Morte, mi sono immaginato che lei potesse aiutarci. Lei si è connessa all'entità che serve, e ha trattato per l'immortalità del Titano."

Visi sbalorditi erano attorno a lui. Lui rise. Bruce si schiarì la gola.

"E quindi la Signora Morte ha solo accettato la cosa? Che noi possiamo uccidere il suo amante?"

Loki grugnì.

"Alla morte piace essere corteggiata, ma anche questa forza necessita equilibrio. Thanos disturba il delicato equilibrio e alla morte non piace la cosa. Non ci può essere sbilanciamento, ed essa vuole che noi l'aiutiamo. Thanos abbassa la bilancia da un lato, come ha sempre fatto, e al momento, l'entità che lui venera favorisce la vita, per pareggiare quello che lui ha fatto."

"Dunque abbiamo una possibilità reale?" Steve voleva sapere, masticandosi un pollice.

"Quando avremo il Tesseract - si."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io... potrei aver perso il mio canone qui. Come ho fatto più spesso che mai nelle mie storie. Dei, sono così incapace di tenermi d'occhio X'D


	19. Capitolo 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divertimento per Loki, spaventando tutti quanti. Yay!

Loki mantenne l'abitudine di osservare e stare davanti al laboratorio per altri sei giorni. Poi, semplicemente si teleportò nella stanza, fra gli strilli di Jane e Tony.

"Shhh." disse lui gentilmente, alzando una mano per fermarli dall'avvicinarsi.

"Loki, stai indietro. Ti prego." disse Bruce, calmo e controllato.

"Lei mi sta chiamando perché venga a prenderla." sussurrò il dio, la sua mano sinistra che rimaneva sospesa sopra alla lega dorata dello scettro, le dita della sua mano destra che si agitavano e improvvisamente sul tavolo c'era la valigia in cui lo SHIELD aveva contenuto il Cubo Cosmico.

"Cosa stai facendo, Lokes?" chiese Tony, diffidente e molto cauto, come per non disturbare suo marito.

"Allontanati dallo scettro, caramellina. Pensa a Beany."

"Lo sto facendo. Arriveranno presto, molto prima di quanto tu pensi. Se non posso chiamarla a me ora, sarà troppo tardi, ed il Titano estinguerà tutti noi prima che possiamo pensare a come combatterlo." disse lui, e ci fu un brillio che circondò la scheggia e la sua mano mentre apriva la valigia con l'altra.

"Loki." disse l'ingegnere, implorando con insistenza. Lo stregone gli lanciò uno sguardo, sincero, fiducioso, e pieno di amore.

"Fidati di me. Solo questa volta." chiese loro, e le spalle di Tony si afflosciarono prima che annuisse.

"Lo sai che è così. Sempre. Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia."

Loki sorrise e rivolse lo sguardo di nuovo allo scettro.

"Fate due passi indietro. E chiudete gli occhi, potrebbe divenire accecante."

Il brillio blu si intensificò, mentre Steve e Natasha arrivarono correndo giù per le scale battendo sulle porte di vetro. Clint arrivò immediatamente, una delle sue frecce già puntata sulla testa di Loki e Tony corse verso la porta, gesticolando selvaggiamente di aspettare un attimo.

Un lampo luminoso eruppe e li fece gemere tutti per il dolore agli occhi (bene, salvo Jane e Bruce che avevano seguito l'avviso che aveva dato Loki). Quando la luce si ridusse di intensità, il Cubo Cosmico galleggiava fra le sue mani pallide, gli occhi verdi fissi su di lei, un sorriso gentile che curvava le labbra dell'ingannatore.

"Benvenuta." mormorò, ed il Tesseract pulsò. Lui rise.

"Intendo farlo. Ora dormi."

Il brillio diminuì, fino a che fu appena visibile, e Loki la mise nella valigia, chiudendola con un leggero click.

Prima che alcuno di loro potesse muoversi, lui poi afferrò lo scettro e fece alcuni passi nella stanza.

Tutti chiamarono e urlarono verso di lui, Jarvis aprì le porte e tutti si gettarono verso di lui, anche Thor che doveva ancora inciamparsi giù per le scale.

Un attimo dopo, Loki spezzò lo scettro a metà, sbriciolò la gemma sotto al suo stivale e prese la freccia che Clint aveva scoccato senza neppure batter ciglio.

Fu silenzioso, salvo il respiro e lo sfrigolare dell'energia che evaporava dalla scheggia.

Poi Mjölnir spezzò il muro e colpì Loki dritto in testa, buttandolo a terra, spento come una lampadina.

Tony urlò e corse verso di lui, agitato, Jane e Bruce seguirono senza un secondo pensiero.

"Ma che diavolo, Point Break?! Volevi ucciderlo?"

"Avevo l'impressione che dovesse essere contenuto!" Thor ruggì di rimando, ma la sua voce esitò ed era insicura, il martello tornò veloce nella sua mano, correnti elettriche che scintillavano.

"Stava cospirando con quella maledetta cosa!" urlò Clint. "Non ne sono dispiaciuto!"

"Bene, dovreste!" Tony urlò, mettendo il capo di suo marito nel suo grembo e accarezzando gentilmente i riccioli neri.

"Ragazzi! Calmatevi!" disse loro Bruce, e visto che i suoi occhi brillavano un poco di verde, tutti tornarono ad azzittirsi.

Natasha andò alla valigia e la esaminò.

"Non c'è quasi energia che scorre. Che cosa ha fatto?"

"Non ne ho idea. Lui la ha spenta?", indicò Jane, alzandosi e andando al frigo a prendere del ghiaccio.

"E ha distrutto lo scettro. E la pietra." convenne Steve.

"Si, e voi idioti fuori di testa avete preso a martellate il mio fottuto marito incinto senza una ragione, e questo letteralmente!"

Una debole risata lo fece guardare giù e sospirare di sollievo. Occhi verdi batterono le palpebre guardandolo divertiti.

"V..bene, st...bene." biascicò.

"Per nulla, Rudolph. Bruce ti controllerà."

"Tony..."

"Zitto e lascialo lavorare." disse Jane risolutamente e lo spinse giù mentre cercava di sedersi, premendo il ghiaccio sulla sua testa.

Lui ridacchiò di nuovo, e li lasciò fare quello che volevano. Quando Bruce ebbe confermato che stava davvero bene quanto possibile dopo che l'arma di Thor lo aveva buttato giù, lui sedette, si sfregò la testa e lanciò a suo fratello uno sguardo esasperato. Il Tonante abbassò la testa con un po' di vergogna.

"Norne, Thor, la tua mira è mozzafiato." lui biascicò, e infine una delle correnti salì per il braccio di Thor e lui sobbalzò. Loki sorrise.

"Non avrei mai pensato di vedere il giorno in cui la tua stessa arma si sarebbe rivoltata contro di te, ma ora lo ha davvero fatto. Lei è arrabbiata."

Un altro lampo si arrampicò sui bicipiti di Thor, facendolo emettere un lieve grugnito. Lo stregone rise, prima di socchiudere leggermente gli occhi e sentire la propria testa, toccando un bernoccolo e sibilando.

"Dannazione. Ben fatto, fratello." riuscì a dire a denti stretti e lasciò che la sua magia guarisse il danno, sospirando quando il dolore lasciò il suo cranio. Tony lo aiutò ad alzarsi, la soddisfazione che si spargeva attraverso di lui mentre sentiva i cristalli scricchiolare sotto ai suoi piedi e girò la caviglia ancora una volta per buona misura, prima di allontanarsi e sorridere. A malapena si accorse di quello che aveva detto, e che Thor lasciò felicemente che la rabbia di Mjölnir si riversasse su di lui.

"Lei è di nuovo qui, passiva fino a che io le indicherò diversamente.", disse lui, dando un colpetto alla valigia e sentendosi molto compiaciuto.

"Le hai semplicemente detto di smettere quello che stava facendo?" chiese Natasha, e Loki si aggrottò un poco.

"Non esattamente. Lei è stata attiva per quasi tutto il tempo della vita di Thor e mia, da quando venne perduta da Odino quando gli Jotun attaccarono Midgard e lui andò a Lottare contro di loro qui, usando il suo potere. Rimanere attiva significa che l'energia si accumula senza una via di uscita, e più energia è accumulata, più volatile lei diviene, o così mi ha detto. Nello stato passivo, l'energia che lei crea può essere assorbita da ciò che la circonda, ma visto che il Tesseract non è in effetti viva, lei ha bisogno che qualcuno gli dica cosa fare. Il contraccolpo nell'edificio PEGASUS è stato causato da quell'eccesso di energia, perché lei ha emesso tutta quella che poteva. Dopo che io l'ho usata per aprire i portali, i suoi livelli di energia erano un po' più equilibrati, quindi Thor ha potuto usarla per riportarci indietro ed aiutare a ricostruire il Bifrost. Odino l'ha lasciata attiva, non sapendo che cosa questo significasse, e così Thanos ha potuto trovarla, basandosi sull'energia che lei emetteva. Lei mi ha detto cosa fare, ed io le ho detto che cosa voleva sentire."

"Puoi controllarla?" disse Steve, guardando sospettosamente la valigetta. Loki annuì.

"Io posso. Ma non userò il suo potere prima che lei abbia riposato per un bel po' di tempo."

Clint ruggì.

"Hai detto a Fury che non avresti più toccato la dannata cosa."

Il dio sogghignò e si strinse nelle spalle.

"Ho cambiato idea. Ho mentito. Chi se ne frega. Anche lui mente. Il fatto è, Thanos ha perso la sua fonte di energia, e quando arriverà, non avrà alcuna possibilità contro di noi, perché io sono il solo che può comandare la forza del Tesseract al momento."

"Come mai?" Bruce voleva saperlo e chiese a Jarvis sottovoce di scandire il Cubo.

"Lei è venuta da me. Qualsiasi oggetto in grado di scegliere il suo Padrone si lega a questa persona. Fino a che io non la lasciassi andare, lei è mia."

"Come Mjölnir è mio." aggiunse Thor, annuendo in comprensione. Mentre il fulmine continuava ad arrampicarsi sulle sue braccia e lui trasaliva leggermente. Loki rise.

"Lascialo stare avanti. Non è stato fatto danno. Ha preso la decisione giusta." disse lui, e il martello smise l'elettrocuzione. Tony e Jane risero, mentre Thor aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"E' molto strano, che lei ti protegga."

"Lei non protegge me, lei protegge tua nipote. Semplicemente succede che io sia attaccato a lei."

Un gigantesco sorriso si accese sul viso di Thor, così come su quello di Tony. Loki gemette e si sfregò le tempie.

"Ho bisogno di maggior controllo sulle mie parole."

"Una nipote!" Tuonò il Tonante, facendo un passo verso di lui e abbracciandolo così forte che l'Ingannatore rantolò.

"Lasciami andare!" sbuffò, sentandosi sollevato mentre il dio più anziano lo faceva girare attorno. "Thor! Tu totale idiota!"

Lui venne di nuovo messo giù, e sentendosi un po' girare la testa, un’altra serie di braccia si fecero strada attorno alla sua vita e lo pressarono contro la forma più piccola di suo marito.

"Una bimba, ah? Quando pianificavi di dirmelo?"

Loki sorrise, guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio.

"Quando me lo avresti chiesto? Non volevo rovinare la sorpresa."

Guardandosi attorno, vide che Clint aveva ancora gli occhi sulla valigia e sui miseri resti dello scettro che gli aveva causato tanti incubi.

"Il Tesseract non sarà mai più usato per rendere schiava una mente. Hai la mia parola."

L'arciere gli lanciò uno sguardo e sbuffò.

"La parola del Dio delle Menzogne?"

"La parola di un amico."

Pepper aveva strillato e lo aveva abbracciato assieme a Tony per la totale delizia quando si erano incontrati per cena quella sera, l'ingegnere che balbettò quello che avevano saputo prima. Thor e Jane si erano seduti e avevano pianificato con lei la nursery, divertendo Steve, Clint e Natasha a non finire, mentre Bruce si era assicurato che l'impatto con il Tesseract e Mjölnir non avesse lasciato effetti permanenti.

Tony si occupava di ogni sua necessità, portandogli the e un panino, della cioccolata, accendendo il caminetto quando il più piccolo brivido era scorso lungo la sua spina dorsale e praticamente leggendo ogni suo desiderio prima che gli attraversasse la mente.

Era spossante e del tutto irritante, dopo che l'iniziale brivido di essere servito come un re si era placato (anche se la cosa era ben nota a Loki, visto che era stato allevato come un Principe).

Dopo qualche parola severa, Tony aveva smesso di fare la chioccia, e invece si era steso con il capo sul grembo di Loki parlando sottovoce alla sua pancia, cosa che li aveva fatti tutti ridere.

"Non ridete, Jarvis dice che i bebè possono sentire molto presto. Lei deve sapere dei suoi fantastici papà e mamma."

"La farai divenire sorda per quando sarà nata con le tue chiacchiere continue."

"O potrebbe essere il primo bebè nato in grado di parlare."

Loki diede un colpetto con le dita sulla fronte del suo amante.

"Idiota."

La verità era, che da quando Tony aveva iniziato a parlare a loro figlia, lei emetteva una luminosità di gioia e felicità che riempiva Loki fino all'orlo di beatitudine.

"Qualcun'altro è nauseato di questa immagine di totale domesticità che stiamo osservando qui?" chiese Clint poco dopo, mentre tutti si erano raggruppati accoccolandosi sui divani e i tappeti, guardando un film di azione che li faceva ridere vista la quantità di ridicole scene di lotta. Natasha, Pepper, e pure Loki esclamarono la loro approvazione alla cosa.

"Dei, si. Questo è così disgustosamente casalingo. Dove è andato il mio Tony?" si lamentò il CEO, e tale uomo semplicemente sollevò il collo in alto e sorrise.

"Qui, tesoro! Che parlo alla mia bimba non ancora nata. O cara, ricordami di fare la spesa domani, e devo anche pulire l'appartamento! Avremo ospiti presto! E devo fare il bucato!" finse di ansimare, fissando gli occhi del suo amante, che sorrise e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"So esattamente che svicolerai giù nel tuo laboratorio appena sarò addormentato per andare a mettere le tue avide ditine sui resti dello scettro ed il Tesseract. Saresti la peggiore casalinga dei Nove Regni."

"Caramellina, ferisci i miei sentimenti. Non lo farei mai."

"Zitto."

Tony succhiò un respiro in un’altra espressione canzonatoria, fingendo di essere ferito.

"Adesso inizia ad ordinarmi di stare zitto! La violenza domestica, è solo un passo lontano!"

"Non vorresti sapere quello che ciò includerebbe."

"Volare fuori da un’altra finestra?"

Loki gli fece il solletico.

Jane ridacchiò.

"Ehi, Loki, solo per soddisfare la mia curiosità. Ci sono state nausee mattutine o altro? Sei ancora sottile come un giunco, e tutte le altre donne che ho visto sembravano così consunte nel loro primo trimestre, ma tu hai sempre quella perfetta immagine di brillantezza che uno si immagina."

"Le nausee mattutine sono una cosa per mortali ed umani. Non sono comuni negli Aesir, e mi considero uno di loro per il tempo a venire. Sono causate dallo squilibrio ormonale, ma questo è regolato, quindi, no, non le ho sperimentate."

Poi spinse Tony fuori dal suo grembo, ignorando le sue lamentele e sollevò di qualche centimetro la sua maglia.

"Non così sottile come prima." disse, ed era vero, se si guardava da vicino un lieve rigonfiamento si poteva vedere direttamente sotto al suo ombelico.

"In due o tre settimane, dovrò acquistare dei nuovi pantaloni. E Solveig dovrà smettere di indossare i suoi abiti preferiti. Che peccato."

"Un giro di Shopping! Fantastico! Esclamarono Jane, Pepper e Natasha, sorridendo ampiamente ed ignorando il gemito che arrivava dagli uomini.

"Il mio povero conto in banca." disse Tony premendo un bacio sulla pelle esposta e tirando giù di nuovo la maglia mentre Clint faceva dei rumori da nausea.

"Oh andiamo, ho un ottimo stipendio anche io. Non comportarti come se ti mandassi in bancarotta."

"Ovviamente no. Sono follemente ricco. E' sempre bello essere al sicuro. Divertitevi."

Bruce grugnì, sorseggiando il suo the e guardando il battibecco.

"Dunque, vi prego, scusatemi, ma portare qui il Tesseract è stato un po' stancante. Sono spossata. Buona notte."

Quando Loki fu andato, e Tony rimase, Thor lo guardò positivamente confuso.

"Non lo segui?"

"Naah. E' il tempo per il baby-bonding. Non noterà la mia presenza minimo per la prossima ora. Semplicemente giacerà nel letto si metterà comodo con la sua magia, ascoltando Beany emettere ogni tipo di emozione."

Clint gemette di nuovo.

"Siamo sicuri che questo è lo stesso folle, pazzo alieno che ha tentato di conquistare il nostro pianeta ed estratto alcuni occhi?"

Natasha rise e gli diede un colpetto in testa.

"Abituati. Preferibilmente prima che inizino i cambiamenti di umore."

"Quello sarà un periodo orribile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi spiace che questo sia più breve degli altri capitoli oO non me ne ero accorta prima, di solito tendo a postare 5 pagine. Bene.  
> Vi avviso, sono un disastro con le scene di lotta. Non sperate di trovare qualcosa di mozzafiato. Temo sarete davvero delusi.  
> Ma ehi, fluff in quantità industriale in arrivo! E poi questo è finito.  
> ... dovrei pensare ad un titolo per la serie, visto che il seguito ha già 50 pagine. E non sembra arrivare alla fine. Qualcuno ha qualche suggerimento?  
> E sto ancora cercando una Beta. Qualcuno che possa lavorare con i miei mostri. Cancellare tutti gli orrori che costruisco e così via, sono sicura che ce n'è qualcuno.
> 
> _La capacità di scrivere battaglie migliora notevolmente nel secondo e terzo episodio di questa serie, che ovviamente sono già tradotti e pronti per essere postati dopo il capitolo 20 che conclude questo primo episodio. [N.d.T]_


	20. Capitolo 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avevano atteso la battaglia per mesi ormai. L'attesa era finita.  
> ... ed ehi, non c'era qualcosa da dire al pubblico?

Era la metà di febbraio quando Thanos infine arrivò assieme a The Other e ad una flotta di Chitauri. Il Tesseract si era svegliata brevemente alcune ore prima, forzata in stato attivo dal Titano a causa della loro connessione, e loro erano stati avvisati.

Il piano era di liberarsi degli alieni, leviatani e delle loro armi, prima di occuparsi del loro re The Other, e infine di Thanos stesso.

La prima invasione, quella guidata da Loki era stata eliminata in poco più di un’ora. Questa non durò più di quaranta minuti prima che Thor desse a The Other l'ultimo colpo. L'aumento della loro forza aveva reso sconfiggere gli alieni molto più facile di prima.

Quando infine attesero in Central Park il loro nemico, il loro spirito era intatto. Nulla poteva fermarli.

"Loki Laufeyson di Asgard." disse Thanos, un sorriso spalmato sul suo viso mentre osservava attorno e verificava quali danni i suoi accoliti avevano fatto alla città.

"Loki Stark di Midgard, in questi giorni, Titano Folle."

"Sei cambiato grandemente dal nostro ultimo incontro, piccolo dio."

Loki grugnì, come aveva fatto quando aveva detto al suo padre naturale di restaurare Jotunheim, un sorriso che si stendeva sulle labbra, sardonico e tagliente.

"Quello che hai visto di me era una immagine distorta. Non sono mai stato io per iniziare."

"E pensi di potermi sopraffare?"

"Bene, in luce della perdita del tuo lacchè, del tuo esercito, il tuo potere... credo che possiamo."

Ci fu un improvviso sbalzo di energia appena accanto a loro, un attacco che Loki contrastò immediatamente.

"Steve! Distruggi la piastra!", urlò, già lanciando un altro incantesimo per difendere se stesso ed i suoi amici.

Il pezzo di pietra colpì il terreno con violenza, spargendo un milione di pezzi che fecero urlare il Titano in agonia mentre la sua immortalità veniva dolorosamente strappata da lui.

La lotta iniziò, sette contro uno, e non si trattennero, colpendo il nemico con attacchi e senza cessare ne ritirarsi, anche se prendevano un colpo violento, specialmente i ganci o qualche colpo rinforzato con la magia. Fortunatamente, il Titano non aveva il tempo per concentrarsi abbastanza da cercare di soggiogare uno di loro.

Fu finita quando Bruce divenne Hulk e fece quello che faceva al meglio. Colpì la testa di Thanos contro il terreno così violentemente che non si riprese di nuovo.

"Finiscilo." sussurrò Loki alla creatura che lo aveva praticamente fatto a pezzi, e Hulk sorrise sollevando le braccia.

"Aspetta!" urlò Steve, inducendo il Gigante Verde a girarsi confuso, mentre Loki si raddrizzava e camminava attorno al corpo che giaceva sul terreno.

"Mia Signora." salutò, gli occhi fissi sulla donna caucasica, in lunghi abiti neri, in piedi a poco lontano da loro.

Lei sorrise, e sebbene fosse un gesto pacifico, mandò brividi lungo la sua spina dorsale. Di istinto, la sua mano destra quasi si mosse verso il suo ventre, prima che si ricordasse che quella forse non sarebbe stata l'azione migliore da compiere, rivelare all'entità davanti a lui il suo stato.

Signora Morte rise leggermente, un suono che sembrava quello delle unghie che si strofinavano su una lavagna. Loki sobbalzò non visto.

"Non vi preoccupate. Io conosco ogni vita, e non sono qui per portarne via alcuna."

Diavolo, anche la sua voce sembrava stridente, anche se non lo era per nulla. Era morbida e ricca, oscura, tonante, e faceva gelare il sangue ad una temperatura di cui gli Jotun sarebbero stati fieri.

"Io sono qui per portare a casa colui che è noto come Thanos. E' tempo che lui impari l'equilibrio dell'universo."

"Così sia, mia Signora."

Lei fluttuò sopra all'essere incosciente, toccando leggermente la sua tempia, e lui svanì. 

"Avete i miei ringraziamenti, Ingannatore. Avete fatto a me e alle altre entità un grande favore. Voi ed i vostri. L'equilibrio potrà essere raggiunto nel tempo, ora che lui non è più alla ricerca di anime da donarmi."

Lei accarezzò la mano di Loki con dita leggere, e la sua pelle si sciolse nel blu cobalto che lui sapeva essere lì, ma non aveva mai accettato. Lui strinse i denti.

"Questo è quello che sei. Non nascondere il tuo vero te stesso." disse lei sorridendo ancora.

"Io sono nato in blu, ma sono stato allevato con pelle umana." rispose lui, lasciando che il suo mascheramento riprendesse la sua forma di nuovo. "Ho scoperto che sono in grado di vivere così. In esso."

"Dunque scegli ancora Odino sopra a Laufey."

"Io scelgo la mia educazione in una famiglia amorevole al contrario dell'abbandono dai genitori che mi hanno creato."

Il suo sorriso si allargò, mostrando denti, ma era autentico e non così spaventoso come prima. Loki si rilassò un poco.

"Sei considerevolmente cresciuto Loki."

Lei si inchinò leggermente, gli occhi che non si staccarono mai da lui.

"Siamo in debito con voi, Dio delle Malefatte. Quando ne avrete bisogno, io vi aspetterò. Addio."

E senza un’altra parola, lei svanì alla vista, lasciando indietro una risata che gli ricordava campane e ghiaccio che si rompeva.

Lui rabbrividì.

"Incontri ravvicinati del terzo tipo." aggiunse Tony, avvicinandosi a lui.

"Non cessano mai di meravigliarmi. Da quando sei arrivato tu, diventano sempre più stravaganti, ogni volta che accadono."

Il resto degli Avengers si riunì attorno a loro leggermente confuso.

"Che cos’era quella?" chiese Steve.

"Quella era la Morte. L'entità. Nella forma femminile che a volte assume quando interagisce con altri." Spiegò Loki, guadagnandosi altri brividi e gemiti di sconforto.

"Morte. Nel senso del Triste Mietitore." Natasha voleva sapere, leggermente pallida in viso.

"Si. La manifestazione della forza che termina le vite."

"Dei, spero che questa sia l'ultima volta che devo vedere qualcosa di simile. Non sono più in grado di sopportare." Bruce declamò, ritornato in se mentre teneva i miseri resti dei suoi pantaloni. Loki li riaggiustò con un gesto del suo indice.

"Credo che questo sarà l'incontro più strano in cui dovrete credere, Dottor Banner. Dopo i semidei, gli alieni, i titani ed altri nemici piuttosto interessanti, questo li batte tutti. Anche per me, ed io ho viaggiato in tutti i Nove Regni." disse, le spalle che si abbassavano.

"Dasher, la tua mano è diventata davvero blu quando lei ti ha toccato? Era una specie di incantesimo?" chiese Tony. Loki si spostò da un piede all'altro, evitando il suo sguardo. Thor rispose per lui.

"Quello era il colore che la sua pelle assume quando elimina il mascheramento."

"Quale mascheramento? Porti ancora un mascheramento?" Steve e Clint chiesero quasi simultaneamente, cosa che rese lo stregone ancor più nervoso.

"L'ho indossato più a lungo di quanto possa ricordare. Non lo tolgo mai. Mai."

"Neppure per noi?" suo marito disse mentre lo abbracciava. Loki scosse la testa.

"Mai. Per nessuno. Sono semplicemente incapace di sostenerlo quando il freddo è estremo - o a causa di stregoni più potenti."

"Davvero? Cosa c'è di male al riguardo?" venne da Clint, un sopracciglio sollevato.

"Il solo che può immaginarlo è Bruce. E voi sapete come reagisce al suo alter ego. Il mio è in verità meno squilibrato, ma non significa che a me piaccia di più a causa di ciò."

"Oh, andiamo, ti abbiamo già visto al peggio. Nulla può essere peggio che gettare Thor giù dall' Helicarrier." affermò Natasha, stranamente curiosa. Loki le lanciò uno sguardo rabbioso.

"Allora forse dovrei girare il coltello nella piaga del tuo registro rosso e ricordarti dei tuoi mostri, Signorina Romanoff. La razza da cui io vengo era quella che veniva usata come spauracchio ai bambini Asgardiani per farli comportare bene la sera. Come il mostro sotto il letto, o i lupi mannari, o altre disgustose creature." lui sputò le parole prima di sospirare.

"Dovremmo andare. Ci sono giornalisti che prendono foto, e non voglio finire su qualche tabloid."

"Convengo."

"Siete su tutti i notiziari. E si chiedono chi sia il nuovo arrivato."

"Bene cazzo."

Pepper sospirò.

"Non è così male, nessuno sa che tu eri li l'ultima volta. lo SHIELD ha tenuto tutto ben nascosto."

"Ci sono comunque foto della Germania." borbottò Loki.

"Hanno riconosciuto i Chitauri?"

"Si, ma li avete eliminati così velocemente che nessuno ha battuto ciglio al riguardo. Ora, tutti si chiedono semplicemente cosa è successo alla fine con quella strana donna che è apparsa dal nulla."

"Non vorresti sapere, Pep." disse Tony e si lasciò cadere su una sedia, tirando Loki sul suo grembo.

"Suppongo di si."

"Dunque, cosa accade ora? E' andato?"

"Si, Steve, lo è. La sua Signora lo ha preso. Non sarà un problema per qualche tempo. Probabilmente tornerà prima o poi, ma non sarà una minaccia peggiore di oggi."

Un sospiro collettivo venne sentito, prima che Natasha andasse al bar e versasse a tutti da bere. Loki la guardò, visto che ebbe solo un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Non è giusto." borbottò.

"Rassegnati. Tornando alla tua puffitudine, Principessa."

"La mia cosa?"

"Jarvis, metti in lista una serie sui puffi." ordinò Clint prima che Tony potesse anche pensarci. Sorrisero uno all'altro, prima che l'ingegnere stringesse la sua presa su suo marito.

"Hai già condiviso così tanto con noi, con me. Perché pensi di non poterci mostrare come è fatto l'altro te?"

Il viso di Loki divenne di pietra.

"Non è un problema di fiducia. Lasciare andare il mascheramento mi fa sentire come se ammettessi di essere uno di loro. Io non lo sono. Mi hanno lasciato a morire, ed io non riconoscerò una razza che abbandona i propri figli." disse con gravità.

"Ma tu hai indossato la loro pelle." disse Thor, una domanda nelle sue parole. Loki annuì riluttante.

"Una volta, per capire perché la mia pelle non subiva il congelamento come era accaduto a Volstagg quando toccato dai mostri. Per vedere se era una maledizione messa su di me. Per chiedere della mia discendenza, e la mia differenza."

Lui inghiottì forzatamente. “Cinque anni sono passati, e lo sento ancora come se il mio cuore fosse stato strappato dal suo petto.”, sapere di essere una delle vili creature che aveva imparato a disprezzare.

"Una seconda volta quando ho gelato Heimdall con l'aiuto dello Scrigno. Mai per mia volontà."

Il suo collo venne baciato leggermente.

"Cosa mi dici di Beany? Odierai anche lei come odi loro se lei dovesse per caso essere un Gigante di Ghiaccio?"

Lo stregone girò il capo per guardare scandalizzato verso Tony.

"Non potrei mai odiarla. Non osare insinuare qualcosa di simile mai più." 

"Allora perché dovresti odiare te stesso?" chiese Steve, e quello lo fece sospirare.

"Quando compresi quello che ero, Odino cadde nel Sonno di Odino, facendo realmente andare i miei pensieri a vagare folli lasciati a se stessi e creare uno dei più folli piani che io abbia mai fatto. Mi a madre disse semplicemente che la bugia era stata detta per non farmi sentire diverso, ma io non mi ero mai sentito un eguale per iniziare, perciò mi sentii tradito da entrambi loro. Non ebbi mai il tempo per venire a patti con la cosa. Cadere nell'Abisso semplicemente alimentò il mio odio, incontrare il Tesseract lo aumentò ulteriormente anche di più. Dopo un anno di follia, il mio amato padre mi rinnegò, chiamandomi con il nome che avevo temuto avrebbe usato da quando sapevo della mia discendente, ed io semplicemente... l'ho bloccato fuori. Questa strana pelle mi è già costata così tanto, che non permetterò che mi rovini altro nella vita."

Thor lo guardò tristemente, ma anche in modo inquisitorio. Loki non riuscì a reggere il suo sguardo.

"Potresti forse essere convinto a dirmi come sei fatto?" chiese Tony.

"Neppure se lo sapessi. Non mi sono mai guardato in quella forma. gli Jotun di per se sono alti circa tre metri, la loro pelle è di colore blu scuro, e i loro occhi sono rosso carminio. Brandiscono il ghiaccio come se fosse parte dei loro corpi. Forse lo è. Il loro tocco può essere innocuo, o infliggere congelamento in pochi secondi tanto da rendere la pelle nera."

"Bene, dolcezza, visto che sei un mago, penso che tu saresti in grado di fare lo stesso anche senza essere uno di loro." affermò Pepper e sorrise brillantemente a Loki, che involontariamente le sorrise di rimando.

"Non sono molto amante di quel particolare elemento. Ho giocato con esso, si, ma non mi piaceva la vibrazione che irradiava. La vostra gente mi chiamava Dio del Fuoco per un motivo. Non ho mai amato il freddo. Ovviamente, non l'ho mai subito, anche quando Thor già rabbrividiva e si lamentava che le sue dita si ghiacciavano, ma mi piaceva molto di più l'estate, o i fuochi a palazzo, sedere davanti ad essi e sentire il calore che si riversava su di me."

"Hai congelato il Bifrost." disse suo fratello.

"Oh sì, ma solo perché era più facile congelarlo che cristallizzarlo."

Loki ponderò riguardo la cosa per qualche secondo, mentre Thor spiegava un po' di più sui Giganti di Ghiaccio e il loro aspetto. Prese un respiro profondo e afferrò la mano di Tony.

"Tieniti forte." mormorò e cancellò il mascheramento. Suo marito strillò per l'improvviso gelo che lo premeva giù, la mano gelata sulla sua e non lasciò andare.

Clint e Pepper si soffocarono con le loro bevande, Natasha lo guardò con interesse neutrale, mentre Jane e Bruce già lo osservavano come fosse un progetto scientifico. Un altro dopo la gravidanza. Thor sorrise.

"Santa cacca, Reindeer Games, un piccolo avviso la prossima volta, un po' prima forse. Diavolo, sei fottutamente freddo." Tony ringhiò, i denti che battevano un poco. Loki ridacchiò.

"Strilli come una ragazzina."

"Si, bene, normalmente mio marito non diventa un freezer su di me. Seriamente, non mi meraviglio che il tuo sangue consista praticamente di antigelo, se sei così freddo anche senza stare su quel pianeta gelato.

A dispetto delle sue parole, lo circondò con le sue braccia ancora una volta e tenne i loro corpi vicino, rabbrividendo esageratamente. Loki si rilassò nell'abbraccio.

"Ho sempre pensato che i Giganti di Ghiaccio fossero calvi, fratello."

Sollevando un sopracciglio lo stregone portò la sua mano sulla testa, aggrottandosi mentre passava le dita fra i suoi ricci neri.

"Ma guarda. Forse alcune cose rimangono dopo che hai vissuto così a lungo come Aesir." mormorò.

"Non sembri alto tre metri, Vostra Follia." affermò Clint, chiaramente curioso. Loki si strinse nelle spalle.

"Quella è la ragione per cui la gente da cui sono nato mi lasciò a morire. Io sono un nano."

"Sei alto un metro e novanta. Tony è un nano, tu no." grugnì Natasha.

"Ehi!" disse l'ingegnere indignato, ma sorridendo.

"Ora, sii onesto. E' così brutto?" chiese Steve, e Loki dovette dargli credito. Forse aveva esagerato un poco. Rimettendo di nuovo il mascheramento sul suo corpo, scosse leggermente il capo.

"Potrei aver reagito esageratamente un poco. Comunque sono ancora a disagio." 

"Quello va bene. Nessuno può credere il contrario visto che ti opponevi così tanto alla cosa." Bruce con calma affermò e gli sorrise.

"So che chiedere è probabilmente futile, ma mi lasceresti disegnarti in quella forma?"

Loki batté le palpebre, lasciando che il suo capo si girasse lentamente per guardare Steve. I suoi occhi erano comicamente spalancati.

"Prego ripeti."

"Ho studiato arte, ho fatto svariati fumetti prima che iniziasse la guerra, e seriamente, tu sei un modello gratificante. Mi piacerebbe aggiungere del colore ai miei disegni."

Lo stregone era sicuro di non essere mai sembrato così confuso prima. Ovviamente sapeva di quel particolare talento e aveva visto il Captano disegnare ciascuno di loro prima, ma questo? Questa forma davvero aliena?

"E' un modo strano per dirmi che apprezzi l'aspetto degli Jotun?" voleva sapere, la voce incredula. Steve fece spallucce.

"Ti sta bene in un certo modo. Hai delle linee sul viso, marchi o qualcosa di simile, è una cosa molto artistica, e per essere onesti, la mia mano davvero formicola per quell'immagine."

"Davvero ora."

"Quel che sta cercando di dire è che tu sei dannatamente sexy, e ci prenderebbe gusto." Tony sghignazzò, tirando Natasha, Pepper e Clint con lui nel brindisi.

Steve arrossì furiosamente, balbettando il suo diniego, facendo ridere anche Loki.

"Calmatevi. e tu chiudi la bocca." disse pizzicando la guancia del suo amante. Il genio sorrise brillantemente e lo baciò.

"Io... ci penserò al riguardo." disse poi il dio, cauto, e non del tutto sicuro che avrebbe ripreso di nuovo il soggetto durante la propria vita. Steve gli sorrise grato, il rosso sulle sue guance ancora ben visibile.

Pepper sospirò.

"Per quanto tutto questo sia bello, originariamente sono venuta a ricordarvi di quel gala di beneficenza a cui Fury vuole che voi partecipiate domani. E visto che Central Park ha un terribile bisogno di riparazioni da questo pomeriggio, sarebbe una cattiva idea non partecipare."

Tutti loro gemettero.

"Non ho niente da indossare." si lamentò Loki, guadagnandosi risate alla sfacciata affermazione femminile. Lui li guardò storto. "Beanie, prende già così tanto spazio, che nulla mi va più bene, e non ho tempo di acquisire qualcosa di nuovo. I miei incantesimi non possono piegare i materiali tanto quanto mi servirebbe ora."

"Oh dei, questo vuol dire che presto dovremo dirlo?" Tony si lamentò, lasciando che la sua testa cadesse giù sullo schienale della sua sedia con un angolo decisamente poco confortevole.

"Probabilmente. Siate certi di quello che intendete esattamente rivelare prima di farlo. Loki, noi andiamo a fare shopping domattina. Tasha, Jane, volete venire con noi?" chiese il CEO, prendendo appuntamenti in diverse boutique via smartphone. Entrambe proclamarono grande interesse, mentre lo stregone arruffava giocosamente i capelli di Tony.

"Cosa vuoi dire, sorridi e stai zitto? Lascia che si facciano le loro idee?"

"Come dopo Natale? Si suppone che tu sia ancora malata terminale. O alcolizzata. O entrambe le cose."

"Bene, allora, che ne dite... Vi ho ingannato tutti." Loki sogghignò divertito, facendo grugnire Pepper.

"Aspetta fino a che scopriranno che non avete alcun tipo di contratto prematrimoniale."

"Vorranno la mia testa. E la tua. Per non dimenticare quella di Loki." Borbottò Tony, sfregandosi le tempie.

L'ingannatore si alzò dal grembo di suo marito, baciandolo e mutando in Solveig, e si, c'era un notevole bozzo nel suo ventre. Quando era maschio, non si notava tanto, cortesia dell'abitudine di Loki di indossare così tanti abiti, anche quando all'interno. Lei svanì per qualche secondo, riapparendo con addosso pantaloni da yoga e una canottiera che si stirava visibilmente attorno alla sua pancia. Afferrando il telefono di Tony istruì Clint di fare una foto di entrambi, prima di girarsi di lato e mettere le mani dell'ingegnere sulle sue anche, sorridendo brillantemente. Lui si aggrottò un poco, ma quando lei lo guardò direttamente, gli occhi fiammeggianti di monelleria, sorrise e posò la fronte leggermente sul suo ombelico, borbottando gentilmente alla sua non ancora nata bambina riguardo le mamme pazze e la loro propensione al creare caos.

Il Telefono fece un click e venne restituito.

"Che cosa intendi fare, Manipolatore?" chiese Tony sospettoso, tirandola di nuovo nel suo braccio. Lei ridacchiò.

"Preparati ad essere lo hashtag numero uno fra qualche secondo. Oh, e dovresti probabilmente chiamare Zuckerberg ed offrirgli le tue scuse per aver schiantato Facebook."

Con ciò caricò la foto.

"Siamo ancora al sicuro, grazie a te, mio amato marito e futuro padre."

E per Loki, quella frase significava tutto quello che Tony aveva fatto per lui. Sapendo chi era, e restando comunque. Guarendolo. Amandolo, e dandogli speranza.

Naturalmente, entrambi i siti esplosero, e il seguente Gala li trovò circondati da domande e giornalisti. Ma Loki non avrebbe voluto altrimenti.

Giacendo nel letto quella sera, accoccolato contro Tony, infine era a casa.

"Stai bene?" l'umano chiese assonnato, accarezzando assentemente la sua pancia.

"Si. Grazie a te. Grazie, mio Uomo di Ferro per avermi riparato." sussurrò sentendo un sorriso premuto sul suo collo, seguito da un bacio.

"Qualsiasi cosa per te, Principessa. Quando vuoi. Per il resto della nostra molto, molto lunga vita." borbottò.

Loki sentì le proprie labbra piegarsi in alto ugualmente. Accoccolandosi più vicino, pensò a quello che aveva perduto, a quello che aveva fatto, a tutte le cose che lo avevano ferito e che lui di rimando aveva fatto per ferire, ad ogni piccola ragione che lo aveva frantumato, e trovò che nulla importava in luce di quello che aveva trovato qui su Midgard.

Tony avrebbe fatto in modo che nulla, fosse esso piccolo o grande, potesse mai ingabbiare di nuovo la sua anima.

"Quello suona divino."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[N.d.T.] La Prima parte termina qui, dalla prossima settimana inizia la seconda, che è sicuramente più 'avventurosa' anche se con molto caramello e gli Avengers come grande famiglia allargata._


End file.
